


A Different Beginning

by FelanLupus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, One Shot Collection, RWBY babies/childhood, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 105,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelanLupus/pseuds/FelanLupus
Summary: What if Raven didn't leave Tai? What if they were never together? What's the story of Blake and her parents? What about Weiss? What was her life like? RWBY has a slightly different beginning before Beacon. ***These are one-shots leading up to RWBY's entry into Beacon, starting from infants and supplying theories on why they are who they are.





	1. Baby Yang

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't own RWBY!

September 2 – Yang  
July 25 – Ruby

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Four months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

“Achoo!” Yang sneezed, making Summer flinch at the sound and nearly drop the shiny white tinsel in her hands. Raven looked up from where she had been digging through a box of décor, her red eyes looking over at a pair of surprised baby lilac ones. 

“Does Yang look okay to you?” Summer asked as Raven climbed to her feet to walk over to where Yang was sitting in her bouncy chair. 

“Hey, Sunshine.” Raven hummed, unbuckling the infant and lifting her to her chest. Raven gently rested her lips to Yang’s forehead, frowning at the heat she felt the heat emitting from the tiny bundle now laying on her. “Bit of a fever, we got any baby Tylenol?” Raven asked, already walking toward the bathroom down the hall to check while Summer moved a few boxes out of the way to mess with later. 

“I’ll fix something.” Summer called down the hall as she slipped into the kitchen. Raven didn’t answer, her mind focused on finding the Tylenol for the quiet child in her other arm. 

“Here we go.” Raven smiled, finding the little bottle of cherry liquid before whispering a curse when she noticed the lack of liquid inside. “Sum? Do we have any more Tylenol?” Raven asked down the hall, poking her head out to view down the hall and into the living room. 

“Did you check in one of the drawers?” Summer asked, causing Raven to pull each drawer open in search for the item as Yang started to cough. 

“Nothing.” Raven told her, lifting a bag of bath salts in confusion before putting it back and heading to the kitchen. “What are you doing?” Raven asked as Summer fixed some hot chocolate and stirred it with a candy cane. 

“An old family cure.” Summer said as she turned around with the bottle and looked at Raven with a grin. “Here, try this.” She told her wife, holding out the candy cane to a cranky Yang and watching her lilac eyes widen with interest. Summer grinned in triumphant when Yang leaned forward and grabbed the candy in her mouth. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna work.” Raven said as she shifted a cranky Yang to her other arm and watched Summer give her a look that said ‘try me’. “Damn,” Raven whispered as Yang started to calm down, grabbing the candy with her own hand and looked up at Raven. 

“And something for us too.” Summer said, holding up two mugs of hot chocolate while Raven looked behind her to the rare whiskey bottle on the counter. “It’s Christmas.” Summer said in her defense while Raven laughed and leaned in to steal a kiss. 

“Ah!” Yang grouched as she was squished slightly between both Mothers, keeping them from kissing. Both women laughed lightly at the grouchy child chewing on her candy before moving back to the living room to enjoy the return of the peaceful atmosphere. Raven lounged on the end of the couch with one leg curled under her and Yang sitting in her lap and determined to cover herself in peppermint drool. Summer was leaning back against her with one of her many novels in her hands, the worn pages making a soft sound with every page turn and interrupting the music that Raven hadn’t noticed playing before. 

Raven was starting to doze off when she felt Yang shift on her lap and opened one crimson eye to look down at where she was. Summer was still wrapped up in her book, not noticing the little blond reaching for the woman’s mug, or the wet candy now stuck to her shoulder. Raven smirked at the sight, wishing she could reach for her scroll to capture the moment before pulling Yang back before she could fall off her lap. 

“C’mere you.” Raven muttered, shifting Yang in her arms and grabbing her own mug. “Is this what you want?” She asked, tilting her mug to show Yang the cooled liquid and getting a happy grin and wiggle from the child. Very carefully, Raven brought the mug to Yang’s lips, grinning in an anticipation of Yang’s surprised look at the taste and her inevitable refusal to get more. Instead of that though, Raven had to quickly pull the mug away when Yang kicked her legs and latched her tiny hands on the mug, trying to get more. 

“Not so fast, Sunshine!” Raven exclaimed softly as Yang licked her lips and reached for the mug again. Having the tiny ball of energy like the alcoholic cocoa was not Raven’s plan, but she couldn’t deny it was cute how she enjoyed the beverage and had chocolate and peppermint on her face. “Sum, Summer you need to watch this.” Raven said, gently jostling her wife with her leg and drawing her out of the book’s world. 

“Huh?” The red head asked, tilting her head back to look up at Raven as she carefully let Yang have a sip of the hot cocoa, the child kicking her legs again as she got more of the treat.

“Raven!” Summer exclaimed, jumping up right so fast that her head hit Raven’s elbow and knock the mug off kilter, spilling all over a stunned blond. It took two seconds for Yang to start to cry at being covered in the liquid and cough as some got in her mouth. 

“Crap.” Raven muttered, both women standing up to fix the situation as Yang continued to cry. 

“Here, use this!” Summer said, snatching up her white cloak and giving it to Raven before darting off to get a wet cloth. 

It took a few minutes to get Yang cleaned up and into a new set of pajamas, but once the near one year old was cleaned up, everyone was happier. Summer was back to decorating the tree, holding Yang since she refused to be held by Raven, while the other woman alternated between giving Summer ornaments and trying to come up with a way of getting her daughter’s forgiveness. 

“Try fixing her bottle.” Summer suggested after a few decorations, looking at Raven with a bit of a smile as the woman scoffed at the idea. “It should still be in the kitchen.” She said, smirking when she heard Raven stand and walk off before starting to hum softly along to the music. 

“Ma,” Yang said, pulling herself up on Summer’s shoulder and trying to reach for one of the small lights circling the tree. Summer paused, looking at Yang with a bit of a smile and leaned toward the light, letting the child grab the lights in wonder before carefully pulling her away as Raven walked back in. 

“Here,” Raven said, holding out the bottle of child-friendly hot chocolate to her wife. Summer rolled her eyes, silently amused at Raven’s attempt to make Yang happy even if she wasn’t really getting the point. Being careful not to distract Yang from the glittering lights Summer carefully passed their daughter to her other mother and waited. Raven was stiff for a few seconds, the corners of her eyes tight as she expected Yang to start crying but when she didn’t she relaxed. 

“Ma!” Yang cheered as Summer added a few ornaments and made the tree shake slightly. “Ma?” Yang looked at Summer in confusion, biting on her fingers as lilac eyes tried to figure out what had happened. 

“Hey, Sunshine.” Raven whispered, softly blowing in Yang’s exposed neck and making the girl twist around in her arms. 

“Ma!” Yang yelled happily, babbling about something only she knew and seeming to have forgotten being mad earlier. Raven felt relieved, giving Summer a look when she heard her wife laugh from behind the tree. 

“You know I hate you.” Raven told her as Yang patted her face and grabbed at her lips. 

“And yet you married me~.” Summer sang as Raven lifted the bottle to distract Yang from pulling her lip off. 

“Nope, I hate you.” Raven slurred as Yang kept one hand on her lip and used her other to hold the bottle, trying to wrap her own lips around the tip. Summer only laughed, using her scroll to take a picture through the tree, the lights framing the mother and daughter perfectly as Raven turned towards her with Yang. 

“I love you, both of my beautiful birds.” Summer whispered as she snapped the picture and smiled. That was going to be her screen saver for a long, long time.


	2. Baby Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY

January 22 – Blake (Yang is older than Blake by five months) 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake! Four Months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Ghira’s chest rumbled as he watched the big eyes of his daughter open and close, trying to fight off sleep. Blake had been refusing to take a nap earlier that morning, his tiny kitten crying every time Kali tried to put her down, so when he had gotten home for lunch he had been surprised to find a frustrated wife and an upset kitten. 

“Such a Daddy’s Girl.” Kali mumbled as she sat down on the arm of Ghira’s recliner, the movement rocking the chair slightly. “How was the meeting?” She asked as Ghira rubbed Blake’s back with the pad of his finger, scared to use his whole hand due to Blake literally fitting into his palm. 

“Difficult.” Ghira grumbled, his brow furrowed at something only he could see. “There’s unrest. Some of the Fang have ‘ideas’ on how to force a change faster.” He told her, blinking out of his thoughts as Kali rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Was it Albain’s group again?” Kali asked, her eyes on Blake as she started to finally go to sleep. “I swear, once I’m off maternity leave I’ll have that man’s tail on the wall.” Kali growled, knowing from her husband’s silence that it had been the infamous Albain causing problems. 

“Kali,” Ghira spoke, his tone disapproving as his wife huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. “Weren’t you just saying last night how we need to set a good example for Blake?” Ghira asked, reminding Kali of her getting onto her husband for eating sushi with his bare hands at dinner the night before. It wasn’t his fault the chopsticks were too small and he missed lunch. 

“Hush.” Kali mumbled, her feline ears tickling Ghira’s human ones as she smiled. “Using my own words against me. What an awful thing to do.” She told him, a yawn interrupting her as her own eyes slid closed and she too slipped off to sleep. 

“Bah, trapped again.” Ghira whispered, carefully shifting his arm free and pulling his wife on top of him. With Kali in one arm and Blake curled up on his chest, her tiny patch of fuzzy hair tickling his chin, he carefully leaned his chair back and relaxed. Nobody would miss him for an hour or two, and besides, he was a new father! He was supposed to sneak off for his little girl. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 6 and ½ months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Kali was sound asleep, the small woman curled up next to her very awake husband as he slipped out of bed and pulled his pillow down to press against his wife. Blake was also awake, sitting up in her little nest, her amber eyes watching him and cooing when he walked over to her. An idea forming in his head as he lifted his tiny daughter up with one hand. 

“Ah, my little princess, let’s go get breakfast.” Ghira rumbled softly, pulling Blake close to his bare chest and quietly walking out of the room. “Let your mother sleep in for a bit.” He chuckled softly as he made his way to their kitchen and prepared a bottle and some apple sauce for Blake while he grabbed a few eggs and bacon for his own breakfast. 

“How about, you and me, go to work, with Daddy.” Ghira said, as he lightly bounced back and forth between the stove and Blake’s high chair. “Does that taste good?” He asked with a smile as he fed Blake a bit of apple sauce and watched her jump in her seat happily. Blake grinned up at him, apple sauce covering most of her face as Ghira turned around to keep his breakfast from burning. 

A plan forming in his mind, Ghira hummed a random tune, alternating between feeding Blake, and cleaning up now that his food was done. He began to get ready for a day of meetings, recruitments, and maybe even a training session. 

All he really needed to worry about was getting Blake dressed and finding the bag Kali carried with her whenever she and Blake went out. Or so he thought. Finding the bag was no problem and getting her dressed was easy. Trying to fit the sling over his head and shoulder and then put Blake inside it was proving to be a worse task than dealing with Albain. 

“Blake,” he grunted, trying to get the wiggle worm into the sling and mentally cursing his wife’s skill at the task. “Be still Cub.” He tried, nearly ripping the material as he pulled his arm up and stretched it too far, getting a disapproving look from his daughter as he set her down on the couch. 

“Oh really?” Ghira said, bending down so his eyes met Blake’s before he blew a short blast of air into her face and made her fall over with giggles. “I thought so!” He said proudly, before looking at the sling in confusion again. Did he really need it? 

`…`…`…`

“Um, my Lord?” A young teenage boy wearing the traditional White Fang red, white, and black clothing asked, his snake like eyes glued to the backward jacket Ghira wore. Ghira raised a brow in question, seeming oblivious to his daughter peeking out of the hood of his jacket and giggling as she played peek a boo with the surprised boy. 

“Lord Ghira!” A man called out, approaching him boldly and eyeing Blake as she looked around and tried to see everything. “This must be your new daughter, a beauty like her mother.” The man said, smiling at Blake while Ghira frowned slightly, disapproving of how close the man was to his little cub. 

“Albain, you’re here early.” Ghira rumbled, distracting the man from reaching up to touch Blake. The Fox Faunus gave him a closed lip smile as he stepped back, putting his hands together and bowing to Ghira before speaking. 

“Forgive my familiarity, Lord Ghira. As for my appearance, well, we males all know the terror of our wives.” The leader of the Albain pack spoke, mutters of agreement buzzing around them at his words as Ghira nodded. 

“Yes, that we do.” He said as way of agreement before putting a hand under his hood to keep a curious Blake from falling out as she tried to crawl out. “Now, what are the plans for today?” Ghira asked, turning his head to look at the small lizard Faunus that had greeted him and giving the boy a smile. 

“O-of course! The merchants from Mistral arrived late last night and they wish to draw up an agreement before hunting season begins as well as for the new glass the Opal Clan created.” The boy said, Ghira nodding his head as he began to walk, exchanging pleasant words with each person they passed, be they Faunus, WF members, or just ordinary citizens. 

“Ah, Lord Ghira!” An older rabbit Faunus cried, falling over with a stack of clothes in her arms when the man walked up to her stall. “I wasn’t expecting you!” The woman told him, her tan colored ears standing at alert as she jumped to her feet and hurriedly gathered up the clothes again. 

“Ah, it’s fine Sister Beatrix, how is your son Peter? I hear he was found at the McGregor’s again.” Ghira said with amusement as the woman sighed and shook her head with a smile. 

“That boy!” She said with a soft smile. “Brother Mel caught him ‘battling the weeds’ in his garden. And in his brother’s blue shirt too!” Beatrix told him while quickly snapping clothes out and folding them neatly. Ghira laughed, the adventures of the young rabbit Faunus Peter always a pleasure to hear for the man who had been good friends with the boy’s father. 

“Where is he now? Perhaps I can give him some work to keep him from trouble?” Ghira suggested still smiling as the woman shook her head in reply. The woman was a single mother, Peter being her youngest of five rowdy boys with the oldest two being proud members of the White Fang. With the loss of their father, Sirius Potter Sr, Ghira had made sure to help the widow with her boys by offering them whatever he could. 

“Now my Lord, as kind as the suggestion is, I’m sure Peter would only cause trouble. But perhaps this afternoon he can watch the new members train? After he finishes his homework of course.” Beatrix said and Ghira nodded, familiar with the roundabout way the woman gave her permission. 

“Of course, I’ll keep an eye out for Peter then.” Ghira told her and left her small stall, lifting one hand to pat Blake’s head and blinking in surprise and looking down to his little girl wearing a pale purple hat with holes for her ears. Now when had that woman managed to put a hat on Blake without him noticing? 

The young man following him laughed and dropped a few lien into the woman’s basket as he walked past, hissing a soft thanks before he was out of sight. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 8 Months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Ghira looked around his office, the lack of sound other than his pen finally drawing his attention as he worked. His office was small, but served his purposes, with two couches pressed against the side walls, comfortable chairs in front of his large wooden desk, and windows at his back to let in light. Kali often told him he needed to paint the walls a darker color but he rather liked the calming blue painted on the walls, it made the office seem more welcoming to people. 

“Blake?” Ghira called out in a soft voice, thinking the child was playing another game of ‘hide and watch parents panic’. Ghira didn’t hear any sounds, and getting up to check his door showed that it was closed and no curious kitten -no matter how smart- could get it open from the floor. 

“Lord Ghira?” Someone knocked on the door, making the large man jump before quickly recovering and opening the door. A dog Faunus in a one size to large uniform stood there, adjusting his hood before snapping to attention when the door opened. “Sir!” The boy said, looking torn between doing a salute or bowing. 

Ghira smiled, he was one of the new recruits and from the looks of it had been ill prepared for this encounter. 

“What can I help with?” Ghira said, watching the boy gap at him for a second before shaking his head and swallowing his nerves. 

“Brother Sirius told me to remind you about field training in an hour.” The boy said, his tail trying to find a place between his legs as his eyes dropped to the floor. 

“Tell him I’ll be there.” Ghira told the boy, watching as he nodded before bolting off. “But first, Blake?” He called out again, closing the door and turning to look around the room. The room was the same as before, but now that he was at a different vantage point, Ghira could see a small trail of dirt circling the potted plant Kali insisted be kept in his office. Walking over to it, found him having to hold back chuckles of amusement at the sight of Blake curled up in a ball in the dark soil with a small teething ring in her mouth as she slept with one hand hanging out of the pot. 

“Come here, Little Poison.” Ghira rumbled, letting a purr out as he lifted a dirty Blake up and settled her against his chest. Blake started to wake up at the movement, opening her mouth and letting out a yawn that dropped the teething ring, before nuzzling the underside of Ghira’s chin and settling back down. Ghira settled back behind his desk, trying to figure out how to hold Blake and work on the papers in front of him before an idea popped into his head. Kali, after finding out Blake liked to sleep with things around her, had made a nest for her in the crib they had. Blake was still small for an eight month old, small enough to fit inside the massive desk drawers comfortably anyway. So Ghira quickly emptied the top drawer on his left side, throwing the organized files down on the window sill before grabbing a couch pillow and putting it into the bottom of the drawer along with a blanket. Hesitant with every movement, Ghira placed Blake into the open drawer, heaving a sigh of relief when she didn’t wake up and instead let out a tiny little purr. 

“I am the Leader of the White Fang! Nothing can challenge me.” He mumbled proudly before an image of his wife flashed to the forefront of his mind and made him shiver. “Never mind.” He added before getting back to his work. 

When he headed to the training fields later, he would help teach the recruits could work on stealth and the first one to wake his little girl would run laps around the city. If she wasn’t awake by then, anyway. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 10 Months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Kali laughed softly as she watched Blake look at the dressed up ‘monsters’ curiously from where she was clinging to her mother’s leg. It was Halloween in Menagerie and Kali and Ghira were passing out different candies to the children of the island, praising their costumes and telling them to be safe. 

“What do you see, Baby Girl?” Kali asked as Blake pulled on Kali’s costume and whined, looking at the door in uncertainty while her mother laughed. Her little girl could happily watch men and women run around in White Fang uniforms with their hoods up and face protectors on with no problem, but face her with children in costume and she would get scared. “Let’s go see if Daddy’s still working on those damage reports.” Kali said, remembering the massive amount of paperwork Ghira had been faced with due to the sandstorm a few weeks past. Luckily the damage wasn’t so bad that they couldn’t fix it, and thanks to several of the reptile Faunus living further out in the desert, they had been warned soon enough for the Fang to evacuate the outer lying settlements before it had hit. 

As she put the small ten month old on her hip and let her play with the lapel of the Assassin coat she wore, her mind drifted to other issues that had popped up. Recently a new group of Faunus had moved to Menagerie, many of them were adults but there had been a few young children as well. All the orphans and had luckily been adopted into the city’s many families. If she remembered correctly, there had been a little baby boy about a year or two older than Blake who had been adopted by the local weapon smiths along with another girl named Eileen. Kali hoped those two would be happy here after coming all the way from Vale alone. 

Like many of Menagerie’s White Fang, Kali had been trained to stand against the Grimm that haunted the borders of their small kingdom. She had been a Huntress for four years before meeting Ghira, the man’s kind nature and dream of ending the prejudices for their kind drawing her away from the battle against Grimm. Part of her still wanted to go back out to fight, but another part of her enjoyed being a mother too much to return. It didn’t help that she also enjoyed being able to teach the younger Faunus on the island how to fight and help her husband lead the Fang. 

“You better not be in the fridge eating.” Kali said as she walked into their large kitchen to see Ghira digging through the fridge with his back to her. 

“Not this time!” Ghira said proudly, exiting the cold box with a jug of milk and bowl containing the leftover casserole from the night before. “Leftovers okay?” He asked as Kali set Blake in her high chair before sitting down on a stool next to the counter. 

“That’s fine.” Kali said, smiling as she watched her husband pull out two bowls and quickly reheat the food. “Do you think Blake would like some?” She asked after a minute, looking at their daughter as she slammed her hands happily down on the attached table. 

“Do you think she’s old enough?” Ghira asked, looking over at Blake as well. “I mean her fangs are in and if we mash up a little bit she might eat it.” He shrugged, pouring some of the milk into a bottle before fixing glasses of their own. 

“We’ll just give her a little piece.” Kali said, reassuring them both as Ghira fixed their bowls and slid one in front of his wife. “Blake? Baby Girl, you want some?” Kali asked, drawing the baby’s attention to her and making the adorable fuzzy ears shake in interest. 

“Here.” Ghira told her, holding out a spoon with a bit of tuna casserole on it. Both parents watched curiously as Blake sniffed at the offered spoon in front of her, her little amber eyes looking up at her mother. 

“No!” Blake grumped, pushing away from the spoon with her nose upturned in a way that made Ghira chuckle under his breath at his wife’s resigned look. 

“She gets that from you.” Kali snarked, turning to look up at her husband as his face turned red and his chuckling grew. 

“No, my Sweet, she gets all of that from you.” Ghira told her, his smile growing as his wife angrily took a bite of her food. “Reminds me of a certain -stunning- woman turned her nose up at a wonderful Mistral wine.” Ghira added, dropping his eyes when his wife’s feline ears flicked back and her human ones turned red. 

“Dah!” Blake said, drawing her father’s attention to her. “Dah!” She repeated, reaching for the man and pouting. Ghira would deny all accusations of him being completely wrapped around his little girl’s finger, saying he was a stern and decent parent to everyone. But he lifted his little poison up out of her chair with an ease that made the ten month old clap and squirm in delight. 

“One of these days you’ll drop her.” Kali told him, her gold eyes watching him as he let Blake cling to the front of his shirt. The sight was incredibly like a kitten clinging to a sheet as it moved, but Blake seemed unfazed as she started to try and climb up onto Ghira’s shoulder, the man keeping still and one hand hovering her bottom to make sure she wouldn’t fall. 

“She’ll be fine.” Ghira told her, returning to his food as he felt Blake settle under his chin, playing with the beard he was now growing out. “Mph,” he grunted, his spoon hitting his nose as Blake yanked on his beard and laughed. 

Kali smirked as her husband grabbed a napkin to clean his face before pulling Blake away from his beard to give her a stern look. 

“No pulling hair.” He told her, sighing when Blake’s only response was to giggle and kick at the air. Kali laughed lightly at her husband’s defeat before grabbing their little girl and setting her in her lap. Blake blinked in confusion before leaning forward and grabbing the bowl Kali was eating out of. 

“Blake.” Kali warned, looking down at her daughter as she paused and looked up at her. “Here.” Kali said, using her fingers to pull a small bite of food on her finger and holding it out to Blake. Blake looked at the finger with a bit of a glare, and Kali almost thought she would get rejected again, but Blake surprised her by leaning forward and biting her finger. Kali wasn’t hurt and knew Blake wasn’t truly trying to bite her finger so she let it pass. 

“Ah,” Blake said in surprise, her little eyes wide in a surprise that made Ghira laugh when Blake reached forward and tried to get more. “Uh!” She said as Kali picked up a little more. 

“Can you say tuna, Blake?” Kali laughed as the girl latched onto her fingers happily while her father quickly found a camera to capture the moment.

“Uh-a!” Blake babble, clapping her hands and bouncing in Kali’s lap as she was fed more. “Uh- na!” Blake repeated as Ghira returned with a camera and captured the moment Blake reached for the bowl and tipped it over trying to get more of what he knew would become her favorite food. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake’s first Christmas `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Kali stepped back from the small light-less tree with a bit of pride. Both parents had been hesitant to put lights on the tree after putting some on the doorway and having Blake pull them down, but Kali was determined to make them out of reach of the adventurous and curious girl. 

“Looks great.” Ghira said as he walked into the room with Blake sitting in his hood and peeking around his head with a gingerbread cookie in her mouth. Kali smiled, looking very satisfied with herself as she plugged the tree lights in and watched the multicolored lights begin to twinkle. 

“Pit-y,” Blake told them from her perch, eyes glued to the top half of the tree as her father lifted her up by the back of her dark red shirt, the white snowflakes on it standing out. “Pay?” Blake asked, wobbling over to the tree with her cookie and tugging on the empty lower branches. 

“No, we’re not playing with the tree.” Kali said as she shooed Blake away from the tree and over to her toy covered pallet. “Ghira, watch her while I go make sure you two didn’t eat all the cookies.” She told her husband as he sat down in his chair next to the tree and fiddled with the small radio sitting on a table next to him. 

Blake’s attention to her brightly colored toys didn’t last long with the shine of tiny lights behind her. With her father distracted by the game on the radio, Blake crawled over to the tree and began to pull on the lowest branches. If Ghira had been watching, he would have noticed Blake stick her tongue out at the prickly leaves as she tried to bite the tree, getting a nice taste of plastic and metal for her troubles before slowly pulling herself up and reaching for a higher branch. 

“Ghira?” Kali spoke, her voice distracting her husband from the game in front of him. “Where’s Blake?” She asked, looking around the room just as something snapped and the top of the tree flickered and tipped to the side. 

“Ah!” Blake’s little voice called out in surprise, making both parents jump towards the tree as the top half fell. Ghira, being closer, managed to grab the tree top before it fell to far while his other instinctively wrapped around the rest of the tree to keep it in one piece. “Maw!” Blake’s voice cried from inside the tree as Kali darted around it in search of her kitten finally finding her wrapped against the tree with lights and fat tears rolling down her face. 

“Maw!” Blake cried, one hand free enough to reach for her ‘maw’ while the other clutched the string of lights around her and kept her trapped. 

“Oh, baby girl.” Kali soothed, amusement in her eyes as she pulled Blake out of the tree and tried to detangle her from the lights. “How did you get up there?” She wondered aloud as Blake cried and made it difficult to get the lights off her by clinging to Kali. At the click of a camera though, the woman’s ears twitched and bright gold eyes latched onto her blushing husband, the man smiling nervously as he held up the camera. 

“In my defense, it was rather funny.” He told her before she could open her mouth. “Couch?” He asked while rubbing the back of his head with one hand. 

“Couch.” Kali hissed, making her husband wince as Kali finally pulled the lights off and tossed them behind her. “And you can fix the tree.” She added as she walked off with a teary Blake clinging to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Baby Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBy

February 14th – Weiss (Blake is older by a month) 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 2 weeks old `…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Klein groaned as he was again dragged from sleep by the thin cries coming from the cradle beside his own bed. The small white and blue cradle stood out in the man’s dark room, the small heat lamp tilted over it making him wince. 

“Ah, Snowflake, why do you cry?” He asked as he looked in on the white and blue basket at the tiny red infant inside. Again, he wondered why the Schnee’s had given him their tiny daughter. He knew that Jacques thought his wife had been having an affair, but could he be so cold as to hide away his second child? “I’m sure you’re hungry.” Klein said as he flicked on another lamp and carefully lifted Weiss into his arms, using one arm to hold and support her while using his other to allow her to suck on his finger. 

“A warm bottle and a new diaper, and you’ll feel better.” Klein said, a soft smile on his face as he grabbed a small baby blanket from beside the lamp and wrapped Weiss up. Klein was lucky, he supposed, with how massive the manor was, many of the servants had their own room. Klein himself did, allowing him the space he needed to care for this new child without having to worry too much. 

With Weiss calmed down, Klein quickly started to fix a bottle for her before returning to his bed to change the girl. 

“Klein?” A small knock at his door made the man pause, looking down at a quiet baby before another, more hesitant knock made him quickly wrap Weiss into her clothes and blanket before opening the door. 

“Miss Winter, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Klein said in surprise as he looked down at the small ten year old wrapped in a blanket and looking up at him with big, surprised sapphire eyes. 

“I, I wanted to see th-the baby.” Winter whispered, afraid to speak as she fidgeted in place and bowed her head. Klein sighed, not out of disappointment in the child in front of him, but out of sadness that she was scared to speak of what Jacques had forbidden everyone from mentioning. 

“Well, you’re in luck. She’s awake.” Klein told her, smiling when Winter’s head snapped up and she began to bounce in place. 

“May I see? Please, Klein, please?” Winter pleaded in a whisper as Klein stepped aside for her to enter the room so he could shut the door. “Is that her?” Winter whispered as she saw the little bundle fussing on Klein’s bed. Klein nodded his head, his yellow eyes watching as Winter walked over to the bed for a closer look before looking at the now warm bottle on his tiny portable stove. 

“She’s so little.” Winter said in amazement, one pale arm lying beside Weiss as a form of measurement. “Is that normal?” Winter asked, looking up at Klein as he shook the bottle of formula and tested it on his wrist. 

“Not usually, Miss Winter, but your little sister arrived a bit early.” Klein told her, carefully lifting Weiss up into his arms and laughing lightly at the disgruntled mew he got in return. “Would you like to hold her after she eats?” Klein asked, watching Winter as she kept her eyes glued to Weiss. 

“Yes!” Winter spit out excitedly, before coughing as a blush brushed her cheeks. “I mean, if I may.” She corrected, not noticing Klein’s smile as he nodded and motioned to the spot on the bed next to him. 

“Why does Father not want us to talk about her?” Winter asked as she climbed onto the bed to watch. “He got so angry when one of the maids asked about her and Mother cried.” She added softly, her brow furrowed in confusion while Klein winced and wished not for the first time that he worked for a kinder family. 

“Master Jacques doesn’t understand, and your mother worries your sister may leave soon.” Klein said after a minute, setting the bottle aside so he could burp Weiss. 

“But she just got here?” Winter said in confusion as she watched Klein nod his head. 

“That she did, but sometimes people leave as soon as they arrive.” Klein told her sadly. He had no real way to explain death to someone so young and wished he never needed to. “But I’m sure if we are extra careful, she may stay longer.” He added when he saw the broken look in Winter’s eyes. 

“How?” Winter asked, looking up at him with sorrowful eyes that were to use to people coming and going too fast. Klein was determined to get rid of that look, even if only a little bit. 

“By giving the little Snowflake plenty of love and attention.” Klein told her, unfazed by the spit up on him as he cleaned a now content Weiss while her sister looked on with a thoughtful gaze. “If we can do that, then she may just stay.” He added before carefully giving Weiss to Winter, adjusting the girl’s arms around the infant before stepping back to clean himself up. 

“Hello little Snowflake, I’m Winter and I’m going to give you lots of love so you can stay forever.” Winter whispered, smiling when Weiss smiled up at her and let out a yawn. “I’m going to be the best big sister so you won’t notice when Father or Mother go away.” Winter added as she yawned as well. Klein sighed at the ten year old’s words, a child as young as she shouldn’t say those things. 

“Would you like to sleep here tonight?” Klein asked as he looked at the two very tired girls on his bed. Winter shook her head with her eyes closed, missing the soft look on Klein’s face as he gently took Weiss from Winter and returned her to her cradle. “Let’s return you to your room then, Miss Winter.” Klein said, wrapping the girl in the blanket she had arrived in before picking her up. Checking on Weiss one last time to see the infant already asleep, Klein quickly walked out of his room to take Winter back to hers. He got the feeling that both girls would become regular company in his room after tonight. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 5 Months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Klein glanced up from where he was ironing when he heard the door open, smiling when he saw Winter slipping into the large laundry room. Judging from the Atlas Combat School uniform she still wore, the girl had most likely just arrived home. 

“Miss Winter! What brings you down here?” He asked as Winter’s face broke out into a smile as she ran up to him. 

“I wanted to see Weiss!” Winter told him, her eyes shining as she climbed up on top of the large washing machine to watch him. “Did you know that Bridge a deer General Ironwood was coming? Father says he’s a butt.” Winter said, stumbling over the unfamiliar rank

“Ah, Brigadier General, what do you think I should make for tea then?” Klein asked, repeating the rank properly for Winter as she played with Weiss, who sat in a bouncy chair on the drier. 

“Raspberry bars! With a dipping sauce, too.” The eleven year old giggled, smiling even brighter when Weiss smiled and cooed in delight. “Can Weiss have some?” She asked as she let Weiss grab her fingers and allow Winter to move them around. 

“Not yet, maybe she can taste some juice though.” Klein said as he hung up the jacket he had ironed and turned to the two girls. “Let’s see what we can make in the kitchens today?” Klein said, playfully lifting Winter off the machine and into the air while humming at a smiling Weiss. 

“Now, how shall I carry you, little Snowflake?” Klein said as Winter giggled from where she was being held up in the air. “Shall I do it like this?” He asked, shifting Winter to one hand and lightly brushing his free hand over Weiss’ face. 

“Or this?” He asked, bouncing the chair slightly and making Weiss squeal in delight. 

“Klein!” Winter giggled from where she was, looking down at the bright yellow eyes as they smiled up at her. “Put me down!” She laughed, grabbing onto his wrists as he grabbed her and gently set her down on the floor. Winter bounced around the room, waiting as Klein unbuckled Weiss and lifted her up into his arms. 

“Why is she wearing pink?” Winter asked as they walked to the kitchen, Winter staying a few steps ahead so she could walk backwards and watch Klein and Weiss. 

“I think she looks nice, a very beautiful color for the little Snowflake.” Klein said, tapping Weiss’ nose and making her smile. Winter went silent, her face reflecting her thoughts as she looked down at the pale blue grey skirt and blouse she wore. 

“Can I wear pink?” She asked quietly, slowing down to walk beside Klein as they got to the stairs that led to the kitchens. 

“Hmm, I think a pretty purple would look better.” Klein told her, smiling when Winter’s face lit up again. 

“I want a purple dress! And Weiss can wear a pink one and we can dance together.” The eleven year old told him, making him laugh and drawing the attention of the few cooks inside the large kitchen. The cooks, like many of the servants now, knew the man took care of the Schnee girls so their only reaction to seeing them was to smile. 

“Brigadier General Ironwood will be visiting, Winter suggested we make raspberry bars.” Klein told the group, watching them nod and Winter glow with pride at her choice. “Let’s get to it then.” Klein told them, setting Weiss down on a small pallet that was kept in there for the infant and letting Winter watch her. 

`…`…`…`…`

“James, a pleasure to see you.” Jacques greeted the younger man as he was led into the study of the male Schnee. The man, dressed in a sleek uniform and with his hair brushed back, nodded in reply before looking around the room with a blank expression. “What brings you here?” Jacques asked, motioning to a chair in front of his desk while a servant stepped forward to serve the men tea and raspberry bars. 

“Nothing of serious consequence.” James said after a few seconds, hard eyes on the other man. “I heard you have a new daughter, my congratulations.” He said as he nodded his thanks to the servant and took a small bite of the snack. 

“Yes, quite a surprise but a welcome addition to the family.” Jacques said, his voice hesitant at first before he gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. James nodded, noticing the immediate way the other man’s fists clenched and his jaw tighten before speaking. 

“Is something the matter with her? Surely, a proud father such as yourself would be flaunting having another heir?” He asked, sipping his tea as he watched the man’s eyes narrow before he snapped his fingers and glared at the servant as they mumbled an apology and quickly left. “Jacques?” James said, his face neutral but his eyes shining as he seemed to reveal the nerve he had struck with the man. 

“Do you even know her name?” James asked and was satisfied when the cup in the other man’s hand cracked, releasing a drop of tea onto the desk. “If anything, anything at all, goes wrong with those girls I will take them.” James said after a tense silence, setting his tea down as he prepared for a battle of wills. 

“If you want to keep your position, you will leave.” Jacque sneered at the younger man, seeming confident he held the upper hand. 

“Two seats on the council.” James said idly, flicking his wrist to look at the watch there. “That holds a lot of sway in a council of ten.” He added as if commenting on the weather. “Don’t forget what you did. Because I won’t and if those girls have to suffer then I WILL take them.” He forced out, his voice holding no room for argument as he stood up and left, turning his back to the furious man and holding his breath. 

“Ah, Brigadier General, uh Sir!” Winter stumbled, trying to greet the man that had just walked out of her father’s study. James smiled at her, before looking down a little further to see a tiny little pair of blue eyes watching him. 

“Ah, you must be Winter and this must be your new sister.” James said, bending down to wave a few fingers in front of Weiss while Winter watched him nervously. Weiss was pretty small, much smaller than he remembered Winter being when she was born, but the infant seemed happy and healthy as she giggled and tried to grab at his fingers. 

“This is Weiss, Kl- a servant asked that I take her to her room.” Winter said hurriedly, her eyes looking away from James and at the door of the study. 

“Hmm, it seems rather odd for a Schnee to take orders from a servant. Wouldn’t you agree?” James asked, looking at startled blue eyes as Winter opened and closed her mouth trying to answer. “Lead on, your sister’s already falling asleep.” James said standing back up after glancing down to see Weiss yawn wide enough to drop the small pink and yellow pacifier out of her mouth. 

“You won’t tell Father?” Winter asked softly, making James’ eyes widen and look at Winter in a mixture of curiosity and worry. “I’m not supposed to see her.” She admitted quietly and James nodded, forcing his anger not to show as he imagined going back into the study and beating the man. 

“Well, let’s keep it a secret, okay?” James said and found it a little easier to smother the anger when he saw Winter light up at his words. 

`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 11 months, First Christmas `…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Klein quickly walked over to the tall white Christmas tree several people had set up in the Schnee Ballroom to grab Weiss before the curious girl could grab any of the empty but sparkly boxes. 

“Ke,” Weiss whined, squirming in his arms, and reaching for the new and unknown boxes. “O!” The girl demanded, pouting at Klein as he ignored her demand and simply adjusted her. 

“As pretty as they are, we mustn’t touch.” Klein said, his eyes shifting to a warm brown-gold as he shook a finger in front of the pouting girl’s face. “Ah, little Snowflake, if you keep pouting Winter will be sad.” Klein feigned sadness, his eyes turning blue as Weiss perked up and bounced in his arms. 

“Win-Win!” Weiss chanted, looking around the room as if her sister stood in the shadows or would pop out from behind one of the decorators. 

“Hmm, she should be home soon.” Klein told the excited child, nodding at a few people before walking out with a wiggling child in his arms. 

“Oon.” Weiss whined, twisting, and pushing at Klein in an attempt to escape him. “Oon eez.” Weiss pouted as she looked up at the warm brown-gold eyes that smiled at her. 

“That’s better.” He told her with a tap on the nose before setting her down on the floor to walk. Since learning the skill from Winter, Klein had been disappointed he had missed her first steps, Weiss had been determined not to be carried around. Klein had to smile at the determination the tiny girl had as she wobbled next to him, her hands holding onto his pants leg as she tried to keep up with his slow pace. 

“Ah, and who might you be?” A deep voice asked from ahead of the duo, making both look up, Klein with apprehension and Weiss with curiosity. The man in front of them sat in a wheelchair, his face open and friendly with his white hair speckled with a red tint. He wore a large black suit with a long red scarf around his neck that showed signs of age that matched the man’s wrinkles. His legs were covered in a warm red, brown, and green blanket but the man still looked ready to stand at a moment’s notice. The servant behind the man, holding another heavier coat wore a brown suit similar to what Klein wore and seemed happy to be around the man judging by the smile on the man’s face, but that could be misleading Klein knew. 

“This is Klein! He’s a wonderful butler, and this is Weiss.” Winter said, her tone and eyes showing her excitement while her face stayed neutral at the introduction of the two. 

“Weiss is a beautiful name, she looks just like your grandmother.” The man said, looking at Winter as she blinked in surprise before smiling. “Klein, my good man, would you happen to have something warm to drink? These old bones aren’t what they used to be when I was working in the mines.” Nicholas Schnee, founder of the SDC, said while Winter looked at him in surprise and disbelief. 

“You worked in the mines, Grandfather?” Winter asked with a bit of a frown as Klein nodded and motioned for them to follow. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to let others do something I could do just as easily.” Nicholas told her with a stern nod. “And please, that name makes me sound old. Call me Papa, sounds much better.” The man said as Winter frowned, unused to the openness of the man beside her. Klein didn’t speak, his mind spinning as he tried to figure out why the creator of the SDC had arrived. He knew Jacques would not have invited him, and last he checked Mrs. Schnee refused to be seen. 

“Ke?” Weiss whined, one of her hands pulling on his tie while the other rested on his shoulder. “Oo?” She asked when she saw Klein’s confused eyes. Klein smiled, pushing his thoughts aside and gently rubbing the girl’s back. 

“No worries, Little Snowflake.” Klein whispered, listening to the man tell Winter of his days as a Huntsman and then of working in the first mines of the SDC. “He’s like Winter.” Klein explained, his brown-gold eyes looking down into smaller and more innocent cerulean blue ones. 

“Win-Win?” Weiss questioned, looking dubious at the statement and Klein couldn’t really blame her. After trying to meet her mother and getting a less than welcome glance he didn’t fault her caution to other family. 

“Klein, may I see Weiss?” Nicholas asked, having been watching the child out of the corner of his eye. Klein was hesitant at first, but knew he really couldn’t ignore the request or he’d lose his job and be unable to help either child in the cold home. “Ah, such a tiny little thing.” Nicholas laughed as Klein set an uncomfortable Weiss in the man’s lap. Winter looked wary as well, expecting her younger sister to start crying as she looked at their Grandfather. 

“Nuh uh,” Weiss said to his words, drawing a laugh out of the man while Klein and Winter blinked in surprise. “I Win-Win.” Weiss said, holding her arms out to show she wasn’t small like the old man had said. 

“Ah, yes! That you are!” Nicholas said, nodding his head in agreement with Weiss. “But if you’re a big girl, then why don’t you tell me your favorite things.” Nicholas said and began to listen to the babble that came out of Weiss’ mouth, a fifth or six word sounding almost familiar. Klein was amazed at the old man as he listened to the usually shy child with rapt attention while he was led to the kitchen. 

`…`…`…`

“Klein! Klein! Klein!” Winter called out as she ran down the stairs and toward the laundry room where she knew many of the servants had escaped there during her Father’s traditional Christmas Banquet. In her arms was a large box wrapped in an unusual bright green and silver glitter, but that wasn’t the most surprising. What was, was the name the glitter spelled out and that it had been sitting under the ‘perfect’ white Christmas tree next to a similar box. Surrounded by other white and pale blue boxes wrapped perfectly with bows, it hadn’t taken long for the guests to start talking about the mysterious gifts for Winter and an unknown Weiss. 

“Miss Winter! Is something wrong?” A servant Winter recognized as working in the kitchens asked, their chocolate colored eyes looking the excited girl over in concern. 

“Mhm, Weiss got a present from Papa Nicholas!” Winter told her, holding up the large box for the woman to inspect. 

“Oh! Well, we must give it to her!” The cook said, a bright smile of relief and excitement stretching over her face as Winter bounced in place. It wasn’t often the eleven year old got excited but it was always a pleasure for the servants to see. 

“Klein!” Winter called out as they walked into the room to see a maid playing hide and seek with Weiss. Winter would have rolled her eyes at her sister spinning around the maid’s feet as she turned in a circle, staying out of sight of the woman who knew she was there. 

“Miss Winter?” Klein spoke, standing up and setting aside his plate of food to look at the girl. Winter’s face was slightly flushed and she was out of breath but the smile on her face told him not to worry. 

“Weiss got a present.” Winter said breathlessly, holding up the box for Klein to inspect. The green and silver wrapped box gave no clue as to what it hid, but after seeing the small elegant print hidden in a corner of the box Klein smiled. Perhaps Weiss would get a gift from family as well. 

“Win-Win!” Weiss cried when she finally noticed her sister, the girl turning just in time to catch the girl before she crashed into the floor from trying to run while dizzy. “Wit-y” Weiss said, patting at Winter’s short white and blue dress before pulling on one of the many beads and trying to put it in her mouth. 

“Thank you, Weiss, now look.” Winter commanded, pulling her sister’s hands away from the beads and pointing at the brightly colored box in Klein’s hands. “Papa Nicholas got you a present.” She told the girl, smiling when Weiss wiggled out of her arms and wobbled over to the box. 

“Go ahead.” Klein nodded, not noticing the few servants in the room take out their scrolls to take a few pictures of Weiss opening her gift. Many laughed when instead of pulling at it, Weiss instead hugged it and babbled. 

“You need to open it, Weiss.” Winter said, bending down to sit on her knees, and trying to pull on a bit of the wrapping. 

“NO.” Weiss said strongly, pulling the box away from Winter and glaring at her. Winter gave her sister a surprised look before scowling and reaching for the box again and getting a loud screech. 

“Weiss!” Winter said in exasperation. She wanted her sister to open the gift, not hug it! 

Klein looked at the two girls in amusement, noticing the cameras around them even as he pulled Weiss and her box into his lap. Looking around at the handful of people in front of him, he carefully pulled the wrapping off, keeping his hands and the tears out of sight of Weiss. Weiss could hear the paper tearing but couldn’t see it so she was perfectly okay with the noise. Winter watched with a touch of excitement as Klein carefully opened the box, letting the wrapping paper fall over Weiss and cause a small cry of disbelief to come from his lap. 

“Oh wow,” someone said in surprise as the opened box revealed a medium sized pink and purple stuffed animal sitting atop a fluffy red blanket. Klein set the bear in front of Weiss, the child’s eyes immediately attracted to the bright colors as Klein unfolded the surprisingly large blanket to find a small set of winter clothes tucked into the blanket. 

“Useful and colorful! Perfect for her!” The maid from earlier said as Weiss bounced the bear up and down. “Klein, why don’t you see if those fit?” She asked, holding up a scroll as Klein lifted the small pink snow suit and turned it over to show the white bunny on the back. Many people made sounds of how cute it was and Winter rolled her eyes before an idea sparked the inside of them. As Klein slipped a fidgeting Weiss into the puffy suit, Winter opened her hand palm up and very carefully summoned a glyph. 

Klein and the servants immediately noticed the sudden drop in the room's temperature, a few shivering and reaching for small coats lying over chairs, but none said a word as small snowflakes began to fall from the glyph above Weiss. 

Seeing the pure wonder on her sister’s face as she looked up at the slowly turning glyph turn to laughter as she tried to catch the small flakes made Winter’s new exhaustion worth it. She had to admit, for Weiss’ first Christmas, it was one of her best ones.


	4. Yang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Five month later (10 Month Old) `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

“C’mon Sunshine, open up for Mama.” Summer tried, swinging the spoon of peas back and forth in front of a messy Yang in another attempt to get her to finish the food. It was lunch time in the Branwen household and up until then, it was a nice and happy one with Summer making food for the three of them. 

Raven had unfortunately been called to take care of a few Ursa that had been spotted nearby forcing her to leave the family lunch. Summer had given her a quick kiss good bye before the taller woman had jumped into the air and transformed. 

“Yang.” Summer said with a mild warning look as Yang tried to push backwards in her high chair, her head turned away from the veggie in disgust. “Please?” Summer tried, trying to remember how Raven got her to eat the food. 

“No!” Yang said, using her new favorite word as Summer quickly shoved the tiny spoon into her daughter’s mouth. Since Yang had started talking a few weeks ago, the girl seemed to learn a new word every day and though both parents were proud, Summer was feeling less amused with each yelled no. 

“Swallow.” Summer said as Yang glared at her and tried to spit the food out, stopped only by Summer’s hand covering her mouth. Mother and daughter stared at each other, trying to outlast the other and ignoring the small black bird that flew in through the open window. The bird ruffled its feathers in amusement before settling down on the counter next to a few ready-made sandwiches. It took a few minutes, the bird using that time to finish half of a sandwich, before Yang’s lilac eyes noticed the bird. Curious about what had her daughter’s attention, Summer turned around to look at the beautiful black raven watching them as it pecked away at the food. 

“Oo!” Yang said, swallowing her mouthful of peas to speak while pointing at the bird. 

“Yes, a very special birdy.” Summer smiled as the bird fluffed up its feathers before flitting over to stand just out of Yang’s reach. 

“Ir-y!” Yang repeated, trying to reach for the bird as it settled down, seeming unfazed by the sticky baby hands reaching for it. 

“No baby, we don’t grab the birdy.” Summer said with a bit of a laugh, ignoring the glare the bird gave her as it hopped up and off the table, growing into her familiar wife. 

“Birdy?” Raven asked, an insulted look on her face as Yang giggled and clapped her hands while Summer laughed into her hand. “Of all the,” 

“Bir-y!” Yang yelled again, holding up a fist full of what vaguely looked like squished peas. Raven rolled her eyes before holding out her own hand, knowing Yang would give her the food to eat. She only hoped the new name didn’t stick. 

`…`…`…`…`…` Three months later (Yang is now 1 year and two month) `…`…`…`…`…`

“Qrow, I want you to give me a baby.” Summer said making Qrow spit out his drink and cough violently. 

“Ay!” Yang cried out laughing, waving her hands in the air before reaching for her sippy cup to probably do the same. 

“Not so fast, Sunshine.” Summer said, snatching the cup away from Yang and getting a pout in reply. “We don’t want to copy Uncle Qrow.” Summer said, her eyes looking over at Qrow with a grin as the man tried to clean up his spit take by taking off his shirt and using it as a towel before putting it back on. 

“Ew.” Yang said with a grin, laughing as Qrow sighed and flicked a drop of tea at her, making her squeal. “No!” Yang laughed, holding her hands up as both adults grinned before returning to their seats. Qrow swallowing thickly before trying to meet Summer’s silver eyes. 

“I think your gonna have to run that by me again, Sum. You want a what?” Qrow asked as Summer took a deep breath, a faint blush on her face as she thought over her own words. 

“I mean, Raven and I would like to have another kid and…” Summer said, burying her face in her hands as she flushed a deep red and Qrow blinked. 

“So why not ask Tai again?” Qrow asked, grabbing his tea and taking a sip, smacking his lips in distaste as he realized he had fixed himself plain tea instead of just sweet tea. “Not that I ain’t flattered, but wouldn’t he be better?” Qrow asked as Summer managed to sit up and pull most of her blush under control, though her cheeks remained a bright pink. 

“Well, Tai’s out on a mission and…I can’t believe I’m having this conversation!” Summer moaned, making Yang frown and try to feed her a half eaten cookie. “Qrow, just answer the question. Please.” Summer said, taking the cookie from Yang with a warm smile and faked eating it while easily slipping it back on the child’s plate when she wasn’t looking. 

“You’re gonna have to explain this one, Flower Girl.” Qrow teased, his ruby eyes filled with amusement as Summer’s face flushed a new shade of red. 

“Qrow!” Summer hissed as her teammate laughed loudly. “Please!” She begged as Qrow lifted his glass and motioned for her to speak while grinning behind the drink. 

“Look, if twins have kids those kids are considered half siblings, right?” Summer asked, her face serious even though it was still red with embarrassment. Qrow nodded, now genuinely curious to see where this was going. “I want you to help me give Yang a sibling that can actually be blood related to her.” Summer said, trying to keep from banging her head down on the table as Qrow quietly stared at her. 

“Why not have Raven carry another one? Or ask Tai?” Qrow asked, trying to figure out why Summer would come to him to give Yang a half sibling and not Tai. 

“Do you really want another mini Tai running around? Besides Raven and I talked and we thought it’d be better if I carried one since she…” Summer trailed off, her blush gone as she took a shaky breath. “Qrow, Raven was pregnant.” Summer told him, making Qrow’s eyes grow before narrowing as he mentally went over the words. 

“When.” He demanded, his tone harsh as Summer flinched slightly and her eyes filled with tears. 

“About four months ago, when me and Tai were near Vacuo with Team SYFR. She was in her second month when something happened. She said there was a lot of pain and blood. She went to the hospital with Yang and,” Summer stopped and broke into tears. Qrow immediately moved around the table to pull the woman into a hug, both temporarily ignoring the confused Yang as Qrow tried to comfort Summer. “We lost them, Qrow! We didn’t even get to know who it would’ve been!” Summer sobbed, crying against his chest as he held her like a brother. 

“Mama?” Yang asked, looking up at Qrow with big confused lilac eyes. 

“She’s alright. Just hurtin’, Firecracker.” Qrow told her, with his arms still wrapped around Summer. 

“Kiss!” Yang said, trying to climb out of her highchair with no success. 

“I’m okay, Yang.” Summer said, leaning away from Qrow to pull herself together and wipe her eyes as both Qrow and Yang looked at her in disbelief. 

“How is she?” Qrow finally spoke, moving to give Summer some space as she unbuckled Yang from her chair and set her on her hip, letting the little blond play with her red hair. “How are you?” He asked, knowing that Summer had been holding back her feelings on what had happened to his sister. Knowing his leader, she had forced her emotions back to take care of her wife. Then again knowing his sister she was probably shoving her own feelings down about the incident and refusing any kind of sympathy or help. 

“She’s…still hurting. She thinks it’s her fault. So does Tai.” Summer said, looking at Yang and gently brushing the toddler’s blond pig tails back and walked outside. “The doctors said there was nothing that could’ve been done. When we asked about possibly carrying another, he said she couldn’t do it without endangering her life or the baby’s.” Summer told him, getting a grim nod from her wife’s twin as he realized just how insane things had been for the couple while he had been gone. Both sat down on the back steps of the house as Yang crawled around in the soft dirt near their feet. 

“So you want to carry one.” Qrow said, watching as Summer nodded and turned silver eyes on him. “Do you have any idea how much trouble this brat’s gonna be? Branwen and Rose blood? This kid’s gonna be a nightmare!” Qrow said, making a show of moaning and grumbling and drawing a laugh out of Summer as she playfully slapped his arm. 

“Oh hush! I bet they’ll be the cutest little menace ever!” Summer said, grinning along with Qrow as they looked over to see Yang pulling clumps of dirt out of the ground and laughing when she threw it. 

“So you admit they’ll be a menace!” Qrow said with a ‘ha’ tone. Summer rolled her eyes but didn’t stop grinning as she turned and tackled the man in a hug. 

“Thank you so much Qrow!” Summer whispered as Qrow rolled his eyes but wrapped his team leader in a hug. 

“Don’t thank me yet. You’ll be screamin’ you hate me before the brat’s even here.” Qrow grumbled, trying to recover his sarcastic asshole personality while Summer let him go and wiped her happy tears. 

“Mama! Ko!” Yang yelled, holding up a little snake triumphantly as both adults paled and lunged forward. 

`…`…`

“So do you want to explain why my kid is here?” Raven growled, glaring at her brother as he paced in the waiting room. “Qrow!” Raven snapped, grabbing her brother by the collar and slamming him against a wall. 

“Can’t…breath.” Qrow gasped as Raven glared at him, her eyes burning brightly. After a few seconds, she let him go, allowing her brother to fall to his feet and rub at his neck just as a male nurse walked into the room, a curious look on his face as he looked over the duo. 

“Yang Branwen?” He asked, jumping slightly when Raven stormed over to him with Qrow clumsily following. 

“Where’s my baby?” Raven growled, towering over the now terrified nurse as Qrow pulled her away from him and gave him a look. 

“Room 14.” The man managed to whisper, relaxing slightly when Raven shoved past him with Qrow following. “Hunters are terrifying.” Qrow heard the man mutter before the doors swung shut. 

“Birdy!” Yang called out, wiggling out of Summer’s arms and trying to get to Raven. Raven heaved a sigh of relief of at the sight of her child seeming to be alright. 

“What happened?” Raven asked as she pulled Yang into her arms and let her faint baby scent help her relax as she sat down on the bed next to Summer. 

“She caught a Garden Snake and got bit before we could get to her.” Summer said, pointing at the small bandage around Yang’s arm to show where the bite was. “Completely harmless. Though Yang may feel a little sick later. She’s learned that we don’t pick up colorful worms, hasn’t she?” Summer asked, poking at Yang as she cuddled against Raven. 

“Uh huh,” Yang whined, making Raven and Summer smile as Qrow entered the room and snorted in amusement. 

“Doc said the shot he gave her ’ll knock her out but we’re good to go.” Qrow said, pointing his thumb towards the door as Summer stood up and stretched while Raven did as well, adjusting Yang in her arm and pulling her little orange sunflower shirt down over her stomach. 

“Alright, let’s get home. So I can kill you.” Raven said, giving her brother a chilling glare as he squawked and demanded an explanation. “Summer’s my wife. You’re my brother. You're expendable.” She told him bluntly as Summer snickered behind him before freezing as Raven turned on her. 

“Don’t think you’re free yet.” She warned, making Summer gulp and share a look with Qrow, both shaking hands as they approached their inevitable deaths. 

`…`…`…`…`…` One month later (Yang is a year and three months) `…`…`…`…`…`…`

“Raven!” Summer yelled, her voice sending chills down Raven’s spine as she rushed to their bedroom to find Summer shaking on the edge of the large tub in their adjacent bathroom. 

“Summer! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Raven asked, dropping down in front of Summer and looking her over. “Summer?” Raven asked, confused and a little scared as Summer shook her head with her arms wrapped around her middle. 

“Mama okay?” Yang asked, running into the master bathroom with her current favorite toy in her arms. 

“I’m fine.” Summer finally said, looking up at Raven with the biggest grin on her face before lunging at the confused woman. 

“Summer, not…that…I’m com…plaining, but what’s…going on?” Raven asked between kisses as she laid back on the floor while Summer peppered her in kisses. The silver eyed Huntress grinned in response before sitting up and grabbing a little pink stick. 

“Me kiss!” Yang said, jumping over Raven and into Summer’s arms while Raven took the small stick with a touch of fear. The sound of Yang’s laughter as Summer tickled her was drowned out by a buzz as Raven looked down at the stick with wide eyes. 

“Are, are you sure?” Raven whispered, looking up at Summer as she nodded, that happy grin still stuck to her face. Raven couldn’t find the words to speak, so instead, she leaned forward and pulled Summer and Yang into her arms. 

“Hug!” Yang squealed happily as Summer laughed, her focus on Raven as tears of joy ran down her face. Raven leaned into Summer’s touch, looking her in the eye and trying to explain how happy she was as Summer gently pressed their foreheads together. 

“Think we’ll be able to handle another Branwen?” Summer asked before Raven pulled her into a kiss, both being forced apart as Yang pushed on them. “What about you, Sunshine? Ready to be a big sister?” Summer asked the toddler as she looked up at them with big lilac eyes of confusion. 

“Huh?” Yang asked, cocking her head to the side cutely as Raven and Summer grinned and hugged her tightly. “Yeah!” Yang cheered, unsure of what was going on but happy to be the center of attention. 

“For once, I’m glad my brother works fast.” Raven laughed, joy wrapped around her in a cloak and seeming to help hold her little family that much tighter. 

`…`…`…`…` Seven Months later (Yang is 2 years old – Summer is in her 3rd trimester) `…`…`…`…`…`

“Raven,” Summer whispered, poking her wife in the cheek as she snored in her sleep. “Raven~.” Summer tried again, pouting when the other woman’s response was to grunt in her sleep and pull Summer against her. 

“This is so not fair.” Summer mumbled into her new spot as a sound met her ears. “Humm?” She hummed looking up to see their bedroom door creaking open and a head of messy yellow hair. 

“Yang? Is everything okay, Sunshine?” Summer asked, managing to somehow sit up as Yang ran over to their bed with a purple stuffed elephant in one arm and tried to climb up. “C’mere my big girl.” Summer said, groaning as she pulled Yang up onto the bed and let the child cuddle into her side. 

“What’s wrong, Baby Girl?” Summer asked as Yang buried her face into Summer with no words. “Did you have a bad dream?” She asked pulling them apart and setting Yang in her lap, making sure the little blond had her toy. 

“Don’t wan’ a baby.” Yang said, making Summer’s eyes widen in surprise before she gently shushed Yang and wiped her tears as she started to cry. 

“Hey, shh, you’re okay.” Summer whispered, brushing Yang’s hair back and pulling the girl into a hug and rocking back and forth. “Why don’t you want a baby?” Summer asked. Yang had seemed so excited to be a big sister until now. 

“Babies bad.” Yang mumbled, patting Summer’s swollen stomach as she spoke. Summer hummed, a little bit of amusement tainting her voice as she spoke. 

“Oh? And who says that?” She asked feeling her unborn child kick Yang’s hand and make the little girl jump. “Don’t worry, she’s just saying hello remember?” Summer said as Yang sat up and pouted at Summer’s stomach. 

“Stop!” Yang commanded, wrapping her arms around Summer’s stomach and putting her head down. Summer laughed at the action, reminded of how Raven held Yang whenever she was throwing a tantrum. 

“I’m up!” Raven snorted as she jerked awake, bouncing the bed and getting a pair of ‘angry’ lilac eyes in response. “What?” Raven asked in confusion, looking from an angry Yang to a giggling Summer. 

“Sorry, it’s just,” Summer giggled, feeling her baby kick again and making Yang drop her head gently back down on Summer’s stomach again. “That.” Summer laughed, motioning to what Yang was doing to her confused wife. 

“I’m not awake yet.” Raven mumbled as she turned on her side to watch Yang try and hold Summer’s swollen belly while Summer giggled on occasion. “So why is she doing that?” Raven asked as Yang mumbled another stop. 

“The baby kicked Yang’s hand when she patted my stomach and now Yang’s trying to wrap her up like you do with her to keep her from kicking.” Summer explaining, a warm and highly amused smile on her face as Raven blinked in surprise before reaching over and gently petting Yang’s hair back. 

“Babies is bad!” Yang said in a serious two year old voice as she turned her head to pout at Raven. 

“Why?” Raven asked, still running her fingers through Yang’s soft tresses while they spoke. “Cause they hurt the mommies and take away all the s’eep and they yell lots.” Yang told her, looking up at Raven as she nodded and managed to keep a serious look on her face while Summer covered her mouth with her hand to smother her giggles. 

“How do you know?” Raven asked as Yang let out a yawn and Raven took the chance to pull her off of Summer and lay her down on top of her instead, letting their little girl cuddle into her chest as Raven kept brushing her hair. 

“Sky’ar said her baby brother does that.” Yang told her, propping her head up and pulling her stuffed elephant close. Raven hummed, nodding her head while turning her red eyes on Summer to see her watching them. 

“Well, I think, only baby boys are bad.” Summer said, making Raven roll her eyes with a smile as Yang turned her head to look at Summer in confusion. “Have you ever heard of a bad baby girl?” Summer asked, making Yang shake her head in reply. 

“Exactly! That’s 'cause baby girls are special.” Summer said with a smile, as Yang let her head droop down on Raven’s chest, a tired look on her face as Raven kept brushing her hair. 

“How?” Yang asked softly, her eyes blinking slowly as Summer moved forward enough to kiss her nose and make Yang smile. 

“Girls get cute little noses and soft hair. They get all kinds of attention too.” Summer whispered listing off a few other things as Yang drifted off to sleep. “Think that’ll help?” Summer asked as she looked up at beautiful red eyes. 

“Yep, but you left out a few things.” Raven whispered, still brushing Yang’s hair as she gave Summer a soft kiss. “For example, girls are stronger and scarier. I knew a girl who was stronger than any other boy in our school. She had these mesmerizing eyes that looked like glittering stars when she was happy but could just as easily turn into poisonous mercury when she was mad. She’s got this amazing personality too. She’s warm, kind, beautiful, and she’s great with the two year old I usually see clinging to her leg.” Raven said between kisses as Summer laughed softly and smiled, her silver eyes half open as she watched Raven. 

“Mm, I wonder if I know her? She sounds amazing.” Summer said as Raven gave her a small grin before trailing a few kisses down her neck. “Should I be worried?” She laughed, arching slightly as Raven got lower. 

“Never. She’s captivating as well and wears this long white hood that makes her all kinds of wicked mysterious.” Raven told her, using one arm to gently lay Yang down beside her as she kept kissing Summer. 

“Mm, sounds familiar.” Summer said, a touch breathless as she looked up at where Raven was now leaning over her, brushing her red locks away as she looked at her with nothing but love. 

“Maybe I should take Yang to her room?” Raven asked before blinking in surprise as she felt something hit her where her stomach brushed Summer’s. “Did she just...?” Raven asked in disbelief as Summer laughed, a hand clamped over her mouth as her shoulders shook. 

“Alright then, little one. Are you jealous?” Raven asked, leaning down to talk to Summer’s stomach as she felt the baby move, making her laugh even more. “I see, are you just like your Mama and sister? Do you need some attention too?” Raven asked playfully, her eyes on Summer’s as she gently kissed her stomach, feeling a soft kick bump her lips as she did. 

“Yep, just like her Mama.” Raven said, sitting up and moving to lay back down as Summer stopped laughing and just sighed in bliss. Both women exchanged a few more words before drifting off to sleep, Yang cuddled between them with her stuffed elephant and a smile on three faces.


	5. Baby Ruby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own RWBY

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`Baby Time! July 25th! `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“QROW!” Summer screamed, her back arching up in pain as she pushed. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” She yelled, hoping the man would hear her as she stopped pushing for a few seconds. 

“Almost there! One more push!” The doctor told her as Summer panted for breath, wishing for her wife. 

“AHH!” Summer yelled as she gave one last push, collapsing in exhaustion as she felt the pain leave and be replaced by a sense of relief. “Wait, what’s going on?” Summer asked after a few seconds when no one spoke, a wave of fear washing over her as she tried to look around, watching the nurses rush back and forth. 

“It’s alright.” A nurse told her, walking into her line of sight and blocking the view of where she assumed her baby was. “You have a beautiful baby girl.” The nurse tried to reassure her, but Summer refused to let her, fear making her heart race as she still couldn’t hear her baby crying. 

“Why isn’t she,” Summer started just as a loud wail cut through the air. It was as if someone had finally hit the right button as the tension and fear finally vanished out of the room while the crying continued. “Wha, what was wrong?” Summer asked tiredly, ignoring the feeling of being cleaned up as the nurse gave her a smile and looked over her shoulder at someone. 

“The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. We thought it had strangled her.” The nurse finally told her and Summer nodded, relieved that they had saved her newest little girl. 

“I think someone wants to meet you.” A new nurse said, walking over to Summer with a tiny pink bundle. “Six pounds seven ounces, she’s as healthy as can be, Mrs. Branwen!” The nurse said with a smile as Summer was allowed to sit up and hold her. 

“Hey baby.” Summer cooed, smiling down at the baby as she gave a soft cry in response, drawing laughs out of the two nurses. “You’re not even an hour old and already giving me trouble.” Summer laughed, wiping her eyes with one hand as her new baby stopped crying and managed to give a smile, her little eyes still shut. 

“Well that’s a surprise. Already smiling!” The nurse that had been reassuring Summer said with a grin. “She’s going to be one happy kid.” She laughed as Summer smiled and looked down at her daughter as she opened her eyes and looked up at her. 

“Have you thought of a name?” The second nurse asked the proud mother, getting a nod for her answer. 

“Ruby Rose Branwen.” Summer said and reluctantly passed her baby over to a nurse to be taken to the ward and checked over while she went back to her room where Qrow, Taiyang, and little Yang sat waiting. 

`…`…`

“Why we here?” Yang asked again as she hung from Tai’s bicep, the man acting as a jungle gym for Yang as she climbed. 

“To get your new sister, Brat.” Qrow said affectionately, still trying to chase down the chill that had raced up his back earlier. “Though if she doesn’t get here soon I might just have to go find some real food.” Qrow added after glancing at the clock again and tapping his foot. 

“When you do, grab me a burger. Four of ‘em. The food here is awful.” Tai told him, raising his other arm for Yang to swing to. Qrow grunted his agreement, standing up to go find something to do just as Tai gasped painfully and drew his attention. “Take. Her.” He muttered, his face turning crimson as he lifted a confused Yang off the area between his legs and tossed her to Qrow so he could fall over. 

“Better not do that again.” Qrow said, watching the bigger blonde groan and mutter under his breath as pain racked him. “Never hit or jump there. It’s evil.” Qrow told Yang, sitting back down and propping his feet up as Yang looked at him curiously. 

“Like Gwimm?” She asked, as Qrow looked around for the remote to the TV playing above them. 

“Exactly like Grimm.” He told her, watching as Yang wiggled off of his lap to go over to Tai and pat his head. 

“I help beat Gwimm.” She told Tai, making the man laugh despite his pain and sit up to watch Yang run back over to Qrow to climb back into his lap. “Why Mama leave?” Yang asked as Qrow fixed her in his lap and decided to find something on TV for Yang to watch. 

“So she could go find her.” Qrow said with ease, his eyes flicking over the shows until he found a decent cartoon. 

“Why?” Yang asked, not paying attention as the team of cartoon heroes ran around and beat villians. 

“So we can take her home.” Qrow said with a shrug, mentally scoffing at the heroes on the screen before looking over at Tai to see him holding an ice pack in his pants. “Sorry buddy.” Qrow apologized to the man, getting a glare for his words while Tai pulled a blanket over his lap. 

“Where Birdy?” Yang asked after a few seconds, making Qrow grin and focus on Yang. 

“She’s out fighting monsters.” Qrow said in a stage whisper, making Yang’s eyes grow big. “That’s why you, me, and your Daddy over there have to be here for your Mama.” Qrow told her just as a bed was rolled into the room and a very tired looking Summer was revealed. 

“Mama!” Yang cheered, bouncing up on Qrow’s lap and giggling when the man saved himself by lifting her up into the air. “I miss you!” Yang said as Summer gave a tired smile but opened her arms for Yang. Qrow gave her a questioning look, still holding a fidgeting Yang, to which Summer rolled her eyes and made ‘gimme’ motions. 

“So where’s the new baby?” Qrow asked as he gently set Yang down next to Summer. 

“She’s getting checked over right now. Six pounds and seven ounces, Ruby Rose Branwen has joined the world.” Summer said with a grin, explaining what had happened in the delivery room.

“She’s a Branwen alright! Causing trouble already!” Qrow said proudly, resembling a cat as he smirked at Tai. 

“So how was my Sunshine?” Summer asked, looking over at Tai as he huffed and gave her a pained smile. 

“She was great till she decided Tai was a trampoline.” Qrow joked, making Summer wince at the analogy and give the man an apologetic look. 

“It’s fine. Should’ve seen it comin’.” Tai said as Summer looked down at where Yang was cuddled into her side. “Anyway, I got a hold of Raven. She said and I quote, ‘Fuck these Grimm. I’ll be there soon.’” Tai told her, smiling when Summer’s face lit up before a knock at the door distracted them. 

“Hi! I think I have someone for you.” A nurse said, walking in with a baby basket and a smile. “I think little Ruby wants to see her Mommy and Daddy.” The nurse said, smiling at the group before carefully passing baby Ruby to Summer, a curious Yang looking over her shoulder. 

“Thanks, I can’t wait till Raven gets here.” Summer said, smiling down at Ruby as she stopped fussing and opened her tiny eyes to look at Summer. “Oh, your Mommy’s gonna love you.” Summer cooed happily as Yang tried to poke Ruby’s cheek, jumping when Ruby gave a cry. 

“Thanks for bringin’ her.” Qrow said to the suddenly pale woman, grinning as she bowed her head and told him she’d be back later before making a quick exit. “Oh that was good.” Qrow laughed, looking over at Taiyang to see him grinning as well. 

“Well what do ya know. She’s got the Branwen hair too.” Tai laughed as Summer pulled the pink blanket back to reveal a mess of black hair that was sticking up everywhere. Summer laughed, a little surprised Ruby hadn’t gotten her red, but finding the black hair appropriate since Yang had gotten Tai’s blonde. 

“What do you think, Yang?” Summer asked, turning to look at the pouting child as she watched her new sister. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Summer asked in concern, lifting one arm to wrap the child in a hug. 

“She’s a po-ta-toe!” Yang pouted, making the room go quiet for a few seconds before everyone started laughing, Qrow and Tai competing for loudest. 

“She looks just like you!” Tai teased between laughs, getting a playful smack from Qrow as Yang scowled at them. 

“She’s not a potato, I promise.” Summer laughed, gently rocking the newborn as she let out a little cry. “Hello my little Rose, happy birthday.” Summer cooed, softly kissing Ruby’s forehead before laughing as Yang pushed her away. 

“I wanna kiss too!” Yang whined, surprising all three adults as she ignored Summer leaning down to kiss her and instead climbed up to give Ruby a kiss. 

“That’s my sweet Sunshine.” Summer said with a bright smile as she leaned down and gave Yang a kiss on the cheek. 

“She’s a tato.” Yang said with a nod as Ruby gave out another cry in response and the adults all laughed.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` A week later `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

“Ra…” Summer moaned, patting the bed beside her as a scroll continued to go off. “Raven?” Summer said again, opening her eyes to look at her sleeping wife in the moonlight before reaching over to look at the scroll. 

“Ugh,” She moaned as she looked at the alert warning of several Grimm being in the area. “Why now?” She groaned, still feeling the aches and pains of having a newborn a few days ago. 

“Ruby!” Summer exclaimed loudly, jumping out of the bed and jolting her wife awake as she looked over the crib railing to see a very awake baby looking back at her. “Oh, sweetheart…” Summer whispered, guilt hitting her as she carefully lifted Ruby up into her arms and winced at how soaked her diaper was. 

“Is she okay?” Raven asked, joining Summer and looking down at Ruby as she began to cry. “Geeze! She’s soaked!” Raven exclaimed as she caught sight of the saggy diaper and the way it had leaked out onto Ruby’s onsie. 

“And it’s cold.” Summer said, sounding ticked and guilty as she grabbed the changing mat from under the crib and set it up on the bed. “Can you get me a warm washcloth? And another onsie?” Summer asked as she slipped Ruby out of her soiled garments and diaper. 

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” Raven said, shaking her head a bit and trying to figure out if their new daughter had cried earlier that night and if she had just slept through it. “Damn! It’s almost two in the morning!” Raven muttered in surprise as she walked into the bathroom, her eyes spotting the reflection of their clock in the mirror. 

“Summer?” Raven asked, waiting for the water to warm up just as said woman walked into the bathroom with Ruby in one arm and yawning. 

“Yeah?” Summer asked sleepily, her silver eyes half lidded as she carefully set Ruby down on a few towels and reached for the now warm cloth to carefully clean Ruby. 

“Have you been getting up with Ruby?” She asked, watching as Summer gently washed a fussy Ruby, the baby girl slowly calming down as Summer continued. 

“No, I thought you were?” Summer said, looking up at Raven in confusion before her eyes grew wide and she looked down at Ruby as she started sucking on her fingers. “Oh, Oum!” Summer breathed, looking down at Ruby before carefully lifting the diapered baby up to her chest, fumbling with her nightgown. 

“I’m a horrible mother! What mother forgets to feed her newborn! Or check on them!” Summer panicked, ignoring Raven as she tried to speak until the bigger woman gently clasped her wrist and forced her to look up at her. 

“Summer, calm down, you’re not helping Ruby.” Raven said, nodding down at the fussy infant before leading Summer back to their bed, ignoring her self-inflicted insults till both were on the bed. “Yang was a very, very loud baby. Maybe Ruby’s just a quiet one. I mean, she might not have noticed anything till you moved her?” Raven tried, observing Summer as she watched Ruby with a guilty look as the baby suckled her greedily. 

“I still should have woken up.” Summer argued softly, making Raven sigh and brush the woman’s red hair before giving her a soft kiss. 

“Look, I’ll set an alarm for every other hour. That way, one of us will get up and check on her.” Raven said, twisting around to fumble for her scroll before turning back around and showing Summer the screen as she set the alarms. 

“Oum, she’s like a little tick!” Summer gasped painfully as she finally got Ruby to let go, the infant immediately fussing before Summer moved her to the other side. 

“I think the little bug is still hungry.” Raven laughed lightly as Summer winced and tried ease Ruby against her breast, prepared for the new discomfort. Raven laughed at the pained expression Summer had for a few minutes before leaning forward and gently meeting her lips with her own as she relaxed. “I’m gonna go check on Yang. I’ll be right back.” Raven told her, easing out of the bed and walking out of the room to check on the toddler. 

“Why didn’t you cry?” Summer asked softly as Ruby looked up at her inquiringly, still eagerly eating away. “When you’re wet, or hungry, or lonely, you need to cry Baby.” Summer continued, gently brushing Ruby’s downy soft hair and making her close her little blue eyes at every contact. 

“Yang’s still asleep, though she has more stuffed animals than when she went to bed.” Raven said as she re-entered the room, a slight smile on her face. “We may need to get her another bed for those things.” She added as she laid back down next to Summer, propping herself up on one arm to gently trace a finger over Ruby’s face. 

“Or we could tell Tai to stop bringing a new one over every time he comes to see us.” Summer laughed as Ruby let go of her to yawn and close her eyes with a content look. “Want to hold her?” Summer asked, knowing how much Raven both loved and feared holding Ruby. It had been the same with Yang, Raven loved holding her daughters but when they were so little she feared hurting them in some way. She felt this way about Ruby especially with how small the infant was when compared to Yang who had been nearly two pounds heavier. 

So, very carefully, Summer pushed Ruby into Raven’s arms. Summer ignored Raven’s small protests, smiling when Ruby was gently wrapped in Raven’s arms. 

“Summer!” Raven hissed, looking down at Ruby as she blinked up at Raven for a second before smiling at her. Summer ignored her wife as she fixed her nightgown back into place, letting her instead relax with Ruby in her arms. “Hello Little Tick.” Raven whispered, slowly freeing one arm to put her finger into Ruby’s tiny fists. Summer smiled as Raven finally relaxed with Ruby, cooing softly as the infant smiled and drooled. 

`…`…`…`…` A few months later (Yang starts pre-school. Ruby is teething) `…`…`…`…`…` 

“Raven! Where’s Yang’s teddy?” Summer called out as she looked around the toddler’s messy room, lifting up her orange, pink, yellow, and blue comforter in search of the elusive stuffed toy. Not seeing it there, Summer quickly made the bed before huffing in frustration, her hand absently running over the flower covered quilt to smooth out the wrinkles before looking over at the two toy boxes overflowing with stuffed animals and other toys. 

“Mama! ‘Uby, smells bad!” Yang said, running into the room with a yellow backpack on and a cookie in hand. 

“Yang, I told you no cookies for breakfast.” Summer said with a sigh as Yang got big eyes and took off out of the room. “Yang! Get back here!” Summer yelled, chasing after the soon to be three year old as she squealed and made a not so graceful turn into the master bedroom. 

“Birdy!” Yang squealed, running into Raven’s legs and wrapping her arms around the woman’s leg. 

“Yang Xiao Long Branwen! I told you no cookies for breakfast.” Summer said, trying to grab the clingy three year old while Raven watched in confusion with Ruby smiling and drooling on the bed in front of them half dressed in a ladybug onsie. 

“No!” Yang whined, her voice muffled by the cookie in her mouth as Raven gently shook her leg trying to dislodge her daughter and only succeeding in making the tiny blond tighten her hold. 

“Yang, let go of me.” Raven said as Summer somehow managed to pry Yang off of her wife’s leg and lift her up. “What did Mama tell you about those cookies?” Raven asked as Yang pouted and tried to give both Moms puppy eyes. 

“Yang.” Summer warned, knowing the little blond was going to try and get out of trouble with that look. “No more cookies. Or sweets, for the rest of the day.” Summer told the child, nodding her head at the sound of disbelief that came from her oldest. 

“Bu!” Yang started to argue, upset at the loss of the treats, only for Ruby to let out a wordless yell that drew their attention. 

“I’ll finish up here. Yang go pick out one toy to take with you to preschool.” Raven said as Yang pouted but none the less went off to do as she was told. 

`…`…`…`

“No!” Yang said, stomping her foot and holding a small tie dyed bear to her chest as she looked up at Raven and Summer. Both women shared a look, trying to figure out what to do while Ruby quietly sucked on a pacifier and cuddled against Raven’s chest. 

“Why not?” Summer asked slowly, bending down to look at the blond firecracker while other parents walked past with their own kids. Yang gave her a cute pout and continued to shake her head instead of answering Summer. “Yang,” Summer started, her mind trying to figure out what exactly was wrong. Yang had been ready for preschool for weeks, having been asking if she could go early for a week now. 

“I don’t wanna go!” Yang told her with a determined tone, her expression reminding Summer of the one Raven wore whenever she was trying to do something difficult. “No one’ll like me.” Yang told her with her eyes starting to water. The words made both parents blink in surprise and Raven bent down to look at their oldest, red meeting lilac. 

“I bet they’re all jealous then.” Raven said, nodding to where a group of three and four year olds were playing behind a chain link fence. “Or they may just want another playmate.” She added as Yang turned to look at the other children playing. 

“Why don’t you go over and ask if any of them want to play?” Raven asked, ignoring the way Ruby started to fuss when her pacifier dropped and calmly passed the infant to Summer. “I bet they know how to play Huntsmen and Grimm.” Raven went on, smiling when Yang’s eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite game. 

“Will you stay?” Yang asked, looking up at Summer as she bounced Ruby in one arm and gave her oldest a smile. 

“And get crushed under your amazingness?” Summer asked with a laugh, bending back down to pull Yang into a hug. “We’ll be right down the road. If anyone is mean go tell Mrs. Anvil.” She told her as Yang nodded, biting her lip as nerves took over once again. 

“Or hit ‘em.” Raven told her, earning a smack from Summer that only made the bigger woman grin. “See?” She said as Yang laughed and wiped her nose. 

“We’ll be right outside at ten sharp.” Raven said, holding up both hands and clapping them against Yang’s as the little blond laughed. “Go have fun.” She said as Yang nodded and took off towards the tall elder ex-huntress that now taught preschool. Mrs. Anvil gave Yang a welcomed smile before motioning for her to join the other kids, even letting Yang keep her bear with her as the girl passed the older woman her bag. 

“Think she’ll be okay?” Summer asked as Ruby sniffled and sucked on a small piece of Summer’s cloak. 

“Definitely.” Raven said as both Moms saw their little blond joining a game of chase with a wide smile on her face. “As for this one,” Raven said while poking a grouchy Ruby in her stomach and getting a muffled cry at the action. 

“I think we need some new pacifiers.” She said, laughing as Summer realized what Ruby had been sucking on and sighed in defeat when she wouldn’t let go. 

“She gets this from you.” Summer said, looking up at Raven with a pout as they walked off, the bigger woman smirking and leaning down to kiss the pout away. 

“Of course she does.” Raven teased as they walked to one of the small stores on Patch, they both had a mission coming up and needed supplies so adding a few baby necessities wouldn’t be an issue. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

“Raven!” Qrow yelled, turning his head slightly to call for his MIA sister as he sat in front of a crying Ruby. He had been waiting on their roof when the two women had returned from taking Yang to preschool earlier. 

The duo had welcomed Qrow inside, Summer darting around trying to fix drinks for the adults while Raven put Ruby in her small and bulky walker with a new bright orange toy that hung from the handle and rattled with her movements. Somehow in the miniature chaos of both women getting summoned to fight a few Beowolves on the other end of the village, Qrow had been left to watch Ruby gnaw on her fist and watch the new toy move whenever she hit it. At first the male twin was perfectly fine with watching his legacy quietly enjoy herself, leaning back and propping his feet up on the table as he noticed all the new details on her. Her once fuzzy black hair had grown out a bit, taking on a reddish tint that came from Summer but other than the quiet and curious look on her face and her nose, Qrow wouldn’t have guessed she was his. Ozpin had called him a couple of weeks after Ruby’s birth and asked him to go on a long term mission tracking down a woman and he hadn’t completed the mission till recently. With the promise of being able to relax for a few weeks before his next mission, Qrow had decided to return to Patch and visit his two nieces and his teammates. Now though he was beginning to wonder if it had been worth it. 

“Shhhh, you’re fine squirt.” Qrow said, jumping to his feet and facing off the screaming baby like he would a charging bull. “What do you need? A new diaper? Food?” He asked, wincing when Ruby’s answer was to scream louder. She had definitely got the lungs from Summer, no way he was ever that loud! 

“Here, look! See the pretty toy?” Qrow asked, grabbing the new toy and bumping it to get it to rattle loudly in front of Ruby, not even garnering a reaction until he broke it off. The man paused, watching as Ruby stopped screaming to look at her toy then back at Qrow before opening her mouth to release another cry. “Wait! Look!” Qrow said, looking at the broken toy and waving it back down in front of her. He watched, almost in amazement, as Ruby stopped crying and looked at the toy again, smiling as she reached up and managed to grab one of the small plastic balls on the end. 

“Thank you!” Qrow breathed in relief as he dropped down into his chair and made his weapon fall over with a loud clatter. “Shit!” He hissed, dropping the toy onto Ruby as he scrambled after his weapon before realizing what he had done and snapping the toy off of Ruby, terrified he had hurt her. 

“Raven! Summer!” He yelled, trying to summon the missing pair and groaning when he got no response. “Why now?” He asked the ceiling as Ruby kept crying. Turning to look at her, he saw her watching him with tears running down her chubby face. 

“I gotcha.” Qrow said, pulling Ruby free of her chair and holding her awkwardly; one arm under her legs while the other laid her against his chest. “It was just a little noise and a drop. You’re cool squirt.” Qrow said, kicking his compacted scythe against the wall and walking to the living room in search of something to make Ruby stop crying. 

“C’mon,” Qrow groaned as he tried going around the room and bouncing Ruby in his arms. Nothing seemed to work as Qrow moved, picking up random toys that were laying around in an attempt to stop the noise as Ruby continued to bawl. “Please, please, please stop crying!” Qrow begged as he finally just dropped down on the couch and leaned back to rub his face. This was hopeless. Ruby wouldn’t stop crying and he could feel a headache forming behind his eyes. 

“Do you really need to cry?” Qrow asked rhetorically as he looked down at Ruby, the toddler still crying though not as loudly as before. It took a few minutes, Qrow absently running a few fingers through Ruby’s hair before he realized she had stopped crying. Looking down at where she was curled up on his chest, he saw her contently chewing on part of his shirt and closing her eyes every time he would brush her hair. He watched her for a few minutes, ignoring the growing drool stain as he brushed her surprisingly thick hair, mesmerized by her slow blinks as he found something else she had gotten from him. 

Something very few people knew about Qrow was how much enjoyed having someone run their fingers through his thick black hair. One of his first memories was of someone doing that to him as a kid, and he could remember many times Raven had done the same to him throughout their years of growing up without parents. Seeing Ruby enjoy the same motions made Qrow feel a sense pride and happiness that he was able to provide her with something he enjoyed as well. 

“Not bad, squirt.” He mumbled as Ruby let out a yawn and went back to sleepily chewing on his shirt. Qrow smirked, turning on the couch so he could lay down as he let Ruby rest on top of him. He kept one hand around her so she wouldn’t fall off, while the other continued to brush her hair until both were asleep and drooling.


	6. Blake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY

***Let me mention this before you read further. NO ONE IS BORN EVIL.

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – First Birthday `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Kali snapped a few photos of Blake, her baby girl trying to bat at the flame in front of her while a few close family friends laughed. Kali wasn't worried about the small candle hurting Blake, knowing that she would need to learn on her own, but a part of her wanted to stop her from batting at it.

"Make a wish Blake!" Kali encouraged her daughter, drawing the girl's unhappy gaze away from the small purple cake and candle.

"Dada!" Blake yelled, starting to cry, and reached for the large man behind Kali. Ghira laughed, moving past his wife and the amused guests to lift the one year old up as she watched her cake with untrusting eyes.

"Phew!" A tiny voice said, climbing up the chair to blow out the candle himself. "See!" The small red haired boy said with a grin, looking up at the adults before a woman with long smooth black hair stepped forward to lift the boy up.

"Adam!" She said with a fond -if exasperated- tone before bowing to Kali. "My apologies, Adam likes to be the center of attention." The woman told Kali, the darker mother smiling and shaking her head.

"It's fine, I doubt Blake would have let Ghira set her back down." Kali admitted, looking behind her at where Blake had crawled up to hide behind her father's hair while he talked with a few members of the Fang. The Birthday Girl was watching other people though, her little ears turning as fast as her attention flew and Kali could only smile in pride.

"You know, now that your off maternity leave, I would be happy to watch Blake." The woman spoke up, letting Adam down to run after another little boy with rabbit ears.

"Blake does need to be with children her age." Kali mumbled before shaking her head. "Maybe we can set up playdates?" Kali said with a smile, as the woman smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Cake!" Someone called out before either woman could speak again, creating a small stampede of little ones heading for the big table. Ghira took the chance to walk over to his wife, bending down to give her a kiss and allow Blake to slide off his shoulder and into her mother's arms.

"Una?" Blake asked, looking up at Kali with big eyes that made Ghira laugh. "Maw?" Blake asked, pulling on Kali's collar as the woman rolled her eyes.

"You and your father." She muttered, looking up at the man before disappearing to the kitchen. Ghira smiled as he watched the duo before feeling something bump into his leg. Looking down he saw the small little bull Faunus Kenai and his wife Nita had adopted.

"Rawr!" The four year old said, raising his hands up to look like claws as he laughed and tried to look scary. "I'm a bear!" He told the man, Ghira chuckling as he bent down to rub the boy's head.

"Ah, but the mighty bull is stronger than a bear." Ghira said, seeing the tiny nubs that would become horns hidden in the boy's red hair.

"Nuh uh! Bears is better!" The boy told Ghira, innocent chocolate eyes wide open in disbelief that Ghira would suggest such a thing. "Daddy's sa bear and he gots a big shop." He told Ghira, nodding his little head seriously. Ghira smiled, clearly Kenai was his son's hero and he could see the little bull maybe following in his footsteps, as he talked about the different colored fires his 'daddy' could make.

"Adam!" Kenai said, walking over to where Ghira and the boy were with a plate of cake and chips in one hand. "Lord Ghira, I see Adam's trapped you." Kenai laughed, his dark brown eyes filled with mirth as Adam gasped and ran over to him, headbutting his leg and babbling to quickly for Ghira to pick up. Kenai seemed to understand it though as he picked up his four year old son and smiled.

"Adam was just telling me how bear Faunus were the best and much better than bulls." Ghira joked, laughing with Kenai when the man shook his head and held the plate for Adam to eat.

"And just last night he was claiming moose Faunus were the best." He told him, Adam seeming to focused on the sugary treat in front of him to listen as the men talked. "I hope to make him my apprentice when he gets older. Oum knows we need the crafters around here." Kenai said, his voice dimming slightly and getting a nod of agreement from Ghira. With the new attacks on the border and the new branches forming in the other Kingdoms, Menagerie was beginning to have fewer things for trade as many young men and woman joined the Fang to help protect their homes.

"Agreed, perhaps I can help us both out." Ghira mumbled, stroking his beard as an idea began to form in his mind. "What if I have the younger members learn a trade? If we can do that, it might help apprenticeships." Ghira spoke, Kenai nodding his head in agreement before both men began to discuss the different aspects of Ghira's idea. Adam, sometime during the conversation, left his father behind to play, the now hyper little bull running around before his attention was caught by the birthday girl herself trying to reach for a plate of fish while the adults weren't looking.

"What you doin'?" Adam asked, running over to her, and making her jump and hit the top of her head. "Ow!" He exclaimed as Blake curled up in a ball and held her head, her ears lying flat and hidden by her hair. "'ere! I make it better like E'neen." Adam said, bending down and gently rubbing the spot before kissing it.

"See? All good, no hurts." Adam told a still tearful Blake as she sniffled. "Is you hungry? I no like being hungry but Mommy and Daddy said I ain't ever be hungry again." Adam said, nodding his head and giving an awed Blake an all knowing look.

"Una?" Blake asked, pointing up at the plate of fish that was just out of her reach but still within Adam's. The boy nodded, standing up on his toes to grab the plate while Blake bounced up and down happily. "Una?" She asked when Adam set the plate on the floor and both sat down next to it. Adam shook his head, not liking the look of the weird fish while Blake happily ate her fill.

It was also how the adults found the duo an hour later. Blake and Adam were curled up under the snack table with a plate of fish-less sushi at their feet and sound asleep.

`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 1 year and 4 months (16 months) `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Ghira looked up from the table covered in plans to build a new ambassador building in Mistral. Other than the group quietly talking and muttering amongst themselves it had been very quiet, unusual when he had Blake with him.

"Blake?" He spoke up, lifting his head to look over the confused group and around the bright meeting room for his elusive child.

`…`…`…`

"And this is the field! It's where everyone comes to practice." Peter said, his chest rising and falling slightly from carrying Blake.

"'Ield?" Blake asked, turning to look up at the eight year old as he nodded. Peter had found Blake crawling under a few empty desks and had decided to be like his brothers and carry her around. Unfortunately, he didn't know where to carry her too, so he began to walk around and show her all his favorite spots.

"It's the best place!" He told her seriously, his bright brown eyes watching as a few of the older members sparred. "My oldest brother Sirius, he's named after my Dad, said he's gonna go to Vacuo once he masters kickboxing." Peter spoke, eyes glued to the match as he bounced slightly in place.

"Dada?" Blake spoke, looking around and effectively drawing the boy's attention back to her. "Dada?" She repeated, little ears standing straight up as she pulled herself up to look over Peter's shoulder.

"My Dad's not here." Peter told her with a bit of resentment in his tone before his stomach growled and made him laugh. "C'mon, it's almost lunch and Mom said she was gonna make a taco bowl." Peter said, hefting Blake higher on his hip before walking off, missing a giraffe Faunus, run up to the group asking about a toddler.

"MOM! I'm home!" Peter yelled when he walked in, kicking his sandals off and living them on the mat before walking into the kitchen half bent over to keep Blake on his back.

"I hope your shoes aren't in front of the door?" Beatrix said, her back to her son and unknown guest as she fixed the large casserole dish in front of her. "Go fix them." She said at the sound of silence meeting her words. Peter quickly set Blake down on the floor, the toddler too tired to stand, and darted back to the living room to fix his shoes. Blake, curious about the new area and now feeling hungry, crawled over to Beatrix.

"Pe-Oh," She said, having turned around at the odd steps only to find a familiar little kitten crawling over to her. "I have a bad feeling about this." Beatrix muttered as she bent down to quickly scoop the tiny toddler up. "Hello Blake! Where is your Mama and Dada?" She asked, brushing the girl's hair out of her face as she blinked at her and cocked her head to the side.

"Maw?" She asked back, and Beatrix shook her head in disbelief while her youngest walked back into the room.

"Peter." Beatrix said, her tone making the boy's tawny colored rabbit ears stand at attention as he froze near the table. "Is there a reason the daughter of Lord Ghira is here?" She asked, watching as Peter hummed and bit his lip while his ears twitched before folding down.

"Uh-oh," Blake said, looking at a nervously smiling Peter before looking at the angry face of his mother.

"Uh oh is right." The woman said, ignoring Blake as she clapped in delight at being correct. "Sit. Eat." She ordered the boy just as the sound of the door opening and four more voices came in. "You and I will go straight to Lady Kali when we're done." She told Peter as his face paled and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Mom?" Roger, the third oldest, asked, his blue eyes glued to the child in her arms as Blake tried to turn and burrow into her neck. "Are you babysitting?" He asked just as Aster, her second oldest and a grey rabbit like his Grandfather, spoke up.

"That's Lord Ghira's daughter!" He exclaimed, looking at Blake in shock just as Sirius Jr., a mirror image of his tawny colored father entered the doorway with Buster on his back.

"It is. Now all of you sit down and eat. We'll discuss this after." Beatrix said, nodding the boys to the table before using one hand to carry the large casserole to the table.

"Mom! I should've done that! You've got a baby!" Sirius Jr. exclaimed as Aster and Buster both jumped up to grab the plates and to fix drinks. "Roger, go help Aster. Peter, can you find your old chair?" Sirius asked as the boys all scrambled to help their mother. "You set down, we've got this." He added as his mother shook her head and laughed.

"Peter's chair is in the basement. Don't worry about it." The boys' mother said as she rubbed Blake's back soothingly while Aster darted back and forth with drinks. "Blake, try a bite." Beatrix whispered, pulling a small bite of bread off the taco bowl and holding it up to Blake. It had a few tiny pieces of meat and cheese stuck to it so Beatrix hoped the toddler would eat, but at the same time she didn't want to try and give her more of the food in case it made her ill. Blake sniffed at the food slowly, before grasping it in a fist and chewing on it. At the way, the girl's ears perked, Beatrix new she would have no trouble yet.

"Peter, why don't you tell your brothers why Blake is here." Beatrix spoke up once the boys were all sitting down and had a portion in front of each of them. Peter's ears drooped as Sirius watched his brother with a neutral look while Aster had a narrow eyed glare on his face. Roger and Buster busied themselves with eating, though their ears said they were listening.

"She was alone! And under a desk! So, I picked her up and did what you do!" Peter tried to explain, looking up at his oldest brother. "I made sure she didn't get hurt and I showed her the whole building and then I brought her here for Mom. I didn't get in no trouble and I made sure nothing happened to her!" He went on, vehemently defending himself while Aster scowled and the younger duo stopped eating to look at their brother.

"Did you know who she was?" Sirius asked after a minute, nodding his head when Peter gave a slow nod and jutted out his lip. "What were you planning after this?" He asked, ignoring the sharp look he got from Aster at his words.

"I was gonna take her back and give her to Lord Ghira." Peter mumbled, poking at his serving while Sirius nodded and began to eat. At this the other boys, minus Aster, quickly got more to eat and began to talk about their day with their mother while Blake was fed little bites of banana and taco.

"He should be punished!" Aster hissed at Sirius, ignoring his plate as he glared at his brother.

"For what? Being a big brother?" Sirius asked calmly, pausing to speak, and look at his younger brother of two years. "You did the same with Roger, taking him to school with you and not telling Mom or Dad." He reminded the seventeen year old, who clenched his jaw and starred at him with angry blue eyes.

"He's nine, and luckily no harm has been done. I will not punish him for doing exactly what we did." He went on before returning to his own plate and joining the conversation around the table. Aster fumed, taking a few bites of his food before angrily getting up and leaving. Beatrix watched her second oldest leave sadly, he tried so much to be like his late Father and follow in his older brother's footsteps.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – A year and 7 months (19 months) `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Even if it had been three months ago, Kali had yet to forgive Ghira for losing Blake. Currently, the mother was watching a group of second year members spar, her sharp eyes picking out small mistakes with certain members as she walked around with Blake toddling behind her in a child harness. When Kali had first started bringing Blake with her, many of her students had been injured in the first month. More often than not, from avoiding the curious child or from being distracted and not dodging a hit.

"Maw," Blake spoke up, pulling on the woman's pants to draw her attention. "He foot." She said, pointing toward a dark skinned young man trying to box another opponent.

"What about his foot?" Kali asked as she watched the man dodge a wide swing by leaning back.

"Hurt." Blake told her, right as the man turned on his left side to take a punch before readjusting his stance to put less weight on his right ankle. Kali's eyes narrowed a bit, letting one hand gently pet Blake's ears in approval before walking over to the man.

"Your ankle's hurt." Kali said when she got close, making the two fighters stop in surprise. "Get to the med bay." She ordered the lion Faunus, watching his tail sway slightly as he clenched his jaw.

"My Lady, I'm fine. My Aura will fix it." The man said, his voice accented and telling Kali he was probably raised in one of the outer villages.

"We can't always rely on Aura." Kali argued, her ears flicking back a bit when the man growled in an annoyed tone. "A compromise. If you can beat me with an injury, I'll let you go." She said, the sounds of sparring dying out as more attention was drawn to her.

"I refuse." The lion said, his body language demanding Kali bow to him. Clearly, he didn't realize how dumb it was to challenge another alpha. He'd know his mistake soon. "I will not let a woman fight me." He told her and just like that, any chance at redemption was blown. Kali froze, the sounds of whispers cutting off at his words so suddenly his stance shifted and his dark brown-gold eyes darted around the area.

"Your pride won't save you in a fight. When you are surrounded by Grimm and the only person to help is a woman, you will die." Kali told him, before bending down to be closer in level to her daughter, who had been trying to hide behind her. "Blake, go to Daddy." Kali told her, not taking her eyes off the lion in front of her. "Mommy has a lesson to teach." She said as a short opossum Faunus rushed forward to take Blake to Ghira.

`…`…`…`…`

Ghira watched his wife from behind the tall counter, part of him wanting to know why she had sent someone to the hospital for a blood transfusion, several broken bones, and a concussion. From what he had heard from several people, she had told him to leave before attacking him with a ferocity befit her name. The rational part of his mind told him that his wife had good reason to do what she did and to leave it alone, but the other part egged him on.

"Can you hand me the sour cream out of the fridge?" She said, breaking the silence in their kitchen as she cooked. Ghira quickly moved to comply, the giant of a man, jumping over where Blake was trying to climb up the stool to get to the fridge. "What's got you so jumpy?" Kali laughed as she watched her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"Nothing." Ghira told her as he searched the fridge for the small container. "So, what happened today?" He finally asked, his words slow as he held the dish out to his wife, who took it without looking at him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Kali told her husband, ignoring the look he gave her that told of his disbelief. "I think I'll teach Blake how to fight. No girl should have to rely on a boy to save her." She said just as a stool fell over behind the counter and sniffling started.

"But first, let's teach her to try and climb on things that won't fall." Ghira chuckled, walking around to pick up the startled child and stool while Kali walked over to give her a soft kiss between her ears.

`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 2 years old `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Blake sat on a beam a few feet above her mother, watching the woman work with a few other women on the design for new uniforms for the various branches in different kingdoms.

"I think the black and white looks professional." One woman said, pushing forward a simple design of members wearing basic black pants and hoods with white vests that held the blue insignia of the Fang on it.

"I agree, but we're trying to bring peace not scare humans." A second woman said, pointing out flaws in the coloring of the design as well as the stiffness of it.

"Gah!" Blake yelled as she jumped off the beam to land on Kali. The first woman, a lizard Faunus, hissed in fear and snapped her wrists to deploy a set of knives. A man with small folded black ears, a canine Faunus, latched onto a shorter orange haired cat Faunus next to him, growling as he wrapped the woman in his arms. Kali, having known her child was there the entire time, simply turned and caught Blake with ease and a soft smile at the proud giggle that came from her. "Me got you!" Blake chirped, pulling the dark purple hood off her face to look up at Kali with a proud grin.

"You did, but isn't it time for your nap?" Kali asked the two year old as the group of Faunus around her relaxed and tried to cover their embarrassment.

"Uh," Blake hummed, suddenly squirming in Kali's arms, and trying to escape. "Down! No nap!" Blake squirmed, pouting, and giving up when Kali only held her like a bag.

"Otis, I need Mila's help if you'd be so kind?" Kali asked the K9 Faunus holding his blushing wife trying to get out of his arms. Otis waited a few minutes, the man looking around the room for a few seconds before nodding and raising his arms, letting out a grunt when Mila 'stepped' on his foot.

"No urp'le?" Blake asked as Kali shifted her to sit on the table next to her. "No ears?" Blake spoke, patting at the hood for one of the designs, making the lizard Faunus, Mal, hum as she looked over the design again.

"This one needs to be fixed. Slits or something for different traits." Mal spoke up, pushing her first design forward for the group to look at again. Kali frowned at the design, something about the dark and form fitting clothes unnerved her, add in the eye masks and she couldn't help but relate it to the Grimm a bit.

"I'm going to go set Blake down. Ghira should have done that." Kali said, lifting a curious Blake away from the designs and taking the pen from her. She rolled her eyes as she heard the laughter and jokes that followed, all of them made in good fun.

"Ghira!" Kali exclaimed as she ran, literally, into her husband a few feet from the door. "You sent her in there!" She added in shock, surprised her husband would interrupt work and use their daughter to do it.

"Come on, we're going on a vacation." Ghira told her, grabbing her arm, and leading her down the hall with a smile. "A whole week. Just us three and the water." Ghira smiled, checking around corners for anyone that could stop him.

"Ghira! We can't just leave!" Kali laughed as Ghira lifted her up bridal style and Blake climbed up onto his shoulders.

"There we are!" Ghira said as he saw one of the mics to the intercom system hooked up throughout the building. "Kenai and Nita are in charge while we're gone!" Ghira yelled into the mic as Kali laughed, it was like their honeymoon all over again.

"Go!" Blake yelled as Ghira ran out of the building before anyone could stop them, they only had an hour to get to the boat he had borrowed for their vacation on the water and he didn't plan to waste it.

Besides, Kali loved the water and had been stressed out with work she needed it, and Blake needed to get out on the water so he could teach her to fish like his Dad had taught him.


	7. Weiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, RWBY is not mine.

`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 1st Birthday `…`…`…`…`…`

Klein watched through the lens of a camera as a cake covered Weiss playing in her birthday cake. One of the chiefs had made a small green vanilla cake with pink flowers made of icing.

"She's such a mess." Winter said with a smile as she watched Weiss smash the cake and try to eat it, green and pink smearing across her face as she laughed happily. "Was I ever like that?" The eleven year old asked as Weiss held up a cake covered hand with glee. Klein laughed as he snapped a few more photos before looking at Winter.

"I believe there are photos of you being just as messy. I must find them!" Klein declared as Winter laughed and shook her head.

"No!" Winter laughed, waving her hands in front of her. "That would be humiliating!" She said with a smile still on her face that Klein knew meant he would be searching through the old boxes for the small baby book her mother had created.

"Weiss, is the cake good?" Winter asked with a laugh as Weiss ate a fist full with wide eyes. "Here," Winter said, leaning forward to swipe a bit off her little sister's nose and got a loud annoyed squeal at the action.

"No!" Weiss said, reaching for the frosting on Winter's fingers before getting distracted by the cake again.

"Miss Winter," a servant spoke up, walking into the joyful room nervously. "Your Father wishes to see you." The man said, wishing he could have brought any other message as he watched the girl tense up and her smile fade.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Weiss. Klein." Winter said in a toneless voice, bowing her head to Klein while gently brushing Weiss' hair back and smiling at the confused child.

"Win-Win!" Weiss yelled as Winter walked off, following the servant that had come for her. The tiny birthday girl couldn't understand why her sister was leaving, only that somehow it was a bad reason. "Win-Win!" Weiss cried, making the older girl pause and look behind her at the teary eyes.

"I'll be back. Just save me some cake." Winter promised, running back to kiss her sister's forehead before running back out of the room with a smile.

"I'll clean up." One of the servants said, reaching for a discarded plate while Klein comforted a very upset Weiss.

"Win-Win!" Weiss cried, reaching towards the door as if to bring her sister back. Klein shushed her, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her as she cried.

"Ah, Little Snowflake, she'll be back. I promise." Klein soothed, watching his coworkers clean up the small party before leaving to clean Weiss up and do his own work.

Jacques had been quiet for the past week, leaving everyone to do their usual jobs with no yelling or criticism. Winter had been able to enjoy the week and small break from school, fencing classes, and dance. True she still kept up with the fencing and dance but other than that she had been able to spend most of her free time with Weiss, who had preened under the attention. Winter had even gotten her mother to spend a bit of time with her and Weiss, something that had stunned Klein.

Like most of the servants, Klein knew it wouldn't last. The small peace from Jacques and the timid warmth from his wife had been welcomed with Weiss' first birthday but now he knew it was over.

"Look, see the little turtle?" Klein asked as he fixed a small warm bath for the girl, adding a few toys that she had gotten from the servants. Weiss sniffled but looked at the small toy puttering in the water.

"Ur'le." Weiss repeated, letting Klein slip her out of her footsie pajamas and into the water. "Win-Win?" Weiss asked, tears in her eyes as she tried to figure something out. Klein sighed, gently wetting a cloth to wipe her face.

"She'll be back." Klein told her, wiping her face free of cake and frosting as she fussed. "But first let's clean you up." He said before flinching as Weiss splashed in the water trying to grab the turtle.

`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 1 year six months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"I hate the heat." Winter groaned as Klein brought out a sick Weiss. "And so, does she." She added as the man set Weiss down in the shade of the boat next to Winter.

"Would you like me to bring out a cold drink? Raspberry, pomegranate, or apple?" Klein asked as Weiss fussed for a few seconds before settling next to her pink and purple doll and sucking on a bottle of cool juice.

"Extra ice?" Winter asked, lifting her arm up to look at the man dressed in a lighter version of his uniform. "Then raspberry." She said, dropping her arm back over her eyes as Klein nodded, the ends of his mustache rising up before he walked off to fix a glass. As Klein fixed a fresh glass of ice water with raspberries, the captain approached with a somber look that Klein had learned to take as common place.

"So his plan worked. Who?" Klein asked softly, his blue eyes watching the raspberries sink to the bottom on the glass and become covered in ice.

"The Mistress's first cousin and his children." The captain said, watching as Klein's hands clenched the counter tightly. "They were leaving the estate with Mistress Schnee's when a bomb went off. No one has stepped forward to claim the bomb but cameras show a group of Faunus in the garage prior to the explosion." The captain told him and watched as the man's eyes turned red and he growled.

"Jacques." Klein growled, slamming a fist through the cabinet in front of him. Three Schnee's were dead, two boys who had nothing to do with Dust were killed because of Jacques' greed and desire to subjugate a race of people.

"Master Schnee requested that we plot a course for Vale where Brigadier General Ironwood will meet you and return you all to Atlas." The captain said as Klein nodded and lifted the glass, adding a colorful umbrella to it. "We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." The captain added, his eyes darting up to the broken cabinet as Klein grabbed a bowl of ice as well.

"Right, then I will leave you to set us a course." Klein said, his eyes a neutral golden brown as he spoke. "For dinner tonight please prepare a light meal. I will be with Miss Winter and young Weiss." He said in a neutral tone, taking another deep breath before going back to the top of the boat.

`…`…`

Winter sighed under the burning sun. Her father, a man she knew sent her away for a trap, confused her. At times, he seemed to care; he let her have almost everything she wanted. She took dance lessons, she could fence, and she would start at Atlas' combat school once she returned home. But he still ignored her unless it was to remind her to learn more about the company or to show her off to stupid heirs to other prominent companies.

"Win-Win." Weiss whined, her bottle of juice lying beside her as she pulled on the thin white outfit she wore. "Hot!" She cried, her lip jutting out as she looked up at her sister miserably. Winter looked down at her sister, her thoughts still on her Father and what made him do whatever he does.

Seeing her sister looking at her like Jacques did, didn't make Weiss happy. So, like any ill eighteen month old, she burst into tears. Winter jumped at the sudden crying, rolling away and off her chair from her sister as if she were a live wire and winced when Weiss' cries only grew.

"What's wrong?" Winter asked as Weiss cried, crawling around her chair to lift her sister up, checking her over for anything wrong. "Is it your diaper? Your fever's still there. Do you need more medicine?" Winter asked as Weiss continued to cry. Looking around for the cloth Klein had used earlier, Winter set Weiss down and glanced around. With her sister's crying and the hot sun, her patience was quickly wearing thin.

"WEISS! HUSH!" Winter finally snapped, her voice echoing over the water and making Klein pause on the steps. Weiss immediately stopped her loud cries, though she did hiccup and sniffle as she watched her sister pant and look at her with wide and shocked blue eyes. "Oh, Weiss, I'm so," Winter started, walking forward to hug her sister and apologize but stopped when the child pulled away from her.

"Miss Winter, perhaps I," Klein started, quickly approaching the two sisters in hopes of diffusing the situation.

"I'll be in my room." The twelve year old mumbled, turning around and quickly walking off, her posture stiff as she vanished.

Klein watched the girl leave, absently picking up Weiss when she crawled over to him and pulled on his pants. Weiss let out a few sobs before settling against him, her feverish skin pressed against his cooler skin and bringing attention to her fever again. Klein would check on Winter once he had Weiss taken care of, hopefully there was some ice cream that could help cure the girl's guilty conscience.

`…`…`…`Weiss - 2 years old `...`...`...`...`...`

James straightened his shirt for the umpteenth time as he waited in the small lobby of the hotel. After seeing Winter fail at a simple spar and hearing from her teachers how she was falling behind due to exhaustion, James had stepped forward and demanded that he get the girls, at least for a few days. Jacques had almost denied it, but one look into the eyes of the younger man had him deciding he could gain more profit without the girls underfoot.

Perhaps James could take them to an arcade or something? It was still early, only eleven and the weather was supposed to stay sunny in Vale for the day. Winter might enjoy the outing and Weiss' birthday had been a few days prior, perhaps a cake was needed as well?

"Mr. James! A pleasure to see you." Klein greeted the man as he stepped out of an elevator with Weiss in his arms and Winter dressed in a formal skirt and blouse trailing a few steps behind him with her nose buried in a book. "Your just in time for lunch." He said as James waved a greeting to the man and watched Weiss look around at the people with wide and curious eyes.

"Weiss just woke from a nap, and Winter has been looking forward to your arrival." Klein told the man softly, glancing over at the girl as Weiss ran over to her. "She's finally been able to rest. Thank you." Klein told him, as James got a good look at Winter. The oldest girl no longer had bags under her eyes, the result of three full days of rest in the hotel doing wonders for her and she seemed relaxed and happy as she showed Weiss a picture in her book.

"Good evening Brigadier General, sir." Winter greeted, looking up when she felt his eyes on her. "Thank you for having me and my sister." She added as she stood in front of James with a neutral face that Jacques had hammered into her.

"Thank you for joining me." James said out of habit, feeling odd with greeting the twelve year old as if she were an adult. Neither spoke after that, instead James quietly looked over the eldest child, frowning at the small bags still under her eyes and the tense shoulders. Something was off with the oldest child, she seemed upset about something and James hated to see that. Children, in his opinion, should smile and enjoy themselves.

"Winter, would you like to go enjoy the city? I believe I missed Weiss and your birthdays while you were in Atlas." James asked suddenly, making the girl look at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Winter said, as James pulled out his scroll and quickly searched for a fun and kid friendly place to take Winter and Weiss.

"Would you like to go to the Trampoline Park? It has a new ice rink now opened and a small play area for toddlers." James said as something came up on his scroll. Winter leaned forward slightly, trying to see the small print through the back of the screen as Klein walked out with a small bag for James to carry Weiss with when she got tired of walking.

"Klein, would it be an issue if I were to take Weiss and Winter to a nearby park?" James asked, already standing up as Winter began to smile. "We'll make a treat of it. Pizza, the park, and afterwards ice cream." James said with a nod as Klein smiled as well and watched Winter dash off to change out of her stiff clothes while Weiss grinned and reached for James, happy to see him.

"Weiss has learned how to slip away, so be careful." Klein said as James lifted Weiss into his arms, the man happily tapping the child's nose and making her laugh. "As for Winter, she needs a good time after the weeks she's had." Klein said and nodded as James winced.

"I assume Jacques has been pushing her more?" James said as Weiss pulled on his shirt. Klein nodded his head, but didn't say anything, instead signing they could talk later if he wished. "Well, this is where we'll be going. There's a pizza parlor nearby we'll go to after and I'll have the girls back here." James said just as Winter came back in pulling a smooth pale lilac shirt over her head.

"Be safe, Miss Winter." Klein said as they left, part of him wanting to call them back so he could keep Weiss but the other part knowing that she needed this just as much as her sister.

`…`…`

James absently questioned himself as he tied the laces to Winter's skates. After getting to the popular Trampoline Park, Winter had been hesitant to interact with the children, afraid they would know who she was and make fun of her. Then after meeting a boy named Brandy Adele and his little sister, the girl had quickly been roped into a game of tag on the multiple trampolines around the massive building.

"Do you think Father will let us get a trampoline? It's really fun, and it can help me learn my flips better!" Winter said as James hummed and helped the girl to her feet, taking Weiss back into his arms as she chewed on a sucker, too big for her mouth.

"You'll watch, won't you?" Winter asked as she looked out at the ring to see several kids skating on their own while a few younger ones skated with their parents.

"Always. And so will Weiss." James reassured her and smiled as she walked out on the ice, looking around to get her bearings before shooting off with a grin.

"Win-Win!" Weiss squealed, watching as her sister zipped between a group of boys a bit older than her and turned around to watch them fall with a laugh. James winced as a few boys crashed together but only rolled his eyes when they began to chase Winter around the rink. If it came down to it, James would step in but for now he'd let her have her fun.

"Watching your sister?" James asked, as Winter shot past them and waved at Weiss. "So much like her mother." He added under his breath as he watched the girl skate like a professional.

"Me?" Weiss asked, pointing at the ice as the boys crashed again and forced Winter to jump over them. James smiled proudly as several people laughed and applauded the actions.

"Maybe when you're bigger." James told her as they watched Winter skate over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see me?" Winter asked with excitement, looking behind her at the boys glaring at her while helping their friend off the ice.

"You were great." James told her, adjusting Weiss when she leaned forward to reach for Winter. "Ready for pizza?" He asked, looking over at a few angry parents with their boys. Winter nodded and quickly stepped off the ice, easily unlacing the borrowed skates and slipping back into her own shoes.

"And your sure Father won't know?" Winter asked as she pulled on her shoes while Weiss played around her feet. "Weiss," Winter groaned as the toddler tried to knot her laces. James smiled at the duo, enjoying the happy moment before lifting Weiss up and leading the way to pizza and ice cream.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 2 and a half years old `…`…`…`…`…`…`

Klein winced as Weiss let out another scream, wanting to cover his ears to recover from the sound but knowing better than to do that in front of Master Schnee.

"Enough." Jacques snapped, his words only making the tantrum worse as she glared up at him and stomped her little foot. "You will do as I say." Jacques growled, his patience fading faster with each loud resistance from the toddler.

"No!" Weiss yelled back, running to cling to Klein's leg trying to connect her innocent blue eyes with his simple brown. "K'ein? Me go now." Weiss said, trying to climb the man's leg, and growing more frustrated with the man ignoring her. Jacques glared at the butler, looking close to snapping and ordering the man fired or killed.

"Leave. And take the brat with you." He finally spat, sitting back down at his desk to look at a stack of papers. Klein nodded, sitting down the lunch tray before lifting a confused Weiss with an indifferent look.

"As you wish." Klein said, bowing his head to the man before leaving. "Weiss." Klein said once they were away from the dark office, adjusting his arms to fold around Weiss comfortably.

"No like him." Weiss muttered as she clung to Klein tightly, her distress making the man wince at the tight hold but none the less rub soothing circles in her back.

"I know, Little Snowflake, I know." Klein reassured her as they walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch and for Klein to relay Jacques request. "But he is your father and we must listen to him." Klein told her, getting Weiss to release her hold on him to look him in the eye with an angry pout.

"No." Weiss said, fidgeting in Klein's arms until the tired man let her down. "No like him. Bad bad bad!" Weiss said shaking her head and a finger at Klein in a cute imitation of him whenever he got onto her for whatever reason. Klein smiled, oh he knew Weiss was going to be in for a rough life with the new interest her father had taken in her, but for now he hoped Jacques would let her be a little free.

"M'ria!" Weiss yelled happily when they entered the kitchen to see the Northern Mistral born woman already moving around the kitchen and delivering orders.

"Little Weiss! Oh, petite colombe!" The woman said, scooping up the giggling girl and showering her in kisses before sitting her on the older woman's hip. "Today, we make confit de canard, a nice marinated duck with roasted potatoes and garlic. Come, help me finish!" Maria said rapidly, her words soon slipping into her native dialect as she carefully taught Weiss how to peel and cut the potatoes in small thick slices. ((Little Dove - French))

"Ben, a moment?" Klein said in a low voice, not wanting Weiss to overhear him and repeat her earlier tantrum. The man in question, looked up, worry on his face as he set down his knife and tapped another cook to take over. "If you wouldn't mind, Master Schnee wishes to prepare a room for Weiss. I would feel better if you were able to slip out and get a few things to help her." Klein said, holding out a few lien to the man as understanding dawned in his dark black eyes and he pushed his brown hair back.

"I see, I'll do my best." Ben said, nodding his head, and taking the money. "Nightlight, soft toy, and music box?" He asked, listing off a few things his own son had in his room and smiling when Klein gave him a grateful nod and grasped his shoulder.

"Be discreet and quick about it, and thank you." Klein told the man as he nodded and quickly darted out of the room, pulling his uniform off as he went. It would look strange if one of the Schnee cooks was out buying children's supplies in their uniform.

Now all Klein needed to do was set the room up and pray moving Weiss into didn't turn out as badly as he feared.

`…`…`…`…`

Weiss was not happy and she made sure everyone knew it. Winter groaned, trying to bury her head under her pillow and blankets as her little sister cried for Klein. Father had told her at dinner that Weiss would be moving into the room beside hers and to leave her alone to get accustomed to it. She had nodded, glancing over at where Klein stood in a corner with a pitcher of tea in his hand and trying to figure out what he thought. Unfortunately, her Father must have realized Klein or someone would go to Weiss when she realized she was alone in the room, because he ordered all the servants to vacate the wing or be fired. That left Winter alone with her upset sister since the older girl knew her Mother wouldn't come out of her own rooms and her Father had left for the night.

"Weiss, go to sleep!" Winter groaned into her mattress as the girl continued to cry. She had to be up extra early in the morning to get to her classes on time. After listening to the cries for another few minutes, Winter gave up. "I'll smother her." She growled as she climbed out of her bed and grabbed her robe and slippers. Her Father wasn't around to catch her going to her sister, and besides she'd only be there for a few minutes.

Approaching the door, Winter was disgusted to find it locked and with no way to open it. For a servant anyway. Using a glyph to open the door was easy, but she should have thought about putting one on her feet because as soon as she pushed the door she was tackled by forty pounds of upset toddler.

"Weiss," Winter groaned from the floor as Weiss climbed up onto her chest and latched onto her, refusing to loosen her hold, or allow her sister to get up. "Can't breathe." Winter gasped, feeling her sister's little elbow dig harshly into her neck.

"No go. No go! P'ease!" Weiss whimpered, tears burning the skin near Winter's ear as she managed to pull herself up and hold the child.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Winter asked as she noticed how dark the toddler's room was. It even made her a little nervous. Weiss nodded, lifting her head up to look up at Winter as the girl adjusted her and walked into the room, flipping a light on as she did. "C'mon, see? Nothing to be scared of." Winter told her, looking around the bare room with only the bare essentials in white and cold blue.

"Win-Win, cold." Weiss said, shaking her head when Winter tried to set her down on the bed. Winter groaned, not in the mood for her sister's clinginess and only wanting to go to sleep.

"Stay put and you'll be warm." The older girl told her, catching sight of a familiar and worn pink and purple toy under the mussed blankets. "Oh, no. Don't even think about it! I've got classes tomorrow!" Winter said when she saw fresh tears forming in Weiss' eyes. Weiss sniffled, rubbing at her face and desperately trying to stop crying but the thought of her sister leaving her too made the tears hard to stop.

"If I stay here - JUST till you fall asleep - will you stop crying?" Winter asked as she pushed Weiss' favorite toy into her arms and watched her sister try and climb back into her arms. "This isn't fair." She grumbled as she carried her sister to the door and quickly closed it.

"Lub you." Weiss hiccupped as Winter turned off the light and used the moonlight to climb into the large bed, pulling a few pillows and the blankets around them as Weiss clung to her.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." Winter said, sitting up and making a nest of sorts around Weiss and her toy so she could sleep. With the soft breathes next to her evening out, Winter guessed it would be fifteen minutes before she could safely get out of bed. Until then, she'd mentally review her lessons. There were always points in being ahead.

`…`…`…`

"Miss Winter? Are you in here?" Klein called out in a whisper, worry coloring his tone as he slipped into Weiss' room in hopes of finding the elusive pre-teen. "Winter?" He called again, approaching the large bundle in the bed with a touch of concern.

"I see," Klein smiled as he saw Winter sprawled over the pillows with a tiny koala curled up on her stomach and the blankets pulled around them both. It seemed Winter had slipped into Weiss' room sometime during the night. "Twenty extra minutes won't hurt." Klein told himself as he lifted his personal scroll to get a picture of the two just as Winter rolled over, mumbling about the cold, and pulled Weiss closer to her.


	8. Ruby & Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth

`…`…`…` A few months later (Yang starts daycare. Ruby is teething) con’t. `…`…`…`…`

“Should we wake them up?” Summer asked as she and Raven walked in with Yang and a large pizza. The duo had expected chaos on their return home with Yang, but instead had found Qrow and Ruby curled up on the couch drooling and snoring. The Beowolves had taken a while to defeat mostly due to the pack being led by an Alpha, a rare thing on Patch. When they had finished, it had been close to time to pick up Yang so the two mothers had used a portal to quickly get over to the building. Yang had excitedly told them about her entire day, ranging from the game of Hunters and Grimm, to the pictures they had painted, before finishing by telling them how she was the best at hop scotch. Both Moms were happy to hear that Yang had had fun and had swung by the local pizza place to grab lunch and ice cream to take home as a treat. 

“Nah,” Raven said, taking out her scroll to snap pictures of her brother cuddled up with his niece while Summer walked into the kitchen with Yang to put her painting on the fridge and put the ice cream away. 

“I’m hungry.” Yang said as she followed Summer like a tiny shadow. Summer nodded, grabbing a few plates and handing them to Yang. 

“Set these on the table.” Summer told her, smiling when Yang carefully took the plates and bounced over to the table. “Raven, can you grab the celery out of the fridge?” Summer called out as she poured two glasses of each adult’s preferred drink and a tiny cup of soda for Yang. 

“Want me to fix Ruby a bottle or do you want to give her something to eat?” Raven asked as she opened the fridge to grab the veggie along with a few strawberries. Summer hummed, looking over at where Qrow had yet to move and shook her head. 

“We can feed her when she wakes up.” Summer told her as Yang used both hands to put each glass on the table while Summer moved the pizza box to the middle of the table. “Let them both sleep. Qrow just came in so he needs the sleep.” Summer added as Yang climbed into her chair and began to tap the table to a rhythm only she knew. 

“Hungry Sunshine?” Raven asked as she cut one of the slices in half before dropping the piece down on Yang’s plate. 

“Yes!” Yang exclaimed, trying to grab the hot piece only to have Summer intercept her with a piece of celery. Yang looked at her in disbelief as Summer bit into her own bite and raised a brow at her oldest. 

“Wait for it to cool.” Summer told her, ignoring the pout on Yang’s face as the three year old took the celery and nibbled on it while watching Raven take a bit of her own pizza. Seeing where Yang was looking, Summer waited till Raven was about to take another bite and quickly shoved a strawberry in her mouth instead. 

“ACK!” Raven coughed, trying to dislodge the fruit and only succeeding in biting it in half while Summer held it in place. 

“Healthy before junk.” Summer told her, darting her eyes over to Yang to show why she had done what she had. Raven gave her wife a glare that would normally wilt anyone but not the Rose she had married. “Besides, strawberries are way better than pizza.” Summer declared as she grabbed one of the red berries and took a bite. Raven grinned, waiting for her wife to get distracted before leaning forward and capturing her lips. Summer’s eyes widened in shock as Raven continued to kiss her before they closed and enjoyed the sensation. 

“Ew!” Yang giggled as her Moms separated and Raven smacked her lips while Summer blinked her glazed eyes. 

“Yep, strawberries are better.” Raven said, quickly grabbing another slice before Summer could stop her. Looking up at Yang, she winked and took a bite of her slice, smiling with her mouth closed when Yang did the same and managed to pull the cheese off. 

The trio enjoyed their lunch, Summer managing to get Yang to eat three small sticks of celery and a few strawberries with her small slice while Raven quickly gobbled down three slices of her own and a handful of strawberries, avoiding the celery unless Summer shoved it into her mouth. Summer herself managed a slice and a half along with a majority of the strawberries and some celery before deciding she was full. Picking up Yang and setting her on her hip, she skillfully wiped the energetic child’s face before releasing her to run off before looking at Raven holding the pizza box. 

“Leave some for Qrow.” Summer ordered, making Raven roll her eyes as she slid the box into the oven and grabbed the dirtied plates. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea to leave the girls with Tai for an entire week? I mean a couple days is fine but a week?” Raven asked as she closed the oven and turned to look at her wife. Summer didn’t answer, instead looking for something in the fridge and giving Raven a tantalizing view from behind. “Yang’ll probably be fine but Ruby’s still having trouble sleeping at night.” Raven said, swallowing thickly, and averting her eyes to stare at the wooden floor till Summer stood up. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Summer said, walking over to Raven with a smoldering look and a sway to her hips. “Besides, if we work fast we can get some alone time.” She whispered into the taller woman’s ear, drawing out a deep red blush that made her smile and wink just as a cough caught their attention. 

“As much as I’d enjoy the show, rather not do it now.” Qrow told them from his spot on the couch with Ruby still cuddled to his chest. Raven shot her twin a glare, purposely pulling a now blushing Summer into her arms before the Rose could move out of range. “Yeah, yeah.” Qrow grumbled, freeing one hand to wave dismissively at his sister. 

“Wanna get this one?” Qrow asked, pointing down at where Ruby was starting to wake up and gnaw on his shirt. Summer rolled her eyes at the man, smiling as Ruby started to get fussy and Qrow started to panic. 

“I got her.” Raven sighed, pulling away from Summer and walking over to take a fussy Ruby from her brother. “C’mere Tick.” Raven muttered as she lifted Ruby away from Qrow and turned her to face her. 

“And why are you upset?” Raven asked the infant, watching as Ruby paused for a few seconds to look at Raven before bouncing in her arms and laughing. “Tick.” Raven muttered affectionately as she held Ruby in one arm and listened to her babble happily. 

“That is a demon.” Qrow muttered, glaring at a now happy Ruby as Raven shot him a smug look. 

“She is not!” Summer exclaimed, slamming the oven shut and holding the box of pizza in one hand. “She is an adorable little Tick!” Summer said, walking over to coo at a smiling baby while Qrow made sounds of disgust. 

“And Mama loves her very much!” Summer cooed, kissing Ruby’s nose and missing the eye roll shared by Raven and Qrow. 

“Bir’y!” Yang’s voice called out from elsewhere drawing the adults attention. 

“I’ll get her.” Summer said before vanishing down the hallway with white rose petals left in her wake. “Guys! You gotta see this!” Summer’s laugh carried through the house making the twins share a look before walking down the hallway, Qrow with a slice of pizza half way in his mouth and another in his hand. 

“It not funny!” Yang yelled as the adults all crowded around her bedroom doorway. Yang was hanging by the back of her overalls in her closet. From the looks of it, Yang had stacked her toy box and a chair in her closet to grab a mint green bear that was now on the floor. The chair had fallen and probably in the fall, the back strap of her overalls had gotten caught on a hook and kept her from hitting the floor. 

“Sorry Firecracker, it kinda is.” Qrow laughed as Ruby looked around at the laughing adults in confusion while Yang whined and tried to free herself. 

“I need my camera.” Summer laughed, darting down the hallway for said item. 

“Not funny!” Yang yelled, tears starting to form as Yang struggled against the hook, slipping further down and until her clothes rode up and further trapping the tiny blond. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Yang is 2, Ruby is almost a year old. `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“Should we really be doing it?” Summer asked as she and Raven watched Tai chase Yang around the yard. Ruby was moving around the porch barefoot in her walker, wide silver eyes watching everything with interest. 

“When did you do it?” Raven asked instead of answering, her eyes on Yang as Tai caught her and tossed the giggling child up in the air. The duo looked so alike. It kind of made her glad they had told Yang that Tai was her ‘daddy’ when she was younger. She could only imagine the confusion and chaos that would have resulted from not telling her. 

“My parents did it when I was five I think. My memory isn’t that great.” Summer told her, looking down when she felt something bump her leg to see a grinning Ruby drooling and trying to give her one of the toys on the walker. 

“Pfft, sure it isn’t.” Raven scoffed as she watched out of the corner of her eye as Summer shook the toy before Ruby moved away, laughing, and biting on her fingers again. “Where are those teething toys?” Raven muttered, making to get up before Summer stopped her with a gently grab. 

“Seriously though, do you think it’s a good idea?” Summer asked, looking Raven in the eye and trying to figure out the bigger woman’s thoughts as she wrapped her hand around Summer’s and gave it a soft squeeze. 

“Yes, if only because I want to know what semblance she’ll get.” Raven laughed as she watched Yang ‘defeat’ Tai, the grown man tumbling to the ground to be tackled by Yang. “I bet she gets a strength one.” She said as Tai lifted his daughter up into the air with one hand, making Summer gasp as he tossed her up and caught her with one hand. 

“Oum, he’s going to give me a heart attack!” Summer told her, and would have gotten up if it weren’t for Raven laughing and pulling her closer to her. Both had been sitting on a swing, but when Raven pulled her wife closer she laid them out with Summer pressed against her and the back of the swing. “Raven!” Summer squeaked, her eyes growing wide as she grabbed onto Raven while the swing tipped dangerously forward. 

“Relax!” Raven laughed, wrapping her arms around Summer and burying her face into the red head’s hair. “We don’t get moments like this to often.” She whispered as the swing rocked them back and forth and an ocean breeze passed by. 

“I,” A little voice chirped, interrupting the rose birds enjoyed their peace. Summer sighed, turning her face into Raven’s chest while the bigger woman laughed and looked down at the grinning head of red-black hair. 

“Think you’re cute, do ya?” Raven growled playfully as Ruby laughed and clapped her hands. “C’mere!” She said, leaning over a bit to pull Ruby out of the walker with one hand and settle the girl on her lap. Ruby instantly began to grab at the small rings on Summer’s hand, her little eyes drawn to the shiny metal. 

“She looks like you.” Summer spoke up as she tapped her fingers in different patterns to entertain their youngest. “I mean, I see Qrow but it’s mostly you.” Summer added as Raven hummed an acknowledgement, the woman simply enjoying the peace and laughter around her. 

“I think she looks more like you. Red hair and cherub looks.” Raven said, brushing her fingers over the back of Ruby’s neck and making the hyperactive child turn her head in search of them. “And that smile you get whenever you succeed.” Raven added when she brushed Ruby’s neck again and this time the baby caught her. 

“ee,” Ruby grinned, tiny fingers wrapped around Raven’s one and a smile on her face that made Raven smile softly in return as she moved her hand back and forth in a swinging motion. 

“Well, she may have those things, but she’s got your drive. Little Tick is determined as you whenever she wants something.” Summer told her, brushing a hand through Ruby’s short but thick hair and getting an almost purr like look on the child’s face. “And like you, she loves having her hair brushed.” Summer whispered as Ruby jerked up right and looked around, distracted by Tai and Yang when they started towards them. 

“Aa!” Ruby cheered, bouncing in Raven’s lap as Yang ran up to them and tried to climb up onto the swing, only succeeding in pushing the swing. 

“Up you go.” Raven muttered, lifting Yang up and carefully shifting so Ruby wouldn’t fall with the movement. Tai sat down in a nearby chair, grunting as he settled before smiling at the family. 

“What?” Summer asked curiously, looking at her teammate as he smiled at them. “Tai, your creeping me out.” She added as she watched him pull out his scroll just as Raven looked up. 

“Ha!” He said in triumphant, turning the scroll around to show Summer looking at the screen with wide eyes, Raven looking up in confusion, Ruby smiling up at him, and Yang waving a hand at him. “That is so getting printed.” Tai laughed, Summer rolling her eyes at him before gasping slightly when Yang jumped to lay on her. 

“Get me a copy.” Raven commanded, giving him a look as she let Ruby crawl up her torso to tap her nose. 

“Oo.” She giggled, squealing when Raven playfully grabbed her fingers in a harmless bite. Raven smiled, releasing her tiny fingers, and lifted one hand to fix the collar of the pink long sleeve onsie. 

“You’ll get your copy.” Tai told her, the sound of a scroll beeping accenting his words as he leaned his head back to enjoy the sun shining down on his face. 

“’Addy, you tired?” Yang asked, turning her head to look at the man as he hummed and simply waved a hand in reply. “Nap!” The little firecracker exclaimed, trying to climb over Raven and Ruby to get to Tai. 

“Look out.” Raven drawled as she lifted Yang up and set her back down on the porch. Tai lifted his head just in time for Yang to bump into his leg. “I think naps would be a good idea.” She added as she watched Yang wiggle her way into Tai’s arms and wrap her arms around his neck. 

“I not tired.” Yang told her, lifting her head to look at Raven as the woman hummed in disbelief while Summer stole Ruby off her lap. 

“Hey!” She exclaimed softly as Summer grinned and laid Ruby against her chest, the tiny red head snuggling closer and blinking up at Raven innocently. “Thief.” She grunted as Summer hummed a laugh and just leaned her head onto her chest. 

“Ba, ba, ba!” Ruby babbled, lifting herself and grabbing at Raven shirt. “Bu!” Ruby exclaimed, making Yang jump at the loud squeal Ruby let loose, turning her head to pout at her sister angrily. 

“Uby no!” Yang told her, sighing dramatically when her sister wouldn’t listen before snuggling up against Tai. 

“What is it?” Raven asked her little silver eyed Tick, smiling when Ruby grinned at the attention. 

“Bu-y.” She said in response, making Raven blink in surprise and cock her head to the side, much like a bird. 

“What?” She asked as Ruby squealed happily again, jumping on Summer’s stomach making the smaller woman grunt. 

“Bu-y!” Ruby cried happily, little eyes shining as Summer sat up a bit to look at Ruby. 

“Is she saying buddy, without the d?” Raven asked slowly, her head turned to Summer as Tai coughed, trying to cover a laugh. 

“I think she’s saying birdy.” Summer said with amusement, silver eyes glittering as Ruby reached for Raven’s hair. 

“Bur-y!” Ruby repeated a little more clearly, making the three adults smile at Ruby’s first word. 

“Now we’re even.” Summer laughed as she and the taller woman sat up, Summer holding Ruby as the girl repeated her new word.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Ruby’s first birthday `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“Why uby so little?” Yang asked as Summer made a small chocolate cake for Ruby and a large strawberry and vanilla cake for the adults. 

“Because, she’s just a baby.” Summer told her oldest, stepping around the chair Yang stood on to grab an egg. 

“She stay a baby forever?” Yang asked, twisting her head every which way to watch Summer dart around the kitchen. Summer didn’t answer right away, distracted with trying to find the second bag of flour for the cake. “Mama?” Yang called out, climbing up onto the counter with the help of a cabinet, dangerously close to falling as she pulled her tiny body up. 

“Yang!” Summer yelped grabbing the girl and setting her down on the floor with a sigh of relief. “We don’t climb on counters.” Summer told the pouting girl before looking up to see flour hidden inside the cabinet. “Bingo!” She grinned, grabbing the bag and a measuring cup. 

“I hungry.” Yang said, stomping her foot when Summer again ignored her. “MAMA!” Yang yelled, only getting a glance this time before Summer turned back to the cake. 

“Problem?” Tai asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked at an indifferent Summer and an angry toddler. 

“Nope!” Summer told him, ignoring Yang as she jumped up and down angrily. “Yang Xiao Long, if you want to throw a temper tantrum then go outside. Otherwise, you can wait for lunch like everyone else.” Summer told her daughter as she glared at Summer and looked close to screaming. 

“I hate you!” Yang finally let out, making the adults freeze as she ran out of the room and out of the house. Summer stared at the open door Yang had run out of, her face frozen in shock while Tai gaped at the woman and tried to figure out what to do. 

“I’ll go take care of her.” Tai finally said, his voice coming out as a mumble as Summer’s eyes watered and she turned back to the half made cake batter. 

Tai quickly walked out of the house and looked around the large backyard in search of a flash of a purple shirt or blond hair. Yang was usually never this temperamental, her laid back nature coming from Summer, but then again, Tai wasn’t around very often and only kept Yang at his house once in a blue moon. Maybe she did have a bit of temper? 

“Yang, sweetheart, come out.” Tai called out as he walked towards the small balcony he and Qrow had built around one of the many trees almost three years back. Raven had insisted when they built the small house that they needed a tree house up high in the trees, saying a roof wasn’t good enough to watch stars. Qrow had agreed but after Raven got pregnant and became unable to transform or climb higher than a couple of feet off the ground, the men had needed to build a small balcony around the bottom of the tree. It stretched out away from the tree by roughly four feet, plenty of room to prop their feet up and view the stars, and was covered in cushions and blankets dragged down from the tree house above. 

“Yang’arang?” Tai called out, walking around the tree to find a pouting three year old sitting in the shadow of the tree and out of sight of the house. 

“Go ‘way.” Yang grouched, glaring at some spot in front of her as Tai climbed into the spot next to her and looked out at the trees. “’Uby’s dumb.” She said after a minute, turning lilac eyes up to meet blue as Tai nodded. 

“Why Mama make her a cake? I hungry too!” Yang told him, kicking out her legs in frustration and throwing a blanket away from her. Tai hummed, part of him unsure of what to say even as several pages from ‘how to’ books ran through his mind. 

“So…what do you want to do?” Tai asked, looking down at Yang as she gave him a confused look, as if asking if he had been listening. “If you’re hungry and can’t wait, we can go to my house and eat.” Tai shrugged and then mentally slapped himself, Raven would kill him if she knew he was offering to take Yang to his house and encouraging her to ‘run away’. Scratch that, Summer would. Raven would just hold her sword to his throat while Summer did the murdering. 

“I no hungry.” Yang said, making Tai blink out of his day-mare. “Want Mama like ‘Uby.” Yang told him, her face scrunched up like Raven’s whenever she tried to explain herself without knowing the right words. 

“You want a cake?” Tai asked slowly, trying to figure out Yang’s meaning while she shook her head. 

“Want Mama.” She told him flatly, and began climbing out of the little pillow nest she had and off the platform. Tai watched her for a minute, his mind trying to figure out why Yang had been mad to begin with if all she wanted was Summer. Little girls were so confusing; one minute they hate you the next they want you. 

“I hope I have a son.” Tai grumbled as he got up and followed after his daughter/niece. “Sum! It’s fixed!” Tai said as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes unfocused and leading him to bump into Yang. “Umph.” Tai grumped as he steadied himself and focused his eyes on the mess in front of him. 

“Don’t say it.” Summer said, her silver eyes glaring at Tai while she was covered head to toe in chocolate cake batter with Qrow trying to look innocent covered in flour and icing on his hands. The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off inside and Tai was torn between laughing or asking how cake batter had gotten on the ceiling. 

“It.” Yang said and took off out of the room, falling on cake batter before getting back to her feet and continuing her mad dash out of the room. 

“Raven!” Summer yelled as Qrow and Tai burst into laughter, the blonde man helping the other stand up. “You two. Clean up. And you! Keep from making more of…This!” Summer snapped, getting to her feet on her own and angrily pointing at the duo before storming out to go clean up. 

“You, got a little somethin’.” Qrow said, pointing at his own face as Tai patted his cheeks. “No, no, no, right HERE!” He said, yelling as he tackled Tai and proceeded to wrestle him around on the messy floor. 

`…`…`…` 

“I still don’t see how this is my fault.” Raven said as she pulled Ruby out of her bubble bath and dried her off. 

“Ubba, ubba, ubba!” Ruby laughed, highly entertained by the noises she could make as her taller mother dried her off. “Ah-I!” Ruby squealed as the towel was lifted from her fuzzy head and she saw Summer stripping for a shower. Summer smiled at the little girl, walking over to give her a sweet kiss before jumping into the warm water. 

“She gets her temper and smart aleck mouth from you, Love.” Summer told her, letting out a sigh of relief as the water hit her. Raven rolled her eyes, wanting to point out that Summer herself had quite a temper on her own. 

“If that’s the case,” Raven said, letting her words trail off as she put Ruby in her crib with a few toys before jumping back into the bathroom. “Let me see if I can’t take a cure for it.” She said, slipping out of her loose clothes and jumping into the shower to join her wife. 

“Oh? And what might that be?” Summer asked with a mischievous and sultry look as Raven wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and hummed in reply. 

“Might be…this.” She said and leaned in for a kiss, ignoring the water getting in her face as she and Summer enjoyed the moment. 

`…`…`…` 

Yang poked her head into the master bedroom, listening to the sound of water and her Moms for a second before bounding over to Ruby. 

“An!” Ruby said happily, lifting a stuffed wolf toy and bouncing it as Yang looked at her. 

“’ungry?” Yang asked as Ruby climbed out of the crib and Yang grabbed a pillow off the bed. “Daddy got cake!” Yang told her sister as she dropped down safely on the pillow. 

“Aa!” Ruby squealed happily before turning wide silver eyes onto Yang when she clapped a hand over her smaller mouth. 

“Shh, gotta be shh.” Yang said and let go of Ruby, and reached into her crib for the wolf plushie. “’ere. Shh.” 

“Shh,” Ruby repeated, holding the toy in a tight grip and followed Yang out of the room. “Ka, ka, ka.” Ruby chanted as Yang led Ruby to the kitchen where Qrow was now sliding a fresh chocolate cake into the oven while Tai mopped the ceiling. 

“Daddy hungry.” Yang said, running over to Tai to latch onto his leg while Ruby stayed by the table. 

“I think you should tell your Mama.” Tai said as he lifted the toddler up onto his hip. “Hey Birthday Girl!” Tai exclaimed as he saw Ruby standing by the table and watching the colorful balloons bounce around the table. The now one year old’s head snapped to him, breaking into a grin before she waddled over to him, hitting his leg with a laugh. 

“Hi!” Ruby grinned, showing off a few tiny teeth as Tai lifted her up as well. Tai slipped around the room, bouncing the girls in his arms while humming a lazy tune he’d heard on the radio. 

“Are you still singing that stupid song?” Qrow asked in disbelief as he washed a mixing bowl, looking over at Tai holding the girls up to grab at balloons. 

“It’s not stupid. It’s Ferg-alicious!” Tai sang, spinning with the girls, and singing the song aloud now. Qrow groaned, putting wet soapy hands to his ears, and trying to ignore the song. 

“L! I! CC! Y!” Yang yelled happily, getting the words wrong but having fun regardless as Tai began to chase the other man around. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Raven asked, walking into the kitchen with a baggy shirt, shorts, and a towel around her neck. 

“He started it!” Qrow exclaimed quickly, darting around the table to stand behind his sister. “He was singing that daaaag nab it song again.” He said, his small curse switching out fast as he felt a chill run down his spine. 

“Nice save,” Raven muttered as an equally lazy dressed Summer walked into the room and snatched Yang out of his arms. 

“I try.” Qrow shrugged, slinging an arm over his sister’s shoulder as he watched Tai hold a balloon for Ruby while Summer got out cut up PB&J sandwiches for Yang to snack on. “Can’t believe this is it.” He mumbled, getting a look from his sister that made him grin. 

“Think about it. Did you ever think this was where we’d be after graduation? You’re married and a Mom, I’m the most sought after bachelor and Huntsman. Tai’s still an idiot, true, but…” Qrow let his words trail off, knowing his sister understood what he meant. 

“Family. It’s…different.” Raven said with her eyes on Summer as she let Yang feed her a bite of the sweet sandwich. “A lot better than the last one.” Raven admitted and pushed her brother, grinning at him as he feigned being hurt. “C’mon, I got a mission in a couple days. Let’s enjoy this.” She said and walked over to steal a balloon and Ruby from Tai’s lap. 

“Hey!” Tai said as the birthday girl was taken away from him, not that she complained, she adored Raven like Yang adored Summer. 

“Is something we don’t have.” Raven said as Ruby babbled happily and played with her damp hair. “Now, I do believe it’s someone’s birthday and seeing as it’s so hot why don’t we take this down to the beach?” She asked, getting grins and a cheer from the group that made her smile.


	9. Blake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, nope, nope! RWBY is not mine

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 2 Years Old `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

“Don’t drop her!” Kali exclaimed when she walked out of the small boathouse to see Ghira lifting and dropping Blake towards the water. Blake was thrilled with the action, laughing, and wiggling in the air as Ghira held her by the back of her sand covered overalls. The small family of three had been enjoying the smooth sand and a picnic lunch before returning to the boat to fish and enjoy the peace of open water. 

“Gain! Gain!” Blake squealed as Ghira set her on his shoulder, smiling fondly at his wife as she gave him a disapproving look. 

“Maybe later, Blake.” Ghira said with a smile as he walked over to the other side of the boat to his chair and fishing rod. “Have I ever told you the story of the panther that taught the first Huntress?” Ghira asked as he sat down with Blake in his lap and Kali nearby sunbathing. “The panther was a lone creature, choosing to ignore the actions of man and instead focus on his small kingdom. One day, while hunting for himself he came across a tiny little man cub.” Ghira began, his deep voice mesmerizing Blake while he checked his line and lifted a simple straw hat to block the sun from his face. 

“Now the panther thought to himself, why would man leave one of their little ones alone? She cannot hunt, nor can she climb the high trees to escape the heavy steps of the elephant or the quiet slither of the snake.” Ghira said, pulling a half made straw hat out and braiding it for Blake. 

“Hiss,” Blake giggled, sticking her tongue out in an imitation of a snake. Ghira smiled, rubbing Blake’s hair affectionately before continuing his story. 

“The panther decided if man wanted to leave one of their own behind, then he would take her. He taught the little man cub how to listen to the birds and small prey for danger. He taught her how to jump high and climb to find a safe bed in the trees, and he taught her how to find the weak or sickly beasts to take to help the herds and packs to survive.” Ghira went on, his eyes looking up to his wife who was smiling and watching them as he played with Blake. Covering her ears, then lifting her high above his head, before bringing her back to his lap as she laughed. “But soon he realized that she longed to return from where she came.” Ghira said, his sharp eyes seeing a tug on his line as he continued. Without pausing his story, he dropped Blake’s unfinished hat down next to him and grabbed the pole. 

“So, the panther gave her one last gift, the gift of a Hunter.” Ghira said, pointing to his eyes and nose before brushing Blake’s ears. “He gave her sight to see in the shadows, smells to track, and ears to listen.” He told her, smiling when Blake covered her nose and pulled her ears back with a laugh. 

“Ghira!” Kali suddenly exclaimed, making the large man’s eyes snap to his fishing rod just as it came loose. Standing up to snatch it back, he temporarily forgot Blake was in his lap and sent the two year old flying over the small railing of the boat and into the water. “BLAKE!” Kali yelled as Ghira yanked his pole -fish and all- out of the water and dove in next to his wife. 

“Maybe the panther should pay more attention.” Kali said when the family of three surfaced, Kali holding a stunned Blake and keeping them afloat while Ghira shook his head free of water. “And next time put on a life jacket.” She added when Blake started to cry from the shock of being thrown overboard and then rescued. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 2 and a half years old `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“…unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.” Kali prayed, focusing her lilac colored Aura onto Blake, and coaxing the toddler’s own Aura out. Blake looked around at her similar colored Aura wrapping around her, captivated by the strange tingling feeling, and missing her mother smile and draw her Aura back. 

That was two weeks ago, Ghira and Kali were now both dealing with outbursts of her semblance with a mix of exasperation, amusement, and eye rolls. 

“Blake, you need a bath.” Kali said for the umpteenth time, reaching for the angry two year old and trying to put her in the warm ankle deep water. 

“No!” Blake snapped, replacing herself with a shadow and running to the door. “No want it!” Blake told her passionately while trying to open the door. Not for the first time was Kali glad the doorknobs everywhere in the house where too high for Blake to reach. 

“You’re covered in mud and you smell like fish. You need a bath.” Kali told her daughter, walking over to grab the naked girl again and wrap her in a firmer hold. 

“Fishes is good! No bath!” Blake yelled, struggling against Kali as the water got closer. “Noooo!” Blake howled, making Kali roll her eyes and mentally start a count down. 

“Are you sure I can’t help?” Ghira asked, poking his head in right on cue and making Kali’s ears droop in defeat. 

“I can do it.” She growled, now struggling to hold onto Blake as she tried to get to her father, who wouldn’t give her a bath. “You know, I hate being the villain but you won’t give her a bath.” She told him as he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, giving Blake a reassuring smile as tears formed in her eyes and she reached for him. 

“She doesn’t like the water.” Ghira said lamely, shrugging his massive shoulders as if it weren’t obvious. “And it is entirely my fault!” He added quickly when he saw the angry look shot his way. 

“Blake, enough. Just let me at least get the mud out of your hair.” Kali tried, getting a rough head shake for her answer before an opened bottle of soap was dropped into the water with a thunk. Blake wouldn’t give up though, kicking at the water fiercely and letting out loud howls as she tried to get Ghira to save her. “Look at the bubbles, Blake.” Kali tried, watching as Blake’s kicks created a mass of bubbles before she could fish the soap out. Blake paused her tantrum for a minute, looking at the water angrily before gapping at the sudden addition of bubbles. 

“How!” Blake demanded, turning her head to look at Kali as she smiled in triumph. Kali hummed, playfully cocking her head to the side and smiling as Blake waited impatiently for an answer. “Maw!” Blake snapped, trying to give Kali an angry look but only making a pout instead. 

“Magic,” Kali told her with a smile as Blake’s ears stood up and she gave a wide eyed look of wonder. “But it’ll only last for a few minutes.” Kali added and waited as Blake looked at the water and seemed to think it over. 

“Bath time.” Blake finally said with a nod and Kali had to fight back the urge to laugh as she finally lowered Blake into the water and snatched up the soap. 

“And that is how it’s done.” Kali said triumphantly as Blake played in the bubbles, ignoring her Mother for the most part as she scrubbed the mud out of her soft hair. Ghira rolled his eyes, letting his wife soak in her win before he slipped out of the bathroom to go finish off a few work papers. 

He could almost swear it had only been a second after he sat down when he heard a crash sound followed by his wife loud cry of their child’s name. 

“Oh no.” Ghira muttered under his breath, watching the door to his study for the small shadow that would soon come. 

“Da!” Blake yelled, a small thud hitting Ghira’s door and making him wince as her small fist hit the thin door. “Da! Da! Da!” Blake yelled, her calls turning to cries that Ghira forced himself to ignore. Dammit! He was stronger than the cries of a toddler! 

`…`…`

Kali watched her husband stand under the water of the shower wearing swim trunks and avoiding her eyes as Blake rinsed off in his arms. 

“You know you’re wrapped around her finger, don’t you?” Kali asked, laughing when Ghira grumbled something in reply. “I’ll read to Blake tonight.” She told him as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 3 `…`…`…`…`…` 

Blake glared at Peter as he glared back, his arms crossed and holding a simple yet cute white kimono with gold and black butterflies on it. 

“Yes.” He said sternly, looking down at Blake as she bared her teeth and attempted to intimidate the older boy. 

“No!” She yelled, stomping her foot for added emphasis, and took off running. 

“Blake!” Peter yelled, chasing after the short toddler as she ducked and weaved between people. “Get back here!” He yelled as he pushed between a group, his blue eyes looking around for the lost toddler. “Awe! C’mon!” He snapped, stomping the ground himself in anger before looking up at the sky and calling out for Blake as loudly as he could. 

`…`…`…`

Minnie glanced up again, her rounded ears flicking as she watched the small toddler quietly read. The child had appeared about an hour previously and had seemed happy to sit in the children’s section of the library. The older woman vaguely recognized the child, knowing she’d seen her somewhere but couldn’t place exactly where. 

“Hey Min, got some returns for you!” A woman greeted, dropping a few tomes onto the counter and making the mouse Faunus jump in surprise. “Are you reading those horror books again?” The woman asked with a stern look as the librarian laughed and shook her head, discreetly sliding one such book further under her desk with her knee. 

“Sorry, did the boys finish all these?” Minnie asked as she looked at the complicated machinery books and then at her friend. “Hard to believe they’re only fourteen.” She said as she pushed the books aside and rolled her eyes at the large grocery bag being put down in front of her. 

“I know! I know! You pack your own, but Don made these amazing taquitos and I had to bring you some.” The woman said with a grin and pulled out three small boxes full of food. 

“Daisy, you can’t just come here and feed me! I’m trying to be healthy!” Minnie said, laughing as she took one of the containers emitting a heavenly smell. 

“Sure, it’s not like your already stick thin! Pretty soon you’ll be thinner than paper.” Daisy said, leaning over the counter to push playfully at her friend. 

“’Scuse me.” A tiny little voice called out, interrupting the two women and drawing their attention to a small nervous toddler. “I want these p’ease.” Blake said, holding up a stack of beginners Dr. Seuss books to Minnie. 

“Sure thing! Do you have a library card?” She asked, carefully taking the books and pulling up a due date for the trio of books. 

“This?” Blake asked, holding up a worn card with a book printed on it. Minnie took the card anyway, turning it over to look at the faded signature on the back, before looking at Daisy. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Daisy asked as Minnie tried to decipher the name on the back. The first letters were to smudged but maybe the last four would pull something up. 

“B’ake.” Blake said softly, her ears folded back slightly as the blond woman talked to her. She wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers but she really wanted those books! 

“Do you know where your daddy and mommy are Blake?” Daisy asked and watched as Minnie slid the books back towards them and Blake’s eyes and ears lit up. “Do you like to read?” Daisy asked, reminded of her own triplets and how the boys read anything and everything they could. 

“Uh huh, it’s a cat.” Blake said, pulling one of the books down to show Daisy the tall black cat in a hat to the woman. 

“Yep, a very special cat.” Daisy said as Blake opened the book to a random page and grinned. “You okay, Min?” Daisy asked when she heard her friend go silent and looked up at her amused eyes. 

“Blake, is your daddy’s name Ghira?” Minnie asked the three year old, finally having found a name to go with the card in her hand. 

“No,” Blake said, shaking her head, and making Minnie blink in confusion while Daisy bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Da’s name is Da.” Blake told her, her little ears folding back when Daisy started to laugh and Minnie facepalmed. 

`…`…`…`

“Aster! Please!” Peter begged his older brother, the eleven year old pulling on the back of his apron as the young man carefully painted a few finished pieces of furniture. “Lady Kali and Mom are gonna kill me if I don’t find her!” Peter said, slipping, and letting go of his brother when he moved across the shop for more paint. 

“I done told ya, no. Go find her yourself!” The tall grey rabbit Faunus snapped at the boy, turning around to glare at him when he stomped his foot. “Where have you looked?” He said after a minute doing a glaring match at the tween. 

“I checked the main building, the market place, the docks, and the bakery. Nobody’s seen her.” Peter told him, watching thankfully as his brother removed his apron and poked his head out of the door leading to the front of the building. 

“I’m going on lunch!” He called out, getting a muffled reply from a large man in red that was buried inside a piano. “I’ll be back in an hour.” Aster added, watching the large man jump back as the piano let out a loud bang. 

“Da! She is perfect once more!” Aster’s boss sang in a thick accent that made the young man roll his eyes. 

“Alright, c’mon.” Aster said, walking out of the back with his brother bouncing behind him. “Let’s go check the school district and then swing by Mom’s. She could be there.” He said, looking at his brother as he stood there by his side. 

“What?” Peter asked, cocking his head to the side before letting out a yelp when Aster lightly smacked his ears. “What was that for!” Peter demanded as he rubbed his sore ear and glared at his brother. 

“Go check by the school and the playground before I change my mind.” He grumbled and watched his brother take off. “Meet me back here in an hour!” He hollered after the boy, muttering about irresponsible kids under his breath as he made his way down the long, crowded street to his Mom’s neighborhood. 

`…`

“Excuse me ladies, but have you seen a kit? About yay high, black hair, large ears, wearing a pink tank top and barefoot?” Aster asked, walking into the slightly crowded library. It was highly unusual in his opinion, but then again, he hadn’t set foot in a library since he was Peter’s age so a day like this could be normal. 

“I’m sorry, how can I help you?” A young woman, probably around Aster’s age asked, her multicolored hair glittering slightly as she turned away from the child in front of her to look at him. 

“Um, I uh, Aster!” Aster stumbled, trying to get his brain to catch up with his mouth as he quirked a smile at the giggling girl. 

“I’m Isla, but my friends call me Tooth. Long story,” the young woman said with a laugh as she shook Aster’s hand. “Are you here for Story Time?” She asked, nodding to the circle of kids listening to a woman with mouse ears read a children’s book. 

“No, I mean, I’m looking for a runt. Name’s Blake, she’s supposed to be with my brother but she has a thing for books. Kinda hopin’ she was here.” Aster said, shaking his head, and feeling a tinge of regret at not being able to flirt with the woman. Maybe he’d see her again. It was a small island. 

“As’er!” A familiar voice cried out, followed by something hitting Aster’s leg. 

“Blake? What’re you doin here, Runt? Don’t you know better than to run off.” Aster said with a relieved look as he lifted his leg to show Blake curled around the lower half of the limb. Blake only grinned, letting out a laugh when the young man kicked her up into the air and placed her on a shoulder. 

“Is she your sister?” Tooth asked as Blake wiggled back down to run over to a stack of books. 

“Nah, she’s my Mom’s friend’s kit. My brothers and I watch her whenever they get busy.” Aster said with a shrug as Blake handed him the books and climbed back up his leg. “Mind checking us out?” He asked with a blush as he hefted Blake up onto his shoulders while Tooth looked at them with an ‘awe they’re so cute’ gaze. 

“Huh? Oh! Right! Those books are already checked out by Blake, just have back in two weeks.” Tooth said with a smile as Aster struggled to put the books in his bag. 

“Maybe we can hang out some time. There’s a bonfire going on tonight near the dunes.” Aster tried, ignoring the way his tail shook in hope that Tooth would say yes. 

“Hmm, I’m new to the area so pick me up at sundown? The house nearest the docks with the dark green windows.” Tooth said with a smile as Aster’s tail shook and he felt like floating away. 

“Right! Sundown!” He said and bounded out of the library, not even bothered by the stares following him as he ran to his work. He had a date! 

“Blake, maybe you and I should hang out more often!” Aster said with a grin as he ran, smiling when Blake told him to go faster. “Careful what you wish for!” He said and used his semblance to dive into the ground. Blake clung closer to him as he shot off below the streets, laughing at their speed before Aster jumped straight up into the air. 

“Tada!” Aster sang happily as he let Blake down and watched her bounce to the door. This wasn’t exactly her first time at the craft and repair shop. 

“Help?” A weak voice called out from where a pile of old paint and polish cans sat. “Aster?” Peter called from beneath the pile, making Blake turn away from the door to look at Aster in confusion as the young man facepalmed. 

“You are so lucky I’m in a good mood.” Aster said as he moved a few cans aside to find his paint and polish splattered brother beneath the useless cans. “C’mon, shower upstairs.” He said, pulling his brother to his feet and wincing at the potent smell. 

“Ew,” Blake drawled, covering her own nose as Peter made a colorful exit. 

“Why don’t you come paint with me, Blake? Should keep you busy for an hour or so.” Aster said as they walked inside and Blake ran over to the small empty space Aster kept clean just for her. 

“Blue p’ease!” Blake said, trying to imitate the young man as he slipped on his apron and grabbed an old shirt for Blake to wear. 

“First things first.” Aster said, dropping the large shirt over Blake’s head and helping her tie a string around her waist. “Hands up!” He said, and grinned when Blake’s hands rose above her head. “Hmm, now we need brushes and,” 

“Paint!” Blake cheered, jumping up and down as Aster grabbed the kid friendly water paint his boss kept around for his grandkids. 

“Today, we can paint these!” Aster told her, pulling out a box of old wooden toys that looked well loved. “I’ll sand and repair and you,” 

“Paint!” Blake told him, grinning happily at the thought of getting to finger paint and help Aster. The man was in a good mood, and everyone could feel it. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 3 and a few months `…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Ghira hummed appreciatively as the thunder rolled outside and lightening flashed. The storm had started shortly before he managed to get home, after changing into a set of loose pajamas and making tea he had decided to sit in the living room with the massive sliding doors open to let in the soothing smell of rain and its breezes. 

His wife was asleep, looking as if she had been waiting for him to come home before losing the battle against sleep. After switching into his clean clothes, he had pulled a blanket up around the woman and slipped back out. 

“Da?” A tiny little voice called out fearfully as another crack rolled through the air, making Ghira blink out of his thoughts as something thudded into the couch and dug claws into his leg. 

“Blake?” Ghira whispered, looking down at the blanket with arms clinging to his leg. “C’mere Kit.” Ghira rumbled, lifting Blake and the blanket up into his lap just as another flash lit the room and Blake jumped to hide against his chest. 

“Is it too loud?” Ghira asked as he gently placed a hand on Blake’s tiny back and rubbed it through the blanket. “Don’t worry, the sprites and fairies will stop playing soon.” Ghira told her, watching the storm as Blake shook her head. 

“Tell them go away.” Blake told him, lifting her head to look at him from under the blanket. Ghira smiled, lifting his hand to grab his tea while shifting Blake so she could see the storm as it rolled. 

“Look, watch the light very closely.” Ghira said, taking a sip of his tea as he looked at Blake, watching small amber eyes peek out fearfully as lightening flashed in an arc over the dark sky. “Those were small fairies, lighting the path for the rain to fall.” Ghira told her, softly squeezing her closer when she flinched away from the thunder. “And those were mischievous sprites playing the drums so the fairies know when to turn on the lights.” Ghira added, smiling when Blake looked up at him in confusion. 

“Why?” She asked, pulling the blanket over her head again when the thunder clapped right above them. “I don’ like ‘em!” She whined, her bottom lip pulled out as tears made her eyes glisten. 

“Because. Without the fairies to light the way, the rain wouldn’t know where to go. And without the drums, the sprites can’t tell the fairies when to show the rain where to go.” Ghira explained and stood up with Blake. “They won’t hurt you.” Ghira told her, holding out his free hand to catch a few drops as a softer roll of thunder sounded far off in the distance. 

“Promise?” Blake asked, still looking unsure about the weather as Ghira used the fresh rain to brush his hair back. 

“Promise.” Ghira swore, hefting Blake higher up onto his shoulder and folding the blanket around her. “Why don’t we go to bed?” Ghira asked, raising a brow in surprise when Blake shook her head. 

“Gotta read.” She told him with a stern look that made him smile. 

“Only one.” Ghira told her, and walked to her bedroom. It was a normal, if incredibly purple and cartoonish, toddler room with the bed being an exception. Instead of a normal toddler bed, Kali and Ghira had gotten Blake a small hammock to sleep in and had put a large rocking chair near it so they could read her to sleep. “The Tale of Hump-”

“Not that one!” Blake whined, seeing the cover of the small book, and shaking her head. “Hoppin’ pot!” Blake pleaded, pointing to the small fantasy book Kali had probably left out. Ghira groaned with a smile as he switched the books out, happy he could make Blake so excited by just reading a book to her. 

“The Wizard and the Hopping Pot.” Ghira read, smiling when Blake giggled and cuddled against his chest, looking at the large pictures on each page as Ghira read the short tale to her. 

`…`…`…`

Kali smiled at the sight of Ghira, completely knocked out in the rocking chair with Blake similar and curled up in his arms. The book Kali had read to Blake the previous night was on the floor next to Ghira’s feet, one of his claws digging slightly into the cover as he grunted in his sleep and pulled Blake closer. 

The sight was adorable, and Kali knew Ghira would be waking up soon so her window of opportunity was quickly closing. Darting to the kitchen for a camera, Kali silently made her way back to Blake’s room and smiled at the new sight of Blake sleepily patting Ghira’s open mouth, trying to stop the snores emitting from the man. 

“Good morning,” Kali purred as she took the picture with a click. 

“We need a different chair.” Ghira grumbled as he woke up, lifting his neck with a harsh popping sound that made Blake sit up with a yawn. “One with cushions.” He grouched as Kali decided to help him stand by lifting Blake onto her hip with one hand and using the other to pull Ghira up. 

“Maybe if someone had come to bed,” Kali trailed off, letting her husband be as he stumbled out of the room in search of coffee or tea. It was his day off, so she’d let him be. Maybe she could give him a massage later? She mused as she walked to the kitchen with Blake to start a late breakfast.


	10. Weiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No own RWBY

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 3rd birthday `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Klein bit back a groan as he walked around with a tray of fancy chocolates for the guests. For Weiss’ third birthday, and in honor of Valentine’s Day, Jacques had decided to host a gala as a way to both introduce Weiss to the Atlas Elite and to show a bit of power. Atlas was currently restricting its economy due to trade with Mistral and another country on the import of much needed resources. 

Weiss was currently with Winter, both girls getting ready for their entrance into the gala before Klein could slip Weiss away and out of sight like many of the Elite did with their children. It was a wonder any of them had children. Or maybe like this gala, having an heir was some sort of game. 

“Oh yes, little Henry has already shown an aptitude for the violin. His tutor will be flying in from Vale tomorrow to begin his studies.” A woman with a diamond cuff on her wrist and a matching necklace said, taking a fancy chocolate as Klein passed by. 

“Yes, definitely a game.” Klein muttered under his breath as he caught the flash of jealousy in the other commenter’s eyes before he continued past. He felt sympathy for Winter, the twelve year old would have to stay for a bit longer, now old enough for Jacques to start publicly showing her off to other heirs. 

“Klein, nice to see a friendly face.” A familiar voice said behind Klein, making the man turn away from one of the younger guests with a slightly forced smile. “How have you been?” James asked as he lifted his glass to the man as he gave a snort of amusement. 

“As well as I can.” Klein said before noticing the change in uniform. “I see the rumors were true. Congratulations, General Ironwood.” Klein said, bowing his head in respect as James looked at the star on his uniform in place of his brigadier status. 

“Right, thank you.” James said with a smile, taking a fancy chocolate to try and counter the bitter taste of the champagne. “Sometimes I wonder why I come to these things.” He said, looking around at the room just as a servant walked in with Weiss and Winter. 

“Well, someone looks happy.” James muttered into his glass as Klein bit his lip. Winter was dressed in a simple, yet expensive looking, silver and blue dress decorated with what looked like crystal snowflakes along the edges. Weiss wore a small grey dress with the Schnee Crest stitched onto the back and light blue ribbons decorating the ensemble. The servant wore a simple black and white uniform but mirrored Weiss’ look of unhappiness at being the center of attention. 

“Oh no,” Klein muttered as he noticed Weiss spot Jacques, the man playing the part of a happily doting father as he watched the girls approach. Winter was used to the act, having faced it at many of the parties in the past year. Klein had helped her focus her Aura after such events when Jacques had punished her for some miniscule mistake she had unknowingly committed. James and Klein both watched as Weiss started to struggle against the servant, the movements being seen as an attempt to get to Jacques by the guests. 

“I’ll be back.” James muttered, setting his glass on Klein’s tray before making his way to the front of the room where Jacques was holding a squirming Weiss in his arms. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce my youngest daughter Weiss Schnee. Today, on the holiday of love, my beautiful daughter turns three!” Jacques said, folding one of his arms around Weiss’ legs and pinning one of her arms down all while appearing a loving father to the crowd and avoiding Weiss’ angry slaps and kicks. 

A few guests laughed, thinking Weiss just didn’t want to be held and was shy, and they weren’t entirely wrong. Weiss was fine with being held, so long as it wasn’t Jacques doing it. 

“Let me down!” Weiss demanded, making Jacques smile stiffen the slightest bit while a few more guests laughed. “Win!” She demanded, twisting around to grab at her sister in a plea for help just as James stepped forward. 

“Congratulations, Jacques.” James said as he reached out to shake the Schnee’s hand, squeezing it tightly and giving him a look that told him to do something. 

“Having a small family party earlier must have tired Weiss out.” Jacques explained to everyone as he passed Weiss to Winter, who set her down. “She’s always grouchy when she misses a nap.” He added with a smile as a few parents nodded their heads in agreement and Klein stepped forward. 

“I’ll take the ladies to their rooms.” He bowed, getting a dismissive nod from Jacques as James stepped out from in front of him and instead stood by his side. Glancing up at the man of the house, Klein could tell Jacques did not appreciate Weiss behavior or the soft muttering coming from James. “Follow me.” Klein whispered before leading the two out of the room. 

“Is there any real food?” Winter asked once they were out of the ballroom and in the hallway. 

“Yeah!” Weiss agreed, running towards Klein to grab his hand, and look up at him. “I hungry.” She told him, giggling when he ruffled her perfectly braided hair. 

“I do believe there is warm beef stew and cupcakes waiting for us in the kitchens.” Klein said, smiling when Winter’s eyes lit up and she grabbed Klein’s other hand. 

“Let’s go!” Winter exclaimed, pulling Klein a few steps before letting go and running ahead. “I’ll save you a bowl!” She called over her shoulder as Weiss looked at where her sister had vanished in confusion. 

“Is Win-Win sick?” Weiss asked as Klein held out his hand for Weiss as they walked down the hall. 

“Hmm, I think she’s coming down with puberty.” Klein said in a serious voice as Weiss looked up at him with a bit of fear for her sister. 

“What that?” Weiss asked in a whisper, letting go of Klein’s hand to hold up both her arms. “Does she gotta have soup?” Weiss asked with as much distaste as a three old could make. 

“No, but I think a few extra veggies will work.” Klein laughed, tapping Weiss’ nose when she stuck her tongue out at the mention of the food. “Let’s hope she hasn’t eaten it all.” He said as he found the servant’s staircase to the kitchen and quickly made his way down. 

“Ah, petite colombe! Your sister has nearly eaten all of ze cupcakes!” Maria cried when Klein walked in with Weiss, who gasped at the words. 

“Win! No!” Weiss cried, holding her hands to her face at the mere thought of her sister betraying her like that. 

“I did not! Ms. Maria hid them!” Winter said from her spot at the counter with a bowl of stew and a bread roll. 

“Non! They iz hiding! They say, they will not come out till all of the vegetables are gone!” Maria cried as Klein set Weiss down in her booster seat and shared a smile with Winter. It was almost a game to the duo plus Maria to try and get Weiss to eat her greens. 

Weiss looked skeptical at the statement, but if there was one guarantee that at least some of her vegetables would be eaten, then it would be to threaten her with her desert running away. 

“How?” Weiss asked, looking up at Maria as she tapped her chin and then leaned down to whisper into the toddler’s ear. “Really!?” Weiss asked in disbelief, turning her seat to look at the woman as she nodded sharply and winked at Klein. 

Klein nodded, sliding a small bowl of stew in front of Weiss. Now the real test began. 

“Uh,” Weiss hummed, lifting her spoon to reveal a bite of carrot and a few peas. “I no want it.” Weiss said, turning to look up at Klein as he fixed himself a bowl and sat down. 

“Hmm, I guess we’ll never see those cupcakes.” Klein hummed, watching as Weiss frowned at her bowl and Winter took a quick bite of her own food to hide her smile. Klein smiled as Weiss took a bite, her face twisted in disgust as she ate half of the bite on her spoon. After a few more small bites, Klein left Weiss alone, confident she wouldn’t try to drop the food on the floor or into a fold of her dress. 

It only took a few minutes of Weiss picking at her food before she got an idea. Her bowl was rather close to Klein’s and he had the same thing as she did. So, after making sure he wasn’t watching her, she dumped a spoonful of stew into his bowl and quickly retreated. Klein didn’t seem to notice the added bite to his meal, his conversation with Winter about make up proving to keep his attention as Weiss repeated her action. 

After a few more success, Weiss wanted to test her luck. Klein really wasn’t paying attention to her so she stood up in her chair. 

“Weiss!” Winter exclaimed as she watched Weiss try to pour her bowl into Klein’s and lean too far. Klein reacted instinctively at the yell, turning to see Weiss slip and fall. 

“Oomph!” Klein gasped as he slipped out of his seat to catch Weiss and hit the floor. He saw Weiss’ shocked eyes before he noticed the plastic bowl falling towards them. Somehow, and years down the road he still wouldn’t know, the bowl flipped over and dropped its contents, spraying Weiss and Klein with stew. The bowl managed to hit the table and bounce towards Winter before spinning and stopping beside her upright and balanced on the edge of the table. 

“Is everyone alright?” Klein asked as he tried to blink the stew out of his lashes and Weiss started to cry. Winter made a noise that sounded vaguely like a positive word but Klein could be mistaken with Weiss crying in his ear. 

“What happened?” Maria asked, running into the room with egg on her face and a smear of chocolate around her lips. 

“I’m not sure.” Klein said after a minute, getting up with wince of pain. “Think I managed to bruise something.” He mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his hip while holding Weiss. “Yep, definitely bruised.” He groaned, trying to smile at Weiss as Winter ran over to them and looked on with worry. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 3 and a few months `…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Klein had taken a few days off, saying he was needed at a family reunion in Vale. Jacques was excited about something and had taken his wife for a vacation in Vacuo, a rare occurrence, and had left Winter and Weiss behind. Not that Klein knew, if he had known, he would have taken measures to see that the girls were both well taken care of, but since he left before Jacques, and the man didn’t really care, the girls were left alone in a slightly isolated mansion. 

And Winter was taking full advantage of it. She had already set up a mass of pillows and cushions in the library with her favorite movies ready to play and a homemade zip line to try out. She wasn’t going to let Weiss try it, but she was determined to after hearing a story from one of her classmates on how his older sister had made one outside her window to get to her car faster. 

Somehow, she had managed to convince most of the servants to take a few days off, claiming she could take care of herself and Weiss just fine with only two or three people around. A few of the older servants had smiled and nodded their heads at her before going behind her back and preparing a few meals, a list of their contact numbers, and even decided who among them would be coming up to the mansion to check on them periodically. The newer staff had scoffed at her declaration but were the first to vacate the large mansion with looks of disbelief at the older staff’s fondness of the ‘cold children’. 

Winter hadn’t minded their unfriendly attitudes, too used to her Father’s and excited for the plans she had. With the servants gone and Klein laid up in his room she could finally do some of the things she had heard a few classmates talk about and what she had seen from old movies Jacques didn’t know she had. 

“First we’ll slide down the stairs like Princess Mia and then we’ll watch movies in the library.” Winter told Weiss as she put her in small bear onsie. “It’s a little big.” Winter mumbled as Weiss looked up at her, the hood of the outfit falling back to reveal her clean white hair before she lifted her arms up to resemble more of a sugar glider than a bear cub. 

“It’s f’uffy!” Weiss told her happily and Winter nodded with a smile. Just because the clothes were a bit big didn’t mean they still couldn’t follow her plans. Winter herself wore her typical pajamas and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, with no one to tell her otherwise she was determined to stay in her pajamas for the duration of the day, or at least till she took a shower. 

“Okay. Now wait here. I’ll be right back.” Winter said and set Weiss down on the floor of her bedroom. Darting out of the room before Weiss could notice, Winter zipped down the hall to one of the empty rooms. “Mattress. Mattress. Mattress.” She chanted under her breathe, opening a few doors to look inside at the empty rooms before leaving. 

“All these mattresses are too big.” She muttered as she looked into the last bedroom in their wing before jumping as something crashed behind her. “Hello?” Winter called out, looking behind her to see if Weiss had followed her anyway and knocked something over. The hallway was empty save for her, and she felt a prickle of uncertainty form in her stomach as she noticed how dark the hallway seemed with it snowing outside and the sun setting. 

“I am Schnee. We don’t get scared!” She huffed, forcing herself to think logically and not about the scary stories she’d read over the years. “Mattress surfing can wait. I’m hungry and I bet Weiss is too.” She muttered as she closed the guest room back and quickly walked back to her room. 

“Uh oh,” Weiss said when Winter opened her door to see Weiss sitting on the floor with her scene of utter disaster around her. Winter didn’t speak for a few seconds, her eyes wide and mouth open as she looked at the crushed make up, the blankets pulled half off her bed, and her make up chair tipped over. 

“Weiss!” She finally exclaimed, making the three year old scramble towards the bed with make up on her onsie and face. “C’mere!” She yelled, running over to her sister just as she wiggled under the bed with her sister almost grabbing her. 

“Weiss, you know better!” Winter yelled under the bed as she tried to push herself under it to grab the three year old. Weiss laughed as she turned to watch her sister, before crawling out the other side and running out of the room. “Get back here!” Winter yelled as she pulled herself free and took off after her sister. 

It was as she tried to catch Weiss going down the stairs that Winter realized just how much faster Weiss had gotten. Weiss, having learned how to slide down the stairs earlier that week, squealed as she slid down the smooth part of the stairs, lifting her arms in the air as she slid off the last step and slid across the tile floor. 

“You are so getting it!” Winter yelled as she slid down the banister to gather speed while Weiss ran off giggling. 

“Win-Win! Catch me!” Weiss yelled as she ran, Winter now closing the distance as she ran, her bare feet having more traction on the cold tile then Weiss sock clad ones. 

“Got you!” Winter said as she fell and slid across the floor to grab Weiss before she could slip into another room. Weiss let out a loud gasp of surprise before laughing and trying to escape Winter’s arms to continue their game. “Ugh! You got in my perfume too!” Winter groaned, hating the scent a suitor had given her and coughing as it clogged her senses. 

“I pretty like you!” Weiss told her with a smile as her sister let her go to cover her face. 

“I think a bath is in order.” She muttered as Weiss looked at her in confusion before her eyes darkened at the mention of a bath. “WITH bubbles!” She added quickly when she saw the look on her sister’s face. 

“Lots!” Weiss demanded and Winter quickly agreed, knowing the more bubbles the less she’d smell the horrible perfume. 

`…`…`…` 

“Girls?” James called out as he slipped into the mansion, turning to lock the door back and adjust the basket under his arm. The house was quiet, which wasn’t unusual most days but something about the dark interior put James on edge. He had run into one of the servants on his way up here, the man passing him a basket of warm bread and alfredo before hurrying home to his sick son and tired wife. “Hello?” He called again, raising his voice a little more as he patted the wall with his good hand in search of a switch. 

“What the hell?” James hissed, sliding his feet back as he pulled his revolver free and aimed it down the hall to his left. He could have sworn he had just heard a faint scream. Holding his breath for a few seconds he forced his ears to stretch as far as they could. Just as he was thinking that it was just his own head, another scream reached his ears. 

“Girls!” He yelled in a panic, racing towards the sound with his revolver in one hand and the basket bumping his side. “Girls-” 

“AH!” Weiss and Winter screamed as James slammed into the library door and looked around with his gun searching for a target. 

“General Ironwood!” Winter said in shock, the glyph that had sprung up in front of her and Weiss dissipating as James relaxed, realizing that the girls were watching a movie. “Wha…what are you doing here? Sir?” Winter asked as she tried to recover, looking up at James as Weiss ran over to him and pulled on his crisp jacket. 

“Gen’ ‘wood!” Weiss greeted, looking up at the embarrassed man with a happy smile before pulling on him to pick her up. 

“I came to check on you. I didn’t learn until yesterday that you were here alone.” James said as he put the safety on his gun and put it back in its spot before lifting Weiss up. 

“Where been?” Weiss asked James, scratching at the shadow he hadn’t shaved while he set the basket down on a table, checking to make sure none of the contents had spilled. 

“Nowhere and everywhere.” James told her, lightly poking her belly to get her to laugh before returning his attention to Winter. “I believe a happy birthday for you is in order. I sent your gift through Klein. Did he get it to you?” James asked as he looked at the pile of cushions, pillows, and blankets set up on the library floor as well as a mess of fallen books. Glancing up he noticed that a few shelves were even broken. Jacque didn’t care for reading, but he still would want the room to look immaculate and broken shelves didn’t fit the criteria. 

“Yes!” Winter said in excitement, her face breaking out into a huge smile as she started to babble on about her favorite parts of the three movies James had sent her. James listened with a smile, he was glad Winter like the movies, he had been so unsure about getting them but after asking a store owner about them he had. 

“Yes, Weiss?” James asked, looking away from Winter to look at Weiss as she pulled on the lapel of his jacket. 

“Win-Win break it.” Weiss said solemnly, looking at him with a pout. James furrowed his brows in confusion as Winter made a choking sound and her face turned a brilliant crimson. 

“Winter?” James questioned, turning his head to look at the teenager as she bowed her head and hissed at Weiss. “Calling her a snitch, isn’t exactly helpful.” James scolded her, covering Weiss’ mouth with his free hand when she stuck out her tongue. 

“I…!” Winter started, snapping her head up to say something before bowing it again and chewing on her lip. “I didn’t mean to break them. They just fell apart?” She said, giving an awkward smile to James as he gave her a blank look. 

“Nuh uh! She made a zip line!” Weiss exclaimed, making James bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Winter glared murder at her younger sister. “And she wouldn’t let me play!” She added, looking up at James as if he would help her while Winter scoffed. 

“Yeah, right! I’d be a complete dolt to let a three year old fly across the room!” She snapped, then clapped a hand over her mouth as she remembered James was in the room. 

“I think, just this once, I’ll let it slide.” James said as he turned his head to look at the four broken shelves and the erratic stacks of books near the disaster. “But! That means, when everyone comes back you help put up new shelves.” James said when he saw Winter’s look of relief, and smiled at her when she gave him a slow nod of agreement. 

“Now! I do believe the food’s getting cold and the movie’s almost over.” He said as he shifted around to set Weiss down and stood up. “We have warm chicken alfredo, fresh bread, and what looks like a jar of,” 

“Raspberry Syrup/Rap’berries!” Winter and Weiss squealed at the sight of the deep red syrup James held. 

“We’ll save this for dessert then. C’mon. To the kitchen.” James said as he repacked the food and nodded at the busted door, realizing for the first time that it actually hung off the hinges. 

“I won’t tell Father, if you don’t.” Winter said as the trio stood in front of the door. Weiss was sucking on her knuckles, a habit James remembered her mother had for when she was deep in thought or nervous, Winter was looking at the door as if it might come to life and bite her, while James was rubbing the back of his head and trying to remember if the town sold expensive doors this big. 

`…`…`…` 

James grunted, waking up to the feeling of his blanket being pulled off followed by a thump. Normally he would have woken up in an instant, but the feather soft bed and silken sheets felt too good to resist. 

“Gen’ ‘wood!” A small voice whined, wiggling its way into James’ dreams and making him growl before rolling over. “Ack!” The voice squeaked before a new weight settled near James. 

“FUCK!” He yelped, waking up fast as tiny frozen feet and hands pressed up against his bare back. “Mother of Oum, be all that is faithful!” He growled as he bounced out of the bed to inspect it for ice. The thick quilt and silk sheets were rumpled and the air he had been sleeping in was still warm, so what had done that? 

“Gen’ ‘wood?” A little voice whimpered as a portion of his blankets moved. If it weren’t for a pair of teary blue eyes peeking out a second later, James would have thought he was losing his mind. 

“Hey, shhhhh, what’s wrong?” James asked, quickly returning to the bed to lift Weiss up and let her wrap her arms around his neck. “Nightmare?” He asked just as a roll of thunder passed over them. 

“Ah, must be that snowstorm. Wasn’t supposed to hit till tomorrow.” James mumbled, looking over at his window to see a distant flash of lightening. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep.” He said, laying back and sliding Weiss off his chest. She let out a yawn while rubbing her eyes but didn’t look to ready for sleep. 

“Why it so loud?” Weiss asked as James slipped on his shirt and slid back under the covers, letting Weiss climb up onto his chest as he got comfortable. 

“Because it’s right above us.” James told her, laying an arm across her so she wouldn’t fall and closing his eyes. 

“Why?” She asked, wiggling around under his arm and digging her little elbows into his ribs. 

“Because, you’re bony.” He grunted, shifting to lay on his side so Weiss would no longer be on top of him. Opening dark brown eyes, he let out a sigh when they were met with very awake blue ones. “Don-”

“Why?” Weiss asked, her insatiable curiosity making James groan and wish for Klein’s miracle drink for adults. He was tired, from travel, work, and watching six movies, two of which involved too much singing. 

“Go to sleep Snowflake.” James said, closing his eyes, and pulling the blankets up around them more. It took a few seconds of Weiss being and James being on the brink of sleep again before something else happened. His door opened. “Yes, Winter?” He called out, knowing it could only be her since Weiss was currently brushing his now smooth cheek and humming one of the many songs from tonight. 

“I, I was going to go to Weiss’ room because it’s so cold, but she wasn’t there so I came to ask for help.” Winter told him, her voice holding a note of panic as he sat up and pulled back the blankets to reveal Weiss next to him. 

“Someone else was cold too.” James said as he moved over and let out another yawn. He wanted to be irritable, and command the duo to go back to their own beds but looking at how nervous and cold Winter was and how awake Weiss was, he couldn’t bring himself to be any more than tired. If this was what being a parent was like, he wasn’t too keen about it. “C’mon, hop in. It’s warmer here than in the doorway.” James said as Winter quickly took the invitation presented to her and scrambled into the bed. 

Laying back down and listening to first Winter slip off to dreamland, then Weiss, he couldn’t really bring himself to feel anything but parental love for the duo. 

`…`…`…`…`…` 

“How exactly did you manage to break the shelves and the door?” Klein asked a few days later, standing a little stiffly as he watched James carefully install the new shelves and avoid his eyes. 

“There was a cat!” Winter spit out, her face turning red as Klein looked at her with a raised brow. “I, I thought it was cold so I brought it inside and me and Weiss were in here so I thought it’d be okay. Then it kind of went crazy!” Winter fibbed, her eyes not quiet meeting Klein’s as he stood there for a moment. 

“I see. Well, we must tell the staff so they know to keep an eye out for this feline menace.” Klein said and watched as Winter quickly retreated, muttering something about a fencing lesson to get to. “How did it really happen?” Klein asked once he was sure she out of hearing range. 

“Homemade zip line gone wrong.” James admitted, before turning and motioning to the door. “And I thought I heard the girls in trouble so I broke the door down.” He added and Klein nodded, before walking over to help the other man. Jacques wouldn’t be back for another week or two, but they still needed to clean the mess up quickly. 

“Were they watching Gremlins?” He asked as he held up the board so James could secure it. 

“Yes.” The younger man nodded, pulling on the board a bit to make sure it was good and stuck. 

“Strange, Winter loathes that movie and it gives them both nightmares.” Klein muttered, missing the look on James’ face as he gave the other man a look of disbelief. Weiss, he could believe, the toddler claiming the little things were scary, but Winter had seemed glued to the movie. True she had clung to a pillow as she laid under a blanket but she hadn’t really seemed all that scared to him. “How have the girls been?” Klein said, changing the subject and drawing James out of his thoughts.


	11. Yang and Ruby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN RWBY

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Yang is 3, Ruby is a year old. `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Qrow and Summer laid back on the sand, enjoying the warm sun and listening to the crash of the waves. 

“Mama! Mama!” Yang chanted as she ran out of the water with something in her hand. “’S a star!” She told Summer as the woman sat up, pulling her sunglasses off so she could see better the small starfish Yang had found in one of the many pools. Ruby was quietly napping next to Qrow, the man having dug a small dip in the sand before putting a blanket over it and nestling Ruby into it. 

“Yes, it is. Where did you find it?” Summer asked as Yang set it down on her lap and ran back off to the small pools without a response. Summer smiled, watching as Yang ran around the pool. Oh, don’t get her wrong, she’d run after Yang as soon as she got into danger, but how was the child to learn if she didn’t get a little hurt? 

That was something Summer had learned from Raven. One of the first things, really. People learned through experience. Limiting that experience by keeping them isolated would only hurt them in the long run. Those words had proven true when it came to Tai. The powerful brute had started out so weak! His parents had tried to keep him from fighting any way they could, and with only an old Huntress’ word Tai had somehow gotten into Beacon. Oh, he had managed to survive initiation, but not without getting saved multiple times by Qrow. When Summer had learned how weak he was at fighting, she had tried to push him into being the back up and healer. That hadn’t worked for any of them. 

Raven had snapped and spit at her for days, hissing about how she was breaking the team already. Qrow had given her a disappointed look, his soft red eyes telling her without words what he thought. Tai, stupid loveable Tai, had just let her do it. So, when it came time for their first real fight as a team, he had gotten a broken arm, dislocated knee, and a broken nose. Summer had been devastated! Trying to protect the gentle giant had nearly gotten him killed. If it hadn’t been for Raven, Tai would have been forced to withdraw from Beacon due to injuries. 

After that, Summer had been determined to help Tai in a different way. As a team, they worked to build Tai’s muscle up to Huntsmen standard and helped him create his own weapon to use, instead of the old Bo staff his ‘mentor’ had gifted him. The more work they put in together, the better they got until before Summer even realized it, they were the team to beat. 

“Do you ever think about what would have happened if we hadn’t helped Tai?” Summer asked, her trip down memory lane occupying her thoughts a bit as she watched Yang poke at a crab with a piece of wood. Qrow grunted in reply, his arms behind his head and a small hat covering his face as he enjoyed the sun. 

“He’d be dead ‘cause of Raven and we’d be a couple of strangers.” Qrow answered, nonchalant and seeming not to really care while Summer gave him a wide eyed look he couldn’t see. “My bird senses are tingling.” He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear before lifting one hand to tilt his hat up to look at her. “What?” 

“Raven would have killed him?” Summer asked in a tone of disbelief that made him smirk. 

“Not outright, but she’s a real witch at training. Or where you to doe eyed to notice?” He asked, grinning and raising his hands up when she threw a towel at him. 

“For your information, I did notice! But I don’t think she would have killed Tai!” Summer told him, her mind now recalling the intense workouts Raven had come up with that had all of them falling over and sleeping outdoors some nights. 

“I might not have,” Raven said from behind them, her voice making Yang look up in excitement. “But Glynda definitely has.” She finished, smiling and sitting down to catch Yang as she ran straight into her. “Hey Sunshine.” Raven laughed as Yang looked up at her with a big grin before showing her a red blot where a jelly fish had stung her. 

“It got me.” Yang said as Raven frowned at the mark and looked over at her wife and twin. “But I no cry ‘cause I big girl!” Yang added, missing the shake and shrug from the other duo. 

“Hmm, that’s a big declaration.” Raven said, smiling as she carefully focused her Aura onto the area to heal it a bit. “But, I guess that just means it didn’t hurt too bad.” Raven said as she kissed Yang’s nose and let the girl loose. 

“What happened to Tai?” Summer asked as Qrow fell back to nap and Yang settled inbetween Summer and Raven. 

“Goodwitch turned him into a pincushion after he tried to eat a Dust crystal on a dare.” Raven shrugged, acting like her brother had only minutes before with her nonchalant tone. “Not gonna be around for a few days anyway.” She added, getting a nod from her wife as she turned to her left to check on the still dozing Ruby while Yang pulled on Raven’s dark red tank top. 

“Daddy hurt?” Yang asked, her bottom lip poking out as Raven looked down at her in surprise. 

“Just a little bit.” Raven said and furrowed her brow when Yang started to cry. “Hey, hey, shhhh,” Raven said as Yang started to cry and wake up Ruby. “Tai’ll be fine. He’s just got a few bruises. That’s all.” Raven tried to reassure her oldest, looking over at Summer as the woman shrugged and held a still waking up Ruby. 

“’e…u’r…dough!” Yang hiccupped rubbing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Why don’t we call him?” Raven said after another minute of unsuccessful comforting. Yang either didn’t hear her, or didn’t care as Raven shifted to pull her scroll out of the back pocket of her shorts and pull Yang into her lap. “Yang look.” Raven said, setting her scroll up to video call the man and mentally praying the pain pills hadn’t knocked him out. 

“Yep,” a rough voice grunted as a badly bruised face popped up onto the screen. Yang went quiet for all of two seconds before bursting into more tears that worked to wake up Qrow this time and make Ruby jump in Summer’s arms. 

“Whaz ie!” Qrow garbled as he jumped up and looked around. Summer looked over at Qrow, trying to decide if he was alright before turning back to Raven who was juggling her scroll and trying to comfort Yang. 

“Sorry Tai, call you back later!” Summer said, taking the scroll from where it had dropped into the sand and giving the confused man an apologetic smile. 

“Yang? Sunshine?” Raven said, rocking Yang back and forth as she cried. “I’ll stay out here with Yang, why don’t you go fix Ruby and some lunch up and I’ll be back?” She said noticing the discomfort on the one year old’s face that told of a dirty diaper. Summer hesitated, looking at Yang in concern before nodding and grabbing Qrow by the ear. 

“Ear! Earearear!” He chanted quickly as he scrambled to keep up with the shorter woman and keep his ear in place. 

“Yang? I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” Raven said as she shifted Yang around on her lap so that the little dragon was facing her. “Didn’t you want to talk to Daddy?” Raven asked as she used her thumbs to wipe away Yang’s tears as she hiccupped and tried to catch her breath. 

“Da…dy hu-urt.” She cried, looking up at Raven with teary lilac eyes. “H-he uh p-pin-shin,” she managed to say before breaking down again. Raven tried her best to brush the tears away as Yang cried, confused on why the call to Tai hadn’t turned out better and wishing for Summer. 

“Daddy will be fine.” She promised instead, and sighed when Yang just shook her head. 

“Da witch ‘urt him!” Yang yelled angrily, making Raven’s eyes light up in understanding as she remembered her earlier words and connected them to the problem. 

“Do you think Daddy’s a pincushion? Because of Glynda?” She asked, trying not to smile or laugh as she watched Yang nod and sniff at her. “Sunshine, Daddy’s fine. He just got a little hurt.” Raven explained, quirking an eyebrow when Yang wouldn’t let her hug the girl. 

“You gotta fix ‘im!” Yang pleaded, looking up at Raven with puppy eyes. “Please! Or Daddy ‘ll be a pin-shin forev’a!” Yang exclaimed, tears beginning anew as Raven ran a hand over her face and looked at Yang. 

“Okay,” she said as an idea formed in her mind. “But Glynda will only listen to you.” Raven told her and pulled out her scroll. It was an easy thing for Raven to pull up the woman’s contact, even easier when she answered the video call. But it was rather difficult to hold back her laughter as the stern woman answered and Yang started yelling. 

“Turn Daddy back!” Yang yelled, making Glynda pull away from her own scroll in surprise before fixing her glasses and scowling. “Right now,” She demanded, making Raven snort in amusement while Glynda’s jade eyes zeroed on her. 

“And might I ask, what is going on?” Glynda asked with a touch of annoyance as Raven covered her mouth and tried to smother her laughter. 

“Bad witch!” Yang said, chanting it repeatedly and making Raven laugh while Glynda shot her icy glares through the screen. 

“Why am I a ‘bad witch’ as you put it?” Glynda asked when Yang stopped for breath, her little fingers gripping the scroll while Raven fell back on the sand to laugh withYang balanced on her thighs. 

“You made my Daddy a pin-shin!” Yang told her vehemently while Glynda looked at the angry toddler in surprise. “He ugly too! Can you fix it too? Birdy said he to big fur ‘is bitches.” Yang said, her anger vanishing as quickly as it came and Raven felt a new round of laughter bubble up as she heard Glynda let out a few laughs as well. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Glynda laughed as Yang nodded seriously and turned around to lay on Raven and hold her scroll out. 

“She good witch now.” Yang told her Mom while she took the scroll and looked at Glynda. The woman was wearing a soft smile until she saw Raven. 

“Would you believe me if I told you this was the only way to stop her crying?” She asked as the other woman glared at her in answer. 

“A bottle of Talaria,” Glynda said, making Raven’s smile drop as she looked at the serious woman. “Or, you can come with me on a mission next week. Outlying village near the border has a beowolf problem.” She said and Raven nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll meet you at Beacon?” She asked, her eyes glancing up at Yang as the toddler took off to chase the waves coming in. 

“Agreed.” Glynda said before hanging up. Raven sat there for a minute, soaking up the noon sun and watching the tide come in while her daughter played. Watching the girl run and laugh was therapeutic after being around teenagers and young adults a few years younger than her. 

“C’mon Yang, let’s go eat.” Raven called out, getting up and gathering the lone towel and umbrella that Summer had left. 

“We gon ‘ave greens?” Yang asked apprehensively as she ran over to Raven, the woman making a face at the mention of something she disliked too. 

“I’ll make something.” She said as she tucked the items under one arm and motioned towards the house. “We’re back.” Raven called out as Yang opened the door, jumping up and turning it before giggling as it and she swung inward. 

“Note to self, swings.” Raven muttered as she set the umbrella up in the doorway and dropped the towels near the shoes. She’d grab them later. 

“Hey sis.” Qrow greeted, walking into the room with a pretty blue bow in his hair. “Might want to run while you can.” He said as he reached into the fridge and grunted at the lack of alcohol. 

“That mine!” Yang cried, running over to her Uncle as he grabbed one of her juice boxes, letting her climb under him to grab another before turning and wrapping an arm and leg around his torso. 

“Baby blue looks good.” Raven snickered as Qrow stood up and shot her a dull glare. “Brings out your eyes.” She teased, smiling as her brother muttered something before Yang stabbed him in the lip with her juice box. 

“It does not. Blue looks horrible on me. I’m a winter, not a spring.” Qrow grouched before blinking and shaking his head, Raven at the counter laughing as he sat down and fixed Yang’s juice. “And it’s not baby blue. It’s powder blue.” He added before taking a sip of his juice and shivering. 

“I’m starting to sound like Tai.” He whined, making Raven laugh even more and miss Summer walking in with Ruby. “Hey Tick.” He greeted as the one year old toddled over to him and pulled on his shirt. 

“Alright, someone’s gotta move.” He said as he held Ruby up with his arm, the girl clinging to it like a koala while Yang looked determined to take up as much of Qrow’s laid back form as possible. 

“Is that…?” Raven asked as she noticed Ruby in a short frilly skirt and a black and red tank top. “That’s my outfit.” She said dumbfounded as Qrow dropped Ruby on his chest and raised a brow at Yang when she pouted. 

“I got a little bored.” Summer said sheepishly as she smiled at Raven. “You don’t like it?” She asked, her silver eyes wide as she tried to judge Raven’s reaction while the other woman lifted Ruby up to look at the outfit completely. It was adorable honestly. Where Raven had black chainmail in the skirt, Summer had stitched little black lines that wouldn’t come apart with Ruby’s exploring. Raven’s folded and layered red and black top was mirrored on Ruby but without the layers. Instead red and black fabric had been carefully stitched together to form a thin top with black string threaded over the red to give the appearance of other folds. 

“It’s adorable.” Raven told her with a smile as she set Ruby back down on her brother to hug and kiss a blushing Summer. “But, I think a little outfit like yours would have worked too.” Raven smiled and Summer rolled her eyes before looking at Yang trying to give her juice to Ruby, who was trying to steal Qrow’s. 

“Next time,” Summer compromised before moving away to fix lunch. 

`…`…`…`…` Valentine’s Day! Ruby 1 year and 8 months, Yang 3 `…`…`…`…`…`…`

Tai smiled as he watched the girls make cards for Raven and Summer. The women had been called last minute to a mission in Vacuo to fight off a Wyrm Grimm that was terrorizing a mining town and wouldn’t be back for at least another week. They’d miss the holiday, but Tai figured cute homemade cards and cookies would be a good idea to give them and keep the girls busy. 

Tai had just returned from a short mission himself when the duo had shown up and asked him if he could keep them. Of course he said yes, who could say no when Summer AND Yang gave him puppy eyes? Besides that, it gave him time with his favorite girls. 

“Daddy, need more paint.” Yang said, pulling him from his thoughts to see Ruby’s face painted a mix of yellow and purple and Yang’s hands covered. Thank Oum, he made sure to grab kid friendly paint. 

“I think that’s enough paint. Why don’t we let Mama and Birdy’s cards dry and make some cookies?” Tai asked with a smile as he stood up and dropped the TV remote behind him. “Or we can take a bath.” Tai said as he grabbed Ruby to keep her from slapping her painted hands on the couch. 

“But ‘uby’s so pretty!” Yang whined, looking up at Tai with pouting eyes as he sighed and shook his head. 

“Maybe we can paint before bed.” Tai compromised, knowing Yang would forget as soon as they started making cookies. Walking up the stairs with Ruby in one arm and Yang holding his free hand, Tai couldn’t believe how time flew. 

It seemed like yesterday he was holding Yang for the first time, her lilac eyes, a perfect blend of his blue and Raven’s crimson, had looked up at him so innocently. Then it seemed like he blinked and was welcoming Ruby into the family. He wanted to keep holding his precious girls, wanted to hold them so close they never lost that innocence. In a way, he understood why his parents didn’t want him to become a Huntsman. He didn’t want Ruby or Yang to either, he didn’t want them to be anything but cute angels, but isn’t that what every parent wants? Isn’t that what drew him away from his parents and chase after the tale of a hero? 

“We get bubbles?” Yang asked, making Tai blink, and realize he was in the bathroom he reserved specifically for the girls. It was a pretty basic bathroom, but with light pink walls decorated with waterproof nursery wallpaper and toddler friendly aids. 

“Loads!” Tai told her with a smile and let her struggle with her orange and red plaid shirt. Yang had reached that stage where she either hated clothes or had to dress herself the way she wanted. Raven had told him to just go with it, and if necessary to at least put her in a big shirt if he needed to take them into Patch. 

“Ruby-roo, ready to splash?” Tai asked the quiet toddler as he set her down in front of the tall mirror on the floor while she gnawed on her fingers and stared at her reflection. Unlike Yang, who had cried and cried after being left with Tai or Qrow in the beginning, Ruby was very quiet and only cried when she was hurt or sick. When it came to those moments, Tai had pictures of Qrow wearing his sister’s shirts and wrapping Ruby up in Summer’s spare cloak. 

“Why she so quiet? ‘uby, yell!” Yang demanded as Tai ran a warm bath for the duo and filled it with shampoo bubbles. Ruby just looked up at Yang, her fingers still in her mouth while Yang sighed and imitated Summer by sticking her hands up in the air. Tai smiled at the duo, running his own digits through Ruby’s hair when she crawled over to him and just latched onto his shirt. 

“I know, they’ll be back.” He soothed, letting Ruby rest against him before she was distracted by Yang pulling out a small basket of bath toys. He let the two play with the toys while he suds the tub, then with a smile dumped them all into the tub for the girls. Yang quickly dove into the tub, her head going under as she did and momentarily startled Tai before popped up with a grin. 

“I’m a fish!” Yang told him and started to crawl around the tub while Tai pulled Ruby out of her clothes and set her in the warm water. 

“No!” Ruby yelled when Tai tried to set her in the water. Immediately, her jerked back, wide blue eyes looking at Ruby as she glared at him. 

“No?” Tai repeated and Ruby nodded, returning her fingers to her mouth as she watched Tai. “Okay,” he said and waited another minute before trying again to put Ruby in the tub. 

“NO!” Ruby screamed, making even Yang jump at the sound and look at her angry sister. “No! No! No!” She chanted, and started to squirm in Tai’s hands. 

Tai never had an issue with Ruby and giving her a bath. He never had to deal with her throwing a temper tantrum either. So, he did what any confused man would do. He set her down on the floor and waited. It took Ruby a minute to figure out she was on the floor, and Tai watched with a bit of amazement as the screams and glares stopped and Ruby returned to her cute and quiet self. 

“Let’s…never mind!” Tai said, going to lift Ruby up and nearly getting his finger chomped on. “At least let me get the paint off.” He said, grabbing a rag and dunking it into the water next to Yang, the blond sitting up to look over the edge of the tub at Ruby. 

“No.” Ruby said, her silver eyes narrowed like Raven’s whenever she was being especially stubborn. 

“Yes.” Tai argued, ignoring the little voice in his mind that told him he was arguing with a baby. “C’mere.” He said, lifting Ruby up into his lap as she squirmed and tried to wiggle free. “Ruby Rose,” he grunted as she slammed her feet down on his legs and used her little fists to hit his arms. At the sound of her first and middle name though, she started screaming. 

“Ruby!” Qrow yelled as he kicked the door open, his blade an inch or two from Tai. The blonde giant crossed his eyes as he stared down the blade, his hands still holding Ruby before she slid free and Yang jumped on him. “What’s going on?” Qrow asked as Tai rocked backwards and hit the toilet, Yang clung to his chest and cried about a pincushion, and Ruby crawled over to cling to Qrow’s leg. 

“I hate bath time.” Tai grumbled in answer as he tried to rub Yang’s back while her thick hair soaked his shirt. 

`…`…`…` 

Qrow hummed as he dried Ruby off while carrying her to the kitchen. After getting Yang washed up and dressed in cute yellow duck pajamas, Qrow had slipped into the bathroom to carefully wash Ruby, the man softly singing as he rubbed at the paint and randomly poked her. 

One thing Tai never seemed to remember, was that when Ruby didn’t want a bath it was best to wash her in the sink. Qrow had picked up the trick while babysitting and found it was easier than filling a tub with more water than was necessary. Plus, Ruby liked it and would watch him with the mirror and laugh as he did over exaggerated motions. 

“I smell cookies.” Qrow hummed as he walked into the kitchen and pulled the semi-damp rag off of Ruby’s head to reveal her fuzzy hair sticking up everywhere. “Omnomnom I need cookies.” He played, walking over to Yang to steal one of cookie dough hearts. 

“That mine!” She cried as Qrow took a bite of the chocolate chip dough. “Bad Ko.” Yang said, shaking a finger at him before he stuffed a bite in her mouth with a grin. 

“Don’t tell ‘Daddy’.” He said with a laugh as Yang’s eyes widened at the taste and she stole another bite, looking up at Qrow guiltily before smiling as he did the same. 

“Aye,” Ruby said, pulling on Qrow’s lip as she tried to bite his fingers. Qrow pulled his head back, running his tongue over his sore lip before pinching a chocolate chip for Ruby. 

“Qrow! Don’t do that!” Tai exclaimed as he finally noticed what the other man was doing. “Yang, don’t eat that. It’s bad for you.” He said, lifting the bowl of cookie dough away from Yang but not before she stole a hand full and jumped down to run away. Qrow couldn’t stop the laugh that hit him as he watched the three year old run off with her prize, Tai giving him a look as he did. 

“This has raw eggs in it! They could get salmonella or food poisoning!” Tai berated him, glaring at him even more when he grabbed the chocolate chip bag and gave one to Ruby. 

“Aren’t those the same thing?” Qrow asked, smirking at Tai as he and Ruby ate a few of the treats. 

“Not the point.” Tai muttered and snatched the bag away, getting twin looks of disbelief when he did. “And stop eating those otherwise we won’t have any left for the cookies.” He told him as Ruby pouted at him and Qrow rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Mother.” Qrow said before walking over to the fridge to get Ruby a sippy cup of milk and himself a beer. “Why do you always have the light stuff?” Qrow asked from inside the fridge while Tai cut out a few cookie hearts. 

“It tastes better.” The other man said, looking over at Qrow as he expertly fixed Ruby’s cup with one hand. “How do you do that? I try that and it makes a mess.” He asked, adding some edible glitter to the cookies for the girls. 

“Well, it’s all in the fingers. Ladies love it.” Qrow said with a grin as Tai shot him a look and then pointedly looked at Ruby. “She’s one and she won’t remember in a minute.” He shrugged and glanced over at the door to see Yang peeking in with cookie dough on her face. 

“Ready for supper?” He asked her, looking at Tai with a shrug as the man shook his head. “I’m thinking steak and potatoes tonight.” He said, seeing Tai perk up a bit at the mention of steak. 

“If you cook, I’ll clean.” Tai said with a nod as he slid the last batch of cookies into the oven and started cleaning up an area for Qrow. Even back in Beacon, Qrow was the go to guy when it came to cooking. He claimed he was so good at it because he wanted good food, but Raven had told them he had learned to impress a few girls that had lived with them.


	12. Blake~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must I repeat? No, I don't own RWBY

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake 3! Valentine’s Day `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Kali yawned as she walked into the kitchen, her ears flicking away sleep as she rubbed her eyes and her nose searched for the scent of coffee. She felt a little disappointed, the night before had been her anniversary with Ghira and the man had seemed to forget. Kali didn’t want to blame him, he was working extra hours these days trying to convince the humans -the Schnee’s especially- that the White Fang was peaceful. 

It all seemed for nothing when they would hear news of a group of Faunus attacking or being attacked at rally areas. 

“Don’t you think that’s too much?” Ghira’s soft voice asked, making Kali stop just outside the kitchen entry away. 

“Uh…no.” Blake’s little voice replied followed by the sound of plastic tapping the counter. “Tea!” Blake exclaimed as hissing quickly followed and made Kali carefully peek around the corner. 

Blake was sitting on the counter, her hair sparkling from a mess of gold and purple glitter, and shreds of green paper were scattered around her. Ghira had, fortunately, put Blake in a large shirt but their little girl still managed to make a mess of herself. 

“Is Maw’s card almost done?” Ghira asked, turning away from the stove with what smelled like a pot of fresh coffee. 

“No looking!” Blake cried, folding herself over the mass of paper and glitter so Ghira wouldn’t look. 

“I’m not, but Maw’s going to be up soon.” Ghira told her, and Kali couldn’t help but smile as Blake nodded seriously and went back to work. “Are you only going to use yellow?” Ghira asked, walking over to the oven to pull out a tray of steaming muffins. 

“Yep.” Blake said, Kali catching sight of her little tongue poking out as she scratched something onto the green paper. Blake had slowly begun learning her letters, the girl impatient to read on her own and tried to put a label (aka chicken scratch) on most surfaces. More than once, Kali or Ghira found themselves having to clean walls with crayon marks. 

“Okay,” Ghira said as he moved around the kitchen, leaving Blake to fix her gift. Kali had to bite her lip as tears pricked her eyes. In the corner near the fridge was a large banquet of lavender blossoms and orchids, her favorite flowers along with a box of what she recognized as her favorite chocolates. 

Kali knew if she stayed for too much longer she’d reveal herself, so she slipped back to the bedroom. She was just pulling the blankets over herself when something crashed in the kitchen. Leaping out of bed and running at full speed, she raced into the kitchen and skid to a halt. 

Ghira was holding his hand under water and muttering curses, while Blake had an open and empty bottle of glitter in her hands and glitter everywhere. 

“What happened?” Kali asked as Blake slapped at the glitter covering her. In the span of a few seconds, the kitchen was speckled with glitter, what looked like eggs, and her husband was holding a burnt hand. 

“Happy Valentine’s and Anniversary?” Ghira questioned, putting his hands behind his back while Blake choose that moment to jump off the counter with a marker in one hand and land in Kali’s arms. 

“G’itter!” Blake exclaimed cheerfully as Kali winced, if there was one thing she didn’t enjoy it was when Blake managed to cover herself in some kind of mess. “Love you!” Blake added, leaning up to place a glitter-y kiss on Kali’s cheek while Ghira tried to cover his chaos. 

“How about we go out. For breakfast.” Ghira suggested with a smile, trying to play off the incident while Kali looked at him. 

“We still have work, so how bout dinner?” She said to him with a smile and walked over to share a soft kiss with the man before going off to get the glittery toddler changed. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“What are you doing?” A woman asked as she approached the group of people standing in the doorway of one of the larger rooms in the building. 

“Hush! She’ll hear us!” One of the group said, the woman unsure of who spoke as she adjusted the laundry under arm and peeked over a man’s shoulder. “What is Lady Kali doing?” She asked in confusion, her brow furrowed as she watched the woman quietly go through the motions of her fighting style. 

“It’s not her we’re watching.” A young dog Faunus said with a roll of his eyes as his beagle like tail wagged back and forth. Confused and slightly aggravated by the younger man’s attitude, she looked back into the room. Taking her eyes off of the woman now seeming to spin around the room with what they all knew to be a bladed ribbon, the woman’s eyes found a smaller form attempting to mimic the movement. 

“Oo, so close!” A girl with a light fur coat said with a smile, holding up her scroll and filming the toddler rolling and jumping around the back corner. Blake was dressed in cute white overalls with a dark blue t-shirt and her hair in a bow, the colors made it hard to blend into the background but easy to see on camera. 

No one was sure if Kali was aware of Blake in the back of the room, but she wasn’t hitting or moving closer to her daughter either. The group smiled and laughed as Kali ran up a post and flipped backwards to throw her ribbon to a dummy, knowing Blake would try it. 

“Scatter.” The girl with the scroll said as Blake ran towards the post and her semblance sent her forward and smashing into the hard wood. Like roaches in the light, the group ran, jumping and shoving, past each other to get as far away as possible as Blake started to cry. 

Kali blinked, coming out of her training daze as the sound of crying reached her ears. Looking around she saw her ribbon wrapped around the head of one dummy while the upper half of another rocked back and forth nearby. 

“Maw!” Blake cried, one hand covering a badly bleeding nose while the other reached for her. At the sight of the blood dripping from Blake’s face and onto her once white clothes, Kali panicked. All coherent thought left her mind as she ran over to Blake and lifted her up, gently but quickly pulling the toddler’s hand away from her face to inspect the injury. Blake yowled when Kali touched the nose, squirming in Kali’s arms to get away from her as she tried to check again to see if it was broken. 

With Blake’s nose still bleeding and the constant squirming, Kali feared the nose was broken, and since she couldn’t check it herself, she did the best thing she could. She ran to find the medic normally around the building. 

“Chiron? Chiron!” Kali yelled as she ran into the infirmary in search of the horse Faunus. Blake was still crying and holding her nose and with every twist Kali did in search of the other man the harder Blake seemed to cry. “Gauze.” Kali muttered under her breath, setting Blake down on one of the beds before jumping to a cabinet. 

“You called?” A man in a wheelchair asked, rolling into the room as if in no rush and holding a mug of tea in his hands. “I see.” He said when his deep brown eyes found Blake crying and holding her nose. Kali stopped her digging, turning to the other man as he rolled over to Blake and clicked his tongue. 

“Looks like someone ran into a wall.” He said as he slowly pulled Blake’s hand away, the girl letting out hiccups and coughing on some blood as he did. “Doesn’t look broken.” He muttered as he turned his head side to side to look at Blake. 

“Would you mind wiping your nose very carefully?” Chiron asked Blake, the girl nodding slowly and wiping her eyes. “Ah, very good.” He told her with a kind smile before he turned his chair to Kali and raised a brow in question. 

“I’m not sure what happened. I was training and then Blake started crying.” Kali told him with a worried look as he nodded and motioned for her to grab a few wipes out of the cabinet. “I was so lost in training…Do you think I hurt her?” Kali asked, her ears folded back in distress and her eyes wide with fear. 

“No,” Chiron told her with a bit of a laugh as he handed the wipes to Blake. “Unless you somehow managed to stick splinters in her nose as well.” He added and turned back to Blake as she clumsily wiped her face, still sniffling, and using the wipes on her cheeks and face but avoiding her nose. 

“Does your nose hurt?” Chiron asked as Blake nodded with a pout, looking ready to burst into tears again. “I want you to hold your Mama’s hand while I do some magic to make it all better.” Chiron told her, his face kind and doing wonders to help Blake calm down while Kali lifted Blake into her lap. For once the toddler didn’t fight her being held and watched as Chiron used his Semblance to carefully draw out the small splinters in her nose. 

It took a few seconds for Chiron’s Semblance to work, he didn’t want to accidentally pull anything else out of Blake’s nose or hurt her. With the older members of the Fang, he was used to being able to use his Semblance quickly in order to heal them faster, but ever since he started helping with the member’s children, he had learned that most times the slow route was easier for them to handle. 

Blake watched in wonder as a few small slivers of wood were pulled out of her and into the wheelchair bound man’s hand. Hesitant, she lifted a hand to touch them before deciding against it as she breathed in a bit of blood that made her cough. Kali gently rubbed her back as Blake started to cry in misery while her nose bleed more. 

“Ah, here. Hold this to her nose and tilt her head back.” Chiron told Kali as he handed her a soft dark colored rag before wheeling over to a low counter to throw away the splinters and get a small bandage. 

“No.” Blake whined, squirming in Kali’s arms as she tried to lean back with Blake. “Not tired!” Blake told her and Kali had to settle with just holding the rag to Blake’s nose and using her Aura to draw Blake’s to the area. 

“Perhaps, since she seems so intent on exploring, teaching her balance would help.” Chiron suggested as he glanced over to see Blake trying to squirm out of Kali’s hold. Kali was too tired and relieved to give him a look and instead just shook her head, her tired expression telling the horse Faunus that she agreed regardless. 

“Perhaps it can help with N-A-Ps as well.” Kali said as she finally let Blake go and watched the girl hold the rag to her nose and pout. She could be infuriatingly stubborn sometimes, and after talking to more than a few parents on the topic, she wondered if it really was just toddler stubbornness. 

“I find a warm drink with a bit of honey helps. Otis said it worked wonders for his and Mila’s twins.” Chiron told her as he wheeled back over with a small bottle of anti-bacterial cream and a band aid covered in primary colored bows. 

“Alright.” Kali said with a nod, watching as he somehow managed to patch Blake up without too much of a struggle. If only she had that talent. “Thank you for the help.” She said, deciding to go finish her paperwork and hopefully get Blake down for a nap. Maybe the excitement worked to tire her out a bit more. 

`…`…`…` 

Ghira poked his head into his wife’s office. It had been a long day, with reports on work conditions and treatment coming in from Atlas and Mistral by droves and with setting up patrols on the desert border for protection, Ghira was looking forward to a quiet dinner at a restaurant with his two favorite ladies. 

“Kali?” Ghira whispered as he looked into the dark office, confusion hitting him before his eyes spotted the woman curled up in her office chair asleep with Blake quietly leafing through a picture book in her lap. “Is Maw asleep, Blake?” Ghira chuckled as small amber eyes spotted him and lit up. Walking completely into the room, he softly padded over to the duo, slowly lifting Blake out of Kali’s lap and settling her into the massive pocket of his coat that was suggested from many of the marsupial Faunus. 

“What happened here?” He asked when he spotted the colorful band aid, his gold eyes narrowing slightly in concern as Blake climbed up his jacket to nuzzle into his neck. “Tired?” He asked, rubbing a hand over Blake’s back as she nodded against him. 

“Kali, Love, wake up.” Ghira whispered, bending down to his knees to gently nudge his wife awake. “It’s time to go home.” He added as he watched his wife’s face scrunch up as she was pulled from sleep. 

“Ngh, I…uh, oh.” Kali mumbled as she woke up, tiredly looking around before her tired amber met happy gold. “Ghira,” she whispered with a smile, watching the man lean forward to kiss her. “Careful.” Kali hummed as they broke the kiss, both wanting to go further but knowing they couldn’t in the office or with Blake around. 

“It is our anniversary; should we ask for a sitter?” Ghira asked in a deep tone that made Kali smile and lean in to kiss him softly again. 

“Not this late, but tomorrow for sure.” She said before Blake poked her cheek and brought her attention to her. 

“Fish.” Blake said, nodding her head, and making Ghira chuckle under his breath while Kali rolled her eyes and rose from her chair. 

“Alright, why don’t we go down to Bull’s Fins for supper.” Kali suggested, the small fish and steak shop near the docks being a popular and well liked place of Ghira and Blake. Ghira smiled, leaning down for one last kiss before walking over to a lamp and clicking it on. 

“Fish now?” Blake asked, tugging on Ghira’s beard gently before she slid back into his pocket. 

“Yep, soon as Maw puts on her coat.” He said and Blake bounced in the pocket, looking at Kali expectantly as she smiled and slipped into the lightweight material. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 4 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Blake and Adam squealed when they saw each other, the almost six year old running to meet the four year old half way while Kali and Nita smiled at the two close friends. With Adam now starting Kindergarten their summer playdates were fewer. 

“Thank you again for watching her.” Kali said as Adam grabbed Blake’s hands and both ran around the house. 

“Never a problem. I’ve missed the little kitten and Oum knows Adam’s been asking for a while now.” Nita laughed while Blake slid a small bag off her shoulder. 

“Here’s Blake’s things. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I can just tell Ghira I can’t go and,” Kali rambled, stopping only when Nita gently grabbed her shoulders to look her in the eye. 

“Blake will be fine. You and Ghira go enjoy yourselves. I’ll have her call you two right before bedtime and send you updates whenever you want.” Nita told her seriously and smiled encouragingly when Kali let out a sigh. “Besides, it’s for two days. Nothing bad can happen in that short a time.” Nita promised her and slowly Kali nodded in agreement, the other woman had two children of her own and she dealt with a rowdy set of brothers in law. She could handle two toddlers, right?

`…`…` 

Blake looked up at the sugar gliders Adam was showing her. Apparently, Adam’s Uncle Koda had found them near the creek trapped in a box and brought them over a few days prior. Kenai and Koda had built the group of six a space from an old chicken coop and leftover tin that no one wanted. 

“Feel ‘em! They’re super soft but you’s got to be real gentle.” Adam told her as he slowly lifted one of the marsupials off a low branch and laid it in Blake’s arms. 

“It’s tiny!” Blake giggled as the glider took a few seconds to orient itself before standing up to sniff at Blake. “Adam look!” Blake said as the creature climbed up onto her back and burrowed into her hair. Adam giggled at the sight, leaning over Blake to pull the animal off of her and began to gently pet its head with his finger like he’d seen his Daddy do. 

“E’neen got one in her room. It goes ‘round in her pocket and Mama said its cute.” Adam told Blake as they played with the small creatures, both sitting down on the ground to let them land on the duo and be petted. 

“Adam,” Blake said, her eyes looking up at the sky to see dark clouds forming on the horizon. “It gonna rain.” She told him as he twisted to look behind him then at the sugar gliders resting in his and Blake’s laps. 

“Help me. We gotta protect the sugar people.” Adam told her as he took off his shirt to put the gliders in it. It took the duo twenty minutes to catch the active animals, the distant clouds coming closer and closer with every minute. 

“Where we gonna put ‘em?” Blake asked as she held two gliders in her arms while Adam carefully wrapped three others in his shirt. 

“Uh, I don’ know.” Adam said, jutting his lip out as he tried to think of a solution just as a few drops of water hit them. “Go!” Adam told her, both kids running inside just as Nita was coming out. 

“And what were you two doing?” She asked with amusement as she looked at the duo dramatically panting on her kitchen floor. “Adam, I told you to leave the sugar gliders alone.” She said as she saw five little furry heads poke out of their hiding spots. 

“Nuh uh! You said be very gentle cause they like babies.” Adam argued, his arms tightening slightly around his shirt and the three gliders within. “An’ babies can’t get wet!” He added just as the rain came down in buckets. Nita looked at her youngest, trying not to laugh or smile as he stood there with Blake watching. Really, he was right. She hadn’t outright told him not to mess with the small creatures but she didn’t think she had too. Goes to show how smart he was if he had found a loop hole already. 

“Don’t you think they’ll be happier outside?” Nita asked as she bent down and gently took two of the gliders from Blake, the girl pouting and giving her big doe eyes. 

“They gonna get wet!” Blake whined, her little ears folding back while Adam nodded his head rapidly in agreement. Nita smiled at Blake lifting one hand to brush Blake’s bangs back and absently wondering if she could maybe braid the long raven locks. 

“I’m sure they’ll be okay. Now, c’mon let’s go put them back in their cage.” Nita said, opening the door to the backyard to reveal the rain now lessened to a light pour. One thing about living in Menagerie, if you didn’t like the weather, give it a few minutes and it’d change. 

“Adam!” Blake called from the kitchen doorway as Adam jogged after his Mom, half bent over to protect the sugar gliders wrapped in his shirt. “Don’ leave me!” Blake cried, looking up at the sky nervously before closing her eyes and sprinting towards the boy. 

Nita had just enough time to take the sugar gliders from Adam before Blake barreled into the boy and knocked them both down into the wet ground. 

“Oh no,” Nita muttered as the crash quickly turned into a rolling in the mud match. “Clean kids are an untouchable dream, aren’t they?” She mumbled to no one as she quickly locked the sugar gliders away and counted to three. 

“There’s a hungry Grimm coming for you.” Nita said, turning to the frozen duo and lifting her hands up in an imitation of claws. “Rawr!” She said and smiled as the duo squealed and took off running around the yard with the woman just a few steps behind. 

“Aa, Ma’ma! Uncle Koda wants to know if he can come for dinner!” Eileen called out as she walked out into the backyard with a sugar glider perched on her shoulder and bits of what looked like wax stuck to her face. The girl, even after roughly four years in Menagerie still had a bit of an accent. “Adam, you put that mud down right now!” She said when she caught sight of Adam with a hand full of mud in his hands. Big eyes turned on her before he quickly threw it anyway. Eileen watched with a mix of horror and fascination as the ball sloppily hit Blake and made the shorter child yelp. “Oye vay, Adam.” Eileen muttered as Blake’s eyes narrowed to angry slits before she tackled the boy and a new wrestling match began. 

“Well, at least they’ll sleep tonight.” Nita said as she walked over to peck her oldest on the cheek before looking back at the duo just as Blake managed to smash some mud in Adam’s red hair. “Hose them off while I get dinner?” She asked while Eileen muttered something under her breath and went after the hose. 

`…`…`…` 

Bundled up in little blankets and perched in Kenai’s lap, Nita wanted to savor the moment for eternity. Both kids were propped up against Kenai’s chest, the man’s clawed feet propped up at the foot of the recliner while a small picture book rested upright on his stomach. 

“I don’t like these things. I do not like this. I do not like that.” Kenai read in a low tone, his low voice a rumble in his chest and making the duo’s eyes slowly close. “And then Sam hoped, skipped, and away he flew.” Kenai read, turning the colorful page without dislodging the duo. Blake was all but asleep, a small ear flicking every once in a while when Kenai’s voice would change. Adam’s head was limp, the nubby little horns usually hidden by messy locks, were displayed due to his wet hair being brushed back while a small patch of white toothpaste lingered at the corner of his mouth. 

“You wanna put them to bed or me?” Nita asked softly, knowing Kenai would hear her and not wanting to raise her voice much higher. 

“I got ‘em. Smack Koda up though. His gonna make one of us trip.” Kenai said, dropping the recliner down to carefully stand up. Blake’s tired little form drooped into the crook of his arm, the blanket folding around her and leaving only her face free. Adam woke up a bit, the movement making his head pop up before he wiggled around to bury his face into Kenai’s shoulder and drift back off. “Koda, get up.” Kenai grumped, stepping on the younger man’s back and making him growl. 

“That hurt, Fatty.” Koda grumbled while Nita pulled him up with a look that said she was use to the brothers form of love. “Nita, you goddess. Why’d you marry him?” He whined before falling onto the couch asleep again. Working at the docks really did tire him out, so Nita just let it slide. 

Following after her husband, the woman peeked into Adam’s room to see him gently setting Blake down next to Adam. 

“Almost wish they could stay like this.” Kenai whispered as he pulled a thin blanket over Adam and tugged at the one Blake had burrito’d herself in. “Make things a lot easier.” He added with a bit of grump in his tone that wasn’t meant in the slightest. 

“Come to bed. It’s been a long day and I think the fearsome bear needs to cuddle.” Nita teased, holding out her arms for the bigger man as he rolled his eyes and pulled her against him. “I’m not carrying you, you know. One drunk time is enough for me.” Nita laughed as Kenai let out a sigh and led her to their room. He was tired, the kids were all asleep, and his wife wanted to snuggle. He was perfectly happy with all that and rumbled contently as he folded into the bed with his wife.


	13. Weiss is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOO Beware!!!

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 3 years old `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Weiss frowned, Klein’s words not making sense to the toddler while Winter sat frozen, her clear blue eyes wide with shock. Klein looked at the duo, golden eyes switching back and forth between them and waiting for a response. 

“You’re…but…why? They, they barely give us the time of day! And now?!” Winter asked, her breathless tone changing to one full of anger as she slammed her pen down on her homework and stood up so fast her chair fell back. “I HATE THEM!” She yelled, a summoning glyph appearing beside her before dissipating as tears filled her eyes and she ran. 

“Win-Win!” Weiss cried, shock on her face as she watched her sister run out of the library and slammed the door shut. Klein bowed his head, his eyes closing at the slam before he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Weiss. 

“Are babies bad?” She asked slowly, her eyes scared as she played with her crayons and looked up at Klein. 

“No, they are gifts.” Klein told her quickly, wanting her to understand that nothing bad was going to happen. “What have you been doing today?” He asked, walking around the average sized table to look at the scattered papers. A few of them were filled with a neat script that Klein knew immediately belonged to Winter, while others were covered in small blobs of color that slowly turned into small letters. 

“My name!” Weiss said with a smile, holding up a page full of yellow w’s and s’s. “Win-Win said I gotta learn how to spell my name before I can read.” Weiss said as she grabbed a purple crayon and wrote a shaky Wi before stopping. Klein smiled, happy that Winter was helping Weiss more but couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty since he wasn’t around as much now to help teach the girls. 

“Do you need help?” Klein asked as he pulled another chair closer to sit and watch Weiss shake her head. “Hmm, perhaps I should practice my own name.” He mused, grabbing a sheet and a red crayon to spell his name out. 

“Hey!” Weiss said in surprise, looking at the neat script Klein had made before pouting at her own. “Do mine!” The three year old demanded, pushing her way into Klein’s lap and holding up a small purple crayon. 

Klein smiled, easily writing her name in large letters before giving it back to her. Weiss stared at the paper for a minute before taking her finger and tracing over the straight lines. Klein waited a moment, knowing exactly what would happen as soon as he noticed the fire in Weiss’ eyes. 

`…`…`…` 

Winter glared at the door leading to her Mother’s room, anger making her hands curl into fists and her jaw tighten. How could they? After ignoring her for eleven years and Weiss for her entire life, they wanted to have another child? Were they not good enough? 

Winter hissed under her breath, turning away from the closed door as the answer to her question immediately came to mind and made a sharp pang of emptiness settle in her chest. They would never be good enough. Not for their Father or for anyone. 

It felt like a heavy cloak had wrapped around Winter as she walked into her room, looking around at the cold surroundings before tears fell down her cheeks. She wasn’t good enough for her parents or anyone so they replaced her with Weiss. Then when she didn’t meet Father’s approval, he tossed her aside like he did Winter and had another. 

Winter let a few sobs escape as she yanked her closet door open and walked inside the large space. It was filled with gifts she had gotten over the years and decorated with posters of various movies and scenes. It was almost a bedroom of its own, missing a bed but there were bean bags and blankets in place of it. Curling up in one with a blanket wrapped around her, Winter let herself cry. Her tears a mix of sadness for herself and for the new baby arriving in a few weeks. She wanted to hate the new life that was coming, but all she could do was hope they at least got the approval she could never get. 

`…`…`…`

Weiss peeked into Winter’s room, little blue eyes looking around for her sister before her ears picked up the sound of a movie. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she tiptoed over to the closet door and pulled it open. Winter hadn’t come out of her room in a few days and Klein had been extra busy, leaving Weiss to be watched by an older servant she didn’t much like. 

Everyone else was in a panic since Mother had left, whispers that Weiss didn’t quite understand making her a bit fearful of what would happen when the new baby arrived. But that didn’t matter anymore, with the babysitter sleeping Weiss went to find her sister. 

“Win-Win?” Weiss called in a whisper as she peeked into the dark closet, the TV providing the only light as it played the ending credits to another movie. The bundle on one of bean bags didn’t move, tired eyes staring at the screen but not seeing it. Weiss pouted at the lack of attention, walking into the dark space to poke at Winter until she finally looked at her. “What you doing?” Weiss asked, standing right in front of the TV, and giving her sister a wide-eyed look of curiosity. 

“Hunting nevermores.” Winter mumbled softly, shifting under the blanket until one hand was free enough for her to turn on a lamp near her head. “What do you want?” Winter asked in a tired tone, curling back up and watching her sister. “Weiss?” She asked in surprise as Weiss pulled on the blanket and tried get under it. 

“Let me in!” Weiss demanded, stomping her foot to emphasize her point while Winter glared at her. Both girls stared at each other, neither giving an inch until Winter closed her eyes and rolled over, releasing the blanket as she did. Weiss grinned at her victory, quickly climbing onto the bean bag, and pulling the blanket around her. “Win-Win, why is Klein busy?” Weiss asked, rolling onto her side to poke at Winter’s back. 

“An’ Fa’der said he’s very happy so I get to go to school soon.” Weiss told her, frowning when Winter didn’t respond. “Is the baby coming?” She asked, sitting up and climbing over Winter to look at her face. “Is that why you’re sad?” She asked, trying to wipe Winter’s face as the girl took a shaky breath and pulled her sister into her arms. 

“Just go to sleep, Weiss.” Winter said, pulling her younger sister close and wishing for the chance to return to Atlas Academy to go back to training. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 4 years old `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Weiss grumbled under her breath, a pencil clenched tightly in her fist as she slowly spelled out her name and wrote down a few words from a sheet in front of her. She’d been at it since she’d gotten up earlier that morning with Winter. Her older sister had barely told her good bye before rushing out to the waiting car then Weiss’ tutor had ushered her to the library. 

Weiss was irritable, her new brother had been crying the night before and Winter had refused to come out of her room. Now she was stuck in the library with a woman she didn’t know or like and forced to learn letters that didn’t make sense to her. 

“Write your lines straighter. It looks like chicken scratch.” The woman said, looking over the four year old’s shoulder and making a face of disgust. Weiss kicked the underside of the table, making her toes sting but she ignored it as she tried to write like Winter. “Try these next.” The tutor said, laying a sheet of sentences in front of Weiss and making her gap up at her. 

“No.” She finally said, slamming her pencil down and glaring at the woman as she looked at the child in shock. “I want Klein!” Weiss demanded, getting down from her chair to go and find the man only to be lifted and dropped back in the chair. She let out a small cry when the tutor pushed the chair as close to the table as possible and shoved the pencil back in front of her. 

“Finish and you may leave.” She said as Weiss tried not to cry, the urge to scream growing with each new frustration in her way. 

“No! No! No!” Weiss chanted, her voice growing to a yell as the woman stood next to her with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. The tutor was beginning to lose her patience and was close to punishing the girl, had it not been for the door opening. 

“Weiss.” The newcomer said, her azure eyes looking at Weiss and making the child pause her chant to look at the other woman with her mouth open in surprise. “You are dismissed. Permanently.” She said in a frigid tone, the newcomer’s hands folded elegantly in front of her and her snow colored hair pulled back in a simple braid with a single curl loose. 

It took only seconds for the tutor to leave, but it took almost a minute before Weiss or her mother moved. 

“You…you look lovely today.” Willow said, the first words spoken to her daughter since she was two. Weiss nodded, looking away from her mother and at the papers in front of her. “would you like some help?” She asked, a hand lifting to move forward before pausing when Weiss shook her head. 

“I don’t like writing.” Weiss told her, looking up at Willow as she gave a small smile and tilted her head slightly to the side. 

“I never did either. Your Papa used to have me write all the time.” Willow told her and watched as Weiss slid out of the chair and crawled from beneath the table. “What do you think of Whitley?” She asked, trying to make conversation with her middle child as she walked over to flop down on a cushion with a dramatic sigh. 

“He’s loud.” Weiss told her, her nose scrunching up. “And he smells bad sometimes.” She added and Willow laughed, deciding to walk over to the chair near her daughter. 

“Yes, he is. Jacques loves him though.” Willow whispered, her soft smile dimming a bit before she shook her head and looked down at Weiss watching her. 

“Do you like me?” Weiss asked, making Willow blink in surprise as Weiss bit her lip and waited for an answer. “Winter said you and Father don’t like us.” She added and Willow swallowed at the lump in her throat. 

“I love you.” She said, bending over to pull Weiss up into her lap and wrap her arms around the girl. “I love you so much it hurts sometimes.” She whispered, kissing Weiss’ temple as the girl twisted in her lap to look at her. 

“Like Klein loves me?” She asked, confused at the tears in her Mother’s eyes as she brushed her thumb over Weiss’ cheek. 

“Even more. I love you like the sky loves the sea and I will love you until the end of eternity.” She whispered past the lump in her throat. 

“The sky doesn’t love the sea!” Weiss scoffed, making Willow raise a brow in surprise. “The birds love the sky. The sea hot.” Weiss told her seriously and Willow let out a small laugh at the simple logic and nodded her head. 

“Is that why they sing?” Willow asked and smiled when Weiss nodded. “I see. Now, why don’t we look at some of these dusty old books.” Willow asked, letting Weiss down to run to the shelves while she walked over to a section with a few older tomes that looked well worn. 

`…`…`…` 

Klein sighed as he was finally able to escape some of his duties to check on Weiss. With the birth of Jacques’ newest child, he had been told to focus most of his attention on him as well as being promoted to Jacques’ personal butler. Under normal circumstances, Klein would be happy to take care of another child or being promoted, but Klein got the feeling it was only so Jacques could keep an eye on him. 

Many servants had been fired after a group of Faunus and humans had attacked a Dust Mine, many of them wearing the uniform of the Manor’s personal staff. Klein and only three other members of the former staff had managed to stay on after the intense search. It had hurt to watch the men and women be fired and then loaded into cars to take them to town. Klein had worked alongside them for years, and a handful were too old to find other work now. How were they to provide for themselves in the harsh city of Atlas and its even harsher people? 

“Snowflake?” Klein whispered, blue eyes searching the room before shifting to warm brown as he found the child curled in Willow’s lap as she loosely held an old fairy tale in one hand. Both Schnee’s were asleep, Willow’s head lightly resting on Weiss’ as the small child cuddled against her chest with her fist pressed to her lips, a habit that had formed sometime around her second birthday. 

Willow looked exhausted, even in sleep her face showed signs of fear, as if Jacques would appear to rip her out of her dreams at any moment. One arm was wrapped around Weiss’ form, holding the girl securely to her chest like she had in the first week of her birth before Jacques had forced her to give the girl to Klein. Her hands, once calloused from the twin swords she used in her younger years, were covered in small scars and dips from where time had gotten to be too much. Klein felt nothing but sympathy for the woman as he took in how much older she looked and how utterly tired she was. 

When he had first began working for the Schnee’s, Willow had been a bright and warm light in the new home, working alongside him and talking to each servant as an equal. At Winter’s birth, the Manor had been filled with laughter, warmth, and love but Klein had watched and heard as the small world of three had begun to break. 

Jacques’ deals became greyer and his temper shorter, more and more often rumor would reach the manor of conditions worsening in the distant mines. Willow had grown withdrawn, her public appearances becoming less frequent and bruises appearing on her pale skin. It wasn’t until Winter was five that Klein realized just how bad it had gotten. 

“Lady Willow?” Klein whispered, hating himself for having to wake her but knowing sleeping so stiffly and in the chair, would only hurt her more. Willow’s eyes shot open, the azure unseeing for a few seconds as she instinctively pulled Weiss closer and shielded her. Klein felt a pang of pain at the woman’s fear as she blinked and relaxed when she realized where she was. 

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t,” Willow started, her words stopping when Klein gently bent down and rested his forehead against the back of her hand. 

“The Queen may rest, but perhaps in a bed more comfortable?” Klein asked, still bowed, and missing the amusement in Willow’s eyes as she nodded and pulled her hand away. 

“I told you, I’m no queen. Just…just Willow.” She whispered and shook her head, her eyes on Weiss as she lifted her hand to brush the loose hair back. “Klein, can you do me a favor?” She asked, her tone and the determined look in her eyes giving Klein a bit of hope of the younger Willow’s return. 

“Anything.” Klein said and Willow nodded, standing up and adjusting the still sleeping Weiss to rest more comfortably in her arms. 

“I’m going to need the inheritance papers and the best lawyer Atlas has.” She told him and Klein couldn’t help but smile. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 4 and a half, Winter – 15 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Willow hummed as she looked over Winter’s paper, the teenager sitting across from her with a stiff posture and stern look on her face. She looked so much like Jacques, it hurt Willow a bit to see it but when she passed the paper and saw the teen smile she could only see the good Winter had inherited. 

“I see a perfect A in your future.” Willow said with a proud smile as Winter gave her a grateful smile and slipped the paper into a folder. “How is school? Obviously, you’re excelling but what of other topics? Friends, boys, adventures?” She asked, while leaning over to look at Weiss as she held up a paper filled with shaky penmanship that spelled out several simple words. 

“Wonderful, Weiss! The colors are also lovely.” Willow told her, taking note that crayon had been used to write the letters out in a myriad of colors. 

“My classmates are acceptable. As for friends, there’s a boy named Cyan Everwood. He’s not part of a big family but he’s talented with the bow. We may or may not have been involved in painting the side of the academy.” Winter told her, a blush on her face as she talked while Willow smiled and laughed at her daughter’s admittance. 

“Well, I hope the paint is permanent.” Willow said with a serious tone, a smile on her face as Winter seemed to glow under her mother’s words. “And a bright color?” She added, smiling at the sound of Winter’s laughter. 

“It’s yellow, pink, and green.” Winter told her, smiling when both Willow and Weiss laughed, the smaller sister even clapping her hands. 

“My colors!” Weiss said happily, proud that a mysterious school was now decorated with her favorite colors. 

“Yes,” Winter nodded before her attention was drawn to the door as it opened. “Klein!” Winter said in surprise, before her jaw dropped open at the sight of James Ironwood standing behind him. “General Ironwood! Sir!” She said, standing at attention, and saluting the man as he walked in and smiled at her. 

“Hello Winter, Weiss,” he said, bending down to lift the running girl into his arms before his eyes softened at the sight of Willow. “Mrs. Schnee, a pleasure to see you as well.” He said, disappointment flickering in his eyes when she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Winter shot her mother a confused look, not understanding why she had become withdrawn. Klein, on the other hand, seemed to understand more and pulled Weiss away from James. 

“Winter, I believe General Ironwood and your Mother have some things to discuss.” Klein said, as Weiss tried to wiggle out of his arms. 

“Uh, yes, of course.” Winter said and, with a glance at the adults before following Klein. Klein knew as soon as they were away from the duo, Winter would pester him with questions, he only hoped he’d be able to answer them. 

`…`…` 

“She…she has your eyes. I mean, they both do but with her they’re closer to your shade of blue.” James said, his words struggling to come out and make sense while Willow adjusted the papers around her. 

“Yes,” Willow said, holding one of Weiss’ papers while James hesitantly sat down across from her like Winter had done. “The other day, I was teaching her to read and she managed to read an entire paragraph. She smiled so proudly and…” Willow said her tone a mix of proud and regret as her fingers tightened around the edges. 

“I…Every time I see her smile, the way she tries so hard, the shear stubbornness she has! All of that! All I can see in her is you!” She asked, finally looking up at him as he reached out to pull her hand into his. “I’m married James! And I may not love him but dammit! What we did was wrong!” She told him, anger clear in her words but her hands clung to his almost desperately. 

“What we did was something I will never regret.” James told her, meeting her eyes, and trying to show her just how much he didn’t regret. “We may not have been smart to do it, but I will never say she was a mistake and Jacques be damned if he treats you like hell for it!” James told her with passion, seeing her shake her head though made him want to pull her close and prove his words. 

“Willow, I love them both and if you ever find a way…I will be here. I swear it.” He promised and walked around the table to pull the woman into his arms as she cried and tried to convince them both she was happy with Jacque and their three children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a shocker? Also, I don't own RWBY


	14. Yang & Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, nope, RWBY is not mine.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Yang – 3, Ruby – 1 and a few months con’t! `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Tai scratched his head as he looked down at Yang, the girl in nothing but her underwear and a pair of pink rain boots. He hadn’t thought Raven had been serious when she said Yang would refuse to wear clothes. The little blond was giving a glare reminiscent to Summer’s and had her arms crossed while Tai held a dry set of clothes in his hands. 

“What if I give you three cookies?” Tai asked as Qrow rolled his eyes and went back to feeding Ruby bites of a ham sandwich and banana. 

“No!” Yang said, stomping one foot for added effect, mud dropping off the pink and hitting the floor. Tai had learned his lesson now with playing in the rain with Yang. Always pull her shoes off and hide them! 

“This is why I love my Tick.” Qrow laughed as he took a bite of Ruby’s breakfast before giving her another. “She doesn’t try fighting me much.” Qrow said, turning his head to look back at Tai just as Ruby threw her sippy cup at him.

“Hey! I was bragging about you!” Qrow said as Ruby giggled and clapped her hands together. “Little demon today, hmm?” Qrow asked as held the cup just out of Ruby’s reach. 

“P’ay’z!” Ruby said, jutting out her lower lip and giving Qrow big eyes. It was Tai’s turn to laugh at the other man as he folded under the sad look while he picked up his little naked blond and set her on the counter. 

“So, the birds are coming back tonight. Any plans?” Tai asked as he let Yang eat her sandwich and yogurt. Qrow shrugged, lifting Ruby out of her chair so he could lean back and still feed her. 

“I was thinking go to a bar, get laid, wake up, and repeat.” Qrow said as Tai made sounds of distress and hurriedly covered Yang’s ears. “She doesn’t know what I mean, you know.” Qrow said as Yang tried to push Tai’s hands off her. 

“Sure, but if she repeats it to Summer or Raven, then I’m the one dead!” Tai told him, growling under his breath when the other man shrugged and just opened his mouth for Ruby to feed him a banana. “You know, Ruby doesn’t talk much. I mean, Yang’s always been a motormouth but Ruby’s kind of quiet.” Tai said, looking up from where he’d been working on his own food to look at the dark haired duo. 

“So she’s quiet, let her be. She talks when she wants too.” Qrow told him nonchalantly and continued his actions while Tai shook his head. Qrow choked a few minutes later when a loud clap of thunder shook the house and he tried jumping to his feet. Ruby, startled by the noise and by Qrow falling from his chair, let out a cry when Tai dove over the counter and caught her by her ankle while Qrow hit the floor. 

“Do it again!” Yang cheered as Ruby began to cry and the lights flickered and went dark. 

“You okay?” Tai asked as he pulled Ruby up and into his arms, letting the girl sniffle against him as he walked around the counter to help Qrow to his feet. 

“Yeah,” was all the other man said before he was diving over the counter too, his hands managing to catch Yang under her arms before she could hit the floor. “Fuck.” He breathed in relief as Yang giggled and swung in his arms. 

“Why don’t we go to the living room? I’ve got some flashlights somewhere.” Tai said as Qrow slid forward far enough to drop Yang safely on the floor. “You wanna hold her or…?” He asked, motioning to the still upset Ruby in the crook of his arm. 

“C’mere, I know what you need.” Qrow said, taking Ruby from Tai and grabbing Yang’s hand. “Yang, go grab Ruby’s wolf for me.” Qrow said, trying to set Ruby down and finding she had dug all four limbs into his shirt to tightly for him to let her go. Yang let out a cute ‘okay’ before her feet padded over to the mess of toys by the TV. Qrow sat down on the couch, running his fingers through Ruby’s hair, and had to bite back a laugh when something made a popping sound and Yang rolled backwards with a well loved stuffed toy in hand. 

“Alright, alright, I know.” Qrow whispered as Ruby started to push against him, no longer wanting the man holding her. “One, two, three birds in a tree.” Qrow whispered, taking the toy from Yang and bouncing it around Ruby. 

“Four, five, six they got some sticks!” Yang added, the rhyme familiar to her since Raven had come up with it to help her learn to count. 

“Seven, eight, nine they hopped on a line.” Qrow continued, smiling as Ruby’s whines started to calm down as she watched the little toy dog move around her. She even smiled when Qrow made it tap her nose before bouncing away. 

“Ten! They did it again!” Yang cheered, clapping her hands in victory just as Tai walked in with a flashlight in hand. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I counted to ten!” Yang told him proudly as he propped the light on the table and set a pack of batteries down next to it. 

“That’s great, but can you count to twenty?” Tai asked as he sat down in his recliner and let Yang crawl into his lap. 

“Uh uh,” Yang said, shaking her loose blond hair while Tai leaned back a bit and started tapping his fingers to a random rhythm for Yang. Qrow watched the duo for a few seconds before his attention went to Ruby as she tried to crawl off the couch, her little eyes glued to the flashlight on the coffee table. 

“Nope.” Qrow said, leaning forward to scoop the girl up much to her annoyance. “Nice try though.” He told her, smiling at her angry look before lifting a hand to run his fingers through her hair, his eyes glancing at the glow in the dark watch on his hand and wishing for nap time. 

“Hey Tai, has Ruby decided which one of us is Dada yet?” Qrow asked with a sideways grin as Tai looked up at him and Yang turned to him in confusion. 

“He daddy.” Yang told him, pointing at Tai, and frowning as if it were obvious. 

“No, but I don’t think she will. I mean, Yang was already saying dada at her age so.” Tai shrugged, his blue eyes going to look at Ruby as she pulled on the buttons of Qrow’s shirt. “Ask her, she’s pretty smart.” Tai said, letting Yang down from his lap so she could run around and again wishing she’d put on clothes. 

“Ruby~” Qrow whispered, making the girl look up from his buttons and at him. “Who am I?” He asked, smiling as she frowned and chewed on her fingers. “Not gonna,” 

“Ko.” Ruby said, making him blink in surprise and look down at the innocent face. “Hi!” She said with a drool covered smile that made Qrow smile and ruffle her hair. 

“You heard the brat, I’m Ko.” Qrow laughed while Tai rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. “Go play.” Qrow told her, setting her down on the floor to follow after Yang before propping his feet and leaning back on the couch. 

“So much for a small rain, almost looks like a hurricane out there.” Tai said, looking out a window to see the trees bending and swaying in the harsh wind while the rain poured in small rivers off the porch roof. 

“So long as it doesn’t flood, I’m good.” Qrow said from his spot, not even bothering to move as thunder rolled overhead. “Perfect sleeping weather.” He mumbled as something caught Tai’s eyes and he stood up. 

“Qrow,” Tai said, his voice low and not catching the Huntsman’s attention. “Qrow.” He said a bit louder, still not turning away from the window. 

“I’m tryin’ to sleep.” Qrow grumbled, deciding to turn and sprawl out on the couch. 

“Qrow!” Tai finally snapped, his voice not rising from a normal volume but his tone making the other man jump while the girls froze. “Where’s your weapon?” He asked, drawing the man to the window while Yang watched and Ruby chewed on one of her dolls. 

“I see’em.” Qrow mumbled as he looked outside the window as well. It was still light enough even with the dark clouds, to make out the lean and hunger starved forms of the wolves outside. It wasn’t abnormal for some the island’s animals to take shelter in the homes further from town, but everyone knew to be cautious when the wolves showed up. Like many of Patch’s residents, Tai had a small a few small animals in his backyard. They were pinned up due to the weather, but hungry animals were smart and Tai wasn’t a carpenter. He’d probably lose a few chickens but he hoped they didn’t get the new pig he got. 

“Yang, why don’t we go upstairs for a bit?” Tai said, turning to the girls with a smile while Qrow pulled the currents and went to the closet housing his giant blade. 

“Why?” She asked, looking at the window then at Tai as he picked Ruby up and opened his arm for Yang to crawl into. 

“We have some…company outside. Uncle Qrow and I are gonna go see it.” Tai said as he walked up the stairs, his ears straining to hear anything over the pouring rain. 

“I wanna help.” Yang told him, pulling on his ear to get his attention while Ruby squirmed and made sounds of agreement. Tai looked at the girls, twin innocent eyes looking back at him. 

“Protect the house, okay? And watch your sister, make sure nothing happens to her.” Tai said as he finally reached the girls’ room. It was a fairly simple room; a low sitting bed for Yang fitted with a bright blue bed spread with toys scattered around it, Yang’s old crib sat on the opposite side of the room it’s rails decorated with squishy orange padding so Ruby wouldn’t hurt herself. He’d learned his lesson when Yang had managed to squeeze through the bars of the old crib and hit the floor. 

“Okay!” Yang nodded, determination shining as she raised a fist and jumped off of Tai’s arm to land on her bed, giggling when she bounced. Tai laughed at the child’s antics as he set Ruby in the crib with a few toys. 

“Stay up here, okay?” Tai said as he headed for the door, his eyes widening a bit as he heard the first howl. “And don’t leave the house!” He commanded, taking off out of the room and hoping Qrow hadn’t run out without him. 

It only took Yang four minutes to leave the room, one more to remember her sister, and thirty seconds to reach the stairs. 

`…`…`…` 

“Tai, enough about your pig! You can get another one!” Qrow gripped as Tai whined about the loss of ‘Piglet’ and how was he going to tell Yang? 

“Hi!” Yang chirped as they walked inside, both men freezing and turning to look up at the stair well where Yang was sitting. 

“Yang,” Tai said slowly as Qrow just looked at the girl sitting between the bars and looking down at him. “What are you doing?” He asked slowly, part of him really hoping he was dreaming. 

“Sitting.” Yang said with a cheeky grin that had both men rolling their eyes. 

“Where’s Ruby?” Tai asked, already dropping his weapons down on the couch before heading for the stairs. “Oh.” Tai said as he looked up at the first landing in between the stairs. Ruby was sitting there with two pillows beside her and playing with the streamers Tai vaguely remembered buying. 

“Dada!” Ruby cheered, lifting her hands and the bright colored streamers up as Tai laughed at the sight and Qrow walked over to look at the sight. 

“She safe!” Yang said proudly, jumping down each step with care while Tai walked up the stairs to pick Ruby up and watch Yang. 

“You wanna n-a-p with these two or clean up?” Tai asked as he walked down the steps and looked down at Qrow already dozing in his chair. “Well fine then.” He teased, letting Ruby slid from his arms and onto Qrow before looking down at Yang. 

“You wanna join’em?” Tai asked, already knowing what Yang would say and heading to the kitchen. 

“Nope!” Yang said, bouncing behind Tai as he scooped up his weapons and went to clean them, taking the flashlight with him. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“How are the girls?” Summer asked as Tai walked around the table, trying to set it for dinner while Yang and Ruby played in the living room. Saying they were playing was putting it lightly, really they were screaming at each other. 

“They’re…good?” Tai questioned, leaning through the doorway to check on them just as Ruby pulled on Yang’s hair. “Ruby! No! We do not pull hair!” Tai exclaimed as Yang yelled in pain and turned to push Ruby down. 

“You sure everything’s okay?” Summer’s worried voice asked through the scroll as Tai balanced it on his shoulder and held the duo out with his arms. “I think if Raven pushed it, she’d get around the storm.” Summer said, Raven’s voice sounding in the background as her wife quickly explained what was going on. 

“No, no. I got this. They’re just fidget-y from being inside for most of the day.” Tai explained just as something thudded against his door. “I think that’s Qrow, hold on.” Tai said, setting Ruby in the playpen he had brought downstairs before bouncing Yang to his hip and heading to the door. 

“I got more flashlights and milk.” Qrow said with his arms wrapped around two bags filled with more than flashlights and milk. “Is that Summer?” He asked as Yang took the scroll to talk while Tai grabbed one of the bags in the other man’s arms. 

“Mama! Ruby pulled my hair!” Yang tattled, a shriek from Ruby telling the adults she had heard the statement and was not happy with it. 

“Looks like the boats are stuck till the storm leaves. How’s flight?” Tai said as he set Yang down and let her run over to Ruby, sitting just outside the other girl’s reach as she talked to Summer. 

“Screwed. Took me most of the hour to get there. Faster to walk.” Qrow muttered as he set his bag down and pulled out two containers of milk, a jar of peanut butter, two jars of jam, a loaf of bread, marshmallows, and several other items. 

“What’s all that for?” Tai asked as he looked at the dried goods, making a face at the assorted bags of chips and junk food. He’d rather eat dried fruit or trail mix and didn’t buy much of the junk Qrow had brought back. 

“Power’s supposed to be out for a few days. You got any ice Dust? They were all out at the shop.” Qrow said, looking at the back of the chunky chocolate chip cookies he’d bought before shrugging and tossing them with the others. 

“Probably, but it’d be upstairs.” Tai shrugged before running back into the living room when he heard a crash. “Oum…” he groaned as he saw Ruby sitting on the floor outside the playpen and Yang looking a bit guilty. 

“Hey, do you wanna call back later? Yang just pulled Ruby out of the playpen and.” Tai tried to explain, Ruby’s whimpering and squirming in his arms not helping him try to talk to Summer. 

“Hold on, switch the call to video.” Summer said as Tai walked back and forth trying to sooth Ruby while Yang literally walked between his legs like a cat. “Hey Tick, what’s wrong?” Summer asked as soon as Tai switched to video and faced it to Ruby. 

“Mama,” Ruby whimpered, reaching for the scroll with a pouting face while Yang jumped up and down trying to reach as well. 

“Do you miss us? Look, Birdy’s here too.” Summer said, leaning to the side to show Raven next to her. Raven smiled at the sight, laughing a bit when Tai sat down and Yang jumped into view. “Hey Sunshine!” Summer greeted with a smile, Tai having to shift both girls in his lap so they could see and be seen. 

“Bir’y.” Ruby said, reaching for the scroll as Summer and Raven leaned together so both girls could see them. “Bir-y!” Ruby whined, unhappy that the woman wasn’t right there and starting to cry. 

“You’re fine, Tick. We’ll be home soon.” Raven said, making Ruby sniffle but stop whining. “I assume Qrow’s there? He better be or I’ll string him up by his toes.” Raven said, looking up at Tai while Summer made faces at the girls to get them to smile. 

“I’m here. And as the older brother, I’m tellin’ ya now. Do not fly. In this weather. Took me almost three hours to make it to town and back. Last thing we need is you getting lost in this bull.” Qrow said, appearing over Tai’s shoulder with a bottle of ranch in his hands. “Also, dinner’s almost done. Thank Oum, you take care of your camp stove.” He grouched before disappearing back from whence he came. 

“What a wonderful brother.” Raven said sarcastically before sighing and looking at the screen, her focus on the girls while Summer smiled. 

“Yang, be good for you Daddy and Ruby, be nice. No hair pulling or pushing, we’ll be back tomorrow.” Summer promised, getting a pouting nod from Yang as she crossed her arms. “We love you.” She said laughing when Yang leaned forward and kissed the screen while Ruby tried to say it back. 

“See you tomorrow?” Tai asked as his nose picked up the smell of something delicious. Thank Oum that Qrow was here, otherwise the girls would be stuck with cold sandwiches. 

“Yep!” Summer said while Raven nodded in agreement. 

“Be careful, and call us if something happens.” Raven said, worry making her cherry eyes widen a bit. Tai nodded, ending the call with a sigh while both girls sat quietly in his lap for a few seconds. 

“When’s tomorrow?” Yang asked and Tai made a sound between a groan and a laugh. Thus, the questions began! Three year olds really were full of questions. 

 

`…`…`…`

“Summer! Help!” Raven laughed as Yang and Ruby doused her in water. Her brother would pay for getting the duo the little toy guns. She did not like getting wet! 

Summer laughed, covering her mouth with both hands as she watched the usually unflappable Raven trip over her own feet and fall over while getting water shot at her. Qrow stood off to the side with a bigger water gun of his own, pumping it rapidly in preparation as Raven managed to sit up and glare at him while capturing both girls in her arms. 

“FIRE!” Qrow yelled with glee, shooting his own toy at his sister and getting his nieces as well. Summer couldn’t help but lean against the porch railing, laughing too hard to stay upright without help as Raven used the girls as shields and ran towards her brother. “RetreAT!” Qrow yelled, his voice pitching as Raven closed the distance to fast for him. The Branwen twins chased each other around the yard, Qrow somehow getting Yang in his arms and having her shoot over his shoulder at Raven and Ruby, the woman doing the same with Ruby’s gun. 

Summer smiled at the sight, loving the scene before her as she watched her wife and brother in law play with her baby girls. It almost didn’t occur to her to get pictures until the very last stretch of the ‘fight’ where Ruby was holding onto Raven while she used the now empty toy to smack her brother while Yang fired one last squirt up at Raven’s face. The split second of action was captured and Summer knew it would become one of her favorites.


	15. Blake and Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 4 years old `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Blake pouted as she looked over Adam, tilting her head to the side and tapping her chin again, adding a bright yellow smear to the green and brown mess already there. 

“I nice now?” Adam asked impatiently, bouncing on his knees, and looking at Blake as she grabbed his hair dumped a jar of yellow paint on it. 

“No.” She said simply, rubbing the yellow into his red hair and adding it to the green that was already there. 

Both kids were covered mostly in paint, Adam more so than Blake. Both had gotten up before anyone else in the house and after finding Eileen’s jars of paint it hadn’t taken long for them to find trouble. Blake’s ears were painted pink with patches of purple in her hair and on her arms, green and brown covered her face and made her bright eyes stand out even more. Adam was quickly being covered in yellow, the color running down his forehead and blending into the white and blue that were already there and on his face. 

Covered in paint, with the walls and floor new colors, was how Eileen found them a while later. The girl didn’t speak at first, trying to decide if she wanted to be angry at her little brother and his friend or find a camera to take a picture. When the duo tried to eat a few painted mangos that Adam had pulled out of a jar, she decided to stop them. 

“Adam Koda Taurus.” Eileen said in a low tone that made both kids freeze. “Put that mango down or else.” She said as her baby brother turned big eyes on her and Blake tried to decide to eat her own or not. “That means you too, Blake.” Eileen added when the kitten tried to take a bite, her small fangs almost piercing the skin. 

“Blake Belladonna.” Eileen said, using the same tone for her brother and had to lunge forward when Blake gave her a glare and purposely took a bite. “No!” Eileen yelled, grabbing Blake under her arms and trying to force fingers past her lips. “Spit it out! Spit it out!” Eileen whisper yelled, trying to hold a squirming child while her brother took his mango and ran. 

“Adam!” Eileen hissed, her head snapping over to him while the skin on her face changed to shades of deep red. “Blake! Spit that out! Now!” She snapped, giving the girl her best glare as she stopped squirming long enough to glare back. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Eileen muttered when she caught onto the glare’s look. “Blake!” Eileen shrieked when wet and half chewed fruit hit her face and Blake fell out of her arms. 

Like a cat out of hell, Blake took off out of the room. She wasn’t old enough to track Adam with her nose, so she did the next best thing in her mind. She ran to the adults. 

“Umph!” Kenai grunted as a small foot found his nose and something tried to worm its way under his blankets. “Adam.” He growled, using one of his to grab the small child and lift them up. “Not Adam.” He mumbled as he opened one eye to see the painted mess he was holding and wincing as the smell of the acrylic paint finally reached his brain. 

“Help.” Blake mewed just as loud and fast steps reached the master bedroom. Kenai had just enough time to look up at the door before it swung open and a thoroughly ticked off Eileen came in. 

“You are so dead!” She growled, her skin taking on the colors of a fire as she launched herself at them. Kenai had just a few seconds to get up and grab his eldest before she probably attacked their small guest. 

“Eileen, it’s way too early for an attack. What happened?” Kenai asked, sitting up and holding Eileen while Blake took the chance to ran back out. 

“Let me go! Blake! Get back here!” Eileen yelled, making Kenai wince while his wife groaned and slowly got up. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as Eileen finally stopped fighting against Kenai and just crossed her arms and glared at the door. “Eileen, why were you yelling? And why’s there paint all over you?” Nita asked, looking at the mess of colors streaked across the girl’s shirt before meeting livid eyes. 

“Adam and Blake got into my paints and then they tried to eat mangos and Blake spit on me while Adam ran off.” Eileen huffed, glaring at the door with her arms crossed while Nita and Kenai silently communicated above her. 

“The paints…can be replaced.” Kenai said slowly, his eyes on Nita as she watched him for any mistakes in his next words. “As for the mangos…Let’s go find those two.” He said, climbing out of the bed, and trying to figure out what was wrong with eating mangos. Sure, Adam knew better than to get food between meals without permission, but it was just some fruit. It wasn’t like he was trying to eat raw bacon or pancake batter this time. 

“Adam? Blake?” Kenai called out tiredly, walking down the hall and poking his head into Adam’s room to see painted mangos on the floor and paint spread all over the room. “Whose idea was this, I wonder?” Kenai grumbled, knowing exactly who it would be as he closed the door and looked over at the bathroom across the hall from Eileen’s room. 

“Adam. Blake. Come out now.” He demanded, walking into the small bathroom, and looking around. He knew both were in the room, he could smell the paint, but he got the feeling neither would come out willingly. “Adam.” Kenai growled, the warning clear in his tone as he listened for either child. He was almost ready to start tearing into spots, when he heard the familiar creak of a cabinet door.

“Bath tub.” Kenai grunted, walking over to the small tub, after shutting and locking the door to start the water. It took a few seconds, but Kenai smiled when he heard the cabinet door open and someone roll out with a grunt. 

“Bubbles?” Blake asked as she climbed up his back to peer over his shoulder, digging her fingers into his shirt while he coughed from the smell of paint. 

“Sh, sure.” He managed to say before grabbing Blake and dropping her into the warm water, fully clothed. “Now hold still.” He told her as she immediately started to struggle out of the tub. Kenai was quick to do the same with Adam, bending back to grab his son by the front of his shirt before lazily tossing him through the air and into the tub. 

“Adam!” Blake shrieked as water splashed on her. The once clear water was quickly becoming a murky brown and Kenai knew he’d be cleaning the duo for a while. He only hoped he didn’t have near as much trouble as last night. 

`…`…`…` 

“Why are there so many bubbles in the bathroom?” Nita asked as Eileen came out of Adam’s room with what she could save of her paints. The small bathroom was covered in the white foam and the woman had to wonder how it managed to even get on the ceiling as she debated on walking into it or waiting for it to dissipate before attempting to clean it. 

“Dad dropped the shampoo and Blake and Adam wouldn’t give it back to him.” Eileen told her with a shrug before going into her room and kicking the door shut. Nita sighed, it was moments like these that made her wonder why they wanted kids. 

“Mama! Mama! Look!” Adam yelled as he ran down the hallway in a pair of shorts and wet hair, holding something carefully in his hands. “It’s purple!” Adam told her, holding up a small iris bloom for her to see while he gave her an innocent smile. It was these moments, the ones where she could see the innocent wonder and pure love from a child that was hers. It was when she remembered the moments like the first time Adam called her Mama and Eileen made her and Kenai a family portrait and she smiled. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake goes to school `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Blake stared up at the large building with a bit of fear, clinging to her mother’s leg as they approached it. Kali for her part, had been warned to expect the action from other mothers and was currently walking up the small steps and trying to figure out a way to dislodge her daughter from her leg. 

After coming back from their trip, Kali had been torn between laughing and shock when she learned of the mischief Blake and Adam had gotten into. Nita had told her of the misadventures, lamenting the fact she hadn’t gotten pictures, before laughing with Kali over something Ghira didn’t understand. 

“I don’t wanna go anymore.” Blake whined as they walked through the gate to reveal several children ranging in ages running around the open area or playing on the playground. 

“I thought you wanted to play with Adam?” Kali asked, bending down to lift Blake onto her hip, kissing her on the cheek as the four year old pouted at her. Blake shook her head, burying her face into the nook under Kali’s chin as they walked. She had to smile a bit though, when she and Nita had been talking about Adam and school she had conveniently forgotten to enroll Blake. Originally, when Nita had asked when Blake would be starting Kali had responded with homeschooling but as the days stretched on with Blake alternating between staying with Bellatrix and with her parents, Kali began to see the benefits of the school. 

When she and Ghira had discussed it and then talked to Blake, the small child had been bouncing up and down to go right then. Now, she was trying to hide and Kali couldn’t help but wonder if this was a good idea anymore. Was this something every parent went through? 

“Are you here for the kindergarten class?” A young man with a bright smile and a sleek cheetah tail behind him asked. Kali blinked in surprise, she hadn’t even heard him approach and that was unusual for her. “I’m Barry, West-Allen, pleasure to meet you Ms.?” He asked, holding out a hand while a woman with dark skin and the air of a lioness in her element approached. 

“Kali, please. A pleasure to meet you Mr. West-Allen.” Kali said, freeing one hand to shake his while Blake’s ears flicked under her nose and she turned her head to look at the newcomers. 

“Ah, you must be one of mine.” The woman said with a friendly smile as Blake looked at her and gave a nervous smile. “I’m Iris, the new teacher, I see you met my husband. Don’t worry, he won’t be creating any revolutions here.” She laughed as Kali’s ears stood up as the name clicked in her mind. 

“You’re the Hunter from Mistral! The Blur?” Kali asked as Barry’s face flushed and Iris laughed, giving her husband a friendly shove as he tried to come up with something to say. 

“It’s actually the Flash, but please just call me Barry.” He said as he leaned down a bit to kiss his wife on the cheek while she gave a proud smile. 

“Your work in helping push for equality in Mistral and establishing safe havens on the continent is very well known here. It’s amazing what you managed to do. The White Fang barely managed to do anything before that.” Kali praised, smiling as Barry flushed and rubbed his brown hair nervously. 

“It wasn’t all me. I had a ton of help from family and friends, without them and even the White Fang, none of it would have lasted.” He told her with an honest look that made her nod in appreciation of his humble attitude. 

“Class will be starting soon would you mind signing a few papers while your little one plays with the others? I’ll explain what we’ll be doing while we go over the papers.” Iris said when a bell sounded and Barry jumped, his tail flicking and his eyes narrowing slightly. Kali didn’t miss the obvious signs of a man used to an attack, but didn’t say anything as the wife and husband gave quick good byes and separated. 

Blake was nervous when Kali set her down, not recognizing anyone now in the room. She wanted to go back to hiding, but Kali was already walking away with the other lady and she was left standing at the edge of a small crowd. 

“Tree frog.” Someone said next to her, making her jump, and turn to them reflexively. A boy with dark chocolate skin, big yellow eyes, and strange evergreen hair was standing there. He had a few grapes in his hands and was contently munching on them as Blake tried to get her bearings. “Tree frog.” The boy repeated, pointing at her shirt to emphasize his point. Blake was confused, looking down at her shirt, it showed a frog but no tree. 

“No. Just frog.” She argued, looking back up at the boy as he shook his head and grabbed her wrist. Blake didn’t fight him as he dragged her over to a small bookshelf and pulled out a colorful book. 

“Look.” He said, sitting down, and opening the book to a page decorated with little green frogs with big eyes and orange toes. “Tree frog.” He told, pointing at her shirt again as Blake sat down and looked over the book. Both sat there for a while, neither noticing when Kali left or when Iris asked them all to form a circle so she could have them introduce themselves. It was only when it came time for recess that either decided to join the class. 

“Sage.” The boy said, holding a hand over his heart once he had dragged Blake outside and both climbed a low wooden jungle gym with only a few others on it. Most of their classmates were interested in the slides and swings. 

“Blake.” She told him, holding out her hand like she had seen Ghira do. Sage smiled, leaning forward and hugging Blake instead of shaking her hand. 

`…`…`…` 

“Maw, can Sage live with us?” Blake asked, looking up from her breakfast just in time to see her mother choke on her coffee and Ghira burst into laughter. “P’ease!” She asked, folding her ears back and making her eyes big as Kali tried to recover. 

“I keep my room clean and share my fish with him.” Blake added as Ghira failed to stop laughing at her words and Kali gaped at her daughter. 

“Ghira! You’re not helping!” Kali hissed at her husband as he continued to laugh before turning back to Blake and coughing. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea Sweetheart.” Kali said, unsure of what to do as Blake gave her a pleading look. 

“But I promise!” Blake begged, turning to Ghira for help and making the man shake his head. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea either.” Ghira told her, trying his hardest to ignore the pouting look as Kali raised a brow in a silent command for him to take over. “Don’t you think you’re a little young to want him to live here?” He asked and watched as Blake looked down at her plate and pushed at the eggs there. 

“But I like him.” She whined and Ghira nodded, as if understanding just how upsetting it really was. 

“I see, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. Why don’t we invite him over to play instead?” He asked, smiling a bit proudly as Kali gave him an impressed look and Blake nodded, pushing her plate away before jumping down from her chair to run to her room. “That was…difficult.” He sighed while Kali nodded and grabbed her coffee. 

“You handled that well.” She acknowledged, looking at Ghira as he went back to eating. “A little too well.” She added, watching her husband closely as he continued to ignore her. “You’ve done this before!” She exclaimed, part of her disappointed she had missed something like that and the other curious on what it was. 

“Maybe.” Ghira told her, ignoring his wife as she moved closer to him and tried to look at his eyes. “What?” He asked, finally glancing at Kali as she hummed and leaned away with a confident smirk. 

“Was it Adam? I knew one of these days she’d ask!” Kali said smugly while Ghira chose that moment to clean up, not telling her if she was right or wrong. “Oh! We’re going to be late!” She exclaimed as she glanced up at a clock before giving Ghira a quick kiss and walking off to find Blake. 

`…`…`…`…`

Sage wasn’t at school that day and Blake did not like it. The girl refused to work with anyone and spent most of her time in the reading corner or glaring at anyone she was told to work with. Iris at first was concerned that Blake had had a rough morning at home, but after taking roll and noticing the little owl Faunus was not present she connected the dots. 

It was almost amusing how the usually quiet and polite child had shifted into a very angry cat, but after several hours of the quiet anger, Iris decided to step in. 

“Today we’re going to draw what we want to be. Now, I want everyone to get a piece of paper and crayons out and draw what you want to be when you get big and strong.” She said, watching as the group of four to five year olds run to do as she said while Blake looked up before pouting and looking back at one of the many animal books they had. “Blake? Do you want to join us?” Iris asked, nodding when Blake shook her head vehemently. 

“Okay, do you want to go sit at one of the tables?” She asked, smiling when Blake slowly made her way over to one of the small tables and sat down. It took a few minutes, and Iris’ encouraging words, before Blake joined the activity. At the top of the blank page she carefully wrote out her name like she had learned and looked over at the various sheets of paper quickly filling with color. 

What did she want to be? She could be like her Maw and walk around the White Fang showing everyone how to dance. She could also be like Aster and play with paints all day. It was hard, what did she want to be? 

`…`…`…`…` 

Iris smiled at the children sitting in circle on the carpet, everyone had their pictures and a few were laughing and showing theirs off with pride. There were a few that were still shy and were sitting quietly 

“Okay guys! Let’s share what we drew today.” Iris said, watching as the group for a minute before pointing to one to begin the sharing. 

It took a while for Iris to go around the circle, letting each of them speak as long or as little as they wanted since this would be the day’s activity. By the time the final bell was ready to ring, everyone had said their dream and were getting ready to leave. Most of the group had simple aspirations; a fisherman, crafter, or pilot. Others had large ones that Iris was sure were signs of a bright future; an explorer, the next Chieftain, or a Huntsman. But there were a few that had her doing her best not to laugh. Three of the group had been determined with what they wanted to be and Iris found it both adorable and funny. 

One boy wanted to be a monkey so he wouldn’t have to do chores, another girl wanted to be a great dragon and burn all the Grimm, but the third little girl very quietly said she wanted to be a real cat so she could stay home and read all day and eat all the fish she wanted. 

Iris couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold for her class as she watched them leave with the final bell. 

`…`…`…`…` The Time Blake Asked Ghira To Marry Adam `…`…`…`…` 

“Da, I like Adam.” Blake said from where she was working on a puzzle at a small table next to Ghira’s desk. It had been a quiet Saturday with a late start and Nita had dropped Blake off shortly after lunch since she had to take Adam in for shots shortly after. He hummed in reply, not paying his daughter much attention as he tried to budget for the upcoming rain season. “Do you like Maw?” She asked, looking up from her puzzle as Ghira gave a nod and counted something on another paper. 

“Is that why we all together?” She asked, standing up and walking over to Ghira to climb onto his back, looking at the mess of work with little interest as she tried to get Ghira to focus on her. 

“Yes, and I love your Maw very much.” He told her, writing down a figure as he felt Blake start to play with his hair. Most likely he’d be walking out with a few braids from his loving child. “It’s why we got married and had you. So, everyone could see how much I love her and you.” He said, not wanting any braids, and pulled Blake over his shoulder and into his lap. 

“What brought this on?” He asked as Blake shrugged and fidgeted in place. 

“Can I marry Adam?” Blake asked innocently while Ghira froze, unsure of what to say or how to react. “I love him too.” She told him, waiting as Ghira unfroze and coughed a few curses under his breath. Was this why everyone worried when they had girls? 

“No. You can’t.” Ghira told her, watching as she gave him a glare like her mother’s. “You’re too young for one and I said no for another.” He added for good measure, turning back to his work since he assumed that would be the end of the conversation. Oh, how he was wrong. 

“But I love him!” Blake argued, angrily worming out of Ghira’s hold and stomping around the room. 

“I know but you can’t marry him.” Ghira told her, trying to deny how cute it was that Blake was angry about marriage. “You have to be thirty to marry and you have to meet a lot of requirements.” He added, his imagination flashing a few years down the road to a teenage Blake trying to marry a random man with no job or hope for himself. His daughter, if she truly wanted to marry, would need someone strong and determined, but even then they wouldn’t be good enough for her until he put the fear of Oum into them. 

“What’s a ra-raqui’ment?” Blake asked, her anger lessened at the sound of the new word. If there was one sure fire way to distract her it was with something new. 

“A requirement is something you need to get something else you want.” Ghira explained, glad the moment had passed and reached for his tea, humming as the cooled liquid hit his tongue. 

“Like you need special kisses and chocolate for Maw to make me sleep early?” Blake asked, making Ghira choke and quickly move away from his papers to avoid staining the papers or losing the liquid still in his mouth. “Da? You okay?” Blake asked in a panic, running around the desk as Ghira slipped and fell with a crash. 

“I-I’m okay,” he coughed out, sitting up and looking at his daughter as she watched him with big innocent eyes. “Promise to never, ever, tell your Maw about this or we’ll never have our fish again.” Ghira ordered, nodded when Blake quickly agreed. 

“Can I marry Adam if I give him special kisses and chocolate?” She asked after a few minutes, Ghira having returned to his work with a long sigh. 

“No!” He exclaimed quickly, making Blake jump in shock. “Never give anyone special kisses. Ever!” He told her, groaning when Blake opened her mouth to argue. 

“But I love him!” Blake whined, glaring at Ghira as he groaned and let his head fall into his hands. He was too old for this and his little girl was too young. 

“When you’re thirty then you can ask if you want to marry. Okay?” He compromised, wishing Blake thought boys had cooties or something so he wouldn’t need to have this conversation. 

“No. I wanna marry Adam!” She argued, her ears folding back as she stomped in place. Ghira was not looking forward to her teenage years. At. All.


	16. Weiss Misadventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY ain't mine.

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 4 and a half, Whitley a year, Winter – 15 `…`…`…`…`…`…`

Willow smiled as she carefully laid a few pieces of candy down next to Weiss’ bed. It was Easter, and Willow felt she needed to give her two youngest a good one since Jacques had left earlier that morning. He’d been angry again, and he’d made sure she knew it. 

Willow shook her head, clearing her mind of the dark thoughts. She wouldn’t let them take her, not today, not when her oldest was on her way home for holiday and her two youngest needed her. 

“Ee,” Whitley giggled, trying to grab at the brightly wrapped candies as Willow set them down. She smiled at her son, pulling him forward to kiss his forehead as Weiss turned over in her sleep. Earlier, Willow had set up small spots of flour in the shape of bunny prints, leading all the way to the kitchens were Klein had kindly helped her create small baskets for each child. Winter’s basket was the biggest, holding several small Dust cartridges and a few movies she had been wanting. Weiss’ was second, with it filled with little chocolates and marshmallows in the shapes of birds and bunnies, and a small set of finger paints. Whitley also had a basket, though it was much smaller. Inside were a few pieces of soft candy that Klein said wouldn’t hurt him to eat, a small hat, and a teething ring in the shape of a bunny. 

Her own Father had sent the children gifts as well, bemoaning the fact he could not visit with her Mother being ill. Winter had received a bag of homemade toffee as well as a new pair of skates, Weiss had received her first pair of skates also, as well as a bag of gummis, Whitley had received a hand stitched blue onesie with little bear ears and a cotton blue tail. 

“Good morning, little Snowflake.” Willow whispered as she sat down next to Weiss as she sleepily raised her head to look around. She smiled as her daughter grunted and rolled over, the desire to go back to sleep obvious. “Don’t you want to see what the Easter Bunny brought you?” She asked, slowly reaching out to rub Weiss’ back as she turned to look at her in confusion. 

“Wha’s an Eas’er Bunny?” Weiss asked tiredly, sitting up with a yawn and noticing Whitley watching her curiously. “Who that?” She asked, waking up and crawling closer to the one year old. 

“Th-this is Whitley, your baby brother.” Willow said, holding Whitley closer to Weiss as she inspected him. 

“He’s small.” Weiss said with a frown, soft blue eyes meeting bigger blue as both siblings looked each other over. 

“Yes, but he’s a baby.” Willow explained, watching as Whitley smiled and reached for Weiss. “Do you like him?” She asked, watching as Weiss bit her lip while her eyes remained on her new little brother. 

“What’s a baby?” She asked instead, looking up at Willow before her eyes were drawn to something on her neck. “Ow, you got an ow.” She said in surprise, sitting up on her knees and reaching out to touch the dark bruise visible when Willow’s shawl slipped. The woman froze, watching as Weiss slowly inspected the mark before leaning forward and brushing it as softly as she could with a kiss. 

“Thank you, Weiss.” Willow whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes that she was quick to wipe away as Weiss pulled away. 

“What’s a baby?” Weiss repeated, letting Whitley grab her finger before quickly yanking it away when he tried to chew on it. “He almost bit me!” She exclaimed in shock, looking up at her mother as she let out a small laugh and gently bent down to kiss Weiss on the forehead. 

“A baby is a very small person that needs lots of help.” Willow exclaimed before acting surprised at the sight of the handful of candies on Weiss’ table. “Oh! It looks like the Easter Bunny left you something.” She said, watching as Weiss turned around and gasped at the handful of treats. 

She looked back and forth between the candy and Willow, stunned and confused on why it was there before quickly grabbing the small treats with a smile. Willow laughed as she stopped Weiss from opening one to eat, smiling at the pout she received in turn. 

“Let’s get breakfast, then perhaps you may have a few.” She told her middle child, helping her off the bed and out of the room. 

Weiss gasped as they entered the hallway, small prints decorating the hallway and leading away from Weiss and Winter’s doors. 

“Look! Look!” Weiss whispered, excitedly pulling on Willow’s sleeve before darting off to inspect the prints closer to the stairs. Willow followed, the smile on her face making her look younger as she watched her smaller daughter. “Is the Easter Bunny?” Weiss asked as she tapped a print, flour sticking to her fingers as she looked up at Willow, the woman tapping her chin in thought while Whitley giggled in her other arm. 

“It could be,” she said with a feigned serious look. “Let’s follow them!” She said, grabbing Weiss’ hand and carefully walking down the stairs, being very careful not to disrupt the ‘tracks’. 

“Mother?” A surprised voice called out as the main door opened and a servant walked in carrying a small case and Winter a few steps behind. She was dressed in her school uniform and had a small book in her hand. Willow stopped in surprise, her eyes tricking her into seeing herself standing in her eldest place before she blinked and saw Winter watching her in concern. 

“Welcome home, Winter. How were your studies?” Willow asked as Winter passed a servant her book with an absent nod of thanks before looking back at her mother with a watchful gaze. 

“Pleasant. What are you doing? It is rather early, after all.” She asked, her blue sapphire eyes darting down as Weiss finally lost her patience and ran to greet her sister. 

“Win-Win! The Eas’er Bunny came!” Weiss told her excitedly, looking up at her sister as she was pulled up to rest on her hip, her small cartoon decorated pajamas and bedhead contrasting wildly with Winter’s clean and pressed look. 

“The who?” She asked in confusion, something in the back of her mind making it sound familiar while her mother smiled, having approached Winter with a very surprised Whitley in her arms. 

“The Easter Bunny.” Willow told her, now seeming a bit hesitant as Winter looked up at her with a mix of confusion and something else. “We…when you were smaller we would wake you up on Easter to try and capture the Easter Bunny. I…” Willow trailed off, a lump in her throat as Winter’s expression twisted into a scowl and her arms tightened around Weiss, the four year old sensing the sudden tension and watching with unease. 

“You’re hurt.” Winter said, her statement making Willow flinch and reflexively adjust the scarf around her neck to cover the bruise once more, distracting herself by looking down at Whitley as he cried at his chew toy being taken from him. “Is Father home?” Winter said after a minute, the air around them heavy like lead as Willow avoided Winter’s gaze. 

“No. He left earlier this morning.” She told her, finally bringing herself to look at Winter as she looked at Weiss with a warm smile as she brushed the girl’s snow colored hair back to kiss her forehead. 

“Then I believe we have a bunny to find.” Winter told her sister, letting her down as Weiss returned to her earlier excitement, the tension around the elder Schnee’s forgotten. Willow hated it. She hated how her eldest child was more of a parent then she was. But she hated herself even more because it showed how little she had been there for the two in the past. Winter looked at her then, her face unreadable before her eyes dropped down to the still upset Whitley in her arms. 

“This is…Whitney?” She asked, uncertainty coloring her tone and Willow gave her a small smile, once again pushing the darker thoughts aside as she looked at her daughter. The girl was fifteen and almost grown. Soon, the blue and white uniform would be replaced with the white and grey and Willow would see even less of her child. She’d treasure whatever she could have for now. 

“Whitley,” she corrected with a smile before nodding down at him. “Would you like to hold him?” She asked, suddenly desperate for someone to take her son so she could hold onto her oldest. Winter hesitantly nodded, her eyes fearful as Willow gave her Whitley. The boy went quiet as he was given to someone new, lifting his head to look into eyes the same shade as his before lifting small pudgy hands to Winter’s cheek. 

“Hello, Whitley. My name’s Winter.” She whispered, feeling relief when Whitley smiled at her, showing the beginning of a few teeth in his mouth. 

“Hiii,” Whitley said, drawing the word out with a cheesy smile as Winter looked up at her mother with amazement. Willow smiled, her hands folded in front of her as she etched the moment into memory. 

“Mu’der! Mu’der! Klein caught the Ea’ser Bunny!” Weiss yelled as she slammed a door open, running over to the three with a red face and a large smile splitting her face. 

“Yes! Well, we mustn’t keep him waiting. He has many other children to see too.” Willow said, raising a brow in silent question to Winter before taking Weiss’ hand with a smile when Winter opted to keep her brother in her arms a bit longer. 

`…`…`…` 

Klein smiled as he served breakfast to the family of four. Really only one was eating and that was Whitley who had happily taken a few bites of fruit while Weiss careful pet the white rabbit sitting in a small pen. Winter and Willow were discussing weapons, at fifteen it was time for Winter to decide her choice of weapon and the girl wanted her Mother’s opinion on the matter. Watching the woman interact with her children made Klein smile and almost want to dance. It was wonderful! 

“Klein, do you know if the ice rink outside is cleared off?” Willow asked with a glint in her eye as Winter gave off the air of someone that was very sure of themselves. 

“If not it will be in a few minutes.” Klein told her, unsure if the before mentioned rink was clear of snow. Willow nodded, looking over at Winter with her own smug smile before motioning to the small platters of food in between them. 

“Eat up, it would be a shame to lose on an empty stomach.” She said with a challenging tone while Winter grinned and served herself. 

“I’ll be sure to ask you later.” Winter teased, waiting for her Mother to summon a reluctant Weiss to the table before eating. 

It would seem, a competition would be happening between the Mother and daughter. Klein mentally told himself to make plenty of hot chocolate and a few cookies for the younger duo to enjoy. 

`…`…`…` 

“Weiss will judge. Agreed?” Winter asked as she and Winter skated out to the middle of the rink a few hours later. Klein was sitting outside it with a blanket on the hard wood palate and Whitley and Weiss next to him. Both children had been bundled up against the cold, Whitley wearing his new onesie along with a small snow suit and Weiss wearing a thick purple suit with a pink hat on her head. 

“Agreed.” Winter said as she circled her Mother before skating a bit away from her to begin her tricks. 

The two competed against each other for roughly an hour, Klein had been impressed with the things they did as well as amused when Weiss lost interest and began to play in the snow. 

“I want to skate.” She said after Willow and Winter began to slow down with their antics, Mother and daughter laughing and enjoying themselves. Klein looked up from where he was watching Whitley play in the snow and at Weiss as she crawled over to where a small pair of skates sat next to Klein. 

“Lady Willow!” Klein called out, holding up the small skates for her to see as the Mother skated over to them, her shawl waving around her and giving her an almost dreamlike appearance. “Weiss wishes to skate.” Klein told her, watching as she blinked a few times in surprise before smiling and carefully stepping off the ice and approaching Weiss to help her slip on the skates. 

“Do you,” she started, Klein quickly raising a gloved hand to stop her as Weiss fidgeted impatiently. 

“Enjoy yourselves, I’ll be here with the little meadow.” Klein reassured her, smiling warmly when Willow gave a slow nod before quickly switching Weiss’ boots out for the small skates. 

“Ready?” She asked her younger daughter, watching the girl’s eyes light up in excitement and she took a few shaky steps. “Would you like some help?” She asked, laughing when her stubborn daughter shook her head and slowly slid out onto the ice. She made it two feet before falling with a cry. 

“Are you alright?” Willow asked, stepping up to her daughter as she rubbed her sore bottom and pouted. 

“I can do it!” She told her stubbornly, climbing back up and managing to almost get upright before falling again. Willow let her be for a few more tries, waiting patiently as Weiss stubbornly kept at it until she managed to stand up completely on her own. “I did it!” She cried out happily, turning to show Klein and falling once more. Willow wanted to laugh as Weiss let out a cry of frustration and angry tears pooled in her eyes. Leaning down, Willow carefully scooped her daughter up. Keeping her hand under Weiss’ arms, she set her down on the ice and began to slowly skate forward, pushing Weiss along as she went. 

Winter watched with a mix of happiness and a hint of jealousy. She wanted a moment like that with her Mother too but at the same time she was happy Weiss was getting it. Maybe, maybe their Mother had changed. Maybe there was hope that her younger brother and sister would have her around to rely on unlike herself. 

“Win-Win! I’m skating!” Weiss cried out happily as Willow let go and allowed Weiss to skate forward a few feet on her own before skating in front of her to hold her hands. Willow slowly skated backwards, softly talking to Weiss and teaching her how to skate on her own while Winter decided to take a break by Klein. 

The older man made sure to show Winter the pictures he had taken over the course of the morning while making sure to get more while they were outside. 

`…`…`…` 

“Win-Win! I’m fas’er than you!” Weiss told her older sister as they circled the rink, Willow taking a break to watch the girls and let her sore feet rest in a pair of soft boots while Klein went inside to fix hot drinks and food. 

“Weiss wait!” Winter exclaimed as her sister clumsily skated off, tripping over her own skates, and smashing into the ice painfully. Willow was immediately racing onto the rink to get to her youngest daughter while Winter quickly pulled a crying Weiss up. “Oh, dear Oum!” She muttered at the sight of blood coming out of Weiss’ mouth as the child panicked even more and began to howl. 

“Winter, take your brother while I help Weiss.” Willow said, quickly passing the confused toddler to Winter while pulling Weiss into her lap. “Shh, you’re okay. You had a bit of a bump. Let me see what’s wrong.” Willow soothed, carefully pulling Weiss’ lips back to inspect for bite before noting a small gap in her bottom teeth as she carefully walked off the ice. 

“Is she okay?” Winter asked, scared of the amount of blood that was on her sister face and ice as she followed her Mother into the snow. 

“She’ll be fine. It seems it scared her when she knocked out a tooth.” Willow said as she used her shawl and a handful of snow to wipe at Weiss’ face, gathering a bit to squish in her bare hand before gently ordering Weiss to suck on it and spit out the blood. 

“She lost a tooth?” Winter asked in surprise, looking back at the ice as if to find the small bone. Willow nodded, brushing Weiss’ hair as she slowly began to calm down, a few sniffles escaping her every now and then but otherwise fine. 

“Let’s get inside. Do you want to go, Weiss?” Willow asked, getting a nod from her daughter before lifting her up and feeling her heart warm when Weiss buried her face into her shoulder and clung to her tightly. 

“Switch out your skates and we’ll go in.” Willow told Winter, somehow managing to take Whitley from her so she could lead all of them into the house. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 5, Winter – 14 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Weiss watched in awe as Winter fenced, she had finished her studies earlier and went in search of her sister in hopes of skating more. It was almost dinner and her fingers stung from playing piano, or trying too. The tutor was rather quick to annoy whenever Weiss pressed a different key than she was supposed to. 

She had managed to disarm all three of her opponents and didn’t even seem tired. The three teachers were supposed to be the best Jacques could hire, and Winter had disarmed them as if they were nothing. It was truly a sight, and the newly turned five year old was very impressed. And determined to do it as well. 

“Win’er! Win’er!” Weiss called out now that her sister was finished with the lesson, or so Weiss assumed. Perhaps it was instinct or anger, but one of the three trainers moved at the sound of Weiss’ voice and running, springing up from where they had rolled and slashing at the younger heiress. 

The resulting clash of metals as Winter used a Glyph to move to stop the blade and the power of the trainer’s slash resulted in Winter falling forward and the front of Weiss’ dress being ripped as she fell back. 

Winter looked up, panic making her eyes wide as she checked over her sister who was luckily unhurt but very scared from what happened. The other trainers had grabbed the third, disarming the man and pinning him down before he could do anything else. 

“Weiss, are you alright?” Winter asked, practically ripping her mask off as she tossed her saber away and pulled her sister close. Weiss nodded, stunned from the incident and unsure of what had happened. 

“Miss Schnee, what do you want us to do with him?” One of the trainers asked, motioning to the man now trying to frantically apologize and plead with her to not tell her Father. 

“Hold him for now. I’ll summon Father’s guards to take him.” Winter said, standing up with a bit of trouble as she kept her hold on Weiss before walking over to the line that connected the house to itself. “Guards are needed in the training room on the first floor of the East Wing.” Winter said into the phone, not waiting to see if she was heard or not before dropping the phone back in its slot and looking back at the three tutors. 

“I’ll take my leave now.” Winter said, bowing as best she could while holding her sister as the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard coming closer. The two trainers nodded, one letting go of the angry third member to take off her helmet and smile at Winter. 

“You did well today.” She said with a smile, happy to see a proud smile grow on Winter’s face before she left. 

It took a while for Winter to change and settle down, her shower which normally was her moment of peace was shorter and she frequently checked on Weiss. The girl seemed fine, though she kept messing with Winter’s sweat stained gear. 

“Can you stop that? I’ll have to give you a bath otherwise.” Winter said, taking her gear from her sister to toss into the laundry basket while Weiss jumped down from her perch and latched onto Winter’s hand. 

“I wanna do it too!” Weiss said, looking up at Winter with big eyes as she bounced in place, reminding Winter of her ripped dress. “I want to do the dance you did.” Weiss explained, pointing at Winter’s saber with one hand and pulling on her sister’s arm with the other. 

“You want to fence?” Winter asked slowly, hoping she misunderstood her sister, but the way Weiss’ eyes lit up made Winter groan in disappointment. 

`…`…`…`

“Leg forward. Too far, you don’t want to do a split.” Winter said as she helped her sister adjust accordingly, a look of fierce concentration on the five year old’s face as she tried to keep small stick straight out in front of her. “Now, take one step forward and slash the dummy.” She ordered, watching her sister take a giant step with her front leg and fall over. 

“This is going to take forever.” Winter mumbled as Weiss sat up and looked at her feet with a pout. “Watch me. Then copy.” Winter told her sister, pulling her to her feet and back into the stance before grabbing a smaller rapier she had used when she first started. The only reason Weiss wasn’t using it was due to its size compared to the child. 

“Feet shoulder width apart, knees bent, and breathe.” Winter said in a slow voice, watching as Weiss copied her, the stick she used dipping slightly and her form a bit lower than it should be but she was trying. “Then, step and slash.” She said, taking a deliberate step, and slashing the pillow dummy, feathers drifting out of it in a lazy float. 

Weiss did the same, though she did it by dropping the stance and hitting the pillow like a piñata. Winter could only hope she wasn’t that bad when she started.


	17. Yang and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La de da da, RWBY ain't mine, mine, mine~

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Ruby – 2, Yang – 3 almost 4 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Summer smiled as she looked at the dark brown and white dog in the box Qrow was holding. It looked adorable with fake bunny ears on as well. 

“I’m saying this now. Raven WILL kill you.” Qrow warned her, shifting in place as Summer rolled her eyes and finally took the dog she had convinced him to get. The dog was supposedly an enhanced Corgi that James said was too old to have any more litters, Qrow thought it was a ball of fat with legs. 

“Stop being dramatic. She hasn’t threatened to kill me in two months.” Summer told him with a proud look that had him rolling his eyes again. “Besides, Mitten is to adorable not to be loved.” Summer cooed, letting the dog lick her face while Qrow groaned at the name. 

“Mitten? Of all the dumb names!” He groaned, looking at the woman as she settled the dog into her arms, the drool beast watching Qrow with an almost smug look. 

“What? I can’t call her glove, that’d be stupid.” Summer told him, knowing exactly what he meant by the name but wanting to torture him a while longer. “Qrow, tell me the brown parts don’t look like she’s wearing a big glove.” She asked, pointing at the brown pattern, and rolling her eyes when the other man shrugged. 

“Not my dog, not my house.” He told her with a smirk as she raised a brow at his words. 

“How long have you had that one?” She asked with a laugh as Mitten circled around her legs before bouncing a little ways ahead. 

“Since you had me talk to Jamie.” Qrow laughed before shaking his head. “He was gonna give one to the Schnee’s but something happened with a rabbit or whatever. James said he’s never met a more horrifying rodent.” He told Summer, opening his scroll to show her the pictures James had given him of the rabbit attacking a dog. 

“As horrifying as that looks, I think Mitten is the better option to a rabbit.” She laughed, the dog running back to lick her pants at the words. Getting the dog had been a bit difficult but seeing the smile on his leader and mother of his brat’s face was worth it. 

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang’s voice called out as they came in sight of Tai’s large house. It still bothered Qrow that the man had essentially a large plantation home and a farm but somehow still managed it and his Huntsman duties. 

“Might want to take her.” Summer said, pushing the dog back into the box Qrow had as a small blond ran out of the garden and towards them. 

“Mama!” If possible Yang’s voice got even higher as Summer was spotted behind him and he had to lift a leg as Yang ran under him and barreled into Summer. 

“You’re back!” Yang told her, arms latched around her Mama’s legs while she grinned up at her with streaks of dirt on her face. “I miss you.” She added, as Summer bent down to lift Yang onto her hip, kissing her cheek with a smile as the girl hugged her neck. 

“I missed you too. Were you good for Daddy?” Summer asked as they walked, her silver eyes looking towards the garden as Ruby toddled out of the large plants, covered in dirt but smiling as she tried to run to them. 

“Uh huh, bu’ Ruby’s mean.” Yang told her, pouting when Summer laughed and set her down so she could bend down and catch Ruby. 

“Hi~” Ruby greeted, reaching Summer, and jumping into her arms. Summer smiled, kissing her youngest before dramatically sighing as she brushed a clump of dark soil out of her hair. 

“Looks like a bath is needed.” Summer teased, bending down to pick Yang back up just as the girl took off running. 

“No bath!” She yelled as she ran around the house and Qrow started to laugh. 

“You two are back early.” Tai said as he stood up from the middle of the garden with a basket under one arm and a small shovel in the other. “What’s in the box?” He asked as the duo came closer, Summer listening to Ruby babble while Qrow shot him a smile and opened the box. 

“Mitten, threat.” Qrow said, snapping his fingers as the small corgi shot out with a fierce growl and her fur up, the bunny ears flying off as the corgi moved. Tai had all of two seconds before the dog was close enough to hurt him, so like the man and Huntsman he was, he prepared. 

“QROW! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!” Tai screamed, dropping his basket of fresh veggies and his shovel as he took off towards a tree that held a swing for the girls. Mitten was close at his heels, snapping at the bare limbs with viciousness that was more befitting a Beowolf than a small corgi. 

“Qrow!” Summer admonished as the man frantically took out his scroll to film his best friend trying to avoid having his feet chewed off by a tiny corgi. 

“Dada?” Ruby questioned, looking over at Tai as he clung to a branch and Mitten sat below him, her eyes locked on him and growling whenever he tried to move. 

“Mitten! Come here, leave Tai alone.” Summer tried to order the dog, only getting it to turn and look at her before looking back at Tai. “Qrow.” Summer said, her tone low as she glared at the man filming the event. 

“Puppy!” A small voice squealed, making Summer’s heart drop as she turned to look at Yang standing by the end of the house with her eyes on the corgi. 

“Yang! No!” Summer yelled, her semblance already working to rush forward while Qrow did the same. 

“AH!” Yang yelled as the corgi turned and tackled her, Summer frantically wishing to be faster as she watched her daughter fall, her mind absently noting Tai had jumped from the tree as well. “She’s fat!” Yang laughed as the corgi jumped all over her, the child laughing loudly as the adults ran over. It took a few seconds for it to register that Yang was unharmed, and a few more to realize the corgi was happy to see the girl, though they had no idea why. 

“Can I keep him?” Yang laughed, turning bright eyes up to the adults as they looked down at her in shock. 

“She,” Qrow corrected absently, his attention going to Summer as she slowly fell to her knees, her eyes still wide as her adrenaline subsided and Ruby wiggled out of her arms. 

“Uppy!” Ruby cheered, falling on the dog as it turned to lick her face as well. Tai was the first to recover, a snort escaping him before loud laughs took over as Qrow shot him a look of disbelief. 

“Girls, meet Mitten.” Summer said, smiling as Ruby squealed as the dog pinned her down and sat on top of her to sniff at her neck while Yang watched with a huge smile on her face. 

`…`…`

Summer watched Mitten calmly stay in place as Ruby clung to her in her sleep. The two year old had stubbornly refused to be laid down for a nap and had ran around the house with Summer chasing her. Summer had given up after a few minutes, much to Tai and Qrow’s amusement before settling down on the couch while the men went out to check over the small farm. 

“Good girl, Mitten.” Summer whispered, the dog’s ears perking up before she seemed to smile at Summer, her stubby tail wagging at the praise. Mitten seemed perfectly content to let Ruby sleep against her, unaffected by the toddler’s hold or the drool. Yang was sitting in Summer’s lap, her fingers tracing over the large printed words of the book in front of her while Summer brushed her long hair and read to her. 

“Mama, what’s that?” Yang asked, tilting her head back to look up at Summer as she looked back at the pages that told the story of a bird looking for its mother. 

“An excavator, it moves dirt.” Summer said, smiling when Yang nodded and waited for Summer to continue reading. From what Tai had told her, Yang was already able to read a little bit but the girl refused to read to her, instead she wanted Summer to read the pages aloud. 

“Where’s Birdy?” Yang asked after they finished the small book. Summer blinked at the question, realizing then that it was the first time she had come home before Raven. “Is the Grimm still got her?” Yang asked, turning around in Summer’s lap to look at her while she thought about the question. 

“She’s a little busy, but we can call her when Ruby wakes up.” Summer said, humming questioningly when Yang sadly nodded her head and laid her head on her Mama’s chest. “Is something wrong?” She asked, running her fingers over Yang’s back as the girl shook her head. 

“Is Birdy gonna leave? Forever?” Yang asked, looking up when Summer stopped moving and meeting the wide silver eyes. 

“Birdy will never leave, ever. Okay?” Summer tried to force, pulling Yang into a hug as she teared up. “Baby girl? What made you think that?” She asked, feeling Yang cry a little against her and tried to sooth the girl by rocking back and forth and combing her fingers through the blond hair. 

“C-cause da Grimm aw’ways t-take you.” Yang cried, her words not making sense to Summer as she continued to comfort her, her own mind spinning in circles. Had something happened with Raven? Did Tai not tell her? How did Yang know about it? 

“Yang? Sunshine? Do you mean when Birdy and I go on missions?” Summer asked, glancing over at Mittens as she shifted and Ruby rolled off her. “Let’s go outside. Okay?” Summer whispered, shifting to stand, and hoping nothing would happen to Ruby while she stepped away. 

“Baby girl, talk to me. What made you think Birdy would leave?” Summer asked once they were outside, Summer leaving the door cracked to listen for Ruby while Yang hiccupped and wiped her eyes. 

“C-cause she not back!” Yang cried, frustrated that Summer didn’t understand and trying to explain. “’n Sky’ar’s daddy went away an’ now he not come’ing ba’ack.” Yang told her, making Summer freeze as she understood her oldest and her fear. 

“She’ll be back. Don’t worry,” Summer shushed, rocking Yang back and forth in her arms. It took a while, Summer resorting to humming softly, for Yang to calm down and eventually fall asleep. Once she was sure the girl would stay asleep, she slipped back into the house and set her down on the couch, wrapping her cloak around her before looking over at Ruby. 

“Go find Tai.” Summer told the dog, unsure if she would listen as she lifted Ruby into her arms and watched the dog trot off. 

“Hi,” Ruby whispered, waking up a bit as Summer kissed her forehead, smiling at the dimpled smile. 

“Go back to sleep, Mama wants to talk to Daddy.” Summer whispered as she unfolded her cloak enough to move Ruby into its folds before walking out the backdoor. 

`…`…`…` 

“Pull asshole!” Tai yelled, trying to push the large metal plow while Qrow pulled on it hard enough for his feet to slide. 

“I am, fat ass!” Qrow yelled back, the men trading profanities as Summer approached, ignoring the dog sitting at the edge of the field as they tried to make furrows in the ground. 

“Sure, doesn’t look it!” Tai growled before slamming his hands into the machine and stomping over to a stump holding a few bottles of water and towels. “Here, some help you are.” Tai grumbled, throwing a bottle at Qrow and smirking when it managed to hit the bird man on the head. 

“I hope you two aren’t fighting.” Summer called out, making her presence known before Qrow could retaliate. “What are you planting now?” Summer asked, looking around at the dark patch of soil as Tai smiled proudly. 

“Corn! It’s supposed to sell really well this year.” Tai said, seeming to bounce over to Summer as she gave him a doubtful look. “Where are the girls?” He asked, looking back at the house as Qrow shrugged from behind him. 

“Nap, but that’s part of the reason I came out here.” Summer said, turning to look slightly up at the man as he gave her a confused look. “Did something happen while we were gone? Yang was really upset when Raven didn’t come home with us.” Summer explained, feeling unease when Tai gave a tired sigh and looked away from her. 

“Yang’s been having nightmares the past few nights. I think it’s because of what happened to Rowen.” Tai said, getting a concerned look from Summer while Qrow looked like he was starting to understand. 

“Rowen Nole? The Huntsman that lives in town?” Summer clarified, a hand going to cover her mouth when Tai nodded and made a motion with his hand that made her heart sink. “Is that why Yang is convinced the Grimm are going to take away Raven?” Summer asked, getting a nod from Tai but he seemed a bit uncertain. 

“Maybe. I didn’t take her to the funeral. I dropped her and Ruby off at Melissa’s so the girls could play with Skylar and Bolt and went. She might have said something, but I’m not sure.” Tai told her, getting a slow nod from Summer as she remembered the young man. He had graduated from Haven at the same time as them but hadn’t moved to the island till Skylar, his daughter, was a year old. He had hoped to travel around, his dreams of finding new Grimm and meeting new people reminding Summer of a much younger version of herself. Now the young father was dead, by the hands of the Grimm from what she could wager. 

“How did…?” Summer trailed off, the sound of panicked sobs distracting her as she turned around to see Yang running to her with Ruby not far behind. “Yang?” Summer said in surprise, having expected her oldest to sleep for an hour at least as she bent down for her to run into her arms. 

“Don’t leave me.” She said, wrapping her arms around Summer’s neck as she tried to sooth the child. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Summer told her, bending down to pull a quiet Ruby into her arms as well while Qrow muttered something about hot chocolate and cookies. Comfort food was probably their best bet right now. Comfort food, a movie, and a snuggle pile anyway. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Yang – 4, Ruby – 2 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Raven was late coming home. Her mission to clear out an area of Grimm for a new settlement near the mountain range that separated Vale from Vert had gone south. Summer had received a surprise visit from Ozpin a week after the Huntsman Association lost contact with the two teams there. 

“I think it best if we talk in private.” Ozpin said, his dark brown eyes catching sight of Ruby and Mitten peeking into the living room as Summer sat frozen on the couch. Ozpin frowned, he knew Summer would have been stunned but right now she seemed a statue and that wasn’t safe, she wasn’t even breathing. 

“Summer, listen to the sound of my voice. I need you to breathe, your daughter is here and I doubt you want her to see this.” Ozpin said, a bit of uncertainty in his tone as he kept talking, reaching out to pull Summer’s hands into his own as the woman slowly began to breathe. “Good, now I want you to tell me about the past few years. I notice several new pictures and small paintings on the wall. Who did them?” Ozpin said, drawing Summer slowly out of her shock and softly saying encouragements as she began to talk. She told him about Yang and how she wanted to be a painter currently, before telling him about Ruby and how she had covered the kitchen in their cookware trying to make music. She talked about random things, her mind slowly clearing as she settled back in the present, giving Ozpin a grateful nod when she deemed herself alright. 

“What happened?” Summer said, turning to Ruby as the girl chose that moment to release her hold on Mitten and run to Summer. “What a pretty picture, Ruby.” Summer said absently as Ruby tried to push a crayon covered paper into her face. Ozpin couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched, wishing not for the first time that he had children of his own but knowing if he did they would forever be in danger. 

“Sometime during the mission, another group attacked. They took out a few of the Hunters there and injured two others. Currently Raven, Lance Temple, and Jason Argo are missing. The distress call we received said they had last been seen heading to intercept the unknown group but nothing else has been said.” Ozpin told her, watching as Ruby decided sitting still wasn’t as much fun and wiggled away, waddling to a corner where a toy box sat. 

“So, she could be fine but in radio silence. That’s not unusual.” Summer said, her attempt at trying to convince Ozpin and herself weak as her hands shook and she pulled up Raven’s contact on her scroll. “I can find her. I’ll have Qrow watch the girls. I shouldn’t be but a few days.” Summer said, her tone edging toward fear as she went to stand, Ozpin stopping her with a simple hand on her shoulder. 

“I think it best, that we wait.” He told her, seeing anger flare up in her silver eyes at his words. “If Raven is half as good as she was when she graduated then we have no need to fear. The mountains are known for keeping people longer than needed. She may be on her way home now.” Ozpin told her, hoping to stave off her rescue attempt, and nodded towards Ruby. 

“Qrow and Tai both have been summoned by the HA for a hunt. If you truly wish to go after your wife, I won’t stop you, but I suggest thinking of them before doing anything.” He told her, feeling guilt at the low tactic but wanting to protect the young leader in front of him. 

“I’ll wait. But only for another week, then I’m going after her.” Summer told him, Ozpin giving a sigh at the words but nodding his consent as well. “Now, tell me why you’re really here. The HA could have sent any regular Huntsman but instead the Headmaster of Beacon shows up. Why?” Summer asked, Ozpin smiling at the sharp woman before folding his hands in front of him. 

“What is your favorite fairy tale?” He asked, smiling at the look of surprise on her face as he waited for an answer. Unlike his predecessor, he would not leave another silver eyed warrior defenseless in hopes of keeping them safe. If She choose to attack, he wanted Summer to have every chance, every advantage, he could give her. 

`…`…`…`…` Two weeks later `…`…`…`…`

“Birdy!” Yang practically screamed as she looked out the window at the raining sky and saw a familiar dark silhouette in the distance. Summer had almost knocked Ruby down in her rush to get to the living room. Both girls had become clingier with Raven missing, Ruby becoming a shadow while Yang stayed at the window most of the day in hopes of spotting her other mother. 

“Yang, stay put. Watch Ruby.” Summer ordered as she quickly ran out the door, her weapon in hand in case it wasn’t her wife. “Raven?” She called out, the dark form slowly approaching, a large weapon of their own dragging in the mud behind them. “Raven!” Summer cried in relief as silver met tired crimson and the red head ran to pull her wife into her arms. 

“Gods! Oum have mercy! NEVER do this again! I was so scared!” Summer rambled, feeling Raven wrap her arms around the smaller woman as she seemed to shake, a few tears that Summer wasn’t sure were hers hitting her cheeks. 

“I love you, Summer Rose Branwen. I love you so much!” Raven whispered, her hold tightening around Summer as if afraid she would vanish into the air. 

“Birdy!” A small voice cried behind them, making Raven raise her head to see a little blond leading her smaller sister and a dog through the mud to them. Yang was in tears, letting go of Ruby to run forward, sliding in the mud in the process while Ruby dropped and just started to bawl, reaching for Raven as Summer stepped away and wiped at her eyes. 

No one said anything about the tears on Raven’s face as she held Yang tightly, or about when she pulled Ruby up to hold as well. Summer didn’t ask why her massive Dust sword was empty of Dust or why the mechanisms on it were battered and nearly falling apart. She didn’t ask why Raven was covered in injuries or why she refused to take a bath alone. Neither of their girls asked why she cried and held them close when Yang showed her a picture she made or when Ruby traced her face with her hands as if unsure she was there. 

The small family had a mixed dinner, Summer making steaks, potatoes, and a salad while leaving leftover cookies and ice cream out for them all to choose from. Yang had been determined to eat the same as Raven, the half-starved woman having to carefully chew her food for fear of Yang trying to copy her pace. Ruby had happily dug into the ice cream and cookies, the treats covering her face though Summer did notice Raven feed her a few bits of the normal food. 

It was close to ten in the evening, when all of them were curled up in the master bedroom that Raven told Summer what had happened. She kept her voice low, her deep strawberry colored eyes never leaving her babies faces as she spoke. Summer, for her part, stayed quiet though the desire to speak and reassure her love bubbled up frequently. 

“Ray,” Summer whispered, her eyes searching out her partner’s as she folded her hand around the other’s. “You can’t believe her.” Summer told her, her heart clenching at the broken look in her wife’s eyes and the way she shook her head. 

Raven remained quiet, her fingers searching out Summer’s as the woman did the same. Raven had gone through hell, and Summer wanted to do everything to reassure her. She had seen her wife cling to their babies, had watched as her legs shook as she determinedly carried the duo into the house. She had watched her fight off Aura exhaustion and physical exhaustion with fear in her dark red eyes. She hated seeing her wife so scared, hated that she couldn’t convince her that she was truly safe in their home, but was silently grateful Raven didn’t shut them out. 

Yang turned over in her sleep, her hand reaching out for something as she began to fidget and push back against Ruby. Raven, without missing a beat, slid her fingers over Yang’s face, closing her eyes as Yang wrapped her arms around the woman’s hand. Summer pulled Raven’s other hand up, letting it rest against her own cheek and tried to tell Raven everything she could with her eyes as both laid there, neither moving as the rain continued outside. It took a while longer before either of them spoke again, but Summer didn’t mind. 

“I can’t take the chance that she’ll forget me, forget us.” Raven told her softly, looking into the silver depths as she let her fingers drop from her wife’s face to run her fingers through Ruby’s soft hair. “If I don’t at least show up then she…” Raven couldn’t bring herself to finish, instead turning her head to look down at her girls, telling Summer silently what she feared to say aloud. 

“Raven. Please.” Summer begged, drawing her wife’s eyes back to hers. “How do you know she’d actually hurt them? Or even come close?” She asked, trying to prove that their babies were safe from the bandit woman that Raven had encountered on her last mission. 

The mission had almost been successful until the thieves and murderers showed up. Raven and the others were almost set to return when they burst onto the scene, raiding the settlement for all the supplies there and the Grimm following them like scavengers. Raven said it would have been simple to fend them off it hadn’t been for their leader. The woman had drawn Raven out by killing the two men she had been paired with before threatening Raven with something she couldn’t let slide. 

“I don’t know.” Raven said strongly, though her voice remained low. “All I know is that Hera isn’t someone to piss off. She was like that when we were kids and she’s only gotten worse.” Raven told her, her eyes flashing with a memory of the woman ruthlessly torturing the Grimm and even keeping Raven occupied long enough for a few to get into the village she had been trying to protect. 

“What if I come with you?” Summer asked, shifting in her spot as a plan started to form in her mind. “I could,” 

“No.” Raven cut her off, glaring at Summer’s look of disbelief. “I refuse to draw you into this. Right now, she just wants me.” She added, her look softening as she saw the hurt look in Summer’s silver eyes. 

“I know you can help me, but someone has to be here for the girls.” Raven told her, shifting on her own side as Summer bowed her eyes and nodded with a tired sigh. “I will come back. I swear it.” Raven swore to her, getting a nod for her efforts before she shifted and moved close enough to wrap Summer in her free arm without disturbing either child. 

“If you don’t come back, I’ll pluck you.” Summer mumbled as she closed her eyes, doing her best to fold into Raven’s arms, and using her own to pull the woman closer, terrified of letting go. 

“Would you feel better if we spent the whole day in bed tomorrow?” Raven asked, still not moving away as she waited for Summer’s slow nod. The woman she loved was still here and so were their baby girls, right now Raven was determined to hold them close for as long as she could. “You can explain where the fuzzy thing came from.” She added, said creature raising her head from the doggy bed by the door as Summer let out a small laugh and nodded.


	18. Blake's Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not mine

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 5 and a half `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“Welcome to Tukson’s Book Trade, home to- Kali?” The man behind the counter asked in surprise. “Kali Belladonna, I’ll be damned.” Tukson greeted as he walked around the counter to greet the woman. 

“Hello Tukson,” Kali laughed as she was lifted off her feet, the tall and muscular man hugging her with a smile before setting her down. 

“What’s brought you to Vale? Did my brother come?” The man asked, looking down at a bit of movement and blinking in surprise as small amber eyes looked up at his. 

“Tukson, meet your niece. Blake, this Uncle Tukson, Daddy’s brother.” Kali said, a bit nervous now as Tukson bent down to look the five and a half year old over. “As for Ghira, he’s supposed to meet us in a few days.” Kali added as Tukson smiled at his niece, huffing in amusement when Blake decided he wasn’t that scary and wandered off. 

“She takes after you.” Tukson said as both adults watched Blake’s eyes lit up and reached for a book. “But the book thing? Definitely Ghira.” He added as Kali sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose while Blake crawled under a shelf to read. 

“She’s very much like her father.” Kali confirmed, her half smile making Tukson laugh. 

“So, what brought you to Vale? You didn’t really say.” Tukson said, crossing his arms as he looked at his sister in law with a raised brow in question. 

“The Headmaster of the Huntsman Academy wishes to talk to Ghira about setting up a trust fund for Faunus students from Menagerie along with accommodations. I’m here to settle a dispute among members of the Fang in the branch here.” Kali told him, Tukson a bit overwhelmed but still nodded his head. 

“Ozpin, the Headmaster, he’s a good man. Haven’t met him, but Evan practically loves him.” Tukson told Kali, smiling when Kali’s ear stood up at the name. 

“Evan?” Kali asked with a bit of a smile as Tukson purposely turned to mess with a shelf while his neck turned red. “I smell romance!” She teased as Tukson coughed and glanced around his empty store. 

“It’s, it’s not like that. Evan and I are just friends. That share…You know what, this is why I couldn’t stand you when Ghira started dating.” Tukson said with a good natured smile while Kali clapped her hands together and gave him a massive smile. 

“Tukson! I’m so happy!” Kali practically squealed as Tukson flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, tell me about him! Is he good looking? Where does he work?” She rattled off, the smile never leaving her face as she followed her brother in law around the store. 

Before Tukson could mutter something about needing a brick or have a chance to reach for a heavy book, the bell above the door chimed. 

“Welcome to Tukson’s Book Trade, how can I help you today?” Tukson asked, taking the chance to leap behind the counter without Kali following him. 

“I’m looking for a romance book.” A tall woman with long and wild black hair said as she approached the counter, her red eyes lingering on a few books Tukson kept on display. “But not something that needs explaining if kids find it.” She added, a small blush coating her cheeks as her red eyes flickered with amusement. 

“Birdy! This one!” A small voice demanded, running out of an aisle with a book raised above her head. “Is got a castle!” The small blond said with a proud smile as Kali smiled at the obvious Mother and Daughter duo. 

“Is that the book you want?” The woman asked, her daughter stopping her small jumps to look at the book again. “Go find another one.” She said, watching her daughter dart back down the aisle before running across the store. 

“I suggest this one,” Tukson said grabbing one of his books off display while Kali perked up at the familiar title. 

`…`…`…` 

The small blond hummed as she looked over the colorful books. Blake had gotten distracted when she had run into the aisle, and her eyes were practically glued to the lone wisp of hair that stuck up amid the blond curls. It was annoying yet at the same time she wanted to grab it. Her Maw had said to be nice, even to the mean people with no tails or ears, but the newcomer had interrupted her and was now humming as well as making the lone curl wave back and forth. 

“Shh,” Blake hissed, making the girl jump at the sudden noise before looking around. “Thank you.” Blake told her, causing the blond to look up at her and smile, bouncing on her feet as if unable to stay still. 

“You have pretty eyes.” She told Blake, the girl looked down at her in quiet surprise. “What’cha reading?” The strange girl asked, reaching for the edge of the shelf to probably climb up too. 

“A book.” Blake said, tilting the cover so the other girl could read it. 

“Da, wiz’erd of Oz, The Wizard of Oz! I know that book!” The girl said happily, holding onto the shelf and meeting Blake at eye level. “My Mama reads it to me an’ my baby sis’er ‘for bedtime.” The child told her, Blake smiling as she met someone who had read her new favorite book. 

“Who’s the best’est character?” Blake asked in excitement, crawling off the shelf and jumping to the floor. “I like the Scarecrow, he’s really smart.” She said as the other girl bounced down and gave her another face splitting smile. 

“I like Lion, he shows ever body how to be brave.” The girl told Blake, the slightly shorter girl smiling as they chattered about the book that was should have been too much for the five year olds. “Can I read with you?” She asked, Blake very happy to oblige. 

`…`…`…` 

Kali smiled as she followed Raven in search of her own child. The woman was surprisingly a good person to talk to when it came to Huntress tales and the woes of Motherhood. Tukson had actually left them to talk so he could organize his inventory and both women had chatted about a variety of things. 

“Blake?” Kali called out, turning down the aisle housing her daughter and new friend and laughing. Both girls were quietly reading, Blake whispering the words while the other child, Yang, listened with rapt attention. “It’s time to go.” She said, her daughter’s ears flicking at her words but she made no other movements. 

“Yang, time to go.” Raven called from a few aisles over, the blond child perking up before climbing to her feet. 

“Bye, Pretty Eyes.” Yang said before running off, Kali letting out a laugh of amusement when Blake scowled and watched her friend leave. 

“Ready to go see Daddy?” Kali asked, smiling when Blake jumped up, immediately ready to go. “He should be at the docks by now.” She told Blake as the girl put the book back and held out her hands for Kali to pick her up. 

`…`…`…`…` 

Ghira grunted as he felt a small food dig into his stomach as its owner clambered onto him. He had met Kali late the night before at a small hotel near the bullhead docks and had simply collapsed in the large and soft bed with his wife. Blake had been comfortably sleeping on a smaller bed against the wall or she had been until that moment. 

“Da,” Blake whispered loudly as she laid on his chest, her elbows digging into his ribs until he shifted. “No!” She whined as Ghira pulled a blanket over her in hopes she’d go back to sleep. 

“Blake,” Ghira rumbled, opening one eye to look at the very awake amber peeking out from beneath the blanket. “It’s very early, and Da needs sleep.” Ghira mumbled to Blake, closing his eyes while Blake continued to watch him. 

“Blake.” He growled when he felt a tug on his beard, the movements stopping for a few seconds before a new one started. “Kali, please get your daughter.” Ghira grumbled as Blake climbed over his face and settled above his head. Kali mumbled in response, curling closer to him and oblivious to his plight as he sighed in exhaustion. 

“Just stay put.” He told his child, closing his eyes as he felt small fingers latch onto his hair but not pull. 

`…`…`…` 

“You must be Chief Belladonna, a pleasure to meet you.” A man dressed primarily in green greeted as Kali and Ghira entered the school grounds. “I assume this is your wife and daughter? I’m Headmaster Ozpin, I trust your flight and accommodations were adequate?” The greying man asked as he bowed slightly in respect, his cane helping him to stand back upright. 

“Thank you for having us Headmaster.” Ghira greeted, bowing his head to the smaller man while Blake looked around from her perch on his shoulders. 

“Why don’t we take this to my office? My assistant Glynda has already prepared the paperwork and will be summoning us for lunch shortly.” Ozpin said, motioning for the family of three to follow him while a group of roughly fourteen students ran by with a teacher yelling for them to hurry up. Kali had to smile at that, her own group of trainees coming to mind as the young adults ran past. 

“You mentioned in our last communications that you wished to adjust faculties for your Faunus students. How would I be able to help?” Ghira asked as they walked, his eyes seeing couples, students, and even teachers out and enjoying their day. 

“It has come to my attention that things such as lights, intercoms, room arrangements and even team arrangements are not as accommodating as I had first thought. I would like your help in fixing that.” Ozpin told him, the man returning smiles and waves to a few people as they walked past. “I have tried asking students but many perceived it as a joke. It was suggested to me by one of our teachers that I seek you out for help.” He went on, leading them into a building where a blast of air conditioning met them; Ghira letting out a soft huff as Blake pulled on his hood as the child was chilled. 

“That teacher, would it happen to be an Evan Laufey?” Kali asked with a bit of a smile as Ozpin turned to her with surprise. 

“I assume you know him?” Ozpin asked as they crowded into an elevator. “My apologies for the small space, I’ll see to fixing that as well.” He told Ghira, an apologetic gaze aimed at Ghira as he bent to fit, moving Blake to rest in the large pocket in his jacket. She was really getting to big for it but Ghira feared what would happen if he let her loose. 

“It’s fine.” He told the older man, small talk interrupting the uncomfortable silence. 

“Why do you have a stick?” Blake asked, looking up at Ozpin as the man gave her a warm smile. 

“Blake, that was rude.” Kali whispered, her ears twisting back as she looked up at the other man. “I’m sorry,” 

“No, it’s quite alright.” Ozpin reassured her before returning his gaze to Blake. “When I was younger, I suffered an injury to my right knee.” He told the girl, watching as Blake’s eyes grew wide in amazement before they darted down to look at his knees. 

“What happened?” She asked, the smile on Ozpin’s face growing a bit at the innocent curiosity. “Did you twist it?” She asked, Ozpin raising a brow towards Ghira and Kali as the woman gave him a half smile. 

“We train our White Fang members to help them combat Grimm and defend themselves.” Kali told him, a nod coming from Ozpin just as the elevator doors opened into his large and spacious office. 

“A double edged sword it would seem.” Ozpin said, not noticing the Belladonna parents tense at his words. “To protect yourselves you learned defense, but with today’s world, still fresh from war, it is seen as a new sign of war.” Ozpin said, a look of regret and something else on his face as he motioned for them to sit while he fixed them drinks. 

“Forgive my race, we are fools to seek out this hatred.” He told them, Kali taking Blake into her arms with a look of surprise while Ghira nodded in appreciation. “Shall we get down to business?” Ozpin asked, motioning to the desk of papers and the accompanying drinks. 

“Ozpin.” A woman spoke up as she walked into the large office a while later, her jade green eyes inspecting the leftover remains of the coffee and tea as well as the spread of papers surrounding the three adults. 

“I think if we replace the lights here with these that should help. Should we make them adjustable?” Ghira questioned quietly, pointing at a map spread over Ozpin’s desk while holding another page in his hand. 

“Excuse me.” The woman repeated, a bit of resignation in her tone as she took note of how enveloped Ozpin was with the other massive sized man. “Would anyone care for lunch?” She questioned, satisfied when both men looked up at the mention of food while the third, a beautiful woman, leaned forward to grab a paper and write something down. 

“Ah, Glynda, my apologies. What can I help you with?” Ozpin asked, leaning back in his chair with a sigh of relief. 

“A late lunch has been prepared for you and our guests. Would you like it to be brought up or will you be taking it in the Teacher’s Hall?” Glynda asked, a small upturn of her lips signaling she already knew the answer. 

“Here will be fine. I do believe a break is well deserved at this point.” Ozpin said, looking over at Ghira as he smiled and nodded in agreement. “Four plates please, and a pot of tea will be fine.” Ozpin told her, giving her a silent question when she frowned. 

“Will someone else be joining?” She asked and immediately the unknown woman twisted in her seat to look at a large jacket with wide eyes. 

“Blake!” She gasped, Ozpin and the giant man jumping to their feet at the name. 

“Glynda, if you would please alert our staff about a young girl wandering the premises.” Ozpin ordered, grabbing his cane and his own scroll to do the same. 

“Yes sir.” Glynda said, pulling out her scroll while the giant man muttered something about curious children. “Do you have a picture of Blake?” She asked, Ghira immediately pulling out a small photo of two children, one a young boy with red hair and the other a girl with dark ebony hair. 

“That’s Blake. Kali and I will find her, she can’t have gotten far.” Ghira said, not noticing that he took the picture away from Glynda before she could make a copy. 

`…`…`…`…` 

Blake’s ears flicked as she explored the garden area of the castle. For a place full of people, it was actually quiet and empty. Blake had gotten bored watching her Maw and Da talk and had decided to explore the outside she had seen on arrival. So, she had slipped out of her Da’s jacket and left. She had had fun pressing all the buttons in the moving room but was excited when she reached the last floor and saw the trees and grass. 

Now she was bored again. She wished Adam or Sage were with her, even Peter was more fun to be around than to be alone. Before she could decide if she should go back to her parents a sound made her pause. 

“Caw!” Blake jumped as the flutter of wings changed to a loud cry that made her jump and look around. That had almost sounded like the big bird Grimm her Maw had pointed out back home. Was it going to eat her? 

“Ha low,” a voice greeted Blake, the girl turning and expecting an adult but saw no one. “Ha low,” the voice said followed by a chittering sound that almost resembled laughter. 

“Hello,” Blake called out, hearing the flutter of wings again before a large black bird landed in front of her. 

“Ha low,” the bird greeted, cocking its head to the side to look up at Blake as she bent down to inspect the strange bird. 

“You can talk!” She said in astonishment, the bird fluffing up at her words and almost appearing to smile as it hopped around her. “Can all birds here talk?” She asked as the bird stopped in front of her and nipped at something under its wing. 

“No,” the bird told her, making a chittering sound when Blake gapped at it. “Pretty girl.” The bird said, Blake smiling at the words before reaching out to pet it. The bird waited patiently as Blake stroked it, even gently lifting its beak to push her hand further along its back. 

“You’re a funny bird.” Blake laughed, the dark bird raising its wings at the words. 

“Am I?” It questioned, eliciting another laugh from the child. “Go home?” The bird asked, turning its head to look at Blake as she shook her head. 

“Can you play?” Blake asked instead, smiling as she then tapped the bird’s head, probably a bit to roughly for a normal bird since it knocked the bird over. “Tag!” Blake said, already running as the bird got up and shook its feathers. If it weren’t already used to rough pats it probably would be more offended, as it was, since the child wasn’t very fast, the bird flitted after them at a slow pace. 

`…`…`…` 

“How’d you get up there?” Blake asked a while later, having chased her feathered friend all the way to the lone tree in the garden. The bird let out a coo sound before tucking settling down in the nook it had found, a clear sign it was tired. Blake frowned, thinking her new friend was ignoring her. “Hey!” She called out, pouting up at the silent creature and getting no reply. 

“Is it your bed time?” Blake asked, her anger slipping away as she considered the thought. Sage liked to sleep during the day too; during recess, she would read to him while he slept. He had told her before that he liked to sleep when everything was bright because it made his eyes hurt. “My friend, Sage, sleeps now too ‘cause he said the sun’s to bright.” Blake told the bird as it gave a low caw that made Blake smile. 

“I’ll be quiet.” Blake said as she sat down at the base of the tree and looked around at the garden. It had been a while since she had started her exploring and she was a bit hungry now. Maybe she should find her Maw and get something to eat? Looking up at her feathered companion, she debated asking him to follow before deciding she’d be back before he woke up and she could show her Maw how much fun she had! 

“How do you lose a little kid anyway? Aren’t they super noisy?” A young man’s voice questioned as Blake walked out of the garden, her ears catching the words. 

“It’s actually quite possible. My younger brother has wandered off approximately seven times between the ages of three and seven.” Another male answered, a group of four young adults walking into view as Blake listened, curious to see another being that wasn’t a squirrel or a bird. 

“Neal, can you please stop talking like that? It’s kinda creepy.” A young woman said, brushing her short dirty blond hair back as a shorter young man pushed his glasses up while giving his companion a glare. 

“My point is, it’s stupid how they lost a kid. And why should we be looking for them? I’m gonna be a Huntsman! Not some babysitter!” The first voice, belonging to a tall man with silver like hair and deep blue eyes bemoaned. 

“Jackass.” Another woman with teal hair muttered as she smacked her partner, the man scowling but otherwise shutting his mouth. “Huh?” She blinked as she saw something small take off. Without telling her team she jogged after it, her gut telling her it was important. 

“Hey kid!” She called out, surprised she had found the mysterious kid and feeling a tendril of fear as the kid picked up speed, heading towards the shooting range. “Guys! Get your asses in gear!” She yelled over her shoulder, taking off in a sprint to catch the kid before they made it to the shooting range. 

“Coming through!” A cheery voice called from overhead, a shadow passing over the teal woman and landing a little ahead of the kid. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, her teammate overcompensated her landing, making the child veer away from the shooting range. 

“Got ya!” She said in triumph, leaning forward to grab the child and felt her eyes widen as she latched onto a shadow of the kid instead and tumbled head first into the ground. 

“What was that?!” The ‘jackass’ male exclaimed as he watched his teammate and partner miss the kid and hit the ground. 

“It would appear the child has a semblance.” His leader said, pushing on his glasses as he calmly ran alongside him, both now chasing the five year old. “It appears quite interesting.” He added in that same tone, his facial expression never changing from the calm curiosity he had. 

“Your insane!” ‘Jackass’ snapped before forcing himself to go faster as the kid entered the cafeteria, ducking under a handful of young women, and getting a few screams of surprise. “Ladies,” the man said, running past while shooting the group a ‘charming’ smile. 

“Is that a kid! Someone grab ‘em! My lunch!” Several voices yelled as the young man and his team leader entered the now chaotic room. 

“Everyone! Clear out or get detention!” The taller of the two yelled, the cafeteria going quiet at the loud declaration before people started jumping over each other to leave. No one who wasn’t a first year wanted to get detention since that meant time cleaning weapons, rooms, and the kitchens with Goodwitch nearby. 

“It appears that our quarry has the higher ground.” Neal said, his head tilted back while the other shot him a confused scowl. It took a few seconds, but when the bigger male tilted his head back he was met with the sight of the child quickly doing a mix of heart stopping lunges and climbs to get to the rafters of the cafeteria. 

“How in the!” The man snapped, Neal opening his mouth to answer. “Don’t. Just, shut up and help me up there.” He ordered, taking a stance as if about to jump. 

“I fear we are making a mistake.” Neal said but none the less prepared to throw his teammate. 

`…`…`…` 

Qrow laughed at the sight of the hole in the roof of the cafeteria. The leader of team NTRO had somehow thrown his largest teammate through the roof trying to catch the small child known as Blake. 

“Pure accident.” Qrow said, looking up at the dozing child and then at the hole roughly fifteen feet away from them. 

“Precisely.” Neal said, adjusting his glasses while his other teammates, Terra and Olivia climbed the rafters towards the child. “It would seem I did not adequately adjust for Russets weight and over threw him on the third shot.” The young man said, and if it weren’t for the gleam of accomplishment in his turquoise eyes Qrow might have believed him. 

“Right,” Qrow drawled, turning to look at the doorway as Ozpin walked in with Glynda and another couple that was obviously Blake’s parents. “Looks like Puss-Puss’ parents are here.” He said watching as the smaller dark haired woman made a choked sound that he assumed was for her daughter. 

“Your students are going to fall!” The woman exclaimed, earning a glance from Ozpin while Glynda watched the students and muttered about the damage to ceiling. “Blake!” She called out, Qrow catching sight of the child’s cat ears twitching at the noise before she opened her eyes. 

“Maw?” Blake called out, looking down at the adults while Terra reached out for her. Before the older girl could grab her though, Blake decided to swing under the rafter, holding on in a similar way of a sloth. 

“Blake get down. You are in so much trouble!” Kali told her child, the girl looking tempted to not listen, but with the duo of girls now less than a few feet away from her she seemed to decide. 

“Wait/No!” A few people gasped as the child let go. Qrow was already jumping up to catch the child as she dropped, his heart jumping to his throat at the child. 

Kali had apparently done the same a fraction of time before him, because he had to twist to not crash into the woman as she caught her daughter. 

“Oum,” Qrow muttered in relief as he landed, turning his head to look back at the mother and daughter as they talked. “I need a drink after that.” He mumbled to himself, brushing off his pants and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“As do I.” Ozpin said from next to him, getting a smirk from the younger Huntsman. “Though I do find it amusing that a second year team could not catch a five year old. Perhaps they aren’t as prepared as perceived?” Ozpin said, aiming the words towards Glynda, the woman stiffening before sending a glare towards the Headmaster, Qrow getting a chill just from the splash effect. 

“Perhaps we should continue things tomorrow?” Ghira spoke up, receiving an accepting nod from Ozpin as the man thought it over. 

“Yes, I think that best.” He said, before going on a tangent about perhaps having Kali come to train the students as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don’t own Barry or Iris West-Allen. I only own Team NTRO (Nitro).


	19. Weiss and her friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No owning RWBY by me

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 5, Winter – 15, Whitley – 1 ½ `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“I’m still not sure why I must attend.” Winter said as she adjusted the deep blue business suit with a frown. 

“Because,” Willow said moving around her oldest to fix the young woman’s collar. “You are my heir and I think you’re old enough to learn how to at least talk to clients.” She told the girl, kissing her forehead when she saw the annoyed look her eldest had. 

Jacques had gone off to inspect one of the newest additions to the Schnee Company and had left Willow in charge in his steed. Usually that didn’t matter, seeing as his wife would usually remain holed up in her room or with the children. Not this time though, this time Willow was going to take advantage of the week long absence and push her will and other papers through the board and have them permanently and unshakably hold the SDC. 

“Honestly Mother, if all I’ll be doing is sitting and listening I could be using that time to train.” Winter complained, watching as Willow applied a small touch of blush to her cheeks and pulled her own deep purple business jacket on. 

“Winter, I know you’d rather do something else, truthfully so would I, but it is important that we both attend.” Willow said, her tone leaving no room for arguments as she leveled her daughter with a calm if expectant look. “If all goes well, or even if it all fails, after we are done I will help you with your time glyphs. It’s come to my attention you’ve been struggling with it.” Willow said, her eyes softening at the same time as Winter tried to avoid her gaze. 

Before Jacques had left he had commanded both daughters show him their skills. Weiss had gone first, playing a slow waltz with ease before doing a bit of ballet. Willow had smiled and clapped proudly for her youngest daughter, Whitley perched in her lap and laughing happily as well, but Jacques had scowled before nitpicking at Weiss choice of both music and dance. Willow had glared at her husband’s back as he stood up to push Weiss into the arms of a servant before summoning Winter. 

Her eldest had decided to summon several enemies and battle them. Willow had felt her heart jump to her throat as she watched her eldest practically dance between the Beowolves and Ursa. After watching her dispatch two unlucky summons, she had decided to go after Weiss, Jacques angrily taking Whitley from her and hissing about her coddling Weiss. 

“Father says I must master it before he returns home.” Winter said, her eyes distant as she remembered the harsh words Jacques had given her for falling over when the Glyph had dissipated and its effects vanished. He had been right, in a real fight, Winter would be dead because of that Glyph. If she couldn’t recover from a simple time dilation what good was she? 

“Your Father has no idea how difficult using those Glyphs are. It took me most of my career to master summoning and time dilation.” Willow told her daughter, gently pulling her chin up to look her in the eye. “You are a prodigy, one that has worked very hard to get where she is. Be proud of how much you have accomplished, and learn from what you have yet to succeed at.” She told the girl, smiling when Winter nodded, a bit of fire back in her eyes. 

“Muder!” A small voice called out as a door was pushed open. Willow turned to the small voice with a smile, bending down to catch a happily giggling Weiss while Klein entered the room with a teething Whitley in his arms. “Guess what! Guess what!” Weiss chanted, bouncing in her mother’s arms and nearly vibrating with energy. 

“What?” Willow asked with a smile while Winter walked over to coo at Whitley, still trying to get him to say her name. So, far Weiss called her ‘Win’ and Whitley had managed the ‘ter’. Her name wasn’t that difficult, was it?

“I got to help make Dust ‘splode!” Weiss told her, throwing her arms out for emphasis while Willow looked up at Klein for a more thorough explanation. 

“They were testing a new mixture of Dust and allowed Weiss to push a button to test it.” Klein told her, smiling when Willow nodded. 

“I was unaware they were testing mixtures for combat here.” Willow said, moving to grab a file off the table nearby while Klein gave a soft knowing laugh. “What?” She asked, slipping the file under her arm and smoothing out her jacket again. 

“It wasn’t for combat.” Klein told her, laughing at her confused look. “Though I doubt it will find use in the medical field either.” He added, laughing more when Willow’s eyes widened in understanding and she gave a small laugh. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright with them?” Willow asked, repeating her question for what seemed like the hundredth time. “I’m sure I can call someone else in. You don’t need to be their only helper. When was the last time you had a proper vacation?” Willow asked, absently pulling Weiss closer to fix the girl’s long hair into a braid while Klein and Winter shared a look. 

“They will be fine; the little Snowflake and Meadow will help me prepare new pictures while we wait.” Klein told her, smiling when Weiss perked up and began to impatiently fidget. 

“Of course,” Willow said, kissing Weiss’ cheek before releasing her to run and latch onto Klein’s leg. “We shouldn’t be long. Winter?” She asked, looking over at her eldest to see her inspecting her nails in a rather bored fashion. 

“Right, wish us luck.” Willow said with an eye roll before walking out with Winter. 

`…`…`…` 

Weiss was bored, Klein had been trying to get Whitley to stop crying since her Mother had left and the noise had quickly made her want to scream in retaliation. Unfortunately, her father would be angry at the action and she knew he was always around, even when she couldn’t see him. 

“Klein, can I paint?” Weiss asked, pulling on the man’s vest tails as he tried to sooth her brother. 

“Yes, Snowflake, just be very careful not to dirty yourself.” Klein said, distracted with Whitley as the boy cried. Weiss frowned, if her father were there he’d pop her brother like he did her when she cried. 

Deciding her brother wasn’t worth her time, she ran over to the small table where a few brightly colored jars sat waiting. Weiss smiled as she pulled a teal jar to her, excited at what she could create today. 

After a few minutes Weiss’s hands were covered in different colors and small streaks decorated her face as well. She was enjoying herself so Klein let her be, instead focusing on Whitley as he tried to take a nap, a pout remaining on his face despite Klein’s efforts. 

“Finally!” A small voice hissed, making Weiss’ attention go to the door where a young girl near her age stood. Weiss frowned before deciding to walk over to the girl, glancing at Klein to make sure she wouldn’t get in trouble. “C’mon!” The chocolate haired girl demanded, grabbing Weiss’ arm and dragging her away before she could protest. 

`…`…`…` 

“Wait! Wait!” Weiss cried as the girl pulled her along, turning down different hallways until Weiss felt completely lost. The other girl seemed to know what she was doing, looking down each corridor with a certain look before running over to open a door. 

“Wait! I can’t go in there!” Weiss told her, pulling on her arm, and trying to break free of the other girl. “Please let me go!” Weiss said, tears pricking her eyes as the other girl turned to look at her in confusion. Dark hazel met teary blue before releasing Weiss. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” The other girl said, brushing her hair back while Weiss wiped her eyes. “I’m just bored.” She said, pouting as she crossed her arms just as the door opened. 

“Coco, where did you go?” A woman with long red tinted brown hair asked as she looked down at the strange girl while Weiss tried to hide her hands behind her. Klein had told her not to make a mess. 

“This is my new friend!” The girl said, holding an arm out to show off Weiss as the smaller girl curtsied at the other woman. 

“Oh! Coco…Did you really?” The woman said with a tired sigh. “My name is Mrs. Scarlatina, what is your name?” She asked, motioning for the duo to walk into the surprisingly comfortable room. There were soft chairs and a few couches scattered around the room with a TV built into the far wall. 

“Weiss Schnee.” Weiss told her, looking up at the woman as she nodded and pulled something out of the large bag nearby.

“Well, Weiss, would you like a snack? I have peanut butter, caramel, and apple slices.” Mrs. Scarlatina said, holding out the small bag of apple slices. Weiss was hesitant at first, she didn’t know who these people were but then again, she had never been taught to be wary of strangers either. 

“Is it good?” She asked, looking up at the woman as she smiled at Weiss, Coco already eating a slice with a bit of caramel on it. 

“The best.” Coco told her around her own mouthful, a smile on her face that helped reassure Weiss. “Can I call Vel?” Coco asked, climbing onto the couch where Mrs. Scarlatina sat and grabbing at her bag. 

“Not right now. It’s very late back home.” The woman said as she pulled Coco out of the bag and set her down. “Now, try this.” She said, handing Weiss a slice with peanut butter. 

“It taste good!” Weiss said in surprise, looking at the slice while Coco giggled and Mrs. Scarlatina smiled. “More?” She asked, holding the half slice of apple out to the woman as she laughed and pushed the hand back. 

“Finish this one and I’ll give you another one.” She told the tiny Schnee, setting the containers down on a small table for them both to eat at. Perhaps she should tell someone where Weiss was? Only question was who could she tell when she hadn’t seen anyone pass near their waiting area. “Coco,” she spoke up, grabbing the six year old’s attention while her fingers hovered over a small jar of caramel. “Wait here and do not leave. I need to check something.” She said firmly, standing up after Coco had given her a nod and turned her attention to Weiss. 

“Where she going?” Weiss asked as she watched the woman leave, her apple slice forgotten in her hand as she watched the woman leave. Coco shrugged, climbing onto the couch where the bag still sat and pawing through it. 

“Wanna play Huntress of Grimm?” Coco asked, holding up a small handheld decorated with stickers. Weiss smiled, she recognized the device as one Winter used in training, and knew the two were going to have a lot of fun. 

`…`…`

“Does anyone realize how stupid this is?” An intern asked, looking up from where he was mixing Dust into small millimeter test tubes. The younger girl next to him, working with a mix of Fire and Gravity Dust, muttered a curse while staying focused on her work. 

“If you say it one more time. I will use you as the test rat.” The twenty something year old growled, lifting the tube to inspect the in the light. 

“I’m telling you. Known of this shit is going to help anyone!” The intern snapped as he put tops on his vials and glared towards the glass. “I’m just saying, what good would this shit do in the medical field? Gravity would kill before it would help.” He hissed before walking towards the door and swinging it open. 

“Tell that to patients desperate to pull their limbs together and not break them further.” She snapped, putting down her equipment to glare at the intern, wishing not for the first time she hadn’t been pinned with the loose cannon. He obviously didn’t want to be working there, and from what the woman could guess he was only there because his mother was the head of their department. “Gravity Dust creates a shield around Grimm when it’s activated right. If we can do the same around broken limbs or even around broken spines, doctors have a better chance of saving their people. So, shut up and get back to measuring.” She growled, pinning the boy under a burning white gaze. 

“I’m going on my lunch break.” He called over his shoulder, letting the door slam shut behind him. He took off running when he heard the yelling behind him. 

Coco giggled as she and Weiss followed the intern outside, both were wearing heavy coats and their boots yet the intern still didn’t hear them. After running up and down halls and shattering holos of Grimm they had gotten bored and decided to tag workers with the holos and ‘attack’ them. Most, like the janitors were easy about it and even played along, but a few like the secretaries were unamused. 

“He’s a weird Grimm.” Weiss said as Coco aimed the handheld at the intern, a blue outline covering his back and giving him a bone like armor there. 

“Yeah, but he’s funny too!” Coco told her, setting the device down before pulling out a duster they had found in a broom closet. Weiss shrugged, she wasn’t having as much fun as her friend but maybe taking down the Grimm would improve it. “On the count of three.” Coco said as Weiss nodded and tightened her hold on her own weapon, a broken duster with no feathers. 

“For Narnia!” Coco yelled as she ran at the startled intern with Weiss at her heels. The intern had just enough time to throw his cigarette away from him before a cloud of normal dust hit him with the soft thump of feathers. 

“Yeah!” Weiss yelled, attacking the back of the intern’s legs and causing him to fall into the snow. 

“Get off me!” He yelled as Coco took the chance to jump on his chest and push the duster into his face. 

“Retreat!” She yelled with a laugh, running past Weiss without her duster. “C’mon!” She called as she ran to the door, looking back at Weiss as she tossed her own duster and ran. 

“Help!” Weiss panicked as the young man suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Weiss. “Coco!” She cried, trying to squirm, and kick her way free of the hold she was in. The male grunted when a Glyph twisted at his wrists, cutting into his skin but not yet drawing blood. 

“This is not funny, brats!” The intern snapped as he shook Weiss, anger in his eyes as he glared at Weiss. “I can’t stand people like you.” He growled, swinging Weiss into Coco when she tried to hit him. “Born with privilege and a fucking spoon in your mouths.” He told them, as the girls stood up, Weiss with a small Glyph circling by her fingers while Coco glared up at him with her hands balled into fists. 

“Get lost before I screw up my Mom’s job.” He threatened, getting to his feet, and slamming his hands together to shatter the weak Glyphs there. He smirked at the pained gasp that came from Weiss as she stumbled from her Glyphs being forcefully dispelled. 

“Excuse me but I suggest you get your work done and leave.” A cold voice said, making the intern look up at the tall woman standing a few feet away with the look of the devil. “Now.” Mrs. Scarlatina said in a low tone, her eyes leveling at the boy while Weiss and Coco darted over to hide behind the woman. 

“Hmph, just like that? You work for them?” He scoffed, spitting at her while she used both her hands to push the two girls behind her. “Pathetic.” He said, getting to his feet and storming past them, glaring at Mrs. Scarlatina before muttering something and slamming the door on his entry into the building. 

“What did I say, Coco?” Mrs. Scarlatina said after a beat of silence, looking down at the two girls as Coco rubbed at her eyes and Weiss stared at the door. “You know better, I know you do. Now. Inside. The both of you.” She commanded, leading both girls indoors where Klein stood with Whitley perched on one arm. 

“My apologies, but do her eyes normally glow?” Klein asked as Coco looked up at him with her sunset eyes glowing a dim gold and blinking back and forth between glowing and not. 

“I can’t say it is.” Mrs. Scarlatina said in surprise as she bent down to look into Coco’s eyes. “I think this is her Semblance.” She said after a minute, her body unmoving as she looked into Coco’s eyes. “Coco, can you close your eyes?” She asked, her lips barely moving as Coco quickly complied, rubbing her eyes when she did. 

“Are you alright?” Klein asked in concern when the woman fell over, barely catching herself in time to avoid falling completely on her side. 

“Yes, but it would seem Coco’s Semblance has indeed activated.” She laughed, gratefully taking Klein’s hand as she got to her feet and looked at Coco still rubbing her face. “This should be enjoyable.” She joked while Klein frowned in concern. 

“Her Aura control, was she ever taught?” Klein asked as Weiss went back to her friend, both deciding to play Weiss’ games since Coco didn’t want to open her eyes. 

“No. Mr. Adel’s Aura isn’t unlocked nor is his son’s. I’ve tried teaching her but she doesn’t like to stay still for long.” Mrs. Scarlatina told him, smiling at a teething Whitley as he held his toy up to Klein’s face. The man hummed, his thoughts going back to the countless lessons Weiss had had after Willow unlocked her Aura. 

“Well, the first few times the Semblance is used, they tend to be very tired afterwards. Shall we try N-A-P time?” He asked with a friendly smile and let out a kind laugh when Mrs. Scarlatina drooped and rolled her eyes. 

“If Coco were to ever have one the world would end.” She joked, walking over to the girls to tell them where they were going. As she did Klein caught sight of something small and unusual resting on the woman’s back, his eyebrows shooting up at the sight before the woman moved and her blouse fell back into place. “Is something wrong?” She asked as she saw the look on Klein’s face, a hand clasped in Coco’s own two while Weiss whispered something to her. 

“No. The meeting won’t be ending for at least another hour. Shall we?” Klein said, leading the way back to where he had Whitley and Weiss before she had run off. The Adel’s were a good group. Adel was a big name in the shipping industry and from what Klein knew, employed anyone and everyone, but he was confused as to why Mrs. Scarlatina worked for the immediate family. Then again, who was he to judge honest people earning a living? So long as they did no harm, human or otherwise, they were fine with him. 

“Klein! Klein!” Weiss chanted, bouncing along next to him with an excited smile. “Can Coco and I paint together?” She asked, her paint covered hands folded in a pleading motion as they walked. 

“Yes, Snowflake.” Klein said, turning his head back to look at the woman behind him as she nodded and went back to trying to help her charge. 

`…`…`…`…`…` One Week later `…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Jacques was livid. He sat in his study, trying to burn holes into the papers on his desk. That stupid woman had grown too big a confidence and he was regretting letting it happen. He had let it slide when she had started to interact with the children after his son’s birth, thinking it would go no further. 

“Dr. Watts is here, sir.” A servant said as the door clicked open and a tall thin man with a handlebar mustache walked in. Jacques gave him a cold smile, reigning in his anger for a moment to speak to his newest advisor. 

“Dr. Watts, please, have a seat.” Jacques said, motioning to a leather seat across the desk before glaring at the servant. “Return with tea if you’re not indisposed.” He snapped, watching the servant run off before looking at the man across him. 

“It would seem you’ve gained quite the enemy.” Watts said as he looked around the room, though it was decorated in dark wood and royal blues, it still seemed cold and indifferent. Jacques frowned, the other man’s words making him feel as if he were missing something. 

“Yes, those things. Faunus.” Jacques spat, letting his anger change as his advisor nodded and mentally patting himself on the back for understanding exactly what the man meant. 

“The beasts need to be taken care of. Perhaps we could make a more profitable change.” Watts said, pulling a sheet of paper from his jacket and laying it atop the papers already in front of Jacques. 

“Yes,” he muttered, looking over the words. “But, this won’t do. We need to…” 

Watts smiled as he watched the man across from him. It was always fun to see his plans work, and he barely needed to do anything for this one. Atlas was already well known for its mistreatment of Faunus, all he needed was to provide a spark to the leading power there for the right change to begin. With Faunus Rights changing for the better, well, the true Queen’s regime would come much sooner.


	20. Yang and Ruby (Oh no!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY! WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY DARK COMPARED TO PREVIOUS ONES!

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Yang – 5, Ruby – 3 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

“You’ll come get me, right?” Yang asked as she pulled her backpack on, the small bag flat since it only held a notebook, a lunch bag, and a pack of crayons. Raven smiled, she was on her knees next to Yang, helping the five year old fix her ‘look’. 

“Always.” Raven promised, making sure to look her in the eye before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Now, remember what Mama told us?” Raven asked, smiling when Yang pouted and absently scratched Mitten’s ears. For reasons Raven wasn’t sure of, the dog was determined to follow them and she really didn’t feel like finding her shoes in the toilet again. 

“No hitting or throwing anyone. If someone is mean I gotta tell my teacher. An’ sharing means making friends.” Yang repeated, Raven nodding before brushing Yang’s bangs out of her face. 

“Now, what do we do if our Semblance acts up?” Raven asked, standing up and holding her hand out for Yang to take. 

“Go find somewhere to calm down cause if I break somethin’ Daddy’s gotta pay for it.” Yang told her, smiling when Raven laughed and they began the walk to the school located in the middle of Patch’s town. “Birdy?” Yang spoke up after a bit, looking up at the woman as they passed under the shadows of the trees. 

“Hmm?” Raven hummed, her eyes lazily looking around in case of a Grimm or other creature showed up. 

“Do I gotta share? Mama made strawberry cookies and I like those.” Yang told her, making Raven laugh at the simple request before lifting Yang into her arms and trying to look serious. 

“Well, I’m not going to say you have to share but it might be easier to make friends if you do.” Raven said, remembering Summer’s words from the previous night. After the daycare had shut down due to the Ms. Anvil’s passing, the smaller mother had been worried about her girls and socializing, something Raven really didn’t understand. “Besides, if you make friends you can show Ruby how when she gets bigger and you can go on adventures.” Raven added, feeling a boost of accomplishment when Yang’s eyes lit up at the mention of adventures. 

“I’ll make one.” She said, smiling when Raven laughed and they continued their trek to the school. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to invest in a bike or scooter. The island was too small for a car but you could attach a small buggy to a bike and Raven was confident she could get Tai to teach her how to ride and maintain one. 

`…`…`…` 

Summer sighed sadly as she looked out their front window for the hundredth time. She had wanted to go with Raven to take Yang to her first day but with Ruby sick she was torn. 

“Mama,” Ruby’s small voice whined as a small blanket monster walked into the living room. 

“Hey Tick.” Summer whispered, walking over to push the blanket back to reveal a flushed and miserable face and a worn wolf plush. “Tummy still hurts?” She asked, getting a pouting nod from her youngest as she lifted her to rest on her hip. Summer hummed as she walked around the house, cleaning up the leftovers from breakfast before fixing Ruby a sippy cup of juice and grabbing a few crackers for her to nibble on. 

“You wanna take a bath? Might help you feel better.” Summer said softly as she sat down in Raven’s recliner to rock Ruby back and forth. Ruby’s answer was to shift in Summer’s arms, chewing on the tit of the sippy cup while Summer grabbed a book from the stack next to the chair. Ruby would most likely fall asleep in a few minutes and Raven would be back soon, she’d ask then if it was a good idea to go to the local doctor. 

`…`…` 

“Raven?” Summer mumbled as she felt the small weight of her daughter get pulled away from her. She didn’t remember falling asleep but she shouldn’t be surprised, Ruby had been up and down for most of the night being sick. “Is Yang okay?” She asked, fighting to open her eyes as footsteps slid away from her. Summer frowned, Raven never slid her feet when she walked and she always greeted her with a kiss. 

“Summer Branwen.” A cold voice spoke as Summer began to fight to open her eyes, managing to crack them open enough to see a strange woman in front of her. “Can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you, but I’m sure you don’t mind the intrusion.” The dark skinned woman said as Summer tried to push against the seat, panic helping fuel her movements as she saw the woman cradling Ruby in her right arm. 

“Who are you.” Summer hissed, her eyes going back and forth between her child and the woman as she slowly ran her free hand over Ruby’s features, a strange look on her face. 

“She looks just like her.” The woman whispered, making Summer growl angrily under her breath, fear and anger twisting under her skin and helping her to stand under the woman’s semblance. “For someone married to her, you seem fairly weak.” The woman said in a dismal tone as she watched Summer struggle to stand with a look of indifference. 

“Let my daughter go. Now.” Summer ordered, wishing she had her weapon in hand as she glared at the woman. 

“No.” The woman said in a calm tone that said she wouldn’t move. “You see, I gave Raven an order to return and she didn’t. I’m sure you know how this works. You are a parent after all.” The woman said, a smile on her face as Summer scowled. 

“You aren’t taking Raven and unless you want to die, you will give me back my daughter and leave.” Summer threatened, her scowl not changing as the woman laughed. 

“She must have married the village idiot.” The woman teased, shifting her hold on Ruby so she could reach for the chained scythe at her waist. “You see, I don’t think I’m going to be the death here.” She said, a confident gleam in her cold eyes, eyes that Summer couldn’t help but feel a chill at. 

`…`…`…`

Raven was running before her mind registered the smoke. She had gotten held up by a child with mint colored hair and red eyes in the village after dropping Yang off. From what the seven year old had told her, she had wandered away from her mother and was very lost. Raven had tried to take her to the center of town so she could drop her with one of the old Huntsmen, but the child had been adamant about Raven staying close. It took twenty minutes for a woman that looked like the child to show up, Raven getting an off feeling as she watched the reunion. 

“Someone get a bullhead out here! Anyone with legs get moving!” Raven heard someone yell as she ran back home. 

It seemed an eternity for her to run the four miles back home. Her legs felt like lead with ever step and her breath kept catching as the smell of smoke grew. She sent a prayer to every deity she could think of and even to a few of the ones she had only heard of in passing. 

“Let them be safe! Let it just be a forest fire! Please!” Raven pleaded, seeing the glow of flames up ahead and hearing the distant sound of a siren. 

“SUMMER! RUBY!” Raven screamed as she slid into the clearing around her home, an explosion of heat knocking her back as her eyes took in the sight of her home and the spreading fire. Ignoring the heat, Raven ripped her jacket and jeans off, her boots going with them as she stripped down to her shorts and tank top. “I’m coming!” She yelled, her ears straining to hear anything past the snap and crackle of fire as she took off into the house. 

“SUMMER!” Raven yelled, her lungs filling with smoke and making her cough as she walked through the living room, her eyes tracing over the destruction there before racing into the kitchen. “RUBY!” She yelled, ignoring the pain in her throat of in soles of her feet as she ran out of the empty space and down the hall. 

Yang’s room was empty no signs of destruction outside of the flames there, the same with Ruby’s room, and the Master bedroom. 

“SUMMER!” Raven yelled, letting out a cry of pain when a beam crashed through the ceiling and racked her arm, her Aura not coming up in time to protect her as the burning wood hit. “Please!” Raven begged, tears drying before they could fall as she dove out of a window as the house began to collapse, blocking the path she had taken. 

As she rolled over the burnt grass, ash and smoke making her choke, a faint sound hit her ears. 

“Ruby! Where are you?” Raven cried, getting back up and racing towards the sound of crying as the house folded behind her. It took her a few minutes, minutes where she prayed the crying wouldn’t stop, to find Ruby. Her tiny little three year old was wrapped in a blood stained cloak, tucked into a small hole in a tree. “Ruby! Ruby! It’s Birdy, I’m here. I’m here.” Raven repeated, the words frantic as she tried to reach Ruby, the child pulling away from her to throw up before going limp as Raven managed to pull her free. 

“Ruby?” Raven panicked, pulling the limp child to her ear to listen for a pulse before looking around for Summer. Her wife was bleeding, the cloak was proof of that, but she couldn’t leave Ruby alone to find her. “Summer!” Raven yelled, desperate for a return yell as she pulled her unconscious child closer and wrapped the bloodied cloak around her. She’d circle the area for a minute before running back to the town. Ruby needed help and Raven would hate herself if she left Summer to bleed out if the woman was only a few feet away. 

`…`…`…` 

“Over here! Get some water!” An older man yelled as the fire tried to spread. Tai looked on in horror, the small house hidden in the woods and at the edge of the beach was the home of his best friends and his girls. Yang was at school, he had seen her standing at the fence looking towards the smoke with curiosity as he took off running. Qrow had flown ahead, his sudden departure alerting Tai to the mayhem. 

“Has anyone seen Raven?” Tai heard, his heart stopping as he saw another man holding her clothes before blue eyes looked towards the remains of the house. 

“No, but she couldn’t have gone inside. The house was already falling!” Tai dimly heard as he noticed something off to his left where the fire had spread into the thick trees. 

“Over there! Someone get a medic!” Tai heard as he ran to Qrow, pulling Raven into a bridal hold as she stumbled, Qrow already holding a blood covered Summer. 

“Ru…Tai…she’s sick…got…” Raven mumbled, her arms folded around the bundle he assumed was Ruby as he took in the slash marks and burns covering her. 

“I need help!” Tai roared, looking up to see the town doctor and a young Huntsman running towards them. 

“Set her down, I’ll do my best.” The doctor said, Qrow falling to his knees as he slowly set Summer down. It was when she was laid flat that Tai noticed the wound. Summer looked like a broken piñata. Whoever had done this had done it to kill her in the most painful way possible and it made Tai sick. Not even the Grimm would be so cruel. 

“Where’s that Bullhead?” The doctor growled as he tried to carefully push Summer back together, his hands steady though the small gasps made Tai wonder if this disgusted him just as much. “Find someone to get that Bullhead!” The doctor snapped as the younger Huntsman took Ruby from Raven, the woman’s eyes glued to Summer’s still form just as Qrow took off to find a ship. 

“Don’t you dare let her die!” Raven hissed, her words sharp and coherent as the doctor snatched the once white cloak to wrap around Summer’s torso to stop the bleeding. 

“I don’t plan on it.” The other man snapped, his eyes tracing over her wounds before looking at Tai and throwing a small roll of gauze to him. “Patch her up. Or she’ll suffer blood loss.” He ordered, returning his attention to Summer and forcing his own small Aura into her to keep her alive till the Bullhead could come. 

`…`…`…`

Tai rubbed a hand over his face for probably the thousandth time in the past five hours. After the Bullhead had shown up and taken Raven, Summer, and Ruby to Vale for emergency treatment he had remembered Yang. Qrow had flown on ahead, his short order of find Yang and get to Vale helped Tai stay grounded, but after finding the hospital he had had a small breakdown. 

Yang didn’t know what was going on and kept asking questions no one could answer. Summer was still in surgery and would be for another hour at least. Raven was in x-ray with Ruby; her burns and cuts had been patched up haphazardly by Tai but she refused to leave Ruby’s side. The three year old had inhaled a lot of smoke and on top of being sick her fever was staying at 102. The doctors were worried about her breathing, saying she would need some type of procedure to clear her airways but Tai didn’t understand much of it. 

Qrow had vanished, Tai not knowing where the other man went after he had been introduced to a nurse he couldn’t remember. A few people from Patch had called his scroll but he didn’t answer, instead throwing the device across the room in anger and scaring Yang into hiding in a small corner for children. She still hadn’t said anything to him, and he wondered if she had figured out what was happening after seeing a wreck victim get rushed past. 

“Mr. Xiao Long?” A soft voice spoke up, making Tai blink, and focus on the small nurse in front of him. “I’m Nurse Anya, your brother introduced us?” She spoke, her whole demeanor calm and helping Tai to push his own thoughts away as he nodded and brushed his hands through his hair. 

“Are they okay?” He asked, glancing over at Yang to see her watching him closely, Ruby’s battered and burned toy in her hands. Tai frowned, noting the dark stains on the toy and wondering where she had even gotten it before turning back to the nurse. 

“Mrs. Branwen has finally allowed a doctor to look over her burns and the other injuries. Her arm may scar but it shouldn’t be too bad if her Aura and the skin grafts work. Your niece’s fever has gone down and she seems to be breathing better.” Anya told him as she consulted the clipboard in her hands. “A message from Mrs. Branwen says she needs you to watch Yang. Might I make a suggestion?” She asked, looking up at Tai as he nodded, feeling relief and a bit lost at the moment. 

“The cafeteria food here isn’t that great. There’s a small place around the block, if you want to get some coffee and a quick bite. If you’ll give me your number, I’ll call you immediately if there’s any changes.” Anya told him, Tai patting at his pockets for the scroll only to remember he had thrown the thing hours ago. 

“I…I’ll just be fast.” Tai told her before looking over at the doors as a stern woman with her pale blond hair pulled back and glasses walked in. “G-glynda?” Tai stuttered in shock, watching as Yang ran to the woman. 

“Hello Tai, Qrow called me.” Glynda said as she lifted the child up to rest on her hip. Yang clung to her like a small monkey as Tai glanced back and forth between the nurse and the other woman. “Where are they?” Glynda asked, her tone firm but her bottle green eyes showing worry and fear as the nurse took her leave. 

“I…Sum’s in surgery still…Raven’s with Ruby and…Oum, I just…” Tai collapsed, falling into the seat behind him and burying his face in his hands as Glynda moved to sit next to him. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Glynda asked, her voice kind as she shifted Yang to sit more comfortably and began to brush the five year old’s hair with her fingers. 

“I…what time is it?” He asked, noticing how dark it was outside and wondering where the morning had gone. 

“Around three, by your question I will assume neither of you have eaten. Yang? Will you help me get dinner for everyone?” Glynda asked as she put Yang down and held out a hand. Yang looked over at Tai, the man nodding his permission before looking up as Qrow walked in, his appearance haggard and his face drawn. 

“Qrow!” Tai spoke, making the man look up at him before bending down to catch Yang as she ran to him. “Where have you been? Do you,” 

“It was Hera. She attacked them.” Qrow interrupted, his red eyes looking up at Tai as he held onto Yang before catching sight of Glynda. “Tell Oz I said thanks.” He told her, Tai looking between the two in confusion before Glynda coaxed Yang away from them and left for coffee and food. 

“She’s gone, but knowing Sum she ain’t in one piece.” Qrow whispered as Glynda left with Yang. “Oum, I thought we were done! They…Dammit!” Qrow raged, turning to slam a fist into Tai and sending the man to the ground and sliding into the chairs. “How did she know where we were?” Qrow yelled, his eyes flashing with anger as Tai stood up, his own anger bubbling to the surface as he ran forward and tackled the other man. Neither noticed the staff vanish, or heard the small ringing alarm for security, so wrapped up in getting their anger, fear, and worry out that they didn’t care. 

“Qrow! Taiyang! ENOUGH!” A loud and thoroughly pissed voice yelled as Qrow shoved Tai hard enough to put a dent in a wall before the man threw him into a potted plant. “NOW!” Raven yelled, her voice cutting through the men’s anger and making them stop. 

“What they hell is wrong with- Where’s Yang?” Raven asked, her already pale features seeming to turn ghost like as frantic red eyes searched the destroyed waiting room for her child. “Tai! Where is my daughter?” Raven snapped, storming over to the man to shove him over a chair, making him fall and cut his head on a shard of pottery. 

“Raven! She’s fine!” Qrow said, grabbing his sister, and wrapping his arms around her, ignoring her struggles as he whispered in her ear. “She’s safe, I promise. She’s with Glynda Goodwitch, and right now they’re getting something to eat. She’ll be right back, I swear.” Qrow muttered, not letting his guard down even though his sister had calmed down and pulled them both to the floor. 

“She’s safe?” Raven asked, her tone pleading almost as she looked at Tai, the man climbing to his knees to nod his head. “She’s safe. She…she isn’t hurt in some way?” Raven asked, Qrow turning to look at the large security team piling into the room and closing his eyes in frustration. 

“Yang is fine. Just a little upset right now.” Qrow said as Tai took in the buff men and women behind the twins and groaned. “Tai, take care of that.” Qrow ordered, returning the blonde man’s glare with one of his own before pulling his sister over to one of the few remaining chairs. 

“How’s Ruby and Summer?” Qrow asked in a low voice as he glanced over at Tai talking to the few remaining security. 

“Ruby’s asleep, her fever’s gone down but she’s still dehydrated. Sum…Summer’s being kept in ICU. They said, she…she almost flat lined on the table an’ she hasn’t woke up yet.” Raven whispered, her tone coming out rough and dry as she held back her tears. Qrow didn’t speak, knowing anything he said in that moment wouldn’t matter so instead he pulled his sister closer and just whispered random things to her. It worked to some extent, she calmed down but the look in her eyes as she calmed told Qrow she’d be set off very easily later. 

`…`…`…` 

Glynda was tired, sore, and in bad need of a shot of something strong, but she didn’t dare let that show as she and Yang sat a table waiting for their orders. 

“Why’s everyone hurt?” Yang asked Glynda, bringing the woman out of her thoughts on drinks to look at the five year old. 

“I’m not sure, but everyone will be fine.” Glynda told the child, lilac eyes filled with sadness making her reach over to pull the child free of her chair and into her lap. “I’m sure when we get back, your Mother will be waiting with Ruby to go home.” Glynda added, Yang frowning before she shook her head. 

“Ruby’s sick, she’s already home.” Yang told her, lilac meeting emerald as Glynda frowned and shifted, her eyes looking up to the counter to see if their orders were ready before returning to Yang’s. 

“Yang, do you know why you had to go to the hospital?” She asked as the crowd around them moved and life went on, unaffected by anything outside their own bubbles. “Your,” Glynda stopped, she wasn’t completely sure what had happened and she knew Yang would have questions she couldn’t answer. Should she tell the child what she knew anyway? 

“Does Ruby gotta get a shot?” Yang asked, interrupting her mental debate as she rubbed at her own arm with a pout. “I don’t like shots.” She told the bigger blonde as she nodded. Glynda wouldn’t say anything, that was up to Raven and the others to tell her. 

“Yes, but Ruby needs them to get better. Now, I believe our food is ready.” Glynda said as she saw their number flash on a screen while a server pushed a bag of food across the counter. Hunters ate more than those with locked Aura, but the price of the food for five people still made Glynda flinch as she slid her card. “Shall we?” She asked as she grabbed Yang’s hand and lifted the three bags with her Semblance. She would normally avoid it and simply carry her food but she had a child and more food than she could carry. Excuse her for taking advantage of her gifts. 

`…`…`…` 

“Bir,” Ruby cried, reaching for Raven as soon as she walked into the room with Tai and Qrow with her. The too large bed made the three year old look impossibly small and lonely as the adults walked in. 

“Hey Tick,” Raven whispered as she climbed into the bed, carefully pulling Ruby into her lap and trying not to bump the IV that the nurse had given her. Raven leaned back, closing her eyes in relief while Ruby snuggled into the crook of her neck. 

“How ya feeling Squirt?” Qrow asked as he and Tai took positions by the window and door. Qrow gave the other man a nod, appreciating that he followed the smaller man’s lead in protecting their family. Raven hummed softly when Ruby started to cry, her focus on her baby girl while Qrow and Tai shared a silent conversation full of questions. 

“What are we gonna do about this?” Tai asked a bit, Ruby’s crying dwindling the longer Raven hummed. Qrow scowled, he had plenty of ideas on what to do, question was if he should say them out loud with his sister ready to snap at the slightest thing. 

“You’re not doing anything.” Raven said, her tone firm as burning red eyes turned on Tai and made him shift uncomfortably. “The Bandits aren’t just rogues. They’re not a group that’s just going to fall as soon as you show up. Qrow and I will go to them.” 

“Raven!” Qrow snapped, looking at his sister in anger as he growled at her, his hands clenched into fists. “You set one foot in that place you’ll die.” He growled, meeting his sister’s glare with one of his on. “Or did you forget what happens to traitors?” He scoffed while looking down at Ruby, the child’s silver eyes watching him while chewing on her fingers. 

“If I don’t then they’ll come back and I can’t take that chance.” Raven said in a low tone, her focus on Qrow before she looked up at the door. 

“Birdy!” A five year old called out happily followed by a small blur thumping into the bed. 

“Hey Sunshine,” Raven said as she pulled Yang up onto the bed with one hand, careful not to jostle Ruby or hurt Yang in the process. 

“I brought lunch.” Glynda said as she walked in, putting the food on the small shelf while taking in the tense atmosphere between the twins and the uncomfortably shifting of Tai. “Tai, come with me.” She said, dragging the larger man out of the room and closing the door. The siblings obviously needed a minute alone and she knew better than to try and draw those two out of the room when Ruby was the one hooked to the bed. 

“You go out there and I swear,” Qrow hissed as soon as the door closed, ignoring the fact his nieces were in the room as he threatened his sister. 

“Then come with me. Be my second. I won’t risk their lives because I’m a coward.” Raven told him, her gaze unwavering as Qrow scowled in silence. “One week and we’d be back here. Su…Summer will understand. I can’t let this happen again and if it means going back then I’ll do it.” Raven told him, her voice cracking at her wife’s name. 

“One week.” Qrow repeated, humming as Raven nodded her head at him. “Tai can watch the girls. I’ll call Oz and tell him what’s going on. He can be insurance.” He mumbled, his eyes going over the room as he thought of a plan. 

“I’m hungry! Daddy forgot my lunch.” Yang said, wiggling out of Raven’s loose hold, and pulling on a food bag. Raven sighed, leave it to her oldest to be like her Momma and distract them. 

“We’ll talk more later. We need a good plan, not something half assed.” Qrow said as he began to pull out containers and pass them to Yang. “Go eat Firecracker. And give this to Birdy.” He told her, giving her a small bag to give to Raven.


	21. Blake and High Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY! But tell me what you think?

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 5 and ½ `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Tukson watched his niece as she walked in and around the plants Evan kept on the roof of their building. Every now and then he would hear a loud squawk from one of the three chickens they had as well and would look up to see one or two trying to escape the hyperactive hunter. 

Ghira had asked him to babysit the night before at dinner. His brother had explained how Blake had managed to sneak off before Blake interrupted and excitedly told him about the bird she had befriended. He’d gotten a kick out of the story, reminding his brother of the time he had done something similar in their youth. 

Kali and Evan had hit it off after being introduced, somehow going in depth on the topic of herbs and their uses in the field. Tukson hadn’t even pretended to listen, knowing his knowledge of herbs only extended as far as the kitchen like his brother. 

“Uncle Tuck!” Blake called out, drawing the man out of his thoughts as Blake ran over to him with something in her hands. “Help!” She cried as she ran, Tukson noticing the angry bird chasing his niece holding its egg. 

“Tiny Kali strikes again!” Tukson mumbled as he dropped his book and got up, taking the long steps to swing his niece up into his arms. “What did I tell you about the chickens?” He asked as he shooed the bird away with his foot. The bird gave an angry cry as it was shooed, unhappy with losing an egg. 

“Don’t mess with ‘em?” Blake said as she held her prize close, following the bird’s walk with her eyes. 

“And that means no taking their eggs.” Tukson said as he carefully took the egg out of Blake’s hands and walked over to the coup. “Now, if you mess with the chickens again, I won’t let you have any new books.” He told the girl as he slipped the egg into one of the three nests there. 

“Okay,” Blake said softly, disappointed with her fun ending but she liked her Uncle’s stories more than antagonizing the chickens. 

“Now, scooch. Stay away from the edge and the chickens.” He told her, setting her down before going back to his seat and grabbing his book. 

Blake sighed as she looked around again at the roof. Half of it was more of a greenhouse area with plants climbing the walls while the other half was split with a bird coup and sitting area. Her Uncle sat there, propped up with a thick book with no picture on the cover to interest her and didn’t want to help her explore. She wished one of her friends were there. Sage would have helped her dig for buried treasure in the garden and eat the big berries growing there. Adam would have told her all about how to get the mean birds to like her and tell her about the pretty plants that were growing. Peter would be boring, so maybe she shouldn’t wish for him, but the others would be good to have. 

“What’s that?” She whispered to herself when a certain smell caught her attention. It was a heavier smell, unlike the sharp and light smells growing on the ground. It made her feel funny; which meant she had to find it. Maybe it was a good plant, like the small rough leaves that made her think of Uncle Evan’s green ice cream. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“Oh shit. Oh shit.” Tukson muttered as he rushed around his kitchen. “Blake stop chewing on that!” He snapped hoping his harsh tone would cut through to his niece and get her to stop chewing on his couch. Her eyes were huge, meaning she’d chewed more than a few leaves off the plants he grew. 

“Butterflies,” Blake said, her laughter making Tukson wince as he poured a sippy cup full of milk. His brother was going to kill him for not watching which plants his daughter played with. Then again, he didn’t think Blake would climb up to the top of the shed and mess with the catnip and weed planted there. 

“Hey Puffy, I’m baaaa, oh Oum what happened?” Evan exclaimed as Blake rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. “Blake, look at me.” He said, running over to the laughing child to see her eyes blown wide and a strong smell surrounding her. 

“I already got the milk and your special crackers.” Tukson said, walking in to the room with a sippy cup in one hand and a bag of crackers in the other. “Help me fix this before my brother kills us both.” He said as he passed the other man the cup and fixed pillows around the couch to create a sort of nest to put his niece in. 

“Both of us? He’ll kill you, you mean.” Evan snapped as he tried to pull Blake out from under their coffee table, the child trying to lick the underside of the glass. “I’m innocent and not the sitter.” He added as he pulled Blake into his arms and pushed the other man aside, trying to wrap himself around the wiggling child and reach for a blanket at the same time. 

“Hold it.” Tukson told the scowling man as he snatched the blanket away and pulled a small hood off the coat rack. “Do it.” He ordered, watching with an almost scared look as Evan wrapped Blake in her mother’s jacket and forced the sippy cup in her mouth. 

“What happened?” Evan asked as he held a now stunned and still loopy Blake, giving her a bite of his crackers as he waited for a response. “She’s stoned!” He said, his attention on Blake as she tried to wiggle free of his arms and the jacket while Tukson carefully sat down in a chair across from him. 

“I, uh, she…She ate a few leaves before I realized what happened.” He said, his words blunt as he watched Evan settle Blake back down. “I know I’m awful and I’m sorry, just please don’t leave me alone with my brother when he finds out.” Tukson pleaded as Blake munched on the crackers, letting out a giggle every other bite. 

Evan didn’t say anything, choosing instead to try, and get Blake to switch between pigging out on crackers and taking her cup. On one hand, Tukson deserved whatever his brother gave him for letting his child get into their more relaxed garden, but he also didn’t feel like paying the bills all on his own. 

“I’ll help.” He said and quickly made noises to get his relieved boyfriend to pause the beginnings of his joy. “BUT! You have to clean the loft and I to take over the bedroom for a week.” He added, watching as the young man pouted a bit as he considered the offer before nodding his agreement. 

It took them a little over an hour to get Blake to come down from her high, the toddler crashing midway through climbing the back of the couch. If it weren’t for the pillows Evan had placed under her, when she fell it would have been a lot harder than the soft thump they heard. 

Both had peeked over the furniture piece to find Blake passed out on top of the pillows, her mouth open and her left claws still sticking to the couch, a rip showing where it’d come from. Neither wanted to move her, afraid of waking her back up and dealing with a high and hyper child. 

“We still have time till they come back?” Tukson said as he carefully dropped Kali’s hood down on the child and looked up at the human man. Evan hummed, seeming to think over the other’s words before shaking his head. 

“You can get started on locking up the plants. I’ll get started on dinner. Meatloaf okay?” He asked, ignoring the mild grumbling he received as Tukson left for the roof and he slipped into the kitchen. 

“Blake? You okay?” Evan asked a short time later, walking into the room to find Blake pale and panting. “Does your tummy hurt?” He asked as he pulled the jacket back just as Blake rolled over and vomited on the floor. “That answered that.” Evan said, trying to fight back his own rising bile as Blake whined. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Evan soothed, rubbing the girl’s back, and lifting her into his arm. “Hold on,” he mumbled as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean the mess. “Let’s get you a bath.” He added as an afterthought, setting Blake down on the counter before quickly going to the living room to drop a towel down on the mess. 

“I want maw.” Blake whined when Evan returned, slowly climbing down from the counter, and trying to leave. 

“Your Mummy will be back soon.” Evan soothed, gently pulling Blake toward him so he could slip her out of her clothes while warm water filled the small tub. “Let’s see if this will help make you feel better.” He said as he carefully set a now annoyed and fussing Blake into the tub. 

“No!” Blake whined, kicking furiously at the water, and letting out loud panicked sounds. Evan immediately pulled her out of the tub, thinking the water was too hot for the girl. As soon as he let her go though she was gone, running out of the bathroom with not a strip of clothing. 

“B-Blake!” Evan called out in a panic, afraid she’d be sick again or hurt herself in their home. He really hadn’t childproofed their home and now that he thought about it he hadn’t cleaned their room from last ni- “BLAKE NO!” He practically screamed, slipping over his own feet as he frantically ran after the five year old. 

Tukson peeked over the lip of the roof, hearing Evan yell as he moved Evan’s plants to a new spot next to his own. He’d take his time on the roof, whatever had the other man in a panic was not something he wanted to be a part of. 

`…`…`…` 

Evan sighed as he fell to the floor, a book falling from his fingers as he glanced at the sleeping child. He’d found Blake hidden in a cabinet in the kitchen an hour ago, Kali’s jacket wrapped around her as she glared at him from the dark space. It’d taken him half an hour to get her out of the cabinet, cleaned up, and into one of his old shirts. He’d tried Tukson’s but she’d been swallowed by it and slipped through the head of it completely. Evan was a bit smaller so his fit better. 

“Huh?” He mumbled when a knock interrupted his thoughts on the punishments he’d give the other man for his lack of help. “Hello?” He asked as he opened the door and let out a relieved breath and smiled. “Mr. Ghira, Mrs. Kali! How did your meeting go?” Evan asked as he moved to allow the couple into their home. 

“Surprisingly well.” Ghira admitted, getting a scoff from Kali that made the larger man smile. 

“New lighting in the dorms, a new system for night courses, and somehow changed the dietary plan for the entire school!” Kali told them with a sarcastic air as she walked over to her dozing child and pulled her into her arms. “Good morning Blake.” She whispered, smiling when Blake’s ears twitched and she let out a small mew; snuggling against Kali. 

“What happened?” Kali asked after a few seconds, her nose picking up a familiar and very unwanted scent on her baby girl. Immediately Evan felt death approach as frigid gold eyes landed on him and felt a larger one join it. 

“I-I,” Evan stuttered, trying to come up with a way to explain things without getting killed. 

“Evan? Did you move the new shipment again?” Tukson interrupted, his appearance a blessing for Evan as he immediately threw him under the bus and ran to the kitchen. 

“TuksonletBlakegetintotheweedandcatnipanditmadehersick! I’m sorry!” He rattled out as he ran, barely avoiding Ghira’s sudden charge at his brother. 

“TUKSON!” Ghira roared as Kali wrapped Blake more firmly into a blanket, the child letting out a whimper and folding her ears back at her Daddy’s rage. Kali had her own plans for revenge, but she rarely got to hold her active little girl so she would wait for her turn. 

`…`…` 

Kali smiled as she looked up from her book to see Ghira soothing Blake. After leaving his brother’s home, Blake had refused to leave either of her parent’s holds. Ghira had tried to put her in his pouch pocket but the fuss she made about it told him not to try again. 

“Any better?” She asked softly, scooting closer to the father daughter pair to look over her little kitten. 

“Still smells sick, but no fever yet.” Ghira told her, his fingers slowly brushing through her hair and down her back. “I can’t believe how much of an idiot my brother is.” He grouched, not taking his eyes off the sleeping child on his chest. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, he’s being punished.” She said, holding up a key with the word garden carefully painted on it. Ghira let out a soft huff of amusement, a smile and shine in his eyes telling of his approval. “Do you want me to take her? You haven’t eaten yet.” She asked, holding her arms open to take their girl only for Ghira to shake his head. 

“I won’t get to hold her for too much longer.” He whispered, looking at the girl that had him wrapped around her finger. “I’ll eat later.” He added when Kali nodded, understanding what he meant as she leaned against him and reopened her book. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 6 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Blake glared up at Kali, the woman ignoring the look as she waited for Blake to speak. Normally, at this time of day, Blake would be in school and both her parents at the White Fang working, but today, Blake had decided to climb one of the larger trees near the school with no reason why. 

Kali had been on her way to her own office, a pile of paperwork waiting for her, when Eileen had appeared next to her. The small heart attack both had received at the sudden appearance had taught both to be more careful in their surroundings. 

“Do you want to explain?” Kali finally asked, getting a huff from the girl as she crossed her arms and turned around. “Blake.” She warned, watching her daughter’s ears fold back for a second before she stubbornly held her ground. 

“I hate boys.” Blake said passionately just as Kali was about to give her last warning. The young mother paused, confused on what the statement had to do with Blake climbing a tree. “They’re stupid mean butts.” She added, her insult making Kali smile a bit though she tried not to show it as she walked around her daughter to look at her. 

“What happened?” She asked in a gentle tone. “Oh, baby,” she whispered when Blake sniffed and let out a hiccup before jumping into the Kali’s arms. It took a few minutes, Kali moving to set them both in Ghira’s chair, before Blake calmed down enough to talk. “Talk to me

“Az’re got mad cause Sage told him to leave me a’one, and he chaseded me up the tree cause Sage got sick an’ had to leave.” Blake mumbled, sniffling as her fingers played with the clasp of Kali’s half coat. The woman sighed, she wanted to be mad at her daughter, but it seemed she had listened to Kali’s countless reminders of not fighting anyone. 

“Has Azure been mean for long?” She asked, wondering if she could perhaps bring this to the attention of the teachers or possibly track the boy’s parents down. Blake shrugged not truly answering and causing her Maw to frown. “Blake, do you know why he’s mean?” She asked, getting a sad look from her little girl as she nodded her head and tried to bury her face against Kali’s chest. “Oh baby,” she hummed while folding her arms around her baby and brushing her hair. She’d let it go for now, but she’d tell Ghira about it later and see what he thought on it. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“Mr. Belladonna, have you ever thought about allowing Blake to move ahead?” Iris asked as she and Ghira sat in her classroom with cups of warm coffee between them. Ghira raised a brow at the question, confused on why they would be discussing Blake’s place when they had been discussing her and a few others being bullied. “I sent a letter to your home a few days ago, I’m guessing you didn’t get it.” The dark skinned lioness laughed, unsurprised as she opened a drawer behind the desk and leafed through a few things. 

“Is Blake alright?” He asked, now worried about his little girl’s schooling as Iris pushed a folder forward and motioned for him to take it. 

“We usually give the kids mock tests every few weeks, to see how they’re learning and compare it when they first got here.” Iris said as Ghira flipped through a few papers, his eyes tracing over the small doodles Blake had put on her papers before Iris spoke up again. “I gave Blake a test from one of the first grade teachers, to see what she knew and she scored quite well on it.” She told him, leaning forward to pull a paper from the back of the file, showing Ghira the well scored test. It wasn’t perfect, but it was close and impressed him a bit. 

“I understand if you want to keep Blake in her age group and socialize more, but she’s not being challenged and I suggest allowing her to move up a year. I know that she already has a friend in first grade as well, so she wouldn’t be alone.” Iris told her, smiling a bit when she remembered that one of her friends was also a teacher for the boy. “You don’t have to make an immediate choice. It’s only a suggestion, but it is an opportunity for her as well. Now, I need to go talk to a few of our other teachers and the principal to see what we can do about this bullying going on.” Iris said, standing with a smile as Ghira grabbed the paper asking for his permission. 

“Yes, I need to get back to my office as well. Have a good day, Mrs. West-Allen.” Ghira said with a bit of absentmindedness before leaving, pushing the papers into one of his pockets to look over later.

“Lord Ghira!” A friendly voice said in surprise as Ghira exited the building. A breeze and bright smile telling him who had appeared. “What brings you here? Blake okay?” Barry asked, dust kicked up from his approach settling around his worn boots. 

“Everything is fine. Why are you here? I thought you would be helping repairs in the market.” Ghira said as he looked over the young man before him, taking in his slightly darker eyes and the shadows there. “Is everything okay?” He asked, the shadows around the man worrying him. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I just, I’m just worried about Iris.” Barry told him, rubbing the back of his neck and making Ghira frown. “Was it…Was it hard? When you had Blake?” He asked suddenly, his words making Ghira’s worries change. 

“Being a parent is the most terrifying thing to face.” Ghira told him with a smile. “More so than Grimm.” He added before nodding his head back the way he had come. Barry smiled, dipping his head to the larger man before running off. 

“But wives that are the mothers of your children are fair competition.” He mumbled as he tried to come up with a way to tell Kali he wished to move Blake up a year. Oh, she’d be proud, he was sure but she’d be worried of what it meant as well.


	22. Weiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOO IS A DARK CHAPTER!!! FAIR WARNING

`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 5 ½, Winter – 16, `…`…`…`…`…` 

Winter laughed as she watched Weiss peek over the inflatable pool side to look at the water under her. They were staying at the nicest hotel in Atlas for the next few days while their Father oversaw renovations in the family wing of their home. 

“Scared, Weiss?” She asked, lazily swimming over to her sister as she drifted into the deeper water of the massive pool. 

“No!” Weiss snapped, moving away from the edge of the float, and creating small waves. “I’m not scared!” She told her sister, Winter laughing at the obvious lie before she playfully pulled on the edge of her sister’s float. 

“Stop it!” Weiss whined as it rocked back and forth, Winter laughed as she swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. “Where you going?” Weiss asked, worried she was being left as she watched Winter walk around the edge. 

“Nowhere,” she told the younger girl. “Watch this.” She said, jumping up onto the diving board with the aid of her Glyphs. Taking a deep breath, she gave her sister a smile before running and doing a perfect flip into the water. The jump hadn’t been near high enough to do a flip and dive but when she surfaced she could hear the loud cheers of Weiss and she couldn’t help but count it as perfect anyway. 

“Again! Again!” Weiss cheered, her float swaying and dipping into the water at her excitement. 

“Alright, just hold on.” Winter told her as she quickly got out to do another trick. Winter made sure each of her next jumps were all different tricks, using her Glyphs to help her jump higher or further out. Her body was beginning to tire, but the amusement of her sister and her laughter kept Winter doing a new trick after each one. 

 

It was when she was contemplating a simple cannon ball that she heard a splash and turned to see her sister missing. “Weiss!” Winter yelled in a panic, diving into the water immediately, and looking around for her sister. It took a few seconds, seconds that seemed to go by too slowly to Winter, before she spotted a small form near the bottom of the pool. She felt some of her air leave her as she swam to the still form and grabbed it. 

“Again!” Weiss said when they broke the surface, Winter coughing on water as she dragged them to the edge of the pool and looked Weiss over. “I wanna do it again!” She said happily as Winter groaned. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” She told her sister as she laughed, a small smile finding its way onto Winter’s face. “C’mon, you need to learn how to float before I let you go again.” She said as she pulled them towards the shallow portion of the pool. 

A few hours later found the girls tired but one feeling very proud of herself. After teaching her sister how to float, Weiss had proudly proclaimed herself queen of all pools and splashed throughout the shallow end to prove it. Winter had rolled her eyes, but let her sister go, knowing she’d have less energy for later. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Winter asked as she tucked her sister into the grand bed and turned on the small lamp next to her. Weiss nodded, sleep pulling at her sides as Winter brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you before I go to school.” She told her the girl, getting a yawn in reply before Weiss wiggled further into the covers. 

“T’morrow, I gonna swim…all day.” Weiss told her drowsily, Winter smiling at the words before slipping out of the room. She had to have the cutest little sister ever. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Weiss – 6 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Winter hummed as she turned in the mirror, inspecting the pale blue sundress she wore for any imperfections. Jacques had told her on her arrival that he would be sending her and Weiss on a vacation and to enjoy themselves. After listening at his study door, she had learned that he and Mother would be going to inspect some of the closest mines while Whitley stayed with Klein and did not want his daughters there. At first, she had felt angry at his insult, wanting to slam the door open, and show him how wrong he was but her instincts had stopped her. She had decided to make the most of her break, especially since she would be going somewhere warm. She didn’t particularly like the heat but after talking to Klein, he had arranged for them to boat along the Mistralian coast where they were going through a rather warm winter. 

“You’re very pretty, Winter.” Weiss told her in a serious tone as she slipped into her sister’s room. Winter turned around with a smile, happy to see her sister after so long at Combat School.

“Weiss, how are you?” Winter asked, grabbing her downy soft robe to wrap around her as she walked over to her sister. “Did you have studies today? How are…they?” Winter trailed off, her eyes lingering on the small white bandages wrapped around each finger of her left hand. Slowly she lifted them to her eyes, bending to her knees so as not to pull on her silent sister. The tips of her first two fingers were a dark plum color, but didn’t feel broken while her others were an irritated red color. 

“I’m sorry.” Weiss whispered, her soft words making Winter look into teary sapphire eyes before she pulled the six year old into a hug, holding her tightly. She didn’t need to ask if her injuries had been an accident, knowing from her sister’s apology that they weren’t. 

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” She asked softly, feeling Weiss nod into her shoulder and felt a bloom of angry grow. “Was it Father?” She asked, wondering if the man had turned on his sister like he had her. If he had she’d kill him and run, forget everyone else, she’d take her sister and brother and run because obviously her mother hadn’t helped and neither had Klein. 

“No, I wasn’t writing with my right hand and Madam Grace smacked my fingers.” Weiss told her, still holding tight to Winter as the teen stood up and moved them both to her bed. “She smacked my bottom too because I wasn’t talking like a lady.” Weiss added as Winter laid them down, gently scratching her nails up and down Weiss’ back, pausing at the last bit and noting that her sister wore leggings under her skirt. Winter was livid, but she refused to let it show as she comforted her sister. How dare they, how dare some woman harm her sister! She was a child, not some robot! 

“Do you want to take a nap before we leave?” Winter questioned, hoping to slip away, and find this Grace to teach her a lesson while her sister slept. Wiess hesitated, finally looking up at Winter with wide eyes as she buried her right hand into her robe. “I won’t leave, promise.” Winter reassured, feeling guilt rise at the lie but knowing it was for the best. 

“But what if Father comes? He’ll be mad!” Weiss whispered, her proper speech slipping as she looked at her sister. 

“He won’t, and I’ll lock the door.” Winter said, summoning a black glyph to hold the door for her sister to see. “Now, get some rest. I’ll be here.” She promised, letting Weiss move closer to her and settle down before humming softly. It took a while, but eventually Weiss fell asleep and Winter was able to get up. She quickly changed her clothes, the sundress slipping into one of her bags while she pulled on her uniform again. She made sure her sister would stay asleep on her departure, slipping her small Mary Jane’s off her feet, and placing one of the larger pillows beside her. 

It was easy from there to find one of Weiss’ tutors and then locate Madam Grace. The woman reminded Winter of an old bird she had seen on one of her trips. She had greying hair pinned back in a harsh bun that she was sure also kept her face in place. 

“Madam Grace?” Winter said, making the woman’s cold brown eyes look up at her. “You tutor my younger sister. I wish to speak to you.” She continued, scowling at the woman in turn and narrowing her eyes when the woman scoffed at her and returned her attention to the papers before her. “That was not a request.” Winter snapped, allowing a small Summoning Glyph to appear next to her and send a cold wind around the space they were in. 

“I do not have time for your games.” Madam Grace told her, seeming unfazed by Winter’s show as she continued her work. “Leave.” She scowled, finally looking at Winter again, her dark eyes widening a fraction at the sight of the ghost like Beowolf standing beside the teen. It wasn’t completely formed yet, the old woman able to see the retreating servants through it as it licked its teeth and stared at her with chilling blue eyes. 

“You will refrain from bruising Weiss or you will find out why I am so proficient in my Semblance.” Winter said in a cold tone, her eyes sparking with glee at the sharp nod from the woman trying to cover her own fear. Without another word, Winter left, her Summons waiting a minute to follow using the chance to emphasize why the woman should listen to his Summoner. 

`…`…` 

Weiss yawned as she was shaken awake, she had been having a dream of her and Winter ice skating and didn’t want to leave it yet. Winter smiled as Weiss tried to burrow into the pillows and away from her sister; her sister could be so cute sometimes. 

“Weiss, it’s time to go.” Winter whispered, ignoring the servants taking both their bags away as she decided to pull her sister into her arms and take her to the car herself. “You’ll be cold then.” She added as she grabbed her sister’s small shoes and walked out. 

“Winter~,” Weiss whined as they left their house behind, making Winter laugh and pull her sister closer to hide from the harsh cold. 

“I warned you.” Winter teased her with a laugh, ignoring the pout her sister gave her as she walked them both to the waiting car and slipped inside. “To the docks.” Winter ordered as she let Weiss go and watched her crawl over to the opposite side to lay down, a blanket and pillow already there for her. It would take them an hour to get to the docks, plenty of time for Weiss to wake up and for Winter to inspect her blades. She really didn’t need her rapiers but she did want to practice with the Dust modifications added to it. It wouldn’t do for a Schnee to not use Dust, as her Father put it. 

“Mister Klein packed you both drinks and snacks for your travel, Miss Schnee.” The driver said, making Weiss perk up while Winter nodded her thanks and reached for the small cabinet between the opposing seats. 

“Why can’t Klein come?” Weiss asked as Winter passed her a bottle of her favorite juice while grabbing a raspberry bar for herself. 

“He’s busy. We’ll be fine.” Winter told her sister as she looked out the window at the passing white expanse. They’d hit the forest soon, and Winter looked forward to seeing the trees covering them. For her it was like covering all her faults, every trait she had that didn’t fit into her Father’s image. She knew it probably wasn’t a good mindset to have but it helped. 

“Miss Schnee, there appears to be a problem up ahead.” The driver said, his tone a mix of worry and confusion. Winter immediately drew out of her thoughts, the man’s words making her instincts rise up as she looked through the driver’s window and saw the smoke up ahead. 

“Can you tell what it is?” She asked, pushing a curious Weiss down into her seat and pulling the blanket over her. “Stay.” Winter ordered, pulling the child’s seatbelt on as the driver shook his head and they drew close enough to see the wreckage. 

“Send an alert to the mansion. We need to check for survivors.” Winter said as the driver pulled to the side of the road and pressed a code that would send an alert out for help. Once finished, the driver and Winter quickly got out and raced to the wreckage, hoping for survivors. 

“I see someone!” The driver said, running into the ditch the jeep had fallen into, wading through the winter weeds and snow to the blue dressed form. Winter moved to follow, looking back at their car to make sure Weiss had remained before jumping the ditch. “Mi-“ Before the driver could speak his life was gone. 

Winter had no time to scream as she scrambled back, her mind frozen in sudden terror as she scrambled away from the dead man. The shot had been a signal because as soon as he fell, figures covered in white leapt from the snow and charged. 

“Grab the girl!” One of them yelled, sending two of the closest figures to her. Winter panicked, sending Glyphs up around herself as shields and scrambling towards the car. She could see more white figures searching the car, the sound of Weiss’ screams making Winter’s terror grow. 

“WEISS!” She screamed as she watched her sister get hauled from their car kicking and screaming. 

“We found the other one!” The figure holding her sister by her ankle said, holding her sister like a fresh catch. 

“Let her go!” Winter yelled, desperate for her sister’s safety as she was thrown to another figure, this one slightly smaller and with a pale brown tail. “Please! Don’t hurt her!” She yelled, knowing now that these white clad figures were Faunus. Weiss cried as the figure held her out at their fingertips, laughing as the child struggled and cried. 

“STOP IT!” Winter screamed, summoning Glyphs appearing around her and bringing forth Beowolves and even a Nevermore. 

“Win-Win!” Weiss cried, looking towards her sister, their eyes connecting for only a moment before a Faunus charged into Winter’s line of sight. Rage fueled the teen’s movements as she used her Glyphs in combo with the Dust she had slipped into her pocket before the start of this. It was one unrefined Crystal of yellow Dust. All she needed was one decisive blow to save her sister. 

`…`…`

James didn’t stop to look at the destruction as he jumped from the jeep, his boots hitting partially melted snow as he raced towards the white Summons. They had been driving to the Schnee manor to discuss a new Dust contract for the military when one of his men had caught an alert of a fire and wreck up ahead. Immediately something like lead had settled around him and he had ordered the driver to step on it, the feeling growing as the pale and shadow like trees flew by. 

Now he knew his gut had been right, a ways off the road were a few Grimm, obviously attracted to what had happened. Summons were fighting two of them, but they didn’t seem to be strong enough to last long. 

“Winter!” He yelled, hoping, praying she and Weiss were alright. “Girls!” He cried, slipping just in time to miss an Ursa’s swing as it came out of the snow. Before the Grimm could attack again, two smaller Beowolf Summons jumped on it, all three fading away when James shot the Grimm. 

“Ge-General?” A tired voice called out, James turning around to see Winter holding Weiss close from beneath the wings of a Summoned Nevermore. “I’m so so-rry.” Winter cried, tears arcing down her cheeks as she looked at the man. James felt his heart stop, ignoring every manner he had learned, as he scrambled to the two sisters and checked them over. Weiss was cold, her lips turned a deep purple, but she appeared fine and somehow asleep. Winter though…Winter had lost her top clothes save her a tank top, her uniform pants were covered in a mix of blood, snow, and mud, and she had a few injuries, the worst appearing to be the cut across her chest and possibly her leg since it was laid out in front of her. 

“You’re okay. Shhh, you’re okay.” James whispered, pulling the openly crying teen into his arms and rocking them back and forth while the two soldiers with him gathered the bodies. “I’m here. You’re okay.” He reassured repeatedly as he felt the Summons around them fade and Winter go limp against him. 

“Sir, casualty count is three with six heavily injured.” A soldier said, approaching James as he stood up, thankful to be able to hold both girls in his arms. 

“Call it in. I want guards on the six, two each. Get answers on what happened.” James ordered, getting a sharp ‘yes sir!’ in reply before another clumsily ran up to him with a blanket and a large coat. “Thank you Private.” He said with a nod of thanks, allowing the man quickly helped fold the blanket and coat around the duo and ran off. 

“Take the prisoners to the nearest hospital and call me. I need to ensure the girl’s safety.” James told the Private, as he looked at the duo with a pained expression. 

“Oh course, sir.” The Private said with a sharp nod before his eyes fell to look at the duo in his arms. “Be careful.” He added before passing him the keys to the Schnee car and going to the others. 

`…`…`…` 

James looked up at the sound of a thud, his hand drifting to his pistol as he got up. No one had been home when he had tried to return with the girls so he had brought them to a small hotel. He would have taken them to a bigger one, but after what had happened he didn’t want more attention brought to the girls. 

“Weiss,” James said softly as the girl opened their bedroom door, tears pricking her eyes at the sight of the man. “Hey,” he greeted as the girl ran to him and latched onto him like a life line. He didn’t say anything, instead lifting her into his arms and rubbing circles into her back. He let her cry against him, keeping half an ear trained towards the bedroom in case Winter got up. 

“I was scared!” Weiss hiccupped as she clung to him, her skin a bit feverish from either the crying or cold he wasn’t sure as he shifted to look at her. “They hurt Win’er and and they hurt me and it was c-old an’.” She said, her eyes dilating as her breathing changed to gasp sounds. James reacting immediately, the signs of the panic making him struggle for a second before he just started to talk. 

“You’ll be staying with me for a while. I was thinking we could go somewhere nice, learn how to swim in a big place, have little fires, and roast marshmallows. I haven’t had smores in a long time. They’re made with chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers.” James told her, not having planned for what he said but knowing he would follow through with it. “There’s a place near Vale, an island where the prettiest flowers grow. I have some friends there, and I know they have girls your age. Do you want to meet them? I bet you’d have lots of fun and we could camp outside and see the stars.” He went on, talking about constellations he would show her as he listened to her calm down and heard whisper against him. He couldn’t tell what she was saying but he took it as a good sign. 

“Will it be okay for you?” A voice asked in a neutral tone, making the man look up into dull blue eyes. “As a General, there are more important things for you to do.” Winter added as James moved over on the small couch and motioned for her to sit. 

“What’s important is you and your sister.” He told her as she hobbled over to the couch and curled into a ball, favoring her bandaged ankle. “I…” he hesitated. What could he say that wouldn’t sound like he was pitying or dismissing what had happened? 

“I…I didn’t kill them?” She whispered, the words asked as she turned fearful eyes to his and tried to cover the shaking in her limbs. 

“No.” He told her, lifting his arm to pull her closer to him and feeling relieved when she cried in relief. “They were trying to sabotage supplies and workers coming to your home.” He told her, remembering the call he had gotten earlier about the prisoners. “Getting you two…they hoped to use you as a bargaining chip against Jacques.” He explained, knowing she understood more about her Father’s dealings with the Faunus than most thought. 

“I don’t want to go home.” Winter whispered, and James nodded, returning to where it happened would eventually need to be done for her to truly recover but for now, he would do his best to help both cope with what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, but tell me what you think.


	23. Yang and Ruby. A lot of bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY!!

`...`...`...`...`...`...`...` Yang – 5, Ruby – 3 `…`…`...`...`...`...`...`...`...`

“Yang,” Raven groaned tiredly as the blond hit the back of her legs and refused to let go. “Birdy has to leave or we’ll miss our flight.” She said as she looked down at tearful lilac eyes. 

“Bu’ wha’ if Ru-by get-s hurt ‘gain? Or, da ev’l peep’le comes back?” Yang whimpered, fear clear to both her Birdy and Qrow as they shared a look. Yang was far smarter than they gave her credit for. 

“Yang, can I make you a promise?” Raven asked, bending down to be level with her little girl. “Do you remember how to count to seven?” She asked, getting a small nod from Yang in answer. “Every night at bedtime, I want you to count. After seven bedtimes, I’ll be back with Uncle Qrow.” She promised, holding out her pinky for Yang to wrap hers around. 

“I love you.” Yang said, jumping into Raven’s arms, and clinging to her tightly. Raven blinked, surprised for a moment, before holding onto her little girl just as tightly. 

“I love you too.” Raven whispered, kissing Yang’s temple as she felt Qrow’s hand on her shoulder. “Take care of your sister and we’ll be back soon.” She told her, letting Yang go and smiling encouragingly when she noticed the tears in those lilac eyes. “Promise.” She added, getting a stiff nod from Yang as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her fists. 

“Seven bedtimes.” Yang told her, trying to be tough as Raven nodded and looked at Qrow while adjusting her weapon. 

“Let’s go.” She said and Yang watched her Birdy and Uncle walk out the door. Tai was scooping her up into his arms as soon as the door clicked shut and she burst into tears. 

“Birdy! Birdy!” Yang screamed, reaching for the door as if to bring them back. Tai closed his eyes, holding Yang, and trying to give her some comfort and hoping Ruby stayed asleep. 

“It’s okay,” Tai whispered, letting out a near silent groan when he heard the telltale thud of someone falling out of their crib followed by a small bark. “Let’s go check on Ruby.” Tai said, his tone soft as Yang continued to cry. He got the feeling it was going to be a very long week. 

“Hey Ruby,” Tai said as he walked into the room to see Ruby trying to reach the window where Raven had put Summer’s spare cloak while Mitten watched. “How you feel?” He asked as the miserable face turned to him and burst into tears. Tai felt a bit of relief that she had at least kept the pacifier Raven had given her to help her sleep because it meant that she would calm down faster. Or he hoped it did. 

“C’mere,” he ordered softly, sitting down in the middle of the floor, and adjusting a sniffling Yang so he could hold Ruby as well. “Daddy’s here, and I know that’s not always great but we’ll have lots of fun.” He tried to tell them, hoping the duo would stop crying as he looked over at the familiar cream colored cloak with guilt and wistfulness. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“Yang? You need to eat those.” Tai said, looking up from where he was trying to get Ruby to sip on some warm broth to see Yang pushing at her peas sullenly. 

“’m not hungry.” Yang mumbled, squirming further into her seat and pouting. Tai sighed, nodding his head before reaching over the table to pull the plate to him. She really hadn’t touched anything except the ham on her plate. 

“Yang?” Tai asked, noting for the first time that Mitten wasn’t in sight. “Did you feed Mitten your food?” He asked and groaned when Yang jumped from her chair and ran off. “This is going to be a long, long week.” He muttered as Ruby snapped and through her sippy cup to the floor. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Yang refused to go to school over the next three days, something Tai had the misfortune of learning the hard way. 

“Yang. Xiao Long. Branwen! Come out here now! You cannot miss another day!” Tai yelled, searching the living room for the elusive girl while Ruby watched from where she and Mitten were sitting in front of a pile of toys. “Mitten, find Yang.” Tai ordered the corgi, letting out a sound of frustration when the corgi laid down next to Ruby and just gave him a lazy look. 

“Yang!” He yelled again, deciding to take the stairs two at a time as he searched for his oldest. 

“Good girl, Mitten.” Yang whispered, holding out a slice of ham from behind the entertainment center. Tai would never find her! 

“Where Momma an’ Birdy?” Ruby asked, getting up to crawl over to where Yang was hiding. 

“Go ‘way Ruby!” Yang hissed, pushing her sister away in order to stay hidden. 

“’ang!” Ruby whined, her bottom lip jutted out as she looked at her sister. “Not nice.” She told her, causing Yang to stick out her tongue in reply. “I gonna tell Dada.” Ruby warned her sister, getting up to find the man only to be tackled from behind. 

Mitten immediately went into a fit, barking and circling the fighting duo, trying to grab one or the other but only succeeding in ripping a shirt and taking off socks. Tai came running at the noise, grabbing the duo as they rolled dangerously close to corner of his coffee table. 

“That is enough! Yang! Put your shoes and socks on! Ruby, go sit by the couch!” Tai said, taking in the torn shirt on Yang and muttering a curse as he set both down. “Mitten, keep them separated.” He told the dog, getting a sharp bark in reply while Yang stormed over to the door and angrily grabbed her shoes. 

“This is your fault!” Yang growled as she turned to find Ruby glaring at her. “I hate you!” She told the younger girl, her hands balled into fists as Ruby stood up with a hurt look. 

“Momma said no hate!” Ruby snapped back at her sister, ignoring the growing red in her eyes as Mitten moved to stand between them. 

“Momma’s gone! Is your fault!” Yang yelled charging towards Ruby to shove her, only to be stopped when Mitten jumped up and pushed her down. “Off Mitten!” Yang yelled, trying to squirm out from under the dog as she licked her face. 

“Mitten,” Tai said as he walked into the room, a small green shirt in his hand. “Change your shirt, Yang. We’re gonna be late.” He told her before looking around the room in search of Ruby. “Where’s your sister?” He asked, worry filling his gut as he hurried into the kitchen and still didn’t see her. 

“Aw shit!” He cursed, seeing Ruby there trying to open the door while crying in small hiccups. “Ruby, what are you doing?” He asked as the three year old decided to run to him. “Hey,” he said in surprise as he pulled the fussy child up and quickly checked for a fever or some injury. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he walked back into the living room and saw Yang glaring at Mitten. “Shoes?” He questioned, watching as the girl stomped to the door with her shoes on and wait with a pout. “Monty Oum, why?” He mumbled under his breath as he pulled his shed keys out and opened the door. 

“Let’s go.” He said, grabbing Yang’s small bag off the hook before walking to where he kept his newest project; a beat up old truck that barely ran. Getting the girls into the truck took another ten minutes because neither wanted to be near the other and Tai had to eventually get Mitten to keep the girls from hitting each other. By the time Tai reached the town of Patch, Yang was an hour late for school and he had to sign a slip to explain why. 

“I’ll pick you up out front after school. Okay?” Tai told his oldest as she glared at him, refusing to speak. “I love you.” He said, hoping for a response, and sighed when Yang simply ran off. 

“I wan’ Bir’y.” Ruby demanded in a sad tone as Tai watched Yang run off and disappear. 

“So do I…” He told her tiredly before walking back to his truck to grab Mitten before going to the small store on the island and grabbing more dog food and his truck parts. 

“Hey Tai!” The man behind the counter greeted as Tai walked into the store, shifting Ruby so he could grab a basket. “Everything okay?” He asked with a sympathetic look that reminded Tai of how small the island was when it came to big events. 

“Yeah, Raven got called on a mission with Qrow so I’ve got the girls.” He lied, ignoring the small guilt that hit him. No one could know where the duo had actually gone, if they did a lot more would happen than just a few Huntsmen getting a call to go after them. 

“How’s Summer?” Mr. Verde asked, his eyes darting to look at Ruby, her face buried into Tai’s shoulder. “I…It didn’t look too good.” He said, his words vague but Tai understanding immediately. 

“She’s doing okay…They put her in a coma for now. Just until she heals. Raven knows more than I do.” Tai said as he grabbed a bag of dog food, Mitten circling his legs in excitement at the sight. “I’m supposed to go see her in a few days.” He added softly, hoping Ruby wouldn’t understand too much. 

“Will the girls be going?” Mr. Verde asked, a look of concern and slight disapproval at the thought on his face. 

“No, I’m hoping Raven gets back by then.” Tai told him as he set the dog food down on the counter and went over to the brown packages waiting near the entrance on a wall of shelves. “I don’t want the girls to…to see her…like that.” He admitted, moving to set Ruby down and finding the girl had fallen asleep. 

“I’ll get your boxes, I think Ever’s in the back.” Verde said poking his head through a partly hidden door to yell at someone before returning. “If you need it, I know the Blanche’s oldest boy is looking for a little pocket money. He could babysit for you and let you go see her.” He told Tai as he searched for the packages while a young man in his late teens came out and rang him up. 

“I might do that.” Tai said, grabbing the food under one arm before leading the way to his truck. “Thanks for the help.” He said, getting a dismissive wave. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ve gotta watch out for each other.” He told Tai before leaving to go back inside. Tai could have sworn he dropped Mitten a treat as he did. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Raven and Qrow, 3 days after departure `…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“Branwens. Pleasure.” The twins were greeted when they walked into the make shift camp, their appearance drawing a blend of whispers, drawn weapons, and looks of disbelief. “Kill them.” The leader, a dark skinned man with cornrows of deep and heavy blue hair, said with a smirk. 

“Give me your strongest!” Qrow yelled before anyone could fight, putting a hand on his sister’s arm to keep her from drawing her blade. “I challenge them.” He said in a lower tone, his eyes locked with the black eyes of *Matholwch, the husband of his late mother. 

“You dare?” Matholwch said in a low tone, his anger evident like an oncoming rock slide. “You betray your people! Then crawl back with your weakness to challenge us?” He yelled in a rage, his body seeming to grow larger than life as rage fueled his Aura and wavered around him like flames. 

“Qrow.” Raven growled, her red eyes scanning over the crowd of weapons that were ready to turn them into ribbons. Her brother’s reply was to squeeze her arm before letting go and stepping forward, his red cloak blocking her view for a few seconds. 

“I challenge you. As the male of the Branwen line and the second heir to this.” He said, his face showing his disgust as he motioned to the various bandits around them. A few spat at him, shouting curses and slurs, but some gave him neutral looks and lowered their weapons slightly. 

“He has right. But the fool’s blood isn’t what you want.” A new voice said, a woman wearing a hooded robe decorated with ominous red and black eyes. “The girl. Her concubine hurt Hera, why not return the favor?” She said, her ghostly white arm with deep red and purple veins raised to trace a pattern into Matholwch’s chest while the bottom of her face -the only part visible from beneath the hood- smiled like a viper. 

“Raven!” Qrow shouted, turning to stop his sister, knowing she would challenge the man because of the slur against Summer. He watched with cold terror as a stark white blade with a raven’s head, the only thing remaining of their Mother, sailed past him and thunked into the ground before the bandit leader. 

“I’ll be merciful.” He admitted with a cold smile, plucking the blade from the ground, and throwing it land between the duo. “You have an hour before you meet your whore.” He laughed, turning away from the twins, and disappearing with the robed woman. The people around them dispersed at their leader’s departure, going off to prepare for the deadly match that would end a feud and possibly…a life. 

“What have you done!?” Qrow snarled as he grabbed his sister’s arms, searching her eyes for an answer. “You have to go back! Renounce your challenge! Name me your second! Dammit, Raven!” He hissed, desperation and anger fighting in his tone as he looked at his sister’s calm features. 

“I promised we’d both come back.” She told him, her cherry eyes reminding him of blood as he looked at his sister. He couldn’t shake the chill that went down his spine as the words settled over him like a bad omen. 

“Raven. What have you done?” He breathed as she turned from him and walked into the trees. He looked down at the white blade, the small ruby in the hilt glittering up at him, never before had he felt such an ominous threat loom over him as he looked back up at his sister. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Yang – 5, Ruby – 3 day 7`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

“I’ll be back around seven. You can fix sandwiches for lunch, I have leftovers in the fridge for dinner. Just heat that up.” Tai said as he fixed his vest and gave the fourteen year old boy, Quincy Blanche, instructions. “The girls should be fine and Yang can help feed the chickens. Ruby probably could too, but she likes to chase them too much.” He added and looked over where Yang was pouting while Ruby tried to color the floor. Thank Oum, he’d thought to buy those invisible ink markers. His carpet was safe at least. 

“Is it okay if I do my homework? Mister Razzmic wanted us to work on our weapons and do an essay.” Quincy asked, getting a nod from Tai as he grabbed his keys. 

“There’s some books in the back room if you need them, and Mitten’s dog food is in the pantry. Two scoops should be enough.” He added and looked over at the girls again. “Daddy will be back soon.” He told them and smiled a bit when both girls ran to hug him, Yang clinging a bit while Ruby went back to her coloring, though Tai noted she was trying to color the couch now. “I’ll see you before bedtime.” He told her, getting a nod from her before he left. 

Quincey waited till he couldn’t hear the sound of Tai’s truck before grabbing his bag. Jumping onto the couch, he pulled out his scroll and a separate handheld to play on. 

“You two are big enough to hang out for a little bit.” He said as Yang curiosity pulled her away from the front window and to the boy. “This is Arena Fight, you pick out which Huntsman or fighter you want to play and then battle against other players. See? I picked Rajah Umber, he’s one of the most famous Huntsmen ever and he uses a Blunderbuss sword that he coats in Dust to attack enemies with a huge arch of energy.” Quincey told her, playing a few rounds of the game while both girls watched. 

“Momma’s better.” Yang said after a while, her words getting an absentminded scoff from the young teen as he bashed another player. “I’m bored.” She whined when no one paid her any attention. 

“Then make something?” Quincey told her absently, his focus on his game now that he was in the semi finals, the last stage before he could battle the King of Vale user. 

`…`…`…`…`

Yang smiled at her work, the sitter was busy trying to clean the mess she had created with the flour and water in the kitchen and would be for a while. She had managed to get Ruby into her favorite red hood and the wagon Tai had bought them and now was ready to get moving before trouble showed up. 

“Sit still, okay?” Yang said as she helped Ruby into the wagon. “Mitten, c’mon! We’re goin’ home!” Yang called out, the small corgi running from around the house before tripping and rolling a few feet to stop in front of Yang. “Good girl.” She said with a laugh before grabbing the wagon handle and walking. She’d meet Birdy at the house and show her that she was a big girl and could take care of herself and Ruby. Maybe Momma would be there waiting for them too. Then they could make a bunch of Birdy’s favorite cookies for her! 

`…`…` 

“’Ang I hungry.” Ruby whined as her sister pulled the wagon over a hole and kicked a pinecone away. 

“So?” Yang asked angrily, glaring at the ground as Mitten whined next to her. “I’m hungry too.” She told her sister, Ruby going quiet at her sister’s words and hunkering down into the wagon. 

“Where Momma an’ Birdy?” Ruby asked, watching her sister pull the wagon through the shadows with Mitton beside her. “’Ang, can we go home?” She asked softly, fear beginning to wiggle into her stomach as she looked at the dark trees. Without her Birdy or Momma the trees around her looked scarier and she didn’t like it. 

“We’re almost there. Just take a nap.” Yang told her, turning to give her a tired smile while Mitten waited beside her. “When we get home, I’ll get you cookie ice cream and we’ll get Momma to read us too.” She said, pulling her sister, and ignoring the pain in her arms and legs as she slowly trekked through the darkening trees. 

“I’ll give you all the treats you can eat, Mitten. And after that I’ll make a big pillow fort too.” Yang said, dragging her feet as she talked to Mitten, fighting the urge to take a break or turn back. “I’m gonna be a Huntress like Momma an’ Birdy. I’m gonna be strong and big and have a super weapon like Daddy.” She added, padding along with Mitten watching closely. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“What do you mean their gone?” Tai snapped, his eyes darting to the still form of his leader while a hand pulled on his hair. “I left a sitter! How are they gone?” He asked, his voice taking on a desperate edge as he paced around the room, his eyes alternating between looking at the unconscious form of Summer and checking the door for a doctor. 

“Tai. There’s no one here!” Qrow snarled into the phone, the sound of something breaking echoing over the call. “Your kitchen’s a mess, the ‘sitter’ is gone, and the girls are missing!” He yelled over the line. Tai flinched at the words, his mind racing to find a solution; to figure out how to find his girls when he was an hour’s flight out of Patch. 

“Get here before you end up dead. I’ll find them.” Qrow said before hanging up, Tai groaned and looked over at Summer, wishing again she would just wake up but knowing after the talk with the doctors she was still healing and her Aura wasn’t recovering as fast as normal. 

“I’m sorry, Summer, but I’ve gotta go.” He said before leaving the room the sound of beeping fading behind him. 

`…`…`…` 

“Mitten?” Yang whispered as she pulled into the clearing surrounding the husk of a house. Her home was burnt and barely standing, the windows resembled sharp teeth in their frames with a lone curtain waving in a breeze that Yang could barely feel. “Where are we?” She asked the tensed dog, confused at the sight before her and unable to reconcile the image before her with the one she knew of her home. 

“Momma!” Yang yelled, falling on her bottom as tears started to burn her eyes. She was hungry, tired, and wanted her Moms to hold her. “Birdy!” She called out, ignoring the growling coming from Mitten as she started to cry. “I wanna go home!” She screamed, the sound of a grinding growl answering her and sending a chill down her spine. 

Opening her eyes, she saw Mitten standing in a defensive stance in front of her while four massive Beowolves with armor and dripping jaws emerged from the house. Yang couldn’t even move or scream for help, she was so tired and scared. Mitten barked, her fur puffed up as she tried to scare the Grimm away. 

When the first Grimm moved, Mitten attacked, lunging for the creature’s throat and latching on with a ferocity unbecoming of her size. Yang moved at Mitten’s attack, grabbing the wagon handle, and scrambling to the tree line. 

“YANG!” Ruby screamed as two Beowolves circled them, the claws of one cutting Yang’s hair when she tripped and fell. 

“Duck!” Yang yelled as she turned and kicked the wagon back, the sight of her sister watching with terror in her eyes meeting her before a Beowolf blocked her view. She screamed as the Beowolf drooled on her, moving in for the kill. 

“Stay away from them!” A woman roared, the tip of a red blade slicing the creature’s head off before a hand grabbed her and repeated the process to the creature hovering over Ruby. Both girls were bawling, clinging to their Birdy as she fell to her knees, her katana slipping through numb fingers as she stubbornly held herself up. Her body burned, poison still in her system and trying to kill her, but she refused to collapse. Even after Qrow had dispatched the last Grimm and had helped her walk back to Tai’s. She refused to fall until she was on the couch, both girls still clinging to her but all of them now safe. 

Qrow cursed under his breath as he tried to drain the poison from his sister, the black ichor creating a spider web like pattern under the skin on her stomach. Yang was clinging to Raven like a leech even though she was asleep but Ruby was just watching Qrow, her bright eyes watching him with a hint of shadow that reminded him too much of Summer. 

“You okay, Tick?” He asked as he slowly stitched the wound closed, hearing Tai’s truck pulling up. “Daddy’s home.” He told her, hoping the quiet toddler would say something or react in some way. Ruby looked at him, the look in her eyes making a feeling of guilt and regret well up in him just as Tai ran into the room. 

“Don’t. Raven’s finally resting and the girls are safe.” Qrow said as Tai walked around the couch to look at them, relief making his body slump. 

“What happened?” He asked as Ruby wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck and refused to budge. “What is that?” He asked, his hand hovering over the wound on her stomach before looking over at Qrow as he pulled a bottle of deep amber alcohol and took a long swing. 

“Hell happened.” Qrow told him, pouring some of the alcohol onto a cloth to place on Raven’s side before drinking more. “She…she should be dead. But she won.” He told the other man, his mind replaying how Raven had taken the poisoned blade and slammed it into Matholwch’s throat, killing the man. “She’s the new leader of the Bandits.” He told the man, tipping more of the amber liquid into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matholwch is the husband of the Goddess Branwen. He turned abusive and killed her but they had a child. I figured I would reference Celtic Mythology since the Branwen Twins were created from such. Thanks!


	24. Blake and the Human she met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own RWBY! Who's ready for Blake's trailer???? OCT. 14!!!

`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 6 and ½ `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Ghira scowled as he looked at the man sitting across from him. For the past two almost three decades, this human had been putting his race through hell. When he had come into power, no one had thought much of it, but it was a few years after the birth of his first heir that Ghira noticed how badly things were becoming. It was one of the reasons he had created the White Fang. 

“What do you really want.” Ghira demanded in a low tone as he met the ice blue eyes head on. “You’ve humiliated, killed, maimed, and twisted your way around my people. Forgive me for not believing you.” He bit out sarcastically, feeling more than seeing his advisors step forward at the same time as Schnee’s men. 

“I have made many mistakes in the past, and I will not deny them, but don’t you…people believe in redemption?” Jacques asked, contempt barely kept out of his tone as he looked at the cold orange eyes of a wolf Faunus as he raised his lip and let his ears fold back in silent threat. 

Ghira kept his silence revealing nothing to the pale image before him as he leaned back in his chair and looked down at the papers before him. If the man was sincere, then an economic boom would come to their home. More money coming in would mean more trade which would lead to better accommodations as well as a possible expansion in the land for homes. But it would also mean that a Schnee would have a hold in their government and would control a vast part of their island. The vein of Dust they had held some of the purest Fire and Gravity Dust next to Vale and stretched the entirety of the desert on the other half of the island. It was worth billions if it could be mined but to mine it would cost a quarter if not more due to the Grimm, weather, and ground. Shifting sands were notorious for their dangers and Ghira only knew of a select few families that could navigate it without peril. 

“Lord Ghira, if I may speak?” A male with a long pale orange tail spoke, his sleeves folded over themselves as he bowed to his leader. “We have known of these veins for quite some time and have mined carefully from it for a number of years.” Albain spoke, his tone level as he looked up at Ghira though he could see the sneer form on the other man’s face as he looked over at the Schnee. “But how did you learn of it and what use do you have for a company that already owns more than they need?” He questioned and Ghira hummed under his breath. He hadn’t thought much of it, but how did the human scum learn of their Dust? What would have brought the worst of humans to their door when he so obviously hated them? 

“A reptile Faunus that works for me mentioned how beneficial it would be for both our sides if I were to mine the Dust here.” Jacques said plainly, moving his hands from their folded position in front of his mouth to spread out before him in a defenseless gesture. “I believe him and wish to negotiate a peace between our kinds.” He added and Ghira couldn’t put his finger on it but he got the distinct impression that something was off. 

“If it bothers you this much.” Jacques said annoyance in his tone as he moved to stand. “Then I will rejoin my daughter and son on my ship and leave. I had hoped to teach them of your kind.” Jacques said with an angry but arrogant tone as he began to leave. Ghira felt his people shift at the words and paused as the words fully registered. If the Schnee was looking for trouble why would he have brought his children? He would have been putting them in danger of more than one angry Faunus. 

“You truly wish to be redeemed?” Ghira spoke, making the man pause before his guard could open the door. “If you truly wish for peace, come to my home. We can discuss this over a meal while our children play.” Ghira said as he stared at the man’s back. He found it disrespectful for the man not to acknowledge him, but he would let it pass. Two of his advisors scoffed at him, their disbelief and disapproval evident to all while the others remained silent. 

“I will be available three days from now.” Jacques said in the silence before leaving. Ghira released the breath he was holding as the door shut and his advisors turned to him. Now would come the words and thoughts they had. 

“Before you speak, let me ask. When we first came together, we were a group of miscreants and fugitives. Not out of choice but out of the need to feed and protect our own.” Ghira spoke, his voice low and holding nothing but peace. “We all sought out redemption and were given it. Why not do the same for this man?” He asked, finally looking up to see the group of five thinking over his words. 

“I would feel better if we still held watches over the humans. I do not believe his words match his intentions.” The wolf Faunus spoke, nods of agreement coming from the others. 

“He brings children to a place that has little but hate for him. Does he not care for them?” A woman with the legs and hooves of a goat spoke. “If they should appear, double the guard around them. The sins of the Father are not the sins of his offspring.” She said sternly and Ghira felt the ball of tension in his gut start to unravel. He should trust his people more often instead of worrying how they would let anger blind them. 

“We are in agreement then? Watch the Schnees and their people for trouble and protect the young?” An older man, his dark gray skin showing his age as he moved his massive size with a grace that didn’t match. “Then I propose my grandsons Hiran and Indranil.” The elephant Faunus said and Ghira listened as a few others were volunteered. 

“Then it is settled. We’ll keep an eye on them and go from there.” Ghira said and stood, now that this surprise had finished, he needed to find out how the markets were fairing. 

`…`…`…`…`…` Meanwhile `…`…`…`…`…`

Blake looked out at the massive boat sitting at the edge of the harbor. It had been there for a few days now and even her Daddy was worried about it. Adam had promised to use his birthday lien to buy them both lunch if she went to the protest with him instead of school. So, there they sat, true, they had walked around the massive group of angry chanters and even joined in for fun, but Blake hadn’t really been sure what they were mad about. It was a boat, and even perched atop a stack of crates it didn’t look much different than the trade boats that came in at the start of fishing season, just nicer. 

“Dad said that’s a Schnee boat.” Adam said as they looked out at the massive boat. “He said that they want to come and take our stuff ‘cause we have a bunch of Dust out in the desert.” The eight year old continued as Blake shifted and tried to see farther out at the white boat glittering on the blue water. 

“Do you think they’re nice?” She asked, frowning when Adam shrugged and started to climb down. A lot of the protestors had left, either due to hunger or boredom, Blake was sure. 

“I think they’re weird.” He told her as he jumped down and looked up at her. “Dad said that there’s no such thing as a good Schnee and that if they’re here we’re all gonna be fucked.” He explained laughing at Blake’s stunned look when she jumped down, her Semblance leaving an afterimage of her still above him. 

“You said a bad word!” She gasped, a touch of amazement in her tone as Adam puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. 

“I’m eight! Only babies can’t say bad words.” He taunted, neither noticing the adult coming up behind them. 

“Hey!” A woman called out, her long sleek tail flicking behind her as she approached. “Shouldn’t you two be in school?” She asked just as Adam grabbed Blake’s wrist and both took off running, Blake using her Semblance to help boost the pair away from their pursuer. “Get back here!” She yelled as she jumped around a group of workers and cursed. 

“In here!” Adam said, spinning to his left and pulling Blake into an alleyway. Both watched as the woman ran past, both silent and scared of what would happen if they were caught. Then Adam started to laugh, a loud laugh that made him slide down the wall while Blake looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Y-you!” He laughed, unable to finish his sentence as he laughed while Blake debated whether to hit her friend or not. 

“I’m going home.” Blake told her friend, spinning on her heel to storm off while Adam scrambled back to his feet. 

“Wait! We still have to get lunch!” He called out, chasing his smaller friend away from the docks and wondering if she was using her Semblance to keep ahead. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“You could say thank you.” Adam pouted as he and Blake walked along the beach. Both had long since abandoned their shoes and had rolled up their pants to walk in the low surf and enjoy their lunch of kebabs. 

“Thank you.” Blake chirped, her amusement at her friend clear as they shared a look. “Do you think Da’s gonna see the Sneeze?” Blake asked as they walked, her eyes looking up at Adam as he pulled a pepper off with his teeth and shrugged. 

“I think him and Dad should send ‘em flying!” He said, letting out a whine when his Kebab fell apart at his movements. “My lunch!” He cried, looking at his empty stick and then at sand where the food now was. 

“Ha ha!” Blake teased, smiling as her friend pouted before pulling off pieces of her own food. “You can have this. I don’t like it.” She said, holding out peppers and onions to him. Adam grinned at Blake, quickly taking the food, and gobbling it down. 

“Who’s that?” He asked after he was finished, both having traveled around the small bend into a normally hidden cove. A figure was kneeling in the sand, he wasn’t very large but both children could clearly see he was an adult. He wore strange clothes and was holding the hands of a small ghost as it walked in the calm surf. A few feet away was another ghost, but she too seemed to have caught sight of them. 

“Klein!” The taller ghost called out, turning, and running towards the adult. Blake and Adam were too stunned to move, watching as the adult with no Faunus features pulled the two ghosts into his arms and watched them. 

“He’s human!” Blake whispered, stepping forward and out of the shade of the trees. The man relaxed a bit when she did, though his eyes lingered on Adam with a touch of confusion. “C’mon,” Blake demanded, grabbing her friend’s wrist, and dropping her lunch remains. 

“H-hi.” She greeted the trio, trying to remember if her Maw had ever told her what to do with ghosts. “I’m Blake, an-and this is my best friend Adam. Are you a ghost?” She asked, now standing only a few feet away from the group. Now that she was closer, she could see the two ghosts’ eyes and she could almost promise they were bluer than the ocean. 

“No, I’m human.” The girl ghost said, stepping away from the man and walking up to Blake and Adam. 

“Well Human, want to swim? It’s hot.” Adam said, pulling his shirt off and dropping it and his shoes down in the sand. “You’re it!” He yelled as he pushed Blake into the other girl before taking off. 

“C’mon!” Blake yelled as she chased after her friend, laughing when the ghost girl did the same. 

“He’s too fast!” ‘Human’ said as they ran, her words a complaint but a smile on her face. 

“That’s ‘cause he cheated!” Blake said, yelling the last part before using her Semblance to push herself further. She let out a loud squeal as she tripped in the surf and landed in the incoming wave, before getting back up and returning to the chase, now going to ‘Human’. “You’re it!” She laughed, making the girl squeal before both began chasing each other again with Adam dancing just out of their reach. 

After a while, the shadows from the trees were just at the edge of the water, cooling them off with their shade and reminding two of them of dinner. None of them truly felt like leaving, but the human known as Klein had become insistent. 

“I really liked playing with you.” ‘Human’ told them with a shy smile that Blake returned while Adam scoffed. 

“You make it sound so boring! What we did was adventuring!” The eight year old told her, smiling at her surprised look. “Yeah! We took on the tide and we got to use super powers to beat the invisible Grimm! And I was your leader!” He said, pointing his thumb at his chest while ‘Human’ scoffed and Blake rolled her eyes. 

“You fell in the water and Klein had to rescue you.” She said, ignoring Blake’s laughter as Adam tried to rebut the comment. “Even my brother’s a better swimmer than you.” She added and smiled as Blake’s laughter grew and Adam grumbled under his breath. 

“Snowflake, it is time for dinner. I’m sure your friends must be going too.” Klein said as he held onto a sleeping ‘itley’ as ‘Human’ had called him. “Thank you for coming.” He told the duo and Blake felt something akin to unease settle in her stomach as she looked at the man and then at the two ghosts. 

“Can we play tomorrow?” She asked in a rush, surprising herself along with the others at her words. “We can come back here.” She added in a softer tone and felt relief when ‘Human’ gave Klein a pleading look and the man smiled. 

“We shall see.” He promised and began to leave with ‘Human’ holding his hand. 

“For a human, she’s not so bad.” Adam said as he walked over to gather his shirt and shoes, frowning at the sand covering before slinging it over his shoulder. “Do you think she knows the Schnee’s? Cause I’d feel bad for her if she did.” He added as Blake shrugged, still looking in the direction the trio had left. 

“Human’s a really weird name though. Do you think that’s her real name?” Blake asked as they walked into the trees. The duo had grown up on the island and knew exactly how to get home from wherever they were, Blake more than Adam due to her ‘adventures’ when she was younger. 

“No way, that’d be stupid.” Adam scoffed as they walked looking at Blake as if she really were that dumb. “Her name’s probably Saphira, cause of her eyes.” He told her and Blake smiled, the name suited the girl better than Human but she didn’t think that was her name either. 

“Want me to go home with you?” He asked as they got closer to where he lived. Blake shook her head in response and looked back at the dock. “What?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t feel good.” She said, frowning as she looked back at the older boy. 

“It was all those veggies.” He told her with certainty and laughed at her eye roll. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adam said as he gave her a friendly shove and ran off. Blake shook her head, Adam was probably right, but that didn’t make the feeling go away as she ran home. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“I don’t like it.” Koda grumbled as he and several others looked at where a Schnee boat had parked in their harbor. “The whole thing reeks.” He muttered as the partner with him elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Stop. It’s bad enough he’s here, don’t make it worse.” Aster told him, adjusting his stance so he could lean back on the crates behind them. “Just be glad we aren’t over there.” He added, nodding towards one of the bars that was practically swimming with tension. Earlier, a group of humans had climbed off the ship to enjoy the moment on land and most likely get drunk. Koda would have been fine with it, if not for the fact that it was the Shaman Bar and owned by his brother and sister-in-law. 

“Look, according to the rumor mill, their only go-“ Before Aster could finish there was a pop sound followed by screaming. “OH SHIT!” Both men shot off at the sound, the street around them erupting into chaos as one of the humans screamed in pain. 

“Nita!” Koda yelled as he started to shove people away, seeing one of the humans pull a gun out. “Everyone get down!” Too late he saw the fire, with a roar of rage he tackled the human, oblivious to the chaos around him. 

`…`…`…`…`

“Da I met a ghost today!” Blake said as she ran inside and into his study. Ghira set his tea down and smiled at his daughter, letting her climb into his lap as he leaned back to look at her. 

“Is that why you weren’t in school today?” He asked knowingly and huffed in amusement when Blake ‘ummed’ and folded back her ears without meeting his eyes. “Let’s not make it a habit. Okay?” He said as he ruffled her hair and received a smile in return. “Now, what is this ghost?” He asked and smiled as Blake began to happily tell the story of how she and Adam had gone down to the small cove near the harbor and met a girl that was ‘whiter than the clouds’ and had eyes ‘like the ocean’! 

“Ghira, a messenger just arrived.” Kali interrupted, walking into the room with a human dressed in simple blue and white and a sneer on his face. “Blake,” she said simply, summoning her daughter reluctantly from her father’s arms while the shipmate watched with disgust. 

“He’s scary.” Blake whispered into Kali’s neck as she was lifted to the woman’s hip while they walked out. Kali didn’t respond, holding Blake closer as her instincts demanded she do something about the danger in her home. Question was, was the danger already in her home, or in their harbor? 

“Maw, can Ghost come over? She said she’s never seen a parrot before.” Blake said as they walked to the master bedroom, Kali taking the moment to slide her ribbons onto her arms just to feel more secure. 

“Maybe another time.” Kali said just as a loud and frantic banging began. “Stay here.” She ordered, her tone making Blake freeze and watch her leave without a word. 

“Lady Kali! Lord Ghira!” Someone was yelling from outside, Ghira was already at the door when she arrived, listening to the child standing there gasping for breath from their run. “Sir, there’s been a shooting! At the Shaman Bar, I don’t know what happened but one of the humans is dead and everyone’s going crazy!” The young meerkat Faunus said in a rush and Ghira was running. 

“Kali! Stay with Blake!” He yelled over his shoulder before his wife could follow. She scowled, badly wanting to go with him but knowing her own child would be left defenseless. 

“Gather any children near the fighting and bring them here. If anyone stops you say I sent you.” Kali ordered, getting a frantic nod from the child who she realized was barely over ten. “Oum help us now.” She said under her breath as the child ran off, slipping to all fours for speed and stealth. 

`…`…`

Ghira was on his way with the majority of the White Fang when he heard the news. The last update he had gotten told him that two had been shot and at least one of them were dead. He prayed the report was wrong. 

“Sir!” A young woman, her shirt stained with spots of blood exclaimed when Ghira appeared. 

“Surround the area! I want anyone that can walk helping the wounded!” Ghira yelled, his eyes seeming to spark in the glow of the fires around them. “Watch the fires! Don’t let anyone get hurt!” He added for good measure and watched as everyone tried to help each other. 

“What happened?” Ghira asked, noticing that the young woman still hadn’t moved. 

“I don’t know. A lot of people were drinking and then one of the humans screamed and there was blood and everyone panicked!” The girl said hysterically, her eyes blown wide as she began to gasp for breath. Ghira mentally growled at himself for not noticing the girl’s shock sooner even as he lifted her up and carried her to a crowd of people. 

“Ghira!” A familiar voice yelled, the sound of pounding feet coming from behind him. Running towards him was a bear Faunus with blood making his fur covered skin slick. “Koda and the others…They…They’re going after Schnee!” Kenai gasped out and Ghira could see the deep wound nearly separating his right arm from his body. 

“We need a medic!” Ghira yelled as his friend collapsed, forcing him to catch the equally large man. “Kenai, how many are there?” He asked the dazed man, trying to keep him awake and wondering how much blood he lost. 

“I…don’t know.” He admitted and his eyes cleared a bit. “Adam! Eileen!” He gasped, trying to stand, and failing. 

“I’ll get them to my home. Stay here.” Ghira said as he saw a medic run to them. “Take care of him.” He said and began making his way to the docks. He hoped the two children wouldn’t be near the fighting that was about to happen.


	25. Weiss' Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, nope, nada. Don't own RWBY. But have you heard of Oct. 17? RWBY Vol. 5 comes out~ for Roosterteeth members that don't have a membership fee. I believe it was on their website. Go check~

Weiss was scared, scratch that terrified. There had been popping late into the night and Klein had told her to stay in her room with Whitley. She could still hear yelling, and peeking out of the window showed a group of angry people dressed in black yelling at the boat. One had seen her earlier and thrown a strange object that had smashed orange against the window and she hadn’t dared look out since. But the pounding of footsteps past her door and the yelling kept bringing to mind the attack on the car a few weeks prior. 

Her Father had been angry when General Ironwood had talked to him, grabbing Winter so tightly Weiss had seen her wince. She had wanted to stay with the other man because he made her feel like Klein did but when she had started to cry, her Father had smacked her and told her to be quiet. 

So, she had. She’d been silent as Winter was sent away when her Mother wouldn’t answer her knocks, and even when Klein had told her she would be spending more time with her Father. Now, with the confusion and anger outside, she felt like her tears would never stop. She had thought this place was nice! Even with its strange people, she had enjoyed playing in the salty water where she could see colorful fish swim just out of reach. Her favorite part had been the friends she’d made. They were strange but still friendly and didn’t treat her differently like the servant’s children did. The girl had had weird cat ears and eyes like gold, while the boy had red and brown streaked hair and small nubs on his forehead. 

“Why’z…” Whitley whined from his spot on the floor. He had been oddly quiet while they were in the room and his voice made the child jump back in fear. Weiss was unsure of what was wrong as her brother began to cry, but she knew she had to do something. 

“It’s okay, Whitley.” She told him, sitting down on the floor and pulling her smaller brother into her arms like Winter would do. “A-are you hungry?” She asked softly, trying to brush his thin hair and feeling her hand stick to his sweaty skin. Whitley didn’t respond, continuing to cry until the door swung open. Weiss felt her breath catch in fear, expecting the white attackers from before to be standing there, but instead, it was her Father dressed in his usual white suit. 

“It is time for us to eat.” He said, walking over to pull Whitley away from her. “Filthy. Clay!” Jacques snapped, making Weiss flinch at his tone while her brother buried his face into his suit. “Get my daughter into something presentable.” He demanded when a man with bruises on his face appeared. The man nodded and quickly grabbed Weiss, squeezing her arm tightly when she tried to fuss and pull away from him. 

“Bring her to the table when you’re done.” Jacques ordered, not sparing Weiss a glance as she tried to reach for him. 

“Let go!” Weiss whined as she was dragged along, ignored for the most part as she tried to pull herself away from the bruised man. “Klein!” She cried, tears running down her face as she tried to find the one person who made her feel safe. 

“Shut up, Schnee.” Clay snapped, yanking her up by her arm to glare at her. “Disgusting.” He spat as Weiss tried to relieve the strain on her arm. 

“You will put her down now.” A dark voice said, a click signaling the seriousness of the threat as the other man turned his head to look at the shorter man behind him holding a baton just above his hip. “That was not a request.” Klein growled, his eyes a vivid red that made the man snarl at him. Klein felt a scary amount of satisfaction as he sent a wave of electricity into the man’s kidney, forcing him to his knees. 

“Bas-tard.” Clay hissed through gritted teeth as his body clenched from the blast. His kidney was probably dead thanks to that and he had no Aura to help him as Klein smirked and raised the baton above his head. 

“Close your eyes, Snowflake.” Klein said in a soft tone, his red eyes never leaving the man’s as Weiss whimpered and curled into a ball. Wasting no time, Klein slammed the weapon into the man’s temple and dropped it. Scooping Weiss into his arms, he quickly made his way to his own small quarters, his arms stiff but holding the shaking girl close as he moved. “Cry, Snowflake, it’s okay, you’re safe now.” He whispered as he slipped into his room, sitting down on his small bed and trying to sooth the barely breathing child. 

Weiss let out a high pitched whine, and Klein caught a glimpse of her blown eyes before glyphs appeared around them. If it weren’t for the fact Weiss was barely keeping herself from screaming, Klein would have been impressed with the various glyphs appearing and fizzling out around them. As it was, he was trying his best to draw her out of the attack without hurting either of them. 

“Edelweiss, Edelweiss~ Every morning you greet me.” Klein whispered, hoping the lullaby he had heard long ago for Winter would help. “Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me.” He whispered the words, rocking back and forth with her as the soft words slipped off his tongue. Slowly, after repeating the song more than he thought he could, Weiss calmed and slumped against him. He relaxed after a bit, leaning back against the wall, and looking out the small window in his room at the shimmering water as the sky turned a blend of soft colors. “I see your favorite color.” Klein said softly, smiling when Weiss turned to look at the window as well while her hands stayed wrapped in his vest. 

“Win’er’s too.” Weiss said softly and Klein nodded before shifting to stand. 

“Let’s get a bath and something to eat, hm?” Klein asked, shifting the small six-year-old onto his hip and making his way to her room and the shower there. Normally, Weiss would demand to walk but Klein knew with the scare she had now faced, she would want to cling and he was relieved in a way. 

`…`…`…` 

Jacques scowled as Klein opened the door for Weiss but didn’t say anything as his daughter carefully took her seat on the left of him. She was clean; wearing one of her nicer pale blue dresses with her hair pulled back in a low braid so really he had nothing to complain about. 

“You’re late.” He snapped, looking up at servant while Weiss bowed her head. “A Schnee can never be late. Remember that.” He told her, turning away when the girl nodded. “Bring in our meal.” He ordered and waited until the meal of sautéed fish and steamed vegetables were placed in front of him and a plate of mashed something was set in front of his son. 

“Did you spend your day crying, Weiss?” He questioned, looking at his daughter as she poked at her portion before taking a small bite. 

“No Father.” She said, sapphire meeting sky blue for a moment before turning away. Jacques sighed under his breath before setting his fork and knife down. 

“Weiss. Come here.” He said in a neutral tone, noting how she immediately turned to look at the door before climbing down from her chair. “You are a Schnee.” He told her as she slowly walked over to him. “Schnee’s are powerful and fear nothing.” He added, using one hand to pull his daughter into his lap and look at her. 

“B-but, ’m scare-d.” Weiss choked out, tears forming in her eyes as Jacques nodded and leaned back with her. He sent a glare at the two servants still in the room, sending them scurrying as he held his daughter for the first time since her birth. As much as he tried not to let it affect him, he knew his temper and his deals were changing him. His own anger at his wife and friend, leading him to think that Weiss wasn’t his, but after having Klein test the girl, he had learned she was his. 

“I know.” He whispered and looked over at his son playing in the orange mush with glee. His children did not deserve this. They did not deserve to be treated like monsters when the monsters themselves were on the shore. That’s why he was doing this. To protect them and show them that Grimm were not the only vile creatures of Remnant. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Weiss stood with her Father on the deck of their boat as the largest man she had ever seen walked up the plank. He reminded her of a mountain she had seen in a book, with his massive frame surrounded by a coat of deep purple that laid open to show his bare chest. His eyes, like gold, reminded her of the cold metal ring on her Father’s hand as the man looked at her Father. No one spoke as a woman half his height circled out from behind him along with three others with red, black, and white uniforms. 

“I thought we understood each other.” The mountain spoke as Weiss looked down at his strange boots to see strange cat paws there. Was he like the girl with ears she met yesterday? 

“I thought so too,” Jacques said in a low tone before turning to Klein. “Take the children to their room.” He ordered, and gently pushed Weiss towards the other man, pulling her attention away from the many traits her eyes were glued to. “I have a dead man and two injured because of you.” Jacques snapped as soon as Klein was out of sight. “What do I tell their families?” He questioned, his eyes narrow as one hand traced the gun hidden in the waist of his slacks and pressed into his back. 

“The truth. That tensions were high and a shot was fired.” The woman at his side said, her tone sharp and to the point. “We’re investigating- 

“I’m sure you are.” Jacques bit out acidly and felt satisfaction when one of the three lackeys growled. “Get off my ship. Before another shot is fired.” This time the threat was clear and Ghira lifted his arm to stop one of the trio from stepping forward. 

“I understand what has happened was not the fault of one but of many. Let us try to make peace.” He said in a strained tone that told Jacques that he was on edge as well. 

“No. Now take your filth and leave, Animals.” He said and like a match to kerosene, the tension snapped. A woman with horns of a deer charged, yelling in a rage, at him. Jacques had just enough time to move away before he was speared but not enough time to avoid her kicking him in the ribs. 

“Amethyst!” Someone yelled just as a net was thrown over the woman and she screamed at the electricity in it cut on. “Let her go!” Jacques heard someone yell as a crew member rushed to him and he dimly realized he was having trouble breathing. 

“Get those things off the ship! Release the lines!” The captain roared as pain flared up from his side and he caught sight of blood. 

“There’s blood on your hands, Schnee! Rot in hell for what you’ve done!” Someone yelled as Jacques was moved below deck and the boat left the harbor. 

At least now, his children would understand why the Faunus were to be held on a leash. He thought to himself as a doctor he didn’t recognize got to work on his broken rib and pierced lung. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Weiss was bored. After leaving the strange place, her Father had become like their Mother, staying in his room, and refusing to see anyone. Klein had told her he’d been hurt but Weiss wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

“Weiss?” Klein called out, making the six and half year old look up from her math and to him. Klein smiled at the child, proud of her but wishing she wasn’t pushed to be older already. A child needed a moment to just be a child, hence why he was there in the girl’s small room. “Change into your swimsuit, I have a surprise for you.” He told her and smiled wider at the confused look he received. 

It took Weiss a few minutes, but she did come out of her room in a cute pink swimsuit. Klein smiled at the girl as he pulled Whitley away from the bowls of color in front of the white sheet he had hung up. 

“What’s that?” Weiss asked, pointing at the sheet as it moved in the gentle breeze. Klein didn’t bother stopping his smile from getting bigger as he finally let Whitley go and the boy zeroed in on the red bowl. 

“That is paint. Now, Little Snowflake, you may paint with your hands and have fun.” Klein told her and Weiss looked at him with an excited smile. “Go on, before Whitley does it all.” He joked and watched as the two began to paint. 

Whitley very quickly covered himself in a mess of colors, letting out loud squeals of happiness as he made the mess. Klein could only laugh and take pictures of the boy as he tried to chew on his fingers and discovered the flavor of kid-friendly paint. The poor boy made sure to pout at Klein for his amusement before being drawn to a loud pink bowl of paint. 

Weiss at first only dipped her fingers into the paint, trying to remain clean and neat before growing in confidence and stretching the paint to different parts of herself. Klein was sure she was more intent on painting herself as he took pictures of her yellow chest, green cheeks, red feet, and mix-matched hands. Both siblings stayed at the paint station for most of the day, Klein requesting their dinner be made of light sandwiches and brought to the deck. A few of the crew had come out over the course of the afternoon and smiled or complimented the work, getting a very happy but shy thank you in return from Weiss before she returned to her piece. 

It was around sunset when Klein decided it was time for the duo to get a bath. After they had eaten dinner under the sunshine, Klein had gotten them to play in a small hose the deckhands were using to clean the paint. Both were tired and Klein was happy with the day, knowing both would sleep well and long after the day’s activities. 

“Can I have ice cream? And a movie. No, I want a story.” Weiss said, walking beside Klein as he made his way to the small bathroom he had used a few days prior for the small girl. “Three stories.” Weiss demanded with certainty while Klein hummed and shifted the dozing Whitley so he could open the door without releasing either child. 

“We shall see, Snowflake.” Klein told her, knowing she would barely be awake for one story, much less ice cream and three stories. 

“Promise?” Weiss asked as she let go of Klein’s hand to help start the bathwater. She was a big girl after all, and only babies let others make a bath. “Is Father okay?” She asked while Klein undressed Whitley. 

“He is, but he is very tired right now.” Klein said slowly, unsure of the man’s true condition since he refused to come out of his rooms. It had been odd but not unusual when he decided to take his meals in his room. Klein had only begun to grow weary when he had requested the servant to read over a change in policies. 

“He let me cry.” Weiss told him, blue meeting surprised gold before Klein nodded. “He said he knew I was scared and gave me a hug like Mama does.” She added and Klein felt something twist in his chest at the look on the girl’s face. 

“Things at times, will be strange or feel bad, but your Father loves you. Very, very much.” Klein said, holding a bare Whitley as he bent down to look Weiss in the eyes. “You are one of his most blessed treasures.” He added and Weiss nodded before turning the water off and pulling her paint covered swimsuit off. 

“Does he love Winter and W’itley like me?” She asked as Klein added bubbles to the water and placed the boy in his arms into the water. 

"He loves all of you, always believe that." Klein told her before helping her into the water too. He didn't know if Weiss would always believe his words, but he hoped she would. Jacques was a hard man, wanted the best for his progeny and Weiss was his, for all intents and purposes, and was loved as thus. After seeing a preview of him when he thought Weiss wasn't his, he prayed the man would never test her again for her parentage because he doubted he would be able to adjust the results like he had before.

`…`…`…` 

“I…still need a story.” Weiss mumbled as Klein tucked her into the small soft bed and flicked on her night light. Whitley was almost asleep across the room, his small ocean eyes blinking slowly as he sucked on the edge of his blanket. 

“Really?” Klein indulged, knowing the girl was trying her hardest to stay awake when she nodded and rubbed her eyes. “Should I tell you the story of Snow White?” Klein asked, smiling when Weiss gave him a sleepy but curious look. “Ah, long ago there was a girl with skin as white as snow…” 

Klein had barely gotten into the story, forgoing the darker parts, when Weiss fell asleep. Smiling at the girl, he pulled the blankets more snuggly around her before kissing her temple and walking over to Whitley. Repeating the process, he looked at the two of them and smiled softly. He really did love his job when it came to these moments. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Meanwhile, with Winter `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

Winter scowled at her scroll. Her Father had been clear when it came to what he was doing and she hated him for it. He had allowed her to return to school out of a desire to see her safe behind the walls of Atlas Academy. As if. He wanted her removed so he wouldn’t have to deal with any more of her questions on why they were attacked. 

“Hey,” a gruff voice spoke, drawing her attention away from her scroll to look at the scruffy Huntsman standing in the doorway. He was strange, so dark compared to the pale people of Atlas with coal black hair like General Ironwood and bright red eyes that brought to the surface memories of those she had hurt. He was lanky, his frame like that of a scarecrow. Perhaps that had been the joke behind his name? “There’s food downstairs. You’re gonna need it if you want to last through training.” He said, looking around the room with a disappointed look. “Is your room normally like this? Unpack before Tia motherhens you into it.” Qrow said before walking out of the room. 

Winter stayed by the window, looking out at the greenery there while her mind wandered back to her sister and brother. Where they okay? Weiss had been having nightmares before she left. Was Klein there? What about Whitley? He was innocent to all the mess they faced, would he be put under the shadow of their Father like she and Weiss had been? 

Closing her eyes, Winter took a deep breath and stood up. Her body felt as if it were filled with weights and the pull of the small bed was strong, but what was stronger were the images of what she had done. It seemed as if every time she closed her eyes, they were there. She wanted so desperately to believe that Mr. Xiao Long was right and that the memories would settle but she couldn’t bring herself too. Slipping out of the room, she padded down the stairs, pausing a few steps up as a girl her sister’s age with long blond hair ran past with a corgi beside her. 

“Yang go give this to Birdy and Rubes.” Winter heard from the kitchen followed by a huff and loud stomps towards her. 

“Hi Winner.” Yang said as she walked past with a plate of soft food above her head, the dog barking a greeting to her as well. “Is supper time.” She told the teen before going to the couch where a female with long wild black hair sat. 

“Go ahead and take a seat in the living room. I’ve got the burgers almost done.” Tai told her from where he stood at the stove and Winter nodded, her fingers brushing over the cold plastic of her scroll. 

“Well don’t you look happy.” The woman on the couch grouched as Winter sat down in the chair beside the window. 

“My apologies.” Winter said coldly before looking out the window, ignoring the eye roll from the woman and glare from the six year old. 

“You’re mean.” Yang declared, putting her small burger down to stomp over to the teen and glare at her. Though Winter didn’t think it was very effective since the blonde’s bottom lip was jutted out. “Birdy won’t twain you if you not happy.” The six and half year old said with a lisp; her front teeth missing. 

“I didn’t come for her to train me.” Winter told the girl, looking up at the woman and taking in the sweat on her brow, her pale skin, and the fever in her eyes. “I doubt she can do much in her condition.” She added without thinking and felt her stomach drop when the woman’s eyes sharpened and pinned her in place. 

“You’re not wrong. But you’re not right either.” Raven said in a low tone as she put her plate down and stood up with a toddler that looked like her. “I want you to think. When you fought those Faunus and humans. Why were you fighting?” Raven asked, standing above the girl while Yang ran off. 

“They attacked us. I only defen-“ Winter started only to choke on her words when she remembered the look in the first victim's eyes. It had been a woman she had stabbed; her eyes a wide hazel filled with confusion and fear when they met hers. 

“No. Why did you attack them back. What made you grab that rapier you have and move?” Raven interrupted and pushed Ruby into the girl’s arms. “Everyone has a reason. Most of them involving something small and innocent.” Raven told her, watching as the panic ebbed away and she shifted her hands to hold Ruby more securely. 

“We fight, not to protect ourselves, but to protect the ones behind us.” Raven told Winter, watching as her daughter laughed at the stunned look on the teen’s face. “We fight to see those we love smile and to know they’re safe. What you did was exactly what every Hunter does. So, don’t think for a second what you did was wrong.” Raven said as Winter hesitantly nodded, bowing her head to hide the tears Raven knew were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is still James' daughter! Klein messed with the DNA results so they would show Jacques as the father because he feared what the man would do if he learned Weiss really wasn't his. Sorry for any confusion!


	26. Ruby & Yang's Halloween (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer has been in her coma for roughly a month and a half. Sorry for the confusion!

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Yang almost 6, Ruby – 4 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"Stay alert! You're not gonna get far if all you do is run at me." Qrow called out from where he was in the trees. Winter muttered a curse under her breath and sent a Nevermore in his direction before dodging another pinecone thrown at her. They'd been at it all morning and she was getting more and more annoyed with her lack of success.

"Perhaps if you stayed still!" She bit out, fixing a propulsion glyph under her feet as the man took a sip from his flask.

"Nah," Qrow shrugged and batted her sword away with the back of his hand. "I'll admit. Ya got talent. But not much else." He told her as she stumbled and spun to glare at him. Both were in their chosen Huntsman garb, Qrow in greys and blacks with a touch of red while Winter wore white and blue with a red brooch at her throat. She stood out like a Grimm in a city in Qrow's opinion, but then again, Summer was a master of stealth and she wore a long white cloak. Who was he to judge?

"Qrow!" Tai called from the porch, distracting the man for a second and giving Winter an opening to fly forward and spear him.

"Really?!" She gasped in disbelief, looking at where the man held her blade in two fingers near his side. "How?" She demanded, looking up at amused red eyes as he smirked.

"Awareness." He teased and let go of her, allowing her to take a few steps back and relax. "What?" Qrow said, walking over to Tai as the man adjusted the gauntlet and shield on his right arm.

"I'm taking Raven to the hospital. Yang get's out-"

"At two and Ruby's asleep. Get lost before I change my mind and you can babysit." Qrow told him with a dismissive wave and let out a loud squawk when Tai kissed his check and ran with a quick 'thanks hun'. "Disgusting!" Qrow muttered as he wiped his face, though his tone held no heat as he looked over at a scowling Winter.

"What was that?" She asked and Qrow rolled his eyes. "I demand an answer!" She snapped as Qrow continued over to where two towels sat along with a small cooler of water.

"Take a break and go get a shower, we've been at it all morning." Qrow ordered, tossing her a bottle, and hiding his smirk behind his towel as the Schnee glared at him.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`

Raven was a mess of emotions as Summer began to wake up, her eyes showing the turmoil there as her hands stayed wrapped around Summer's left. Tai stepped out of the room as Raven pressed her wife's hand to her forehead, whispering something that he couldn't hear.

"I'm so sorry." Raven whispered against the palm of Summer's hand, ignoring the smell of the hospital and the coldness there as she felt tears burn the back of her eyes. She let out a shaky breath when the hand she held weakly moved in hers, pain and fear keeping her from letting go and looking into the silver eyes she knew were watching her. "I…The girls are safe." She said, her words sounding weak to her own ears as she slowly looked up at the tired eyes watching her.

The tube in her mouth had been removed and the small cuts and bruises had faded shortly after her Aura recovered, but seeing her lying in the bed of white, Raven felt a chill eclipse her. Her wife was alive, she was alive and getting better. She tried to convince herself, but she couldn't stop her mind from showing her the image of that blood stained cloak standing next to a grave with her wife's name on it. She couldn't stop the thought of how close she had come to losing this woman. How close…

"I'm so sorry." Raven murmured brokenly, her voice cracking as tears ran down her cheeks and she bowed her head. She had failed. Her youngest was almost killed, her wife had died multiple times while they tried to save her, and she…she had gone to pick a fight that would have left her babies alone! When had letting her temper get the better of her been a good idea? When had the idea of leaving her babies alone been her answer?

"Raven," a soft voice croaked, making the woman flinch and let go of Summer's hand, not realizing until then how tightly she had been holding it. Summer wouldn't let her sit there like that though. She struggled to turn and grasp her wife's hand, wrapping her weak fingers around her wife's and silently pleading with her to look up. "I love you. With you until my heart doth shatter and thus kindly I scatter." Her wedding vow whispered from a hoarse throat as dark eyes looked at her in shock. Clenching her jaw to stop the sob in her throat, Raven moved forward to drape herself over her wife, shaking as she sought out the heartbeat of her wife and just held her.

`…`…`…`

"It would appear that aside from the still healing lacerations along her stomach and the bruising along the organs in her lower abdomen, she has improved." The doctor said, looking over the papers in his hand. "If you wish, you could return home by as earlier the day after tomorrow. With a few rules of course." He added, giving a meaningful look to Summer as the woman tried to stretch sideways on the bed to reach for something.

"That would mean no overdoing it to reach for things out of reach." He said and Raven was quick to snatch her wife's arm and pull her into the bed. "I'm sure your wife can help us both in making sure you don't tear your scars back open and make yourself worse." He added with a rueful smile as Summer tried to give Raven a glare, the woman ignoring it in favor of pulling the blanket around her frustrated wife.

"What about when we get home?" Raven asked, moving a hand to keep Summer from pushing herself upright and shoving the blanket aside. "What can I do?" She questioned, shooting her wife a sharp look when she continued to try and push Raven's hand away.

"Well, for one, find a middle ground so you two don't fight." He told her, raising a brow as the taller woman moved her hand away. "Also, if memory serves, you have two girls?" At the duo's nod, he continued. "I don't suggest picking them up or carrying them around. If you wish to do anything with them, nothing strenuous or taxing on your body. Read with them, lay with them, but do not roughhouse. I assume you can keep to that?" He said sternly and watched as one woman nodded firmly while the other gave a reluctant nod.

"What about after? How long do I have to stay on bedrest?" Summer asked, sitting up in the bed with a hand on her stomach as her silver eyes flickered. "I know I won't be able to go on missions for a while, but I-

"Will be able to go about your duties in a month and a half." The doctor interrupted, a knowing smile on his face. "I've treated you and your kind before. A month and a half is pushing it, but I'll let you go at that." He told her before looking up at the door when a knock came.

"Hate to interrupt-" A deep voice said from the doorway just as a small blond ran in.

"Mama!" Yang yelled, jumping onto the side of the bed, and attempting to climb up. Before she could get far though, Qrow grabbed her, giving Summer a quirky smile as the blond devil tried to squirm out of her Uncle's hold.

"How ya doin' Flower?" Qrow asked as Tai walked in with Ruby holding onto his arm.

"She just got out of a coma you-"

"I did say no roughhousing." The doctor said, his words going unheard as the male with the blond in his arms leaned over the bedridden woman to start a yelling match with his sister. He had the distinct impression he would be treating three more people as he watched the blonde man holding the second child joined the fray.

"Enough!" Summer yelled, glaring at the three adults just as the doctor moved to call in help. "Now, sit down and hand me, my babies." She demanded, reaching for Yang since the blond was closest.

"I'll let you be then." The doctor spoke, his words going unheard as Summer held each daughter on either side of herself while Raven and her brother hissed by the window.

`…`…`…`

Winter watched unseen from the doorway as Summer talked with the two girls. The woman was so different from her own Mother. Much like her name, Summer was warm and bright in a way that her Mother could never be with the shadows in her eyes. Every now and then, Willow would appear like a warm day in the cold but just as quickly she would vanish leaving nothing but longing behind.

Summer didn't seem like that. Winter could see it, even if she had never met this strange red haired woman, she could see how much she loved her daughters.

"You're going to make yourself sick again if you take care of her yourself." Tai snapped, his words bringing Winter out of her thoughts and back to the small room.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, her voice going unheard by all but Winter as Raven stood up and met Tai's glare with her own.

"I. Am. Fine." Raven growled and Winter's eyes slipped to the bandages she knew were beneath the woman's shirt. She hadn't been in their company for long, but she knew that whatever had hurt the tall woman made her bleed black ichor that had burned the couch and floorboards where it touched. She hadn't thought to ask what it was, part of her fearing the answer. No one had spoken of it either, saying only that she'd been hurt recently and nothing more.

"Your house burned, Raven. And we still have to deal with our next mission out." Qrow said, a familiar emotion flickering over his features as his twin turned to stare at him. "Oh, didn't you tell Sum?" He asked with faux innocence.

"Qrow." Raven said her tone warning of what would happen if he continued. It was a tone Winter knew well, one she knew would lead to more trouble if the man didn't listen.

"Raven, what happened?" Summer spoke up, her voice breaking the tension and bringing attention to the woman and the quiet children in her arms.

"I'll explain later." Raven hesitated, glancing to where Winter stood before motioning to the tiny duo. "Alright you two, let's go."

"I wanna stay!" Yang whined, turning on her side to cling to Summer. "Please!" She pouted, looking up at Summer with puppy eyes.

"No, not today. Mama needs a nap and you two I'm sure need to eat." She said, shifting so she could pull the two girls closer despite her words. "Tick, when was the last time you had a bath?" She questioned, getting a squirm for her answer. "Or is that me?" She asked, turning her head to smell herself.

"I'll make sure you can get a hot bath when you get home tomorrow. And a good meal." Tai said as he leaned over to lift Ruby away.

"NO!" Ruby screamed, her loud exclamation almost causing Tai to drop her when everyone flinched. "Mama!" Ruby cried, her face turning red as she squirmed and fought against Tai's hold. Summer's face softened as her youngest cried, holding her arms out for the small four year old.

"Just for a minute." Summer said as Tai reluctantly returned Ruby to her spot, the girl curling into a ball and latching onto Summer as she brushed the short dark hair.

`…`…`…`…`…`

Winter scowled as they got off the ferry and returned to Patch. The small town was already being overrun with people and smelled strongly of apples and cinnamon. The sight of so many people and 'scary' decorations made Winter both want to run around and destroy them, and sit with a mug of warm coffee made by Klein.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the festival!" Tai said from behind Winter just as Yang took off at a sprint, calling something over her shoulder as she ran to a group of children her age. "This'll be a treat for you Winter!" He said, clapping a heavy hand on her shoulder and almost making her drop unexpectedly.

"You're forgetting something." Qrow said as he walked past with Ruby holding his hand. Tai gave him a confused look as he and Winter followed after the other man. "Costumes and Mitten." He said over his shoulder just as Yang came running back towards them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She chanted, grabbing his arm so he could swing her to a stop. "I need my suit!" She told him, giggling as Tai tossed her up into the air and caught her before placing her on his shoulders.

"Alright, let's head to the house and get changed and we'll come right back." Tai said getting a cheer from Yang while Qrow rolled his eyes and looked over at Winter.

`…`…`…`

Qrow smirked a bit as he watched Yang try to drag Winter to another game. The Schnee was wearing a cream colored cloak that only came down to her elbows and a similar colored Robin Hood hat on her head that held a small blue painted feather.

The girl had been against any form of dressing up or enjoying the festival events. But, after Yang had begged her, the white stained girl had relented and quickly bought the two pieces she now wore.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say she was having fun." Tai said as he walked up with Ruby chewing on a few candy feathers. "It's nice." He added as they watched Yang do a hero pose in front of the pumpkins, holding Winter's prize above her head while the teen laughed.

"Yeah," Qrow agreed before taking a deep breath and spinning on his heels. "I hear ladies calling~ See ya at the bonfire!" He said with a wave before running off, Tai rolling his eyes at the bachelor's actions.

"Dada," Ruby said, looking up at Tai with candy stuck to her dark feathered costume and her face. "More," she demanded, making Tai snort and reach down to grab her only to have her squeal and run out of reach.

"C'mere you little chicken!" He joked, taking a few fast but short steps as Ruby squealed and ran away. Where Yang was dressed as a vivid yellow ninja, Ruby was dressed as a small penguin with white feathers on her stomach and in her hair.

"I'll save you, Ruby!" Yang yelled, running away from Winter and towards her sister. Tai let out a playful roar, laughing when Yang and Ruby let out shrieks of laughter as now both ran from him.

"Now someone must save the yellow ninja and her sidekick!" Tai laughed his smile splitting his face in a way that made him look years younger. Winter's smile softened as she watched the family chase each other around.

"I am the Ninja Inv'siple!" Yang yelled, jumping on a hay bale, and putting her hands into the air. "I command you to stop!" She said and let out a cry when Tai tackled her over the bale. "Daddy! That's not how it works!" She laughed, neither blond noticing Winter had run up with worry on her face or that she had summoned a Nevermore to hold Ruby above them.

"I think it is." Tai said as he sat back up and pulled Yang into his lap. "Now, where's your…Winter?" He trailed off, looking at the teen trying to grab Ruby off a solid white Nevermore. "How…?" He tried to speak, his brain struck by the ethereal beauty in front of him before he managed to shake himself free.

"Stop trying to eat it!" Winter scolded, trying to grab Ruby as she tried again to eat the white Summons with no success. "It's not sugar!" She tried, growling when she only managed to grab a few dark feathers while her Summons seemed to give her a Look.

"It's a ghost!" Yang said in amazement, clearly having forgotten Winter's smaller Summons the day before.

"It is not!" Winter snapped, finally grabbing Ruby, and pulling her away from the Summons as it shifted next to her. "You are such an annoyance." She sighed when Yang ignored her and tried to climb onto the bird.

"At least they're cute." Tai laughed, pulling Ruby away from the teen to set her down so she could run around. "C'mon, we still have to carve pumpkins and eat ourselves sick before the bonfire." Tai said, clapping Winter on the shoulder with a warm smile before turning to wrangle the two girls towards the town center.

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`

"I'm not moving." Winter groaned into her pillow after a furry weight landed on her back and blue eyes saw the woman in maroon and white. The dark haired beauty leaned away from the teen, looking over the disaster in the bed while Mitten looked up at her happily.

"We'll see." Raven told her clicking her tongue so the corgi would follow her and left the ill feeling teenager be. Winter relaxed back into the soft bed, reaching behind her to pull the blanket back over her back as another wave of nausea passed over her. She was never, ever, eating that much junk food ever again.

"Up you go!" a voice said as hot water hit Winter, making her scream in shock and choke on the water. Raven laughed as she watched the girl try to roll over and ended up falling out of the bed. She hadn't planned for the girl to have such an extreme reaction but she was entertained, to say the least. "Outside. Now." She ordered, reigning in her amusement as she pulled the girl to her feet and pushed her out of the room.

Seeing the girl try not to fall down the stairs due to the water dripping off her made Raven relent a little. But only long enough for her to finish the trek before she hauled the Schnee into the yard and throw her a wooden stick.

"Ow! You barbarian! Will you wait two seconds before-"

"That was your two seconds." Raven said as she pushed down on the stick the wide eyed girl had barely raised up in time. "Now. Show me what you can do." She asked, taking a few steps so the girl could orient herself.

"B-but I'm soaking wet!" Winter scoffed in disbelief and anger. "I can't fight like this! You're a complete fool if yo-" Raven rolled her eyes at the child's words before walking forward and quickly disarming the girl and knocking her feet out from beneath her.

"Up. If you can't handle this then I'll personally escort you to Daddy Dearest." She said and saw fire flicker in the girl's eyes before she was on her feet again. Spinning her own wooden stick in her hand, Raven smirked as Winter charged at her. "You're not fighting a Grimm." She said as she stepped to the side and whacked Winter between her shoulders, forcing her again to hit the ground.

"Against a Grimm, your little flit or whatever would work for a quick surprise. But against a human," she spoke, turning to block a blow to her upper legs with a half smile. "That'll get you killed." She said and stepped back as the girl began to take the lesson seriously.

`…`…`…`

"Are we back in Beacon?" Tai asked with a yawn as he brought two mugs of hot coffee out to the porch as he and Qrow watched Raven toy with the Schnee. "At this point, I bet she wishes you were training her." He joked, looking over at the still asleep man trying to sip hot coffee.

"Dunno, dun care." Qrow mumbled into his coffee as he watched the girl get flipped over Raven's shoulder again. "Kid's stubborn though." He added, watching the girl once again climb to her feet and face Raven.

"Or just dumb." Tai countered with a shake of his head as he watched Winter try to use her Glyphs to pick up speed and ended up being sent into a tree. "Not sure what James was thinking sending her to us." He said, looking at Qrow out of the corner of his eye to gauge the other's reaction.

"Jamie is being a prick." Qrow shrugged and stood up with a groan. "That woman last night was something else." He said with a smug grin as Tai choked on his coffee. "I'm gonna make some food and get Yang ready. Figure out how to stop those two." He added, walking inside as Tai continued to hack up a lung.

"Y-ou ass!" Tai coughed as he got up just in time to see Raven push a swing aside with her bare hand and point her stick at Winter's throat. "Joy," he sighed before clapping his hands for their attention.

"In case you forgot, you both should eat. And we need to head out in an hour if we're gonna get Summer." Tai said and had to turn his head to cough when Winter tried to use him as a distraction and only succeeded in bruising her ankle when Raven quickly stomped on the appendage trying to hit her. "Right. Qrow's cooking." He added before spinning around to hide his grin.

"Tell him to make some sausage and bacon. Miss White needs it." Raven called after him, and Tai didn't try to cover his laughter at the sound of an indignant rich girl.


	27. Blake's Halloween, Adam's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY! Has anyone seen Vol. 5.3 yet? Wow..  
> Who can guess Adam's costume?

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 3 (I know, but I thought of an adorable costume) `…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“Ghira,” Kali said as she walked into the living room. “What is Blake wearing?” She asked, watching her toddler try to wiggle out of Ghira’s hold as he tried to put something covered in feathers on her. 

“It’s her first Halloween! I wanted- Blake be still.” He commanded, scooping Blake back towards him as she whined. “I thought it’d be cute.” He said as Kali pulled their daughter away from him and looked the outfit over. 

“As cute as this could be, let’s try something else.” Kali said as she inspected the glittering white outfit and fake wings that matched. Ghira frowned, a bit disappointed but conceded when Kali gave him a quick kiss before disappearing. 

`…`…`…` 

“Isn’t that a bit much? She’s three.” Ghira mumbled as he watched Blake run around with Adam. The boy was dressed as one of the many ‘Super Heroes’ that protected a made up world called Earth. His costume was a mix of golds and browns with feathered wings that stretched with his arms and a helmet that was painted by his sister. 

“Oh, let her go. Besides, no one is going to be paying that much attention.” Kali said with a smug smile as she watched Blake enjoy herself, getting a mix of treats from the adults. “Besides, she likes it.” She added with a laugh while Ghira reluctantly agreed. 

“But, did it have to be a dark angel?” He asked and felt something akin to amusement when Kali gave him a sultry look. 

“I’m named after a Goddess of death, I have a reputation to uphold.” She said and laughed when Ghira swallowed. “Come on, let’s make sure Blake doesn’t eat all her candy.” She teased and walked after her daughter, leaving Ghira to recover himself before following. 

“She’s right about one thing.” He muttered to himself, knowing his wife and daughter would be the death of him one day. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` Blake – 7 `…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“Adam! You have to come out!” Blake yelled through the door. Adam had been ignoring her for a month, running to his Uncle’s house as soon as school ended and refusing to come out. “You promised we could go to the Cove for Halloween.” She called out, her ears twitching to find any noise behind the door. 

“Go away, Blake.” The nine year old said from behind the door, eliciting a smile from the dark haired girl before she took that as a chance to push on the door. “And stop trying to come in.” He added in a louder tone when the door wouldn’t move. 

“Then stop sitting in front of the door.” She snapped and gave the door a harder push. “If you won’t come out, I’ll come in.” She grunted and felt a bit of give in the door. It took another heave before a crack in the door appeared. “Stop pushing the door!” She growled, now knowing for certain Adam was keeping her from entering the door. 

“You stop, stupid!” Adam growled back, pushing a small clothes hanger through the crack trying to hit the other with little success. “Give that back!” He yelled when he felt the ‘weapon’ yanked away. With his sudden distraction, Blake rammed herself against the door as hard as she could with the aid of her Semblance and finally succeeded in getting into the dirty room. 

“Get out!” He yelled, grabbing Blake’s arm and trying to pull her out of the room. 

“No!” She fought back, pulling the boy over her head with a smug smirk before running to his filthy closet and grabbing a stained pillow from the pile; knocking lose a tower of juice bottles in the process. “You promised, Adam!” Blake cried out as she was tackled by her best friend and both fell on a pile of trash and clothes. 

“Why can’t you leave me alone?” Adam argued as he used his bigger size to pin his friend down. “I don’t care about the stupid cove!” He yelled into her face, dark eyes glaring into gold. “I just want to stay here ALONE.” He told her, his tone leaving no room for argument as he pushed himself off Blake and jumped onto his bed. 

“You’re an ass, Adam. A real one too.” Blake told the boy before storming out of the messy room; slamming the door and running for the exit. 

“Woah! Where are you going?” Koda asked, putting his hands on the girl’s shoulders when she ran into him. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked, seeing the tears in the girl’s eyes as she tried to squirm away from him. 

“Adam’s being an ass!” Blake told him, quickly covering her mouth as she realized she had cursed in front of an adult. Instead of getting onto the seven year old though, Koda nodded his head. 

“Yeah, he’s been being a pretty big jerk lately.” The man agreed and motioned for Blake to follow him. “But, you know, it’s not his fault.” Koda said as he led Blake into the kitchen, frowning at the take out trash on the counter before grabbing a liquor bottle out of the fridge. 

“Maw said it’s cause Aunt Nita and Uncle Kenai left.” Blake said and stood near the door as she felt Koda’s anger. 

“No. Nita was killed. By those bastard Schnee’s.” Koda growled, his hand tightening around the bottle and creating sharp lines in the dark glass. “If they hadn’t killed her, Kenai would be here for that boy.” He muttered, his tone promising his rage as Blake took a step back. 

“I have to get home.” She lied, quickly retreating away from the angry bear Faunus. 

`…`…`…`…` 

“I thought Adam was coming?” Sage asked when he met up with Blake. The girl shrugged, muttering something under her breath in response. “Well…I don’t care. It’s my last night on the island so let’s go.” He said and began to lead the way out of the marketplace. Blake followed, part of her still feeling angry with Adam for not coming, but she refused to let that be her focus. Tonight was Sage’s last night in Mangeria before he moved to Vacuo and both were going to go to the Cove. 

“Do you think we’ll really see a Grimm?” Blake asked as they walked, ignoring the other children running around them in costumes. 

“Maybe,” he shrugged and darted between the trees that held the path to the Cove. “I don’t think a Grimm would really come this close to the village. At least, not without everyone knowing, right?” Sage asked, stopping to turn his head back and look at Blake. 

“Right.” Blake reassured, not really sure if she was reassuring her friend or herself as she remembered the books she’d read with the Grimm. “But if there are, I’ll protect you.” Blake said with only a small quiver in her voice. 

“You’ll protect me?” Sage asked with an amused look as he snorted a laugh. 

“Hey! As the daughter of the High Leader, it’s my job!” Blake exclaimed, pushing her bigger friend as he broke into a full laugh. “It’s not funny!” Blake growled, jumping on Sage’s back as he tried to run off. 

“Oh no! The *Dingonek’s got me.” He jokingly yelled, making exaggerated sounds to signify his death as Blake rubbed her fist into his deep green hair. “Tell my mamá I love her!” He said before dropping to his knees and into the dirt. 

“Satisfied?” He asked as Blake rolled off him and let him lift his head to look at her. 

“No,” she said with a smile, making her best friend smile and shake his head before standing up. “If the Dingonek really did show up, you wouldn’t even know it.” She told him as they renewed their walk. 

“And you would?” He asked, getting a ‘hmph’ sound from Blake as she lifted her chin into the air proudly. 

“It’s a giant Grimm with a scorpion tail and drags itself a lot. You’d have to be blind and deaf to miss it.” Blake scoffed as Sage hummed in reply, his tan jacket shifting in the breeze enough to reveal the tips of his wings on his back. “Or a bird.” She laughed and took off. 

“Hey!” He yelled, running after the shorter girl leaving laughter in her wake. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“Years ago, during the great Faunus War,” An older boy said from the front of the cave that everyone called the Cove. Blake yawned, she had heard gossip at school about how the Cove was supposed to be super fun around Halloween, but you could only go when you were ten or older. She was almost ten, seven was pretty close! But she didn’t see what was so great about it. Other than the s’mores around the bonfire and the other snacks, it seemed pretty boring. Training with her Maw was more fun, and it left her feeling sore. 

“Can we go?” She whispered to Sage, letting out a whine as she leaned into his side while he listened to the history lesson with rapt attention. “I’m bored.” She mumbled, pouting when Sage only shushed her in surprise. 

“Faunus would say they saw the dead’s Aura. In the Grimm.” The boy telling the story said, grabbing Blake’s attention with the new words. Instantly her ears perked, trying to hear more of the story the Lizard Faunus was saying. The glow of the fire behind him made only his eyes stick out while the rest of him stayed shadowed. The effect it gave him, made Blake think of Brother Albain when he was teaching his apprentices. “When our grandparents came to Menagerie a lot of them had lost their Mates.” The boy said, and Blake heard a few whispers along with gasps of disbelief. 

“That’s so sad.” Sage whispered, and Blake nodded, she didn’t know a lot about Mates, but even she knew that if you lost your Mate you lost a lot. That’s what had happened to Uncle Kenai and Aunt Nita when the Schnee’s had come. 

“Many of them turned to the Dark Brother, begging him to let them see their Mates. But the Light Brother called out and warned them.” He continued, and Blake felt her body tense with unease. “You cannot bring back the dead. He said but his Brother laughed and released the souls of the Mates.” He said, and Blake turned to look behind her, feeling eyes watching. “And the Grimm appeared!” He yelled, his voice amplified by the cave as the fire suddenly flared, light reaching the back of the cave where stark white masks stood. 

“GRIMM!” Someone screamed as the creatures answered. Blake couldn’t remember what happened in the next few seconds, only that she ran. Faces in the shadows and other kids screaming, egged her on as she ran toward the only safe place she knew. 

“Blake!” A voice yelped when Blake ran headlong into a warm object, sending both stumbling and rolling into a ditch. Blake let out a shrill scream, trying to fight against her momentum and the hands trying to grab her. “Blake! It’s me! Stop scratching me!” The voice yelled at her as she finally began to calm down, her breathing coming back to her as she blinked free of her imagination. 

“You okay?” Adam asked, holding her wrists, and looking her in the eyes. “You were crying about Grimm. Are they here?” He asked a bit more quietly, looking away from her to peer up into the jungle around them. Blake shook her head, trying to swallow and answer only to cough. “Hey,” he whispered, his attention back to her as she began to cry. 

“We, went to, the, the Cove! An, and there, was Grimm!” Blake sobbed into his arms, and let out a strangled sound as she realized something. “Sage!” She cried out, pushing against Adam, and scrambling out of the ditch. 

 

“Blake!” He called out, chasing after the girl as she followed her own scent back the way she’d come. “Slow down!” He yelled, tripping and getting smacked in the face from various plants Blake pushed aside. 

“Sage can’t fight! We gotta save him!” Blake said over her shoulder, climbing through a mess of vines. “If we don’t help him, everyone else will be too late!” She added, ignoring Adam’s response as she jumped and used her Semblance to knock herself out of the vines, barely catching herself on her knees before running again. 

`…`…`…` 

“Did you see those guys?” A boy with a lemur tail laughed as three other teens sat with him around the fire, each with a fake mask at their feet. 

“Best Halloween yet!” A girl with short calico hair and matching tail cheered. “Think we can do it next year?” She asked, looking over at their leader who had told the story to keep everyone distracted. 

“Maybe, but next year we have to watch the group better. I saw a few little brats.” He shrugged and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. “Who’s up for a Chubby Bunny challenge?” He asked with a laugh. 

“I take offense to that.” A rather overweight boy with rabbit paws for hands said, looking up from where he was inspecting his mask. “But you’re on.” He added as they all took a treat and began the challenge. 

`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…`…` 

“I still can’t believe you ran home.” Blake scoffed as she and Adam stood on the dock with Sage. 

“You left me!” Sage defended himself as Adam rolled his eyes. “What happened to being able to see them coming?” He asked, and Blake’s ears folded back as her lips thinned. 

“You didn’t see them either!” She argued. “What about owls having the best night vision?” She retorted, causing the argument to grow between them while Adam watched, bored. 

“I think you should leave faster.” Adam told Mr. Ayana when the man approached, letting out a short laugh at the nine year old’s words. Adam still wasn’t sure why they were leaving. The Ayana’s were one of the best cooks on the island and had one of the nicer houses near Blake’s. 

“Eh, you’ll miss this.” The man told him, ruffling Adam’s auburn hair before going over to his son. Adam was quiet at the man’s words, he missed a lot of things, but he didn’t think he’d miss Blake and Sage arguing all the time. Maybe they argued because Sage was a bird and Blake a cat? Or maybe it was because, around them, Sage didn’t have to hear people talking about his parents because Adam would pummel them. 

“Mrs. Ayana? Why are you leaving?” Adam asked, curious now to know the answer. The other woman looked up, her wide eyes seeming to glow gold against her dark skin, and smiled at Adam, reminding him of the look Eileen had given him before leaving for Mistral. 

“We’ve found a better place. When you’re a bit older you and Blake can visit? If you’d like.” She explained before a shipmate interrupted them. Adam frowned, more confused now than before. 

“Come Sage, ship’s leaving.” Mr. Ayana said, looking at the ship with something akin to relief on his face. That’s when Adam realized it. Realized exactly why his younger friend was leaving him and Blake. 

“Da said there’s a lot of Grimm in the desert. So be careful.” Blake told Sage, worried for her friend that couldn’t fight. “And don’t forget! You gotta come back, okay?” She said, her tone shaking as Sage hugged her. 

“I’m gonna be a Huntsman, and I’ll come back and slay all the Grimm on the island. With Adam of course.” Sage said, fist bumping the older boy as both smiled at each other. 

“Just remember not to run.” Adam joked, getting a laugh from the dark boy before he ran to the ship. “See ya, Sage!” He yelled as the boat let out a loud blast of noise to signal its departure. 

“I’ll be a Huntress too! And I’ll see you!” Blake yelled out as the boat began to leave, taking their friend a long ways away. “I wish he didn’t have to go.” Blake told him sadly, wiping her eyes as she watched the boat. 

“He had to though…His dad’s a human.” Adam told her, his voice accepting of the fact. “Human’s aren’t allowed here anymore.” He added, looking at Blake out of the corner of his eye. 

“It’s not fair.” She mumbled, turning away from the disappearing ship to walk home. 

“Human’s aren’t fair.” He told her, following after her. “But…when I grow up. I’m gonna make sure that Faunus everywhere get treated fair. Then, Sage can come back.” He promised her, grabbing her hand in his and nodding his head. He’d make sure that no more Faunus had to get hurt because of humans. That way no one lost their family like he did, or had to move far away like Sage. He’d change it. He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dingonek - this is a creature/cryptid found in the African jungle. I thought it fitting with Mangeria having a jungle that they have a Grimm related to it. Much like Nora and Ren have the Nuckelavee, which is from Norse Mythology.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your thoughts and a like down below!


End file.
